


Rebel Just for Kicks

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Blood and Violence, Drama, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Kind of a Love Triangle Kind of Not, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: The Dragonborn, Nahia, finds herself in cahoots with a charming Thief who only wants to see his family prosper. However, will her destiny and unknown past get in the way of his plans?





	1. Two Stories

**So…decided to try a new fandom because I am a bit burnout on Fairy Tail. I obviously do not own Skyrim or any of the characters, other than the OC’s I will use like the female Dragonborn that will be the main protagonist in this story.**

**Old fans, if you haven’t played Skyrim, some parts might not make a crap-ton of sense, but I will develop the characters very well and keep shedding backstory in each chapter with what happens in the game. Also, expect a slow burn…new fans…I like slow burns…**

**Skyrim is a vast world and I thought that this first chapter would be intriguing enough, but still leave people wanting a bit more.**

**Story title is based off of some lyrics by Portugal. The man's _'Feel It Still'_ because I tend to play a very lawful good character in Skyrim and when I play the Thieve's Guild quest it seems to be for fun. I don't know...the two things just made sense in my mind. xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

_Nahia felt as though chains were holding her down. She felt exposed even though she could see nothing._

_Suddenly the faceless man appeared before her. She felt the cold touch of his hand run down the side of her pale cheek before he leaned in closer to her and seethed into her ear, “You were a fool to think you could escape me for long…”_

“Fus!” Nahia accidently shouted as her blue eyes shot wide open from a dream that startled her to her very bones. Her scantily clad body was covered in cold sweat as she gasped for air. She could feel her long blonde hair stuck to her face from the dampness of her night terror. It was starting to happen more and more…

She let out a sigh when noticed that she had knocked over the table with its contents on top of it in the corner of her small bedroom in Whiterun, because of her slip of Unrelenting Force. She was just about to fling off the bear skin blanket to pick it up before she cringed in guilt. Her teeth cinched together when she heard her adoptive daughters call out for her below and then the running footsteps of Lydia across the floor before her bedroom doors flung open and the ever loyal House Carl demanded to know, “MY THANE! IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?!”

Lydia looked around the room suspiciously for any signs of danger as Lucia and Sofie peaked their heads in from behind and the young brunette inquired, “Mama, what happened?! Was there a bandit?”

“Or a dragon!?” Lucia asked in excitement as the two girls flung themselves on the bed with her.

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh, because the two girls no longer had a care in the world after she took them both in. She smiled at the memory of how the moment she was offered to purchase a house in Whiterun, she immediately dropped the gold down in front of a gapping Proventus Avenicci before she went running down the steps of Dragonsreach and asked Lucia if she would like to be her daughter. She experienced another overwhelming joyous moment when she saw Sofie selling the only colorful things in Windhelm on her first visit. Something about both girls’ stories and the thought of them living all alone in the cruel world broke her heart. She was thankful that even though she had no memory of her past life before Helgen that she was now able to at least save the lives of two girls with the Dragonborn power that she possessed.

Nahia looked over at Lydia who was eyeing the knocked over table suspiciously, with her sword still drawn, before she finally replied in a soothing tone, “My girls, there is nothing to worry about. I merely had a bad dream.”

The two girls pouted, before they both simultaneously went, “Awwww…”

Lydia’s brow rose before Lucia suggested, “You know what always makes me feel better?”

The corner of Nahia’s mouth perked up before she asked, “And what is that my sweet daughter?”

“A sweet roll,” Lucia replied with a self-assured grin.

Sofie nodded her head in feverous agreement and Lydia just shook her head with a smile on her face as she sheathed her sword, before the Dragonborn answered, “Well, I suppose we could all use a mid-night snack.”

“YAY!” the two girls shouted in excitement before they hopped off the bed and dashed out of the room to get a plate of sweets.

Once the girls were downstairs and getting into the sweet’s cupboard, Lydia looked at her Thane and asked solemnly, “Was it the same dream?”

Nahia sat on her bed as Lydia grabbed a robe from the dresser and handed it to not only her Thane, but her friend, before the Dragonborn replied, “Yes…everything is dark and then there is a man, but I can’t see his face.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed in concern before Nahia finished with, “I don’t know why he wants me, I just know he does and I can just feel it in my soul that I know him…and that he is dangerous. I just don’t know who it is.”

The two women could hear the girls laughing and playing downstairs before Lydia inquired further, “Still no memories of your past?”

“No,” Nahia admitted sadly, “At this point, that could be a good thing or bad. I thought my trip to the Thalmor Embassy would enlighten me, but alas—nothing.”

Lydia snorted as the Dragonborn stood up and tied the robe around her, before she slipped on some house shoes, and added, “I still think running around with Delphine is a bad idea. Women screams nothing but trouble. Who the hell thinks that breaking into the Thalmor Embassy would be a good idea?”

Nahia couldn’t help but nod in agreement as the two made their way out of the room before the Thane agreed, “I don’t trust her either Lydia, but you know as well as I do that the Greybeards are content with just being and with Alduin still out there, none of us are safe. She is helping me get answers…that is all. I promise to not join The Blades or any other of that nonsense, I just want this world safe from The World Eater.”

Lydia snorted again as the two women saw that there was a sweet roll left for each of them on the table as the two girls played with their wooden swords by the fire. As they each grabbed their plate and took a seat next to the fire, Lydia asked, “Do you still intend to head to Riften tomorrow to find this so called Esbern?”

“I do,” Nahia sighed out as she watched Sofie and Lucia play, “If the Thalmor are looking for him, then I need to get to him first.”

“I understand,” Lydia stated, “But I don’t think you should go alone. You have no memory of Skyrim before Helgen so everything is new to you. Riften is not safe. It is crawling with thieves, bandits, miscreants, skooma dealers, the Black Briar family, Dibellan whores…”

At the sound of the word whore, both little girls gasped, and Lydia quickly tried to rectify her language, “Dibellan horse thieves…”

Nahia, Lucia, and Sofie all narrowed their eyes in skepticism. Lucia and Sofie just shrugged, but Lydia could see the amused smirk on Nahia’s face before Lydia cleared her throat and added, “I just think you shouldn’t go alone. Everyone in Whiterun is in your debt and you know that any of the women in this town would be more than happy to watch and keep an eye on the girls. Hell Farkas or Vilkas would probably even baby-sit…those twins are head over heels for you. You are their Nord Dragonborn Princess or something…”

Nahia looked at her daughters and felt both warm and fear fill her soul before she replied, “Lydia, I understand your concern and I thank you for looking out for me.”

“But?” Lydia asked as she licked the remaining icing off of her fingertips from the sweet roll.

“But,” Nahia chuckled, “These dreams are happening more frequently. The Greybeards taught me much and one of those things was to trust my instincts.” Then the Dragonborn looked over at her friend’s dark eyes before she added, “I trust you with my life, Lydia, but more importantly I trust you more than anyone besides myself with theirs. I don’t know what these dreams mean, but I know you will let no harm come to them in my absence.”

Lydia looked over at the two young girls who finally began to yawn. It was true, she had no family of her own besides Nahia, Lucia, and Sofie. Nahia was like the sister she never had and now she had two beautiful nieces to watch over and protect.

The Housecarl smiled slightly before she stated with pride, “They also have my sword and my shield.”

The Dragonborn let out a content hum in agreement before she ended the evening with, “And I thank you for it.”

* * *

 

Brynjolf ran his hands down his face, he couldn’t believe the Thieve’s Guild records in front of him. Three new recruits imprisoned, Vex unable to break into Goldenglow Estate, and their rations running low. Hard times was an understatement. Something had to change and it had to change fast. He just didn’t know how. He was one of the best damn thieves this generation had ever seen, yet he couldn’t keep patching up everything on his own.

It was well after 2 a.m. and practically everyone had turned in for the evening and Mercer Fey had already headed home for the evening because he had other ‘engagements’. Brynjolf snorted because that usually meant he was going to find some wench he hadn’t bedded yet—or return to Haelga to see what types of tricks she had learned. It had been a good year since Brynjolf even scored with a woman. His luck seemed to be running out.

He felt sick and his head was beginning to pound from staring at the guild’s damn papers for so long. He was just about to call it a night when he heard the sound of the cellar door open. He readied his black knife because he could had sworn everyone was here, surely Mercer hadn’t come back.

Then his eyes widened when he saw a disheveled man in battered and worn down armor. “Etienne Rannis!” Brynjolf shouted, “Is that you!?”

Etienne looked near death and nodded before he collapsed to the ground. Everyone who had been asleep already shot right up, especially when Brynjolf started barking orders to get some mead and bandages. It wasn’t long before Delvin and Vex came into the main cistern area and saw everyone dashing about as Brynjolf nimbly darted over and kneeled before Etienne.

When Brynjolf turned Etienne over so Sapphire could help apply some salve, their eyes widened at the horrible scars on his arms. “My god,” Brynjolf breathed, “What bloody hell happened to you, laddie?”

Etienne tried to open his bruised eyes before he replied, “Thalmor.”

Brynjolf could hear Vex swear in the distance as everyone grew quiet, but it was Sapphire who asked, “How in the hell did you escape, because we all know you are a shitty at picking locks?”

“Sapphire,” Brynjolf warned.”

Sapphire just shrugged and replied in a monotone voice, “It’s true.”

Then to their surprise, Etienne began to painfully chuckle before he sighed out, “The Dragonborn…”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**

 


	2. Into Riften

**I forgot to mention in Chapter 1 that this story will obviously take creative liberties. While you will recognize some of the lines directly from the game, I will add in my own back story to flesh some things out as I see fit and add in a lot they obviously don’t say in the game. :) Enjoy**!

* * *

 

Nahia began to unsaddle her horse in Ivarstead, because she decided to rest up for the evening. Riften was still half a day’s journey away at least and after she had a panic attack near the road of Helgen, she knew she just needed a nice bowl of venison stew and a nice tankard, or two, of mead. She felt a little discouraged…she was the Dragonborn of legends…she shouldn’t panic at the sight of where she almost lost her life for nothing. It was both infuriating and upsetting. She had no memories of her past life and now in some ways…she felt broken.

She was zoning out and just going through the motions of tying up her horse when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly reached for her steel sword before she heard the familiar voice of Narfi state, “Narfi will watch Dragonborn’s horse. Narfi owes Dragonborn for finally telling Narfi about his sister Reyda.”

Nahia couldn’t help but smile warmly at the beggar before she sheathed her sword replied, “Thank you, Narfi. Let me give you some gold for your troubles.”

Narfi’s grin was apparent as he took a seat on the Inn’s steps before he said, “Thank you, Divine’s Bless your kind heart.”

The blonde woman just nodded her head before she entered Vilemyr Inn and was greeted with a few friendly faces off the bat; including Wilhelm, the owner. His face lit up when he boomed, “Well if it isn’t The Dragonborn!”

The few townsfolk cheered because she had all helped them in some way. Temba Wide-Arm, who she had delivered several bear pelts to, offered to buy her first round and Klimmek, who she helped take his supplies to the Greybeards greeted her with a firm handshake. Everyone was so excitable tonight that Lynly Star-Sung couldn’t help but start to play, _The Dragonborn Comes_.

Nahia walked up to Wilhelm and couldn’t help but laugh at the commotion before she asked, “Can I get a room for the evening?”

“Sure thing,” Wilhelm beamed, “It’s yours for a day. Can I get you anything to eat too?”

“A bowl of your delicious venison stew would be wonderful, Wilhelm,” Nahia replied with a smile.

As Wilhelm dashed off to get the stew, Nahia fell into the motions of being greeted and conversing in small chat with the townsfolk of Ivarstead. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the dream she had last night or if it was mixed with reliving the events of Helgen in her mind.

On her journey to Ivarstead, she also stopped by to see Delphine who seemed more exasperated than anything that she wasn’t already in Riften, but Nahia also had a life outside of being the Dragonborn. She had a family now that she had to look out for and she wanted to give Lucia and Sofie the best that life could offer them. They represented what Skyrim could be like if people put aside their differences and strived for peace; one Imperial and one Nord who loved each other fiercely as sisters should.

Now that she was nearly to Riften, she knew that the Thalmor could be anywhere. She already saw Imperial Scouts and luckily they did not bother her, other than the soldiers wolf whistling at her. She knew she’d be deep into Stormcloack territory before long, but perhaps she would get the chance to see Ralof again. She hadn’t seen him since she was on her way to Solitude to break into the Thalmor embassy and two dragons were attacking the Stormcloak campsite. She remembered how her Dragonborn instincts immediately kicked in and she went running over and used Unrelenting Force to knock one of the dragons over to stop him from killing three men and women. Ralof had been there that day by mere coincidence and his face when he found out that she was the Dragonborn of legends was both amusing and uncomfortable. He had immediately begged her to join the Stormcloaks and that Ulfric would want her with them even more now.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a courier with a letter and he quickly stated, “I’ve got something to deliver…your hands only.”

She nodded her head as he murmured, “Let’s see here, it’s a note from someone named Ralof.”

He quickly handed her the note and dashed off. She blinked in surprise, because it was such an odd coincidence since she had just been thinking about him. While everyone around her continued to enjoy the drinks and food, she quickly opened the letter and read news from the man who helped her escape from Helgen:

_Nahia, or Dragonborn:_

_I still get chills when I think about the woman who was destined for the chopping block is the Legendary Dragonborn. Talos works in mysterious ways, does he not?_

_I write to you because I informed Ulfric Stormcloack of your heroic deeds and the many innocent men’s and women’s lives that you saved. We are in your debt and should you ever need anything, you know where to find us. Although it would be better if you joined us too._

_Sincerely,_

_Ralof_

Nahia folded up the letter and let out a heavy sigh as she motioned to Wilhelm for another tankard of mead. The letter annoyed her to a certain extent. She had remained neutral in the conflict, even despite the fact that the Imperials wanted to chop her head off. Part of her wanted retribution and storm into Solitude and kick the shit out of General Tulius, but then when she saw how prosperous Solitude was and it made her think. Ulfric on the other hand wants religious freedom and freedom from another country imposing their ways onto others. That made sense too, but Windhelm was a shithole when she visited and was one of the biggest reasons for getting Sofie out of there. People were broken and racism was rampant. She wished to two sides could somehow coexist. But until that time, her focus was on getting rid of the Dragon attacks. Not joining a war where she didn’t know where she stood.

But as she scowled at the letter, she knew eventually she was going to have to make a choice or stop the damn thing herself. Ralof sending her this message was her way of knowing that Ulfric knew exactly who she was now and he was trying to stake claim to the Nord Dragonborn.

She tried to push all the dark thoughts out of her mind as she turned around to watch Lynly play and sing in the midst of the villagers of Ivarstead. For tonight at least, she would try and let all of her worries disappear for a short while.

* * *

 

Brynjolf couldn’t believe what he was hearing Etienne say.  He began to rub his temples as everyone skeptically listened to Etienne talk about the beautiful blonde Nord, with piercing blue eyes who, singlehandedly kicked every Thalmor in the interrogation room’s ass before shouting a Frost troll away from them, but not after she grabbed a rare jewel, as they made their escape. The world was changing quickly and in a way that he wasn’t sure if he was ready for.

“Etienne,” Vex shouted out, “You can’t expect us to believe that load of skeever shit?!”

“It’s true,” Etienne yawned, “She exists.”

“We have been seeing signs of Dragons,” Delvin spoke up is his heavy accent, “Why every traveler from here to Markarth is talking about it.”

Brynjolf was rubbing his forehead between his brows before he finally stated, “All right everyone, just get some sleep. Etienne has had enough adventure for the day.” Then he turned to Vex and asked, “Do you think you could get us some more potions to stalk up on?”

“Sure,” Vex shrugged, “I haven’t hit Elgirm’s Elixirs in a while. I’m sure they won’t even notice some of the good stuff being gone.”

“Thank you, lass,” Brynjolf replied before he turned and began to make his way over to the cot he slept on when he stayed late in the guild. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to alarm anyone, but Etienne’s story must be completely true. He had just received word from a very old acquaintance, Delphine, that a companion of hers would be coming to him for some help on locating someone in Riften because the Thalmor were after the mysterious man. It was true that he knew everything and everyone who entered Riften—he even knew where this mysterious man was. If the Thalmor where trying to find him, it was only a matter of time before they started to pick off Thieves Guild members—just even more of their good luck he supposed.

As he laid down in his cot and stared up at the large cistern, his brows furrowed as he thought about Delphine. He knew the lass well enough that if she was sending someone…it was only going to cause more trouble.

* * *

 

The next day, Brynjolf was about to go out to his market stall when Mercer Frey showed back up. It wasn’t that Brynjolf didn’t like Mercer, it was more of the fact that Mercer didn’t seem to really care about what was going on. The Thieves Guild was just having wave after wave of bad luck and Mercer just remained his usual pessimistic self.

“Mercer!” Brynjolf spoke up, “We finally got some good news at last!”

Mercer barely acknowledged the man before he asked, “Oh, what’s that? Maven finally become the Jarl yet?”

Brynjolf chuckled at what he assumed was Mercer’s attempt at humor before he replied, “No, we aren’t that lucky.”

Mercer’s eyes didn’t look at him as he began to inspect the same books that Brynjolf was stewing over the night before when Brynjolf added, “It’s Etienne, he’s back!”

“Oh?” Mercer asked in a monotone voice, still never acknowledging his comrade’s news.

“Yes,” Brynjolf stated, “Apparently he was being tortured by the Thalmor--”

Then before Brynjolf could continue, Mercer cut him off before he walked away, “Guess he shouldn’t have gotten caught.”

Brynjolf felt his blood boil a little. While he admired Mercer’s skills as a thief, he did not admire his leadership style, not that he was a very good leader himself, but still... Either way, Mercer was clearly not in a mood to discuss the situation even further. Instead, he just continued on his original mission to go to his stall for the day and try and make as much money as he could for the guild he loved.

* * *

 

Brynjolf couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh as he got a tankard of ale from Keerava, free of charge since she owed them. It had been a long and unfruitful day again. He didn’t really believe in luck, fate, destiny, or any of that other religious nonsense. However, as he watched Sapphire sneak away outside to bully Shadr into paying his debt, he couldn’t help but let the ale slide all the way down his throat and try and forget his troubles for just a little while.

He had just motioned to Keerava for another when he felt like the world had stopped. As Keerava handed Talen-Jei another tankard of ale, Brynjolf nearly forgot where he was. His eyes, along with every other male’s in the room, went straight to the door where the most beautiful blonde Nord, with striking blue eyes, entered the inn.

He vaguely heard Marcurio let out a low whistle and Vulwulf, who had a little too much to drink that night grumbled happily, “If I was only thirty years younger…”

Brynjolf felt himself stand up and was going to approach the woman in question, but he had no idea why he wanted to or why he should. He just felt like he needed to. Then he noticed that her eyes immediately went to him and finally he noticed the large sum of gold she carried, along with how her sword was ready to be drawn at a second’s notice.

However, before he could do anything, Maramal, the local Mara priest, began to shout at everyone, “People of Riften, heed my words. The return of the dragons is not mere coincidence. This is one of the signs. The signs that Lady Mara is displeased with your constant inebriation. Put down your flagons filled with your vile liquids, and embrace the teachings of the handmaiden of Kyne."

Brynolf could hear Keerava pleading for Talen-Jei to do something; however, everything else seemed to fade away and he couldn’t help but notice the look of amusement in the blonde Nord’s eyes and suddenly he felt like his luck was finally about to turn around.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**


	3. Velvet Lechance

Nahia couldn’t believe the beauty of the southeastern part of Skyrim as she rode her horse to Riften. She felt in awe of the majestic countryside as she and her horse took their time. She felt like ever since she woke up with no memories on a cart being hauled off to Helgen, her mind barely had a moment’s reprieve from her duties or the dangers in her new world. But here in this moment, she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the nature around her.

As she took a large inhale, a faint smile crept on her face. She could hear the wind rustle the golden leafed trees and the birds that made their homes in them. In the distance, she could hear the faint babblings of a brook. In her exhale, she could feel the warm noonday sun on her exposed skin and the sound of her steed as he shook his mane. She wished she could be in lighter armor; however, she had promised Lydia before she left that she would wear nothing but the finest steel armor during her adventure in Riften. Especially since Lydia kept warning her that the chances of her ending up with a knife between the ribs was a very likely scenario. Either way, she was ready to face the Thalmor or whoever else dared cross her.

* * *

 

It was just after sunset when Nahia jumped off of her horse in front of the Riften stables. After she made sure her steed was secured, as well as watered and fed, she began to make her way to the closed gates. She eyed her surroundings cautiously, because this city was unlike any of the others she had been to thus far in Skyrim. There was a somewhat eerie presence that hung over it.

When she made her way to the gates, she could hear two guards snickering back and forth. She couldn’t see their eyes through their helmets but as she began to walk past them to enter the city, one of them shouted in a deep Nordic accent, “Halt! Visitors must pay the Visitor’s Tax.”

“I beg your pardon?” Nahia asked a little confused.

The other guard snickered before he chimed in, “You heard him, Woman. Pay up or else.”

Nahia couldn’t help but get a smirk on her face. She could easily blast these two back with a quick thu’um. However, she kept her confident smirk before she said with an authoritative, and threatening voice, “This is clearly a shakedown.”

The two guards looked back and forth quickly because they finally noticed both the steel sword and hunting bow attached to the back of the warrior with plenty of well stocked arrows. The first guard that spoke felt terrified by the woman in front of him, she was giving off an aura that he had never felt before—some kind of power that he didn’t want to cross with when he finally cleared his voice and added “All right, keep quiet and go on inside.”

Nahia snorted in disgust as she strode past the two guards and entered the seedy town of Riften. It was getting late so the night torches were being lit by the other guards, but Nahia quickly noticed the people first. Many were still out and about, but unlike her beloved Whiterun—the people were…well…disgruntled might be the best term. Everyone had deep scowls on their faces and there wasn’t much commotion. In Whiterun, at the end of the working day, the adults would laugh as they made their way to the Bannered Mare while the children continued to run, laugh, and play.

Nahia took a deep breath in as she pinpointed the Bee and Barb that Lydia had mentioned and at least one thing was familiar, all the adults seemed to be heading that way, but the lack of children running around was very evident. She supposed that in a town of thieves and Dibellan whores, as Lydia put it, was not the most appropriate place for children. However, she shrugged her shoulders and began to make her way to the inn to rent a room for the night and to try and figure out from the drunks what she could about Esbern.

As she made her way into the town, she noticed a large man glaring at her in armor similar to Farkas’s. She tried to ignore him but as she got closer he called out to her in a gruff voice, “Hey you, get over here, I want to talk to you!”

She wondered if he could see her eyes roll, because she was not in the mood. She decided to ignore him, for now, because he was clearly a jack-ass and she was tired, and kept walking across one of the bridges that took her over part of the lake that the city was built upon.

She heard the man swore as she kept going and soon began to overhear a conversation between a Nord woman, in interestingly well fit leather armor, and a Redguard man. Nahia couldn’t help but admire the woman because she was impressed with how well the armor seemed to fit on her. She had wished she had something as lightweight as that on instead of the intrusive steel armor. The only changes she would make would be that she would want to add sleeves, but it was obvious that the Nord woman was pissed.

Nahia could hear the dark haired woman as she spoke boldly, "I'm really getting tired of your excuses. When you borrowed the money, you said you'd pay it back on time for double the usual fee."

The Redguard man looked like he was about to piss himself, and Nahia slowed down because she didn’t know if she would need to intervene. Lydia begged her to stay out of people’s lives in Riften and that they didn’t deserve her kindness, but Nahia couldn’t seem to help herself at times. She wanted to help people. Maybe it was the fact that she had no memory of her past life that she wanted to build new relationships with people. She didn’t know and she wasn’t in the mood of being introspective at the moment since she had been travelling all day. Then finally she heard the man respond, “"I know I did. But how was I supposed to know the shipment would get robbed?"

 _Robbed?_ Nahia thought to herself as she glanced at the woman again who still hadn’t really noticed her at all.

"Next time, keep your plans quieter and nothing would have happened to it." The Nord woman smirked.

Nahia blinked in surprise as she stepped between the two and heard the man accuse the woman, "What? Are you saying you robbed it? Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Nahia’s heart froze for a second as the woman said coolly and callously, "Look, Shadr. Last warning. Pay up or else. All I care about is the gold. Everything else is your problem."

The Dragonborn couldn’t help but look over her shoulder to see the defeated man as the Nord woman began to walk away and follow her towards the Bee and Barb. She took a deep breath in and reminded herself that now was not the time to be hero, because if she couldn’t find a way to defeat Alduin, then nobody’s lives would matter for very long, as she made her way into the inn.

The warmth she felt when she entered the clean inn, which was glowing with warm light and plenty of food and drinks, was a major contrast compared to the outside coldness. However, Nahia froze when all of the people in the inn froze and turned to look at her. She could hear a few scandalous comments made about her right off the bat. While she could handle herself, she was more annoyed that Lydia was probably feeling a sense of ‘I told you so’ satisfaction in Whiterun right now. One of Lydia’s many motherly warnings was about how Nahia always stood out. Nahia knew that she was attractive. While she wouldn’t say she was the most beautiful woman in Skyrim by any means, she knew that her fair complexion and eyes seemed to intrigue a lot of people—even other Nords. She looked softer than she actually was and suddenly she was very thankful for the steel armor that pressed her large bosom down, because she could practically feel the men undressing her with their eyes. However, she was ready for anything and would cut any of them down if they so much as laid an unwanted hand on her.

As she took in the room, her eyes immediately went to movement and to a rugged Nord man with reddish hair, wearing fine clothes, and a mischievous look in his deep green eyes. He was one of the most striking men she had ever seen; which was saying a lot since she had been bound and gagged with Ulfric Stormcloak himself and was hit on by Farkas in Whiterun her first night there. However, this man was different. There was something quite alluring about him, but she wasn’t sure as to what that was.

Nahia’s attention was quickly diverted though when a man in robes stood up and began to shout, “People of Riften, heed my words. The return of the dragons is not mere coincidence. This is one of the signs. The signs that Lady Mara is displeased with your constant inebriation. Put down your flagons filled with your vile liquids, and embrace the teachings of the handmaiden of Kyne."

 She noticed that everyone in the inn’s eyes began to roll and she couldn’t help but smirk because oddly enough most people thought Dragons were still a myth even though Helgen, Whiterun, and Kynesgrove had all been attacked. People just couldn’t believe what they couldn’t see she supposed.

She watched as the female Argonian pleaded with the male one to put an end to the priest’s acclamations. Nahia took the opportune moment to head over to the female Argonian and get a room while all the men in the room seemed to be distracted, well except for the red haired Nord whose eyes never left her for a second.

As she approached the counter, the Argonian female gave her a toothy smile and asked, “Here for a room?”

“Yes, “Nahia smiled back, “and some dinner please.”

“You’ve got the coin,” the Argonian practically threatened, “I’ve got the time.”

Nahia nodded and asked, “How much?”

“Ten septims for the room, eight for stew, four for a goat cheese wedge, two for bread, and five for drinks,” the Argonian female replied with her raspy voice.

Nahia wasn’t sure if it was wise to have a drink amongst this rabble, but she didn’t want to stick out more than she already was. As she reached for her coin bag, she replied, “I’ll take a room, along with stew and some bread. What drinks do you have? Anything special?”

The Argonian chuckled, and Nahia quickly discovered that the woman’s name was Keerava, because one of the drunk men at the bar was already asking for more. The Argonian looked a little exasperated at the customers before she said, “Sure thing, the room is yours for a day. Do you want to eat down here or in your room?”

In all honesty, Nahia wanted to go straight to her room, but if she was going to find anything out about Esbern, then she needed to keep her eyes open for gossip. The Dragonborn smiled at the woman and replied, “I’ll eat down here.”

“Ok, we will show you to your room after you eat and Talen-Jei will come bring you the drink specials,” Keerava informed her, “He cares a lot more about them then I do.”

“Thank you,” Nahia nodded and she couldn’t help but notice that the Argonian woman glared at her a little as though she were trying to figure out why a customer was being so nice to her.

Instead of dwelling on it, Nahia turned around to find a seat. However, the moment she did her heart sunk once more as all of the males in the room attention was now upon her again—including the two women that were also in there now. One of the women was the woman from before who was hustling the man outside. Then when she saw the other woman, she felt her blood run cold—she recognized her from the Thalmor Embassy party; Maven Black-Briar. Nahia’s blue eyes stayed on the woman as she watched her tell the Argonian male, Talen-Jei, that she would be taking meals in drinks in her usual area as the woman disappeared upstairs.

Nahia let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, once the woman finally disappeared, and then began to look around the room for an open seat. Her heart sunk once more because the bar was full except for some of the men who were now hoping she would grace them with her presence.

Her eyes once again went to the red haired Nord who was now smirking at her as he drank from a tall flagon and motioned at the three empty seats at his table. He appeared to be the least likely threat, or at least the cleanest, in this inn and there was really nowhere else to sit as she made her way over to the man.

Then before she could say hello, or even sit down, he grinned at her and stated in the roughest yet melodious voice she had ever heard, “Never done an honest day’s work in your life for all that coin you carry, hey Lass?”

She blinked in confusion before her soft voice replied, “I’m sorry, what?”

Brynjolf just chuckled and motioned for her to sit across from him, and before their conversation could continue, Talen-Jei came up to them and greeted her, “Keerava said that you were interested in our drink selections, and I wanted to let you know that your stew will be out momentarily. We just made a fresh batch earlier and it is nearly done.”

Nahia wanted to claw her way out of her armor because the man who sat across from her was gazing at her so intensely. His green eyes were mesmerizing and she felt completely exposed in front of him, and she had no idea why. She quickly shook her head and asked Talen-Jei, but not without choking on her own words, “U-uh…what do you have? Keerava mentioned some specials?”

Talen-Jei’s eyes lit up and then she couldn’t help but hear the Nord male chuckle under his breath as Talen-Jei began to recite excitedly, well excitedly for any other Argonian she had ever met before, “Three in fact. They're my own recipe. Brought them over here from my days as a bartender in Gideon. First is the ‘Velvet Lechance’ which is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of nightshade... perfectly safe, I assure you. Second, we have the ‘White-Gold Tower’ which is heavy cream with a layer of blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue on top. Last, and only for the bravest of souls, we have the ‘Cliff Racer’ which is Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and Sujamma."

Before she could decide which one she wanted, the red headed Nord said in a husky voice, “My favorite is the ‘Cliff Racer’.”

Nahia briefly glanced over at the man who was now smirking at her, then he looked at Talen-Jei and stated, “I think you should bring her one on the house.”

She didn’t know what was going on, but she instantly noticed that Talen-Jei seemed to bristle at the man’s request. So before matters got worse, Nahia quickly recovered her wits and gave the Argonian male a sweet smile before she grabbed her coin bag and replied, “Actually, the Velvet Lechance sounds quite lovely. Wines are what I prefer. I think Keerava said it was five septims?”

Talen-Jei’s demeanor seemed to ease up and Nahia realized why…the man she sat down with had asked her a very odd question…surely he couldn’t be a member of this thieves that Lydia spoke of?

“Yes,” Talen-Jei spoke up, “It’s five septims.”

Nahia smiled at the Argonian before she opened her wallet and then brushed aside with her finger a Flawless Amethyst before she pulled out the appropriate coin. She could have sworn as she handed the Argonian the gold, she saw both his and the red haired Nord’s eyes flash with excitement. This truly was a very different town than Whiterun.”

“I’ll be right back, miss,” Talen-Jei stated as he dashed off to go get her a drink.

Nahia’s blue eyes then flickered over to the man sitting across from her, who still had the sexiest smug grin on his face. Before any other words were exchanged between them, Talen-Jei came back with her drink and then informed her it would be another five minutes before the stew was to his liking and then he would bring that out along with her bread.

After she kindly thanked the Argonian, the red haired man finally stated in a husky voice, “Well lass, you never really responded to my original statement…so I’ll cut to the chase, my name is Brynjolf. What’s yours?”

“Nahia,” she replied after she took a sip from the uniquely shaped flagon. Damn if that drink wasn’t delicious.

“Nahia,” Brynjolf practically purred in a way that soaked her under garments, “Well, Nahia, what brings you to Riften? It’s not really a touristy spot.”

She thought about the question for a moment and decided to play dumb, yet slightly honest, for a bit before she replied, after she took another sip, in a sickly sweet voice, “I’m looking for someone.”

She noticed his brows rose up slightly before he replied, “Ahhh, expecting free information, eh?”

When Nahia made no response and just continued to sip on her drink, she noticed that Brynjolf was squirming just a bit in his seat before he cleared his throat and added, “Help me deal with business first, then we will see how I can help you.”

She tried not to grin too much as she drank from her flask of wine. Surely this couldn’t Delphine’s contact and goddamnit Lydia had been right all along. This town was crawling with people who just instantly struck a chord with her. First the guards harassing her, then the gruff man shouting at her, soon followed by the woman clearly intimidating a man, then running into that horrid women she met at the Thalmor embassy who was pissed off that she didn’t know who she was…now this. But the man sitting across from her…she found herself wanting to know more about him and not just trying to figure out where the hell this Esbern guy was. She felt slightly in over her head her in Riften; however, she couldn’t give that away to anyone. She had to remain stoic and calm.

She sat down her flask and then luckily Talen-Jei came up with a large bowl of venison stew and a whole loaf of bread. After he sat her meal down, she thanked the Argonian in such a way that if she read it right, he may have blushed, then she could hear murmured voices behind her saying, “Goddamnit Brynjolf, he always gets the pretty lasses. She seems too kind for his lecherous ways.”

She took her sweet time tearing a chunk of her bread and dunking it into her stew before she finally found the best words to dance with Brynjolf with; “Let me find him first. Dragons are bad for business.”

Brynjolf grinned at her in a way that made her want to swoon on the spot. However, Nahia remained an emotionless warrior before him as he laughed and stated, “Aye, you’ve got a point.”

Nahia smirked back at him, but said nothing else. She wasn’t naïve. She knew that she was now engaged in a battle of both wits and words. She quickly glanced around the room and saw that Keerava was angrily whispering into Talen-Jei’s ear and looking their way. She also couldn’t help but overhear several of the conversations in the room. She wasn’t entirely sure if her hearing had always been this good or if it was something the Dragonborn change did to her. She supposed in a few weeks when she went to visit the Greybeards again, she could ask them if they knew anything. However, one interesting voice she picked up on was the woman from outside intimidating the Redgaurd man. She heard the women faintly sigh before she groaned, “Brynjolf’s at it again—trying to bed a new woman and get a new recruit.”

She was right, this man had more to him than met the eye; however, what happened next completely caught her off guard. At that comment, she noticed that Brynjolf’s eyes darted to the woman who had made the comment about him with a slight glare before he looked back at her and recovered his dashing smile and admitted in a hushed voice so that only they could hear, “Your guy's hiding out in the Ratway Warrens and paying us good coin for nobody to know about it. Well, until now that is. Tell you what. Go ahead and deal with your business for now. When you're done, find me and we'll deal with mine."

“Why would I help you?” Nahia replied with an equally charming smile, “You just gave me what I was looking for. I have no further use for you.”

Brynjolf’s smirk widened before he added, “Aye, lass, you have a point. However, something tells me you are different and my words will eat away at you if you don’t return the favor I just willingly gave.”

She could feel him studying her as she took another bite of her stew, but before she could respond he added in a lowered voice, “In a weeks’ time, meet me in the marketplace before Noon.”

She sat her spoon down into her bowl and was about to object when he gave her a wink and then left the establishment. She sat there dumbfounded and wondered at what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

 

When Brynjolf exited the Bee and Barb, he couldn’t help but smile as the cool night air hit his flushed skin. It had been quite a while since he had met a woman like that. Well actually, he had never met a woman quite like that. He didn’t want to leave, in fact—he found himself wanting to stay and talk with her. He wanted to know things about her that he never cared about knowing about other people before. That’s when he knew he had to get out of there, he couldn’t afford to become infatuated by the woman’s beauty. He had an operation that needed help running. 

As he made his way to the guild’s secret entrance, he couldn’t help but notice under one of the lamplights a Khajiit woman standing under one eyeing the Bee and Barb intently. Luckily he was stealthy enough she didn’t notice him as he stepped into the shadows. He let out a heavy sigh because they were soon about to lose the coin coming in from the old man hiding in the Ratway and Brynjolf knew that he could have just potentially given away information to someone who wanted to kill the man. But at the same time he was smart; Delphine told him someone was coming and Etienne had just been saved by a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes, who also happened to be the Dragonborn. Plus add in the fact that the woman made a comment about how Dragons were bad for business. There were too many facts for it to be a coincidence. He had made the right choice.

He smirked to himself as he hit the stone eye into the secret guild entrance…if he cold enlist the Dragonborn into the Thieves Guild…their luck might just change after all.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	4. Ratway Warrens

Nahia’s eyes opened in her small room at the Bee and Barb. She had not slept like that in ages. It had been the first time she had slept through the night fully without a nightmare waking her. In fact, she had a dream of an entirely different sort—one involving a charming Thief.

She huffed at herself as she stretched out on her bed and thought about last night. She did not stay down in the main area much longer after Brynjolf left. She noticed that both Keerava and Talen-Jei seemed to lighten up a little after he had left and when she stood up to ask where he room was, because she had been exhausted from travel, Talen-Jei was already there with a piping hot bowl of hot water and a cloth so that she could get cleaned up in the privacy of her room.

After she had thanked him, she had looked around the small yet comfortable room then barricaded the door with the dresser and a chair. She had also fastened the handles around the door so that they couldn’t be open with some leather strips. If Lydia had caused her paranoia then it would have been and understatement. However, what was more important than anything last was getting out of her steel armor.

As she laid there on her bed at the inn the next morning, she allowed herself to think about the man she had met last night…Brynjolf. He was intriguing for sure, but there was something about him that she just wasn’t quite sure of. However, she knew she couldn’t focus on him that long since she was there on a secret mission at which the Thalmor could show up any second. But still, she couldn’t help but notice that everyone seemed to either be annoyed at him last night or pissed off by his presence. She supposed that it was because he was a member of this Thieves Guild—well with what she could gather from him that was.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of it, because Delphine failed to mention that she would be hanging out with shady characters once again. Yet again, Delphine wasn’t exactly clean either. Either way, she knew she had to put her armor back on and find this Esbern.

After Nahia got ready, she was tightening a bracer on her arm when she descended the stairs in the inn. She had realized while she was getting ready that she wasn’t quite sure where the Ratway Warrens even were. Brynjolf had failed to mention that in his generous offer of knowledge.

The inn’s main room didn’t have anyone in it except for the Keerava, Talen-Jei, and a man that she saw last night in mage’s robes. She supposed that she might have worked up a good enough reputation with both Talen-Jei and Keerava that she could ask them if they knew where the Warrens were.

As she made her way up to Keerava, because Talen-Jei was sweeping and visiting with the mage, the Dragonborn gave the Argonian a pleasant smile. However, Nahia could quickly see that Keerava was not used to such niceties. But Nahia did not let it dissuade her as she stated, “Good morning, Keerava. Thank you very much for the wonderful food, drink, and room last night.”

The Argonian blinked at her in bewilderment for a minute before she slightly nodded her head. Nahia took that as an invitation of sorts to continued, so she politely asked, “Could you do me a favor before I leave and point me to where the Ratway Warrens are?”

The spikes above Keerava’s eyes rose up in surprise before she grumpily replied, “Walk past the market area near the orphanage, down the stairs, and the door at the bottom across the walkway will take you to the Ratway; however, there are many passageways in there so that’s as far as I can get you. All I really know is the place you are probably looking for will take you to the Ragged Flagon, but I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what that is, and that is where the doorway to the Warrens are.”

Now it was Nahia’s turn to look bewildered before Keerava scoffed and added, “Tavern to the Thieves Guild.”

“Ahhh,” Nahia replied, but decided to speak no more because she did not want to divulge any more information in case the Thalmor came to the inn asking questions too. At least Riften was currently in a heavy Stormcloak territory so the Thalmor weren’t treated as kindly here as they were in Solitude.

Nahia just nodded her head and once again stated, “Thank you.”

Keerava just looked at her before she looked at all of Nahia’s weapons and nodded her head.

As the blonde Nord began to make her way towards the exit, Keerava made her way upstairs to do some cleaning. But before Nahia could leave, Talen-Jei confronted her with a soft voice that asked, “Excuse me, stranger, might a have a moment?”

“Of course, Tale-Jei, how can I help?” Nahia asked.

“I-I couldn’t help but notice last night that you had a flawless amethyst with you,” Talen-Jei began to state rather nervously.

Nahia smirked a little before she teased, “My housecarl warned me that Riften was a shady place and here I thought you were a pretty nice guy, Talen-Jei. You made the best wine I’ve ever had.”

Talen-Jei stroked the back of his scaly head out of embarrassment with his hand before he continued in somewhat of a fluster, “No, I didn’t mean!”

When the Dragonborn giggled lightly, Talen-Jei realized this must be Nord humor—and yet…there was something very unique about this Nord in particular. He hesitantly laughed back before he finally stated, “Well I was wondering, in your travels, would you be able to find me at least three flawless amethysts? I need one in order to craft an Argonian wedding ring. I would get one from Madesi’s stall, but he keeps getting hit by thieves.”

Nahia was about to ask if it was for anyone special, although she had a pretty good idea at who the ring was for, when she heard Keerava call Talen-Jei upstairs for assistance. Instead of teasing the man even further, she smiled warmly and replied, “Of course, I will be back soon with them.”

The Argonian’s eyes lit up in excitement before he exclaimed, “Thank you! Thank you so much! What was your name again?”

“Nahia,” she replied with a smile.

He thanked her once more and after he left, Nahia began to take her leave but before she could reach the door, the dark haired mage that had been there last night too spoke up, “You there, if you are ever in need of the greatest mage in the world’s assistance. I am at your service.”

When Nahia just acknowledged him with her eyes, he couldn’t help but add, “ _Any_ type of service you might need.”

And on that note, plus a roll of her eyes, she stepped out into Riften. The gloominess seemed to linger in the air that she had felt the night before and it made her miss girls in Whiterun. However, she decided she would scope the place out for a bit, to make sure that there were no Thalmor lurking about, before she went into the Ratway.

* * *

 

An hour had passed and Nahia could feel a sense of dread, but could find no signs that she was being followed. However, her time visiting the people of Riften had been quite enjoyable. Somehow she had managed to also get roped into finding some ice wraith teeth, fire salts, gold ore, a mammoth tusk, two flawless sapphires, a sword called Grimsever, and heard all about the marital affairs of one of the couples that lived in Riften. She could practically hear Lydia scolding her in her head for getting involved in other people’s lives, but Nahia didn’t mind…well except for hearing about the marital affair.

As she made her way down the steps in the direction that Keerava gave her, Nahia took a deep breath as she eyed the door and thought to herself, _‘Here goes nothing.’_

* * *

 

Nahia’s blade dripped with the blood of the low-lives that she continued to find in the Ratway. She felt disgusting, she hated killing people but what was pissing her off more than anything was how they just attacked her and wouldn’t back down, even when she pleaded—one man didn’t even have a weapon. She was also annoyed at herself, because she forgot to stock up on some stamina potions before she ventured down here.

Finally she opened a door to find herself in a large circular room that had a cistern in the middle. Her eyes narrowed at the site of the bar across the waterway and whispered to herself, this must be the Ragged Flagon. As she made her way over to where she saw the nearest door, she kept her sword clutched in her hand because the commotion that was going on before suddenly silenced as she got closer. She was suddenly regretting the decision at not grabbing a helmet or a hood to cover her face, because she was no doubt easily recognizable.

She could feel several people’s eyes on her and she was too concerned with the task at hand to look around and see if Brynjolf was amongst the crowd. As she began to get closer to her destination, a gruff Imperial Man threatened her, “Stay out of trouble, or there's gonna be trouble.”

Nahia gave him a threatening glare as he took a step towards her, but he didn’t back down from his stance either and just watched her intently as she walked past and finally reached the door to the Ratway Warrens.

She reached for the handle and took a large breath before she silently pushed it open and snuck in. It was quiet and eerie as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, her heart stopped when she heard a Thalmor accent state, “Spread out, he’s got to be in here somewhere.”

“Shit,” she swore under her breath as she switched to her bow and arrow and crouched down. She prayed to Talos and all of the other Divines for help as she took a deep breath and continued on her path.

* * *

 

Nahia was shaking and trying to steady her breath. She could feel the blood of her enemies soaking under the gaps in her armor and could feel it run down her face. She had slaughtered all of the Thalmor because the moment she had rounded the first corner in the Warrens, they were on her like disease on a Skeever.

As she entered a larger, more lit, room, she could hear murmurings behind the doors; "Inkpot, Stone, Bucket, Book, Knife."

However, Nahia’s eyes caught one door in particular because it was a much heavier iron than the others and chains were everywhere. As she stepped towards the door, she couldn’t help but notice a pool of blood where she had previously been standing. If she could get this Esbern guy out here to talk to her, it’d be a miracle in itself with how she looked.

When she approached the door, she heard an old man yell, “Go away!”

Yep…that must be him, because he sure as hell sounded like one of Delphine’s friends.

“Esbern, open the door. I’m a friend,” Nahia called out, slightly out of breath from the countless foes she had faced down here.

“What?! No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about,” the man tried to argue.

Nahia couldn’t help but roll her eyes before she sighed out in exasperation, “Delphine sent me, plus the Thalmor are here in the Warrens. We need to get out…now. Either open the door or so help me, Talos, I will _Fus Ro Dah_ this door right off its hinges.”

“Delphine…” the man stated in a hushed surprise, “And by the Divines? _Fus Rod Dah_? Are you…?”

“Yep, now open up,” Nahia stated but smiled a little at the man’s attempt at pronouncing the Dragon tongue.

It seemed to take ages, but she tried to temper her patience as she heard the dozens upon dozens of locks being undone. Once the door finally opened, the elderly man quickly ushered her inside. He was older than she would have first guessed and looked to be a little malnourished.

The man began to hurriedly run about the room packing up some things as he began to talk to her, "So Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd have realized it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago..."

She watched him out of exhaustion, because she wasn’t sure as to what else to do. He seemed to be doing a good job at covering his tracks as he told her he didn’t want to leave any secrets for the Thalmor to find. However, her head was beginning to spin at his talk about Alduin, and apparently the literal end of the world. This she was not prepared for as she was covered in blood and could already feel fatigue start to set in because she was not used to wearing such heavy armor.

Her attention went back to him when she heard him say, “Only a Dragonborn can stop him.” Then after he put the last book in his bag, he looked at her with a glint in his eyes that renewed a little bit of her strength before he declared, “Let’s be off.”

“Stay close,” Nahia instructed as Esbern cast a protection spell around himself, “There could be more that have entered the Ratway.”

Esbern nodded in understanding as the two made their way back the way Nahia had come; however, a chill crept in her bones when she heard the sounds of the woman who had been speaking before begin to cackle as the voice of the stranger echoed throughout the Warrens, “Death is highly overrated."

* * *

 

Nahia felt her spirits perk up a bit because they were nearing the entrance back into the Ragged Flagon, but then her hearing picked something up and she signaled for Esbern to halt.

He looked at her and asked in a hushed voice, “What is it?!”

She listened closely when she heard another Thalmor state, “Sir, they are all dead.”

Her heart sank because they were so close and now she could see that there were six of them between her, Esbern, and the door to their freedom. She closed her eyes in resolution at what she had to do before she turned to Esbern and stated, “In a second, cover your ears, and whatever you do, do not step in front of me. You follow me and keep running behind me. Understand?”

The elderly man nodded in understanding before he covered his ears and Nahia withdrew her bloodied sword once more. Nahia then took off in a sprint with Esbern on her heels and she knew she had one chance to make this work before her stamina was completely depleted.

As they rounded the corner, she saw one of the Thalmor mages scream, “THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!”

She saw that he instantly put up a shield and she swore to herself, because she wouldn’t be able to knock him off into the depths of the Warrens below with it up. As the other soldiers began to dash towards her with their swords drawn, she unsheathed a blade and threw it towards the mage and plunged it into his chest. The wound wasn’t enough to kill him, but it did the job at making his shield falter.

She could hear Esbern breathe behind her before he pleaded, “Whatever you are about to do, do quickly!”

She could now see the eyes of the Thalmor soldiers and the look of hate in their eyes gave her a calm resolution as she called upon the ancient power that had been given to her. She saw that their eyes widened a little in both curiosity and fear just as she smirked at them and shouted with all of her strength, _“FUS RO DAH!”_

* * *

 

Brynjolf had been picking at the plate Vekel had given him when he began to defend himself, “I tell you, Vekel, this one is different. I can just feel it—she’s special.”

At that comment, he could here Delvin behind him begin to chuckle before the Breton teased, “Brynjolf isn’t that what you tell all the ladies you are interested in bedding?”

Brynjolf couldn’t help but smirk a little as he swiveled on the bar stool and rebutted, “Aye Delvin, and the lined worked really well on your Mother the other night.”

Instead of getting definisive like most men would, Delvin just shrugged his shoulders before he belted out a laugh. However, it was Vex’s turn to give her input as she snarkily asked, “What could be so damn special about this new recruit? Does she have a Golden Snatch?”

But before Brynjolf could elaborate, Vekel silenced them when he grunted, “Looks like we got company or trouble.”

Everyone went silent as Brynjolf looked across the room and saw several Thalmor soldiers and mages enter the Ragged Flagon. Brynjolf quickly looked at Vex and commanded, “Vex, go find Etienne and tell him to bloody stay put and hide.”

Vex nodded before she stealthily snuck away to warn their comrade. Brynjolf kept his hand on his own black dagger and watched as the Thalmor walked by all of them without so much as even glancing at them. They were clearly on the hunt. Even Dirge could sense their urgency and didn’t make his usual barb-like comments as the Thalmor strutted past them all without so much as even blinking.

Once they were behind the door, Tonilia let out a relieved sigh and commented, “Looks like we are going to be out of some gold septims soon.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed absentmindedly as he began to wonder where his blonde Nord beauty was.

However, instead of seeing the lovely Nahia, he was soon greeted face to face with Mercer Frey. The leader of the Thieves Guild came over to him and demanded to know, “Brynjolf, what is this about the Thalmor down here? Etienne is in a panic.”

“That old man who’s been paying us to keep our mouths shut past has finally caught up to him,” Brynjolf replied as he tried to ease his Guild Master’s temper.

Mercer snorted in disgust and before anything else could be said, Dirge alerted them, “Here comes someone else.”

Brynjolf turned in time to see Nahia slowly approaching them. He felt his mouth run dry at the site of her. She was covered head to toe in blood, but the look in her eyes was something fierce and wild.

He attempted to stand to warn her about the Thalmor when Mercer grabbed him and set him back down before he threatened him, “I am ordering you to stay put. We don’t want any more involvement with the Thalmor. I don’t care if that little cunt is your new favorite pet.”

Brynjolf knew Mercer was usually pretty gruff and grumpy, but he couldn’t help feel anger well up in him at the comment. He was also curious how Mercer already knew of Nahia, but before he could ask Dirge stated towards Nahia, “Stay out of trouble, or there's gonna be trouble.”

The Second in Command of the Thieves guild blinked towards Dirge in shock. There was a slight warning in Dirge’s voice that people who didn’t know him wouldn’t pick up on. Gods he hoped Nahia looked his way. If she would just look over here, then maybe she would see him and stop instead of walking into a trap.

However, his luck was still dry as Nahia with a determination in her stride walked into the Warrens.

Brynjolf could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he rubbed his distressed face with his hands. But before Mercer could berate him even more, Etienne burst through the other door with Vex at his heels before the man shouted, “We have to help her!”

“What the fuck is this?” Mercer barked at the other member and Brynjolf couldn’t help but notice how Vex rolled her eyes in disgust.

Etienne continued on, not phased at all by Mercer’s wrath, “Sapphire told us about the woman in town talking to Brynjolf last night! It is the Dragonborn and if she’s here then the Thalmor will look for her!”

Brynjolf began to make the connection as to how Mercer knew about Nahia now…plus he didn’t fail to notice the glance in-between Mercer and Vex.

“It’s too late,” Mercer chuckled darkly in a way that made Brynjolf’s Nord blood run cold, “She’s walking into a trap.”

Etienne looked towards the Warrens and was about to make a dash for it, but Delvin caught the man by the cuff just as Dirge joined into help. None of them wanted to see Etienne get killed, nor did Brynjolf want anything to happen to Nahia.

“Etienne!” Mercer barked, “You will stay put or be kicked out of the Guild forever!”

Brynjolf’s eyes widened in shock before he tried to talk Mercer down, “Mercer, come on. The laddie was saved by her.”

“I don’t care,” Mercer sneered, “We are luckily that the Thalmor haven’t raided us sooner because of Etienne’s mistake. We will stay out of politics and out of the _Dragonborn’s_ business. Am I understood?”

Etienne looked at Brynjolf with pleading eyes but Brynjolf nodded for the young man to back down. Once Eienne had calmed down enough, Delvin and Dirge released him. Brynjolf couldn’t help but notice the tears in Etienne’s eyes before he disappeared back into the main guild area.

Mercer snorted in disgust before he spat out, “Stupid kid.” Then the Guild Master turned his attention to Brynjolf and reminded him, “Stay out of it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Brynjolf replied lowly before Mercer nodded his head and left the Ragged Flagon.

Once he was gone, Delvin let out a low whistle and commented, “Damn, Brynjolf, I don’t think your new pet is going to make it.”

Brynjolf said no more and instead sat back down feeling numb and confused. He could faintly here Vex, Delvin, and Tonilia discussing the situation and Mercer’s actions. Rarely did Mercer and Bynjolf get into tiffs in front of everyone.

Then silence enveloped the group once more and Brynjolf’s heart sunk even further when six more Thalmor entered the Ragged Flagon. He looked up at the dripping cistern and closed his eyes, because he had no idea how his new lass was going to make it out of this alive without any help.

As he sat there under Mercer’s orders, he could feel Vex’s eyes on him to make sure he wasn’t about to do anything stupid. He closed his eyes, but not before Vekel slid him a tankard of mead and stated, “It’s on the house.”

Brynjolf didn’t argue with the man as he downed the drink faster than he had ever done in his life.

* * *

 

It felt like eons had passed and after he had finished the second drink Vekel offered him. Suddnely, everyone jumped to their feet when they heard a thundering boom in the Warrens. Brynjolf tried to cover his ears, but he wasn’t quick enough, and neither was anyone else, as everyone tried to keep their balance. The ground shook underneath them and plates that were staked began to fall. Something strange was happening.

“By the Eight!” Vekel yelled after it had passed, “What was that?!”

Suddenly, Brynjolf noticed that across the Flagon, the same Khajiit that had been lurking around last night was hiding in the shadows. He was about to storm over and ask her what her business was here when the Warren doors opened.

Everyone’s eyes instantly went to it and Brynjolf’s heart practically leapt up in his throat when he saw a blood soaked Nahia panting for breath with the old man on her heels. She made no eye contact with any of them as they began to quickly leave the Ragged Flagon; however, the old man glanced his way and Brynjolf was about to call out to Nahia to warn her about the Khajiit when Vex whispered in his ear, “Don’t even think about it.”

Brynjolf scowled at Vex who had a knife pointed at him and together they all watched as the Khajiit pounced towards Nahia. It was at that moment Brynjolf could have sworn the world had stopped. Never in his life did he see anyone move so swiftly. Nahia drew her blade in one fluid motion, she pivoted on her heel in a 360 degree motion and immediately decapitated the Khajiit.

“Holy fuck,” Delvin murmured, “I haven’t seen skills like that since…”

Brynjolf knew exactly where Delvin’s mind went and then he watched as Nahia looted the body before she and the old man disappeared.

* * *

 

Nahia and Esbern walked into the late afternoon light and she vaguely heard Esbern make a comment about the fresh air. However, they needed to get out of Riften. The Thalmor could be sending more troops as they stood there. She motioned for him to follow her along the base of Riften’s walkways toward the front gate where the stables were. She was certainly not going to walk back through the marketplace covered in all of this blood.

As they ascended the stairs on the opposite side of Riften, Nahia realized her blade was still drawn when they walked by a guard that stated in a sexist tone, “A guard might get nervous; a woman approaching with her sword dra…” However, the guard’s voice trailed off when he took in the state of both Nahia and Esbern. Nahia ignored the guard and continued walking.

Luckily they made it out of Riften without another incident and once they made it to the stables, Nahia quickly undid her horse’s reigns and re-saddled her steed after she gave Esbern money to pay for another one. Nobody questioned them as they mounted their steeds and took the backroads back to Riverwood.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 

 


	5. Life in Whiterun

Nahia sighed in relief when the city of Whiterun came into view just after dawn. To say that she was exhausted was an understatement. She and Esbern had only stopped when it was absolutely necessary—and one of those necessary times was when they were far enough away from Riften so that Nahia could change out of her bloody armor and wipe the dried blood off of her face. Other than that, the two had stayed off the beaten path, just in case they ran into any more Thalmor patrols because neither of them were in any condition to fight.

It was well after Midnight by the time they reached Riverwood and Delphine’s and Esbern’s reunion was both sweet and then even more exhausting. Before Nahia could head back to Whiterun, because she was determined to get back home as soon as possible, she first had to listen to Esbern tell her and Delphine about a place called Sky Haven Temple and how they needed to find something called Alduin’s Wall. She might have been more interested under different circumstances, but even Delphine could tell that she had been through a lot on the journey and didn’t want to keep her any longer. However, Nahia quickly discovered it was in fact because Delphine was more concerned about the fact that the Dragonborn might drop dead before Alduin was defeated. So finally, the Blade’s woman decided that they would give Esbern a three weeks recovery period, because of his extreme malnourishment before Nahia would meet the two of them in Rorikstead, on the way to Karthspire, to find Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

 

As Nahia approached the large gates of Whiterun, a few of the guards nodded their head towards her and murmured, “Anything you need, Dragonborn.” She was so glad to be back where people were friendly and knew her for who she was now. Plus, she needed a real bath. A hot steaming bath and a delicious dinner.

She let out a fierce yawn as she walked past Warmaiden’s just as she heard the familiar voice of Vilkas call out to her, “Well, if it isn’t the whelp who disappeared on us.”

Nahia stopped in her tracks. She had been up close to an entire day and had fought her way through a labyrinth of cisterns filled with low-lives and Thalmor. She wasn’t sure if she was in the mood to handle Vilkas’s distaste for her. Lydia claimed that Vilkas was secretly in love with her, but she couldn’t pick up on it. He was very kind to her children, not as much as “Uncle” Farkas was, but Lydia swore up and down that one day Vilkas would probably propose and that he would die for her. The man sure had a funny way of showing affection if that was really the case.

“Vilkas,” Nahia stated with a tired and sarcastic tone, “Good to see you as always.”

 The handsome warrior, that was literally the stuff of legends, took her in. Just as she was about to continue on without any more conversation, he cleared his voice and asked, “So when do you plan on returning to the Companions?”

“Maybe when Aela and Skjor no longer want me to become a werewolf,” Nahia murmured under her breath—completely forgetting that Vilkas could hear her with his heightened hearing.

“Well,” Vilkas replied gruffly, “Kodlak wouldn’t have let you join probably if he knew you would be a quitter.”

Her eyes flashed at him, because Kodlak was the one who said that she should step away until they could find a cure, but Vilkas seemed unfazed and obviously had no knowledge of Kodlak’s request to her. She sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him either.

Then luckily she was saved when she saw the door to Breezehome peep open before it was harshly flung open as Lucia and Sofie burst through and cried out, “Mama! You’re back!”

Vilkas excused himself, not that Nahia even noticed as the two girls came bounding up to her. They were about to pounce on her with a hug, but once they took in her disheveled appearance, they just began to chat wildly about everything they had done while she had been gone. Nahia just smiled and listened to them eagerly as she thought about how glad she was to be home.

Once she stepped inside Breezehome, with her two adoptive children, Lydia was soon at her side as well. “My Thane,” Lydia studied her, “How are you?”

“Lydia…” Lucia pointed out, “Mama said that you could call her by her name.”

Nahia couldn’t help but smile as she dropped her pack to the ground and admitted, “I could really use a hot bath and a meal.”

Lydia nodded and stated, “Give me fifteen minutes.”

Then before the Housecarl could walk away entirely, the woman turned back to her and said, “Please take your clothes off and don’t drag any filth into the house—after all, you just got back from Riften.”

The two young girls giggled and then Sofie whispered to her, “Lydia made us clean the floors yesterday as part of our ‘training.’”

“Ahhh,” Nahia replied, but did as she was told and left her fur armor and boots by the front door. She could still see the dried blood under her fingertips and was glad that her two girls hadn’t noticed. Instead, the two girls were shooed back to the room by Lydia to try and get a little more rest out of them before the day truly began. It would still be at least another two hours before the rest of Whiterun was up and about.

Once the girls were back in their room, with the door closed, Nahia began to take off her other bloody clothes and that is when she could see the bruises and cuts from the armor she was unaccustomed to, plus all of the beatings she took from fighting off the Thalmor. She made a pile by the door with her things so that Lydia wouldn’t scold her for dragging it throughout the clean house and it wasn’t long until the Housecarl stated, “Your hot bath is ready for you in your room.”

Nahia’s brows rose and asked, “How did you get it heated up so fast?”

“Farengar taught me a low level heating spell, because I know you love your baths and I had the water poured last night in preparation that you would return today,” Lydia stated with a smirk, but then scowled when she noticed Nahia’s battered body. The Housecarl breathed out quietly so that the girls wouldn’t overhear, “Nahia, those marks, we will need to get some supplies from Arcardia today.”

Nahia just nodded as she made her way up the steps and into her room. Lydia excused herself for a moment so she could get a vegetable stew going so Nahia could have something to eat when she got out.

When she walked into her room, she smiled when she saw the hot bowl of water next to the large wooden bath tub that had been transplanted at the foot of the bed. However, once she was alone, and she knew she was safe, she couldn’t help it when she closed the door and she sunk down to the ground and began to cry as the memories of the people she had killed flooded her mind.

* * *

 

She had laid in the warm bath for a good thirty minutes after she had washed her hair with her lavender vials and her skin with her snowberry oils. She assumed Lydia couldn’t stand it any longer when she burst in and took a seat and demanded to know, “Care to explain why there are so many bruises on you? You look like if a training dummy had flesh.”

Nahia peaked one of her eyes opened and could see the worry on Lydia’s face. She remained relaxed in the tub as she answered, “I’m not used to wearing the heavy armor you gave me.”

Lydia nodded her head before she added, “That would explain the chafe marks on the shoulder areas and other key flexible places—but Nahia, you look like you went through hell and back.”

The blonde opened both her eyes now and stared down at her toes poking up over the hot water before she breathed out quietly, “I did—the Thalmor were there hunting Esbern down already.”

She didn’t look at Lydia, but heard the woman take a sharp inhale before the woman asked her, “And you got this Esbern out all right?”

“Yes,” Nahia managed to say, “But not without killing more than a dozen people, mostly Thalmor, along the way.”

Lydia nodded her head in understanding. Nahia might be one of the most skilled warriors she had ever seen with a blade, but it was tempered with a demeanor to not cause harm to anyone or anything. It was an internal struggle that most people did not know the Dragonborn had to deal with. Lydia remembered the first time she found Nahia crouched in the corner of her upstairs room with her legs tucked closely to her chest in a state of panic at remembering the men and women she slaughtered to make it out of Helgen alive. Skyrim was a harsh place and being the Dragonborn meant you were almost a magnet for danger. She wished she could have gone in her Thane’s place, but Lydia had her own demons and she often hesitated in battle. She had nowhere near the skill as her Thane and if she had gone, she’d most likely be dead. However, in the back of Lydia’s mind, she couldn’t help but wonder as to where Nahia had learned to fight so well. Nahia remembered nothing of her past, but with the skill she possessed, she had to have been fighting most of her life and trained by the most skilled of people.

“Was the venture worth it though?” Lydia asked to try and draw her Thane’s mind out of the dark areas it was going to.

“Yes,” Nahia replied with a heavy sigh, “In three weeks, Esbern, Delphine, and myself will travel to a place called Karthspire to find some lost temple that will hopefully give me some secret to defeat Alduin.”

“Good,” Lydia stated, “That will give you plenty of time to rest up at home and relax.”

The Dragonborn couldn’t help but shuffle in the bath slightly before she admitted, “I also have to go back to Riften—next week.”

“What for?!” Lydia demanded to know, “I hope you saw what a hopeless pit it was.”

Nahia couldn’t help but let out a chuckle before she honestly replied, “I saw a lot of people who need help.”

Lydia rolled her eyes before she remarked, “And I’m sure that you offered to help every single person you came across because you are a sap for a sad story.”

Nahia couldn’t hide the smile on her face, which made Lydia roll her eyes again. The Dragonborn chose not to tell Lydia about Brynjolf’s request and their information exchange. She didn’t want to worry the woman any further so she let Lydia believe that it was to go back and help people. Then when Brynjolf’s face and voice reappeared in her mind, she couldn’t help it when her heart began to beat a little harder and a flush coated her cheeks. She would see him again very soon.

After Nahia had finished her bath, she went downstairs dressed in a simple white tunic that had golden dragon etchings on the sleeves and neckline with dark black leggings to eat the meal Lydia had prepared. Lydia had already made work of getting rid of the bloodied clothes and armor before the girls got up.

As she ate her meal, the two girls both grabbed a sweet roll to split along with an apple that Nahia sliced up for them and began to talk about their day. It was Lucia who asked, “Mama, what should we do today?”

“Hmmmm,” Nahia thought about it, “Well I need to visit Arcadia, but other than that—it’s whatever you two want to do.”

“I want to play Hide and Seek!” Sofie beamed at her.

“I think we should have a picnic!” Lydia laughed in excitement.

“Both of those sound fantastic,” Nahia smiled warmly at her two girls as she looked forward to a day with no adventure or danger.

* * *

 

The day Nahia had was both lovely and relaxing as the small family, with Lydia included, laid on a blanket near Chillfurrow Farm and had a picnic after a very long game of Hide and Seek. Lydia had picked the spot though, because she wanted to pick up some extra adult beverages at the meadery for her and her Thane, at which Nahia did not disagree.

They had a wonderful afternoon as Nahia continued to teach both girls how to read and write. They also saw many travelers, one which included a Khajiit caravan where Nahia introduced the girls to Ri’saad and his companions. They all laughed when Lucia asked if she could pet Khayla’s tail, well except for Khayla, but the strong Khajiit warrior allowed it—especially since Nahia was unlike any other Nord they had ever met and the Khajiit knew that the little ones were only curious because they had not been around Khajiit really ever before. Plus, the Khajiit respected Nahia greatly, she was always so kind and once helped them when a Dragon tried to attack their caravan. They knew this was the Nord’s way of teaching her young ones that no matter what race you were, everyone was still the same.

It had been a long day and Nahia was about to fall asleep on the blanket when Lydia asked her, “When was the last time you slept?”

“Ohhh, about a day and a half ago,” Nahia replied with a yawn.

Lydia shook her head and looked at the girls before she stated, “I think it’s time we head back, otherwise your Mother is going to fall asleep on us.”

The girls both nodded their heads because they were eager to get back home and try on the new dresses that their Mama had purchased for them from the Khajiit.

Nahia barely remembered the walk back and the last thing she fully remembered was hugging and kissing the girls goodnight before she climbed her way upstairs and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

 

Brynjolf sat in the Bee and Barb the next day and ordered a Cliff Racer from Talen-Jei. He could vaguely hear Keerava make a comment about how he should go throw himself off a dock, but Brynjolf wasn’t in his usual playful banter mood—and everyone seemed to notice.

However, much to his surprise, he was joined at his usual table by Marcurio who had appeared to have had a few Cliff Racers himself. Brynjolf’s brows rose before he asked, “What can I do for you, Marcurio?”

The Imperial Mage had a gleam in his eye when he replied, “Ohhhhh, I was thinking we could talk about that lovely Nord who came in here a few nights ago.”

Brynjolf’s heart clinched up a little. He had no idea, no real way of knowing if Nahia was safe or not. The Thieves Guild’s connections in all the major cities was not what it used to be. He had no one to reach out to in an attempt to try and track her down. He never even asked her where she was from. He supposed he could send word to Delphine, but that was risky in itself. If Delphine was hiding from the Thalmor, she would want to lay-low, not be a courier for his personal interests. He supposed he could ask around about the Dragonborn, but most people were assuming it was a large Nord male—not many people made the true connection that his little blonde beauty was the one they all admired. But he supposed if anyone would know…it was the people of Whiterun…after all that is where a dragon first attacked after Helgen and they were supposedly saved by the Dragonborn…

Brynjolf’s thoughts were interrupted by Marcurio’s gaze and he remembered that the man was interested in some sort of conversation so he asked, “Aye, what of her?”

“I may have overheard that she would be coming back this way next week?” Marcurio smirked.

“May have overheard?” Brynjolf chuckled, “You were practically leaning over my shoulder to try and hear what I was saying to the lassie the other night.”

Marcurio flashed him an annoyed look before he admitted, “True, she did enchant my gaze the entire time she was here. Hell, the thought even crossed my mind to sneak up to her room and cast an illusion spell on her to see if I could get her to maybe take some of that armor off...”

Brynjolf was just about to take another swig of his drink when he stopped at the last comment. He tried to keep his cool, but he couldn’t help it when he stated in a lowered tone, “Now laddie, that isn’t something you want to do.”

“You’re right,” Marcurio sighed, “I want her to do it willingly.”

Brynjolf tried to ignore the flame in felt in his belly; however, Marcurio was an intelligent man before he ended their conversation with simply stating, “I just wanted to give you a fair warning that I would be coming after your new, Lass.”

Before Brynjolf could come back with a witty response, Keerava had snuck up on them and began to chuckle wildly before she stated in an amused tone, “I think our new friend would sooner sleep with disease infested Skeevers than either of you—especially considering the fact that the Skeevers’ have less diseases than your actual cocks.”

At that the whole inn busted out into laughter. Marcurio was greatly offended and started to overshare how he keeps his cock safe from any and all diseases. Brynjolf just let Keerava have her joke as he took another Cliff Racer. However, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander off about his new blue-eyed beauty and wondered whether she was safe or not.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 

 

 

 


	6. Riften's New Hero

The week ended up going by incredibly fast. After Nahia’s first full day in Whiterun, she had received a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath about purchasing land and becoming a Thane. In all honesty, Nahia was very excited about the news, because while she loved their home in Whiterun, it was rather small and with the rising threat that a Civil War could break out and effect any of the cities, Nahia wanted a place where she or Lydia could take the girls to escape during difficult times.

Nahia, Sofie, Lucia, and Lydia all travelled to Falkreath together to witness Nahia becoming Thane of Falkreath Hold. Jarl Siddgeir informed her that his citizens never seemed to shut-up about Nahia—and thus decided to make her Thane. In addition to the title and land, she was also appointed a new Housecarl, much to Lydia’s first annoyance—Rayya.

The next two days were spent with the small family, and their new addition, buying materials and mapping out the structure of their new house. Nahia knew she’d need to make additions to the house latter, but she had enough gold to at least get started on construction for both the entry-way and large dining hall.

She couldn’t help but enjoy the time she had spent in Falkreath hold as she watched Lucia and Sophie run about and get some fresh air as they practiced with their wooden swords that Rayya had given them. For a few short days, Nahia was able to forget the great burden that she know carried and continued to have peaceful dreams.

However, the time had finally come for her to make good on her deal with Byrnjolf, and she had to head back to Riften. As she packed up her bags, with several of the supplies that the townsfolk of Riften had asked for, Lydia approached her as Rayya instructed a group of men where the lumber delivery needed to be placed.

“You don’t have your steel armor on,” Lydia began to scold her softly.

Nahia rolled her eyes as she saddled her horse and replied, “I’m not wearing it this time. It didn’t really help me all that much anyways…other than wearing me down faster.”

“Then you should have packed more stamina potions,” Lydia retorted as she crossed her arms.

Nahia just smiled, because she was all set to go, as she turned towards Lydia and clapped her shoulder and reassured her friend, “I will be fiiiiiine. I should be back in a few days and will write if it is longer. When do you plan on taking the girls back to Whiterun?”

“We will head back tonight,” Lydia huffed, because she knew Nahia was just trying to change the subject, “Rayya will stay here and finish overseeing the first parts of the construction and write to us once it is complete.”

“Excellent,” Nahia said as she began to walk over to her daughters who were picking out which type of berry bushes that they wanted to plant in their new little garden. The Dragonborn couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their excitement before she called out, “Girls, I have to leave soon.”

Both girls gasped as they dropped their plants and dashed over to tackle Nahia. She couldn’t help but laugh at how tight their hugs were and Sofie asked, “You’ll be back soon right?”

“Of course, my daughter,” Nahia replied with a smile, “Aaaand, I will try and bring you both a present back from Riften this time.”

“Wow! Really?!” Lucia asked as her eyes lit up in excitement.

“Absolutely,” Nahia confirmed as she brushed a kiss on each girl’s forehead before she turned to Rayya and extended her arm and added, “And thank you for your help. We are pretty glad to add a new addition to our little family.”

Rayya’s unique eyes met her sincerely before she added in her powerful voice, “I’ve been a Housecarl for many people, but none of them have ever considered me a family. It will be an honor to serve you, My Thane.”

Sofie giggled before she stated, “Rayya, Mama doesn’t want to be called by a title.”

Nahia just nodded her head in agreement and Rayya dipped her head in acknowledgement. Then Nahia added in a more serious tone, “I trust Lydia has briefed you on who else I am.”

Rayya couldn’t help but smirk when she added, “Aye, the Dragonborn of legends. All the more reason why I am honored to serve.”

Nahia gave the woman a smile and felt somewhat reassured by that. She didn’t want anyone serving under her that wasn’t aware of possible dangers for being the Dragonborn. Lydia and Rayya were both determined, strong women that she felt privileged to have her back. However, Nahia knew she had to be off—so after a few more hugs from her children, Nahia mounted her beautiful dark horse and began the long ride to Riften.

* * *

 

“So…do you think she will actually show?” Vex asked Delvin and Tonilia.

“Hard to say,” Tonila replied in an apathetic voice as she drank down a large tankard of ale.

Delvin on the other hand leaned back in his chair and gave the question some thought before he answered, “Brynjolf seems to think so.”

Both Vex and Tonilia rolled their eyes before Vex added, “Yeah, and Brynjolf is only wishing with his other head—not the one actually attached to his shoulders.”

Then Tonilia gave a smirk before she asked her two comrades, “Did you hear about what happened in the Bee and Barb the other night?”

Delvin and Vex both shook their heads no before Tonilia continued, “Apparently, Brynjolf and Marcurio made some sort of bet on who could bed her first.”

Delvin let out a low whistle and before Vex could say anything stupid, Brynjolf stepped out of the shadows and stated in a charming, yet threatening, tone, “Tonilia, it’s not good to start rumors amongst this crowd. Especially, if there are other relationships that could be made more public.”

Tonilia looked very ashamed, because she knew exactly who Brynjolf was talking about. Mercer didn’t really like relationships in the guild. He didn’t mind if people just needed a fuck, but relationships were something different—especially after what happened to the last couple in the Guild.

Delvin began to outright chuckle as a blush crept onto Tonilia’s face before he turned to Brynjolf and asked, “So no bets at all on what lucky man of Riften can bed the Dragonborn?”

“If there are any,” Brynjolf replied with a hearty laugh, “I am not aware of them.”

“Damn,” Delvin laughed, “I would have like to put some money down on you Bryn.”

“Thanks, Delv,” Brynjolf smiled and began to walk away—hopefully ending any of the rumors that had started.

However, before he left entirely, Vex called out behind him, “So, when is she actually supposed to show back up?”

Brynjolf’s back was to them all, so nobody could see the large grin on his face when he answered in a steady voice, “Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Nahia arrived in Riften before Midnight; however, as she walked through the town, she couldn’t help but notice that everyone had already seemed to have gone home for the evening. When she entered the inn, nobody was in the main area except for Talen-Jei who was wiping down a bunch of mugs. When he looked up from his work, she could see a genuine smile on his face when he welcomed her, “Greetings, Friend. Can I get you a room? The same one you had last time is available.”

“Thank you, Talen-Jei,” Nahia replied warmly because she was thankful to see a welcoming face in this city before she inquired, “Is there actually a larger room available with a bathtub by any chance? I will probably stay a few days this time.”

“Sure thing,” Talen-Jei beamed at her, “Still ten septims a night.”

“That is not a problem,” Nahia replied as she handed him thirty septims to start before she asked, “Where’s Keerava?”

“She’s already upstairs, but she will be happy to see you again,” Talen-Jei stated with certainty.

“Well that’s good,” Nahia smiled as she re-opened her coin purse once more and pulled out three flawless amethysts and dropped them into Talen-Jei’s hands. She watched as the Argonian’s eyes lit up and he murmured, “I can’t believe it…I didn’t think you’d actually be able to do it.”

“Such little faith in me?” Nahia teased.

Talen-Jei quickly dashed to the back and offered her several health potions and then when he opened his coin purse, she noticed there wasn’t much in there, which she found odd since this place was packed the other night. Instead she held out her hand and told him, “Don’t worry about it. The potions are enough.”

“Please, miss….I don’t even know your name,” Talen-Jei pleaded as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Well my name is Nahia,” the Dragonborn smiled at him before she made a deal, “How about for my stay here this time, you allow me to have a free drink every night?”

“That hardly seems fair,” Talen-Jei pointed out.

Nahia just shrugged her shoulders before she asked, “Well would it be possible to also get that hot bath tonight?”

“Absolutely!” Talen-Jei retorted as he grabbed a few buckets of water, “Just give me a few minutes. Would you like a Velvet Lechance while you wait? You can have as much as you want tonight!”

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh at Talen-Jei’s excitement when she replied, “That would be quite lovely. I don’t know why, but ever since I had my first one, I’ve been sleeping better than I have in a long time.”

Then before Talen-Jei could responded, Nahia heard a voice from behind her that she vaguely recognized, “That’s the nightshade he puts in it.”

Nahia turned around to see the mage who had been here last week when the dark haired man motioned to Talen-Jei and asked, “Could I get one too?”

“Get it yourself,” Talen-Jei snorted at the man, “You know where it is.”

“Easy, Scale Face,” Marcurio put up his hands, “I know I live here, but I didn’t want this lovely woman to smite me thinking I was a member of that barbarous Thieves Guild.”

Talen-Jei politely handed Nahia her first drink and smiled at her before he turned to Marcurio and added, “Then make yourself useful and wait on our most favorite guest.”

Then without another word, the Argonian went about his business to make sure the best room was available for Nahia. Marcurio went behind the counter just as Nahia took a seat at the bar before he motioned to her in a fake flattery way and asked, “Is there anything else I can get our Most Favorite Guest, Milady?”

Nahia hadn’t forgotten the subtle vulgar comment from the other day as she took a sip of the Velvet Lechance and replied, “Not anything you could help me with.”

Marcurio got a knowing grin on his face before he put a hand over his heart and added, “Your words wound me, Milady.”

She made no response to his obvious forms of flirtation before he cleared his throat and stated, “I do apologize if I offended you last week, but I won’t lie—you are extremely beautiful and I am a handsome man. I just felt our paths were bound to cross.”

At his honesty, Nahia choked on her drink and Marcurio couldn’t help himself when he added, “Ahh, maybe our paths weren’t meant to cross after all. I don’t like a girl who can’t swallow.”

Nahia didn’t know if it was her own exhaustion or the fact that he was unlike any man she had ever really met and that was some extremely fast wit, vulgar—but fast; however, she couldn’t hide the fact that the comment actually made her laugh.

“Aaaaahhhhh, so you can take a joke,” Marcurio continued, “That is good to know.” Then he poured his own drink, but remained on the opposite side of the counter.

Then before he could continue with his flirting, Nahia decided she needed to change the subject, and asked, “So you live here with Talen-Jei and Keerava?”

Marcurio shrugged his shoulders before he replied, “You could say that for now I am a permanent resident that pays rent. I am a mage for hire and make a good living at it.”

Nahia nodded in understanding before he quickly flipped the conversation back around on her and asked, “So your name is Nahia, that’s quite lovely. Do you know what it means?”

“Longing,” she replied and was shocked at how quickly her response was. How in the world would she remember something like that when she couldn’t remember if she had a family out there somewhere?

“I’m quite smart with names,” Marcurio began to brag in a cocky tone, “Well actually, I’m quite the expert in Nordic history.”

She couldn’t help but be amused by the man before her, because he was quite entertaining as he continued, “In some translations, it could mean desire…and you Nahia…are very desirable.”

Nahia couldn’t help but tilt her head to the left and stared deeply into the man’s eyes. He began to inch closer towards her when she finally asked in a monotone voice, “Do you ever stop? Or am I just special?”

At that, Marcurio looked caught off guard before he boomed out a laugh and replied, “You are our most Honored Guest, so you should receive the best service and entertainment.”

Nahia just nodded her head as she finished her first Velvet Lechance and motioned that the unique flagon was empty towards Marcurio before she added, “Then get busy.”

“As you wish, Milady!” Marcurio bowed. As was fetching another from the back, she heard him call out to her, “You are a rare woman indeed. No woman has ever been able to resist my charms before.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Nahia smiled in response as she rested her chin on her hand.

“Aye,” Marcurio laughed, “But it is true.”

“Mmhmm,” Nahia added as Marcurio handed her another flagon.

Then before their riveting conversation could continue, Talen-Jei was back downstairs and stated, “Your room is now prepared.” The Argonian then noticed that Nahia had received another drink and the innkeeper looked the mage and asked, “You didn’t offer any food with it?”

Marcurio flung up his hands and replied, “Talen-Jei, this isn’t my main gig. I’m out of my element!”

Talen-Jei just looked disappointed and Nahia couldn’t help but laugh as she got up and added, “Talen-Jei, it’s ok, Marcurio here gave me a lovely lesson on how practically every women he meets falls in love with him. It was most educational.”

The Argonian rolled his eyes before he stated, “Nahia, just make sure that you wear high boots around that one, you will need them to wade through all of the horse shi--.”

“Talen-Jei!” Marcurio cut him off, “Not such language in front of our Most Honored Guest!”

Nahia and Talen-Jei both just shook their head before the Argonian informed Nahia she could take her Velvet Lechacne with her and showed her upstairs. The blonde grabbed her pack before she turned around and stated, “Good Night, Marcurio. It was a pleasure to officially meet you.”

Instead of replying he gave her an animated bow, which made Talen-Jei roll his eyes once more and Nahia just laugh as she shook her head once more.

After she got settled in her new room, she once again moved a dresser in front of the door and tied it with leather strips. The room felt incredibly warm from the bath, but Nahia didn’t care as she stripped down and slipped into the comfortable waters. The moment her body relaxed, her mind instantly went to her last visit here. Luckily, she was able to push the dark thoughts of the Thalmor away and instead began to wonder about meeting Brynjolf in the morning and what he could possibly want from her.

* * *

 

It was a little before ten when Brynjolf made it to his market stall. He couldn’t help but rub his hands together at his own inner excitement about seeing Nahia again. If he could get the Dragonborn of legends to join the Thieves Guild, they could be the most powerful generation of thieves in the history of Skyrim.

 However, instead of seeing the lovely face of Nahia greet him first, Marcurio exited the Bee and Barb with a cheeky grin. Brynjolf let out a heavy sigh and murmured, “Here we go…”

“Good morning, Brynjolf,” Marcurio grinned wider before he asked, “Looking for anyone?”

“Buzz off, Mage,” Brynjolf laughed.

Marcurio shook his head as he examined one of the fake health potions Brynjolf had before the Imperial added in an insinuating tone, “She arrived last night and she and I had a lovely conversation.”

Brynjolf rolled his eyes and asked, “About what?”

However, before Marcurio could answer, the beautiful voice of Nahia spoke up from behind the Mage and clarified, “About how almost every woman practically throws themselves at him.”

Brynjolf let out a fierce laugh when he saw the fear in Marcurio’s eyes and the mage spun around to see the Dragonborn behind him with an amused look on her face, but her arms crossed. Marcurio looked like a fish who had been plucked from water, so Brynjolf just ignored his existence and met Nahia’s blue eyed gaze and greeted her, “Welcome back, Lass. How were your travels here?”

She gave him a coy smile and replied, “Easier than the first time.”

Marcurio finally got his voice back when he commented, “Nahia here has been up rather early and spreading good cheer around Riften.”

“Good cheer?” Brynjolf asked in confusion.

Nahia just shrugged her shoulders, but Brynjolf couldn’t fail to notice the blush that had crept on her cheeks. She looked quite adorable just now, but he for one knew just how ferocious she truly was—especially since the last time he saw her, she was covered head to toe in blood and had just decapitated a Khajiit that tried to attack her.

“Let’s see….” Marcurio recalled, “First it was the ice wraith teeth for Marise, then it was the Fire Salts for Balimund—pretty sure Balimund wanted to propose on the spot after that, followed by a bunch of random crap for Madesi—not to mention what she did for Talen-Jei last night…”

Brynjolf’s brows rose, of course he would pick out some do-gooder to join the Guild. Mercer would appreciate that even more…However, Brynjolf noticed that Nahia looked a little embarrassed by it all, so he spoke up and asked, “Marcurio, is there a reason why you are acting like a stalker?”

Marcurio’s eyes flashed angrily at him for a moment, but then eased when Nahia let out a faint giggle behind him before she cleared her throat. The Mage got the hint before he let out a barb of his own, “Absolutely not, I was just escorting the Lady around. One can’t be too careful with members of the Thieves Guild lurking about—waiting for the opportune moment to pick your pocket.”

Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed at him before the Mage added, “I’m sure Nahia will be in protected, and safe, hands now with you by her side.”

Brynjolf watched in silence as Marcurio bowed to Nahia before the man returned into the Bee and Barb. Then Brynjolf felt like was under some sort of spell when Nahia’s eyes met his and she walked over towards him with an amused expression before she asked, “Are you two always so entertaining?”

The Second in Command of the Thieves Guild couldn’t help but chuckle before he replied, “Aye, Lass, he and I have a special bond. One where he is determined to get on every last one of my nerves.”

Nahia’s grin widened a little before she leaned against the stall and changed the subject, “So…I’m here, what do you want?”

“Wow, straight to business,” Brynjolf chuckled, “Normally I would enjoy that, I love a strong, powerful woman, but there is a question I must ask first.”

Her brows rose in confusion before he asked, “Is our mutual contact safe that had originally sent you here? The last time I saw you…well let’s just say it was a sight to behold and I am glad to see you looking so well.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all, because her relaxed demeanor quickly shifted before she replied, “Our mutual contact is fine, along with the new friend.”

“Good,” Brynjolf whispered to her.

There was a moment of silence before Nahia asked, “So am I supposed to just work this stall or something? I assumed it was something rather important since you dragged me all the way back here?”

Brynjolf knew the small chat was over, so he cleared his throat and replied, “No, although I have a feeling I’d make a lot of money off of whatever you’d try to sell.”

Nahia’s face remained unreadable when Brynjolf continued to explain his plan to her, because he really needed to test her skills, “I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid—and I thought you could be those extra pair of hands."

“Help a member of the Thieves Guild?” Nahia asked in a lowered voice so that nobody could overhear them.

He couldn’t hide his amused grin, because of course she’d have figured out some information on him by now. He leaned in closer to her and was pleased when she didn’t move away from his close encounter before he replied, “Yes, you owe me one, eh Lass?”

She looked rather annoyed now before she took a deep breath and asked, “What do I have to do?”

His grin widened when he informed her, “"Simple....I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

“Why plant the ring on him?” Nahia asked, seemingly to be interested, “What did he do?”

"We've been contracted to make sure Brand-Shei remember not to meddle in affairs that aren't his own. Now, since we're not the Dark Brotherhood, we're not going to kill him, we're just going to make sure he sits in the prisons for a few days," Brynjolf informed her.

“By whom?” Nahia asked as her eyes narrowed.

Brynjolf could tell she was studying the marketplace, her mind already calculating how she would do it, before he added, “That’s for me to know, Lass. You aren’t an official member yet.”

She rolled her eyes at him and asked, “So when are we doing this?”

“Right now if you want,” Brynjolf grinned.

He could see she was considering her options before she replied, “Fine, let’s get this over with—then we are even.”

“As you wish, Lass,” Brynjolf smiled at her before he gave her wink. After she took a few steps away from his stall, he cleared his throat and called out, “If I could have everyone’s attention!”

Nahia watched as everyone rolled their eyes at Brynjolf and she could hear someone say, “What they hell are you trying to sell us know?”

She remained still as everyone began to circle around the handsome man. She didn’t like this. If she didn’t know what Brand-Shei had done, then she couldn’t frame him for something he didn’t do. If someone was just being petty and didn’t want him selling stuff, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to put an innocent man out of business and make him rot in jail.

Then suddenly it clicked in her mind what she was going to do and how she could save Riften. Her eyes met Brynjolf’s who signaled that he was ready and she briefly saw his eyes widen when she got a smirk on her face—he had no idea just how sneaky she truly could be.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

**P.S. It might be a few days before I post again, I’ve got to get through Finals…ugghhhhh…**

 

 


	7. A Failed Arrangement

**I had a very short break in-between finals and wanted to get this chapter out, because I’ve missed writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Nahia wasn’t unaccustomed to lock picking—with as many Nordic ruins she had been in, it was almost a necessity. After all, being the Dragonborn didn’t really pay…well anything…so crypt robbing, getting rewards from random side jobs she picked up, and dragon bone selling was kind of her sole income.

As Brynjolf continued with his distraction, Nahia snuck over to Madesi’s stall. Oh she knew exactly who Madesi was, after all—she had just helped him earlier in the day. However, if she wanted to show Brynjolf her skills, she had to plant the ring on somebody, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to plant it on Brand-Shei…instead, she was going to plant it right back on Madesi. Riften was supposedly a Skeever Hole because of the Thieves Guild, but what if she could infiltrate the Thieves Guild and tear them apart from the inside?

She looked around and saw that nobody was paying any attention to her at all, so she ducked behind the stall and began to open the lockbox. She swore to herself a little, because of course the jewelry merchant would have the most convoluted looking lock she had ever seen; however, he wasn’t too bright because one could easily haul this strong box off somewhere else and just smash the hinges to ribbons.

It took her about thirty seconds until she heard the sweet sound of the gears inside turning before she heard _CLICK_.

A grin appeared on her face as she opened the box and grabbed the silver ring. When she got back up, she noticed Brynjolf glanced her way as he continued his speech, “Please, please... hold all your questions until after I've finished!"

Nahia rolled her eyes as she snuck back behind Brand-Shei’s stall where Madesi and Brand-Shei were standing next to each other. Nahia smirked at Brynjolf before she hunkered down and gingerly dropped the ring into Madesi’s pocket. Her grin widened when Brynjolf faltered in his speech, because he clearly wasn’t expecting that.

Then once she stood up, her blood ran cold when she heard one of the guards scream, “DRAGON! EVERYONE INSIDE!”

The guard must have excellent eyesight, because she couldn’t even sense the dragon yet, then as though on cue, she began to hear the beat of its wings in the distance. She readily equipped her bow as the people in the marketplace began to scream and panic.

She vaguely heard Madesi comment, “What in the world is my ring doing in my pocket?”

She glanced over at Brynjolf who looked at her with an expression that she didn’t know how to process as a guard ran past her and tried to escort people into the Bee and Barb. Finally Nahia could see the Dragon coming at high speed towards them and she grabbed the guard by his cuff and commanded, “Don’t lead them into a wooden building! That is a fire breathing dragon! Get everyone into the Ratways, it’s the only safe place.”

“Get off me, woman!” the Riften guard scoffed, “What the hell would you know about dragons?”

All of the Riften dwellers that she had helped this morning faltered in their step and looked at her, Nahia looked towards Brynjolf and instructed, “Please, get them down there!”

Luckily Marcurio had just stepped outside and asked, “What in the hell is the commotion all about?”

Then before Nahia could call towards him to ask him to get Talen-Jei and Keerava down in the Ratway, the dragon let out a ferocious cry and shot a breath of fire towards everyone. Nahia saw out of the corner of her eye that Marcurio put up a defensive shield as the citizens continued to scream and panic. It was at that same moment where Nahia felt her blood start to pump with the ancient magic that was in her, just like the day she had saved the Stormcloak soldiers. She took a deep breath as she stepped in front of everyone—then before the fire hit she shouted, _“FUS RO DAH!”_

The Dragon’s fire evaporated and the large dragon faltered in his flight as Nahia knocked an arrow and released it towards the wings of the dragon. She vaguely heard Marcurio next to her as he marveled, “So Nahia, it appears you have another secret.”

Several of the guards began to murmur, “She’s the Dragonborn…”

As the Dragon began to circle the sky once more, Talen-Jei stepped outside to see what was going on. Nahia noticed that Brynjolf had snuck off somewhere and Nahia called out towards Talen-Jei, “Talen-Jei! Get Keerava and get everyone down to the Ratway! It’s the only safe place!”

The Argonian didn’t even question her as he called out towards Keerava and then she vaguely heard that Balimund was running towards the orphanage to get the kids out. She looked around at the guards and asked, “Which of you is in charge?”

The man who had spoken back to her earlier was standing in a pile of his own urine when a female guard ran up to her and asked, “What do you need us to do, Dovahkiin?”

Nahia looked around at the band of guards now waiting for her order and Marcurio standing with them. The Imperial smirked at her before he shrugged, “I’ve never taken a dragon down before, this should be fun.”

The Dragonborn couldn’t help but grin at the mage before she said, “Stick with me.” He gave her a brisk nod before she commanded towards the soldiers, “Aim for its wings, so that we can level it to the ground. Keep firing and don’t let him near the town!”

“You heard what the Dragonborn said you Milk Drinkers!” the female guard shouted, “Now get your asses moving!”

Nahia motioned for Marcurio to follow her towards the gates as she asked him, “Can you use lightening or ice spikes?”

“Can I use them?” Marcurio scoffed, “I’m hurt.”

She glanced at him with such an expression that he quickly realized this was not the time for flirting, so he switched into battle mode and asked, “What do you need me to do?”

“Aim for its wings,” Nahia instructed, “Most of the guards here only have iron arrows and it will only do so much damage. We need to get the dragon to land so I can fight it on my terms.”

The two could hear the dragon approaching closer once they got outside the city walls before Nahia added, “When it lands, don’t stop moving for more than a few seconds and stay out of its jaw range. Once they are on the ground, they are slow but they use their tales and wings to knock you around.”

Marcurio just responded with an, “Understood.”

Nahia glanced over at the man next to her again, because she noticed that his demeanor had quickly changed and he was now ready to battle. She nodded her head then knocked another arrow once the dragon appeared over them and yelled, “Now!”

She saw a volley of arrows from the city as she released several of her own and Marcurio shot blasts of lighting up towards the beast. In fact, Marcurio’s magic was so powerful she could feel the heat from the electricity radiate near her face.

The dragon let out a fierce howl of pain before it began to falter in the sky. She took a steady breath in before she breathed out to Marcurio, “Get ready.”

He nodded in understanding as the dragon came hurdling towards the ground. The whole area shook so hard that some guards nearby fell down and Nahia could see the dirt clouds from where the dragon had landed nearby begin to rise toward the sky.

Then before she began to dash towards the dragon, she sent Marcurio a wink and called out, “Try not to electrocute me!”

She knew she had thrown him off for a minute with the playful wink before he teased her back, “Anything for our Most Honored Guest!”

Nahia could feel the dragon blood in her, pumping her veins to prepare her for the challenge. She easily put her bow back as she unsheathed her steel sword and darted towards the side of the dragon. The dragon was still shaking its head in confusion from the hard landing on the ground so she took the opportune moment and plunged her sword in the side of its wing and ripped a large slit through it so that it would not be able to fly.

The dragon screamed in pain and its eye instantly went to her. She did a roll away from it as it flapped its appendage and tried to knock her off her balance. Instead she rolled just beyond it, but further inside as she slashed at the back of its thigh to limit its leg movement on the ground.

The great beast cried out in agony even more as its blood began to pool out onto the ground beside her. She was almost in the clear when its tail knocked her on her back. It was beginning to turn around towards her, but the air had been knocked out of her lungs. But before it could get its head to close to her to snatch her up, she saw bolts of ice spikes hit the dragon in the eye and heard Marcurio yell, “HEY BEAST, OVER HERE!”

She used the opportunity to get back on her feet and once again shouted at the dragon, just before it unleashed hell fire on Marcurio, “FUS RO DAH!”

The dragon’s screams were ringing in her ears as Marcurio sent more ice spikes in its side and that is when she saw the giant beast lower its head and without putting too much thought into it, because it was a crazy ass move, she went darting towards its head and jumped up on the back of its neck.

“WHAT IN THE DIVINES ARE YOU DOING?!” Marcurio yelled out towards her.

She couldn’t respond as the dragon tried to shake her loose; however, she wasn’t letting go and then when Marcurio began to distract the dragon again with his magic, Nahia stood up and plunged the sword through the skull of the dragon, until she felt the soul of the dragon pulsate in the way that she knew she had won.

When she unsheathed her sword from the dragon’s skull and jumped off, she could see in her peripherals that several of the guards were all running towards them for back-up. However, Marcurio held out his arm for them to stop and yelled, “Stay back!”

Nahia knew it was over and as he tried to catch her breath, the dragon began to glow brightly and she could hear the guards start to yell to watch out and then the swirls of magic began to circle around her as she absorbed the soul of the fallen scaled warrior.

Everyone stood in awe as she now stood next to a pile of bones that she began to loot. Marcurio walked up to her, as the guards continued to stare in disbelief, and looked at her in amazement before he laughed and said, “I think you are the most interesting woman I have ever met.”

She was still a little out of breath when she replied, “Thanks and thank you for the help.”

Marcurio gave her another bow as though she were a high lady of a dignified court as Nahia grabbed one of the scales leftover before he murmured with a laugh under his breath, “Of course the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on would jump on the back of a dragon and pierce its head like it was just a cut of venison.”

Nahia couldn’t help but smile as she began to walk past him and then gave his back a rough pat and kept walking back towards the city as all the guards murmured to themselves, “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

However, as she got closer to the city, a deep scowl was on her face because all she could feel in that moment was that Brynjolf had abandoned her.

* * *

 

Brynjolf stood behind one of the trees near the city walls observing what was happening with his hood up. Nahia was a damned reckless fool; however, he was prepared to help her fight this beast if it came down to it. He was just about to start darting towards her when she got knocked on her back; however, Marcurio was there in the blink of an eye fighting at her side. Something in his gut turned over, because he should be helping her—not watching from a distance, but he could feel Mercer’s presence somewhere after the Dragon had appeared. The man was excellent at hiding, so Brynjolf kept his distance from the commotion, because he was being watched…by more than one pair of eyes.

Then he felt another presence, Maven Black-Briar approached him just as Nahia plunged a sword into the Dragon’s head, before one of the most powerful women in Skyrim asked him, “Why is Brand-Shei still walking around a free man?”

As Nahia began to absorb the dragon’s soul, Brynjolf snorted, “Because the plans got interrupted by a bloody dragon.”

“Excuses,” the cold woman replied.

“You’ve got eyes right?” Brynjolf nodded towards the great beast, “It’s just more of our Guild’s bad luck.”

“I don’t believe in luck, Brynjolf,” Maven replied with a threating tone before she added, “I suppose it would look too suspicious if you tried again too soon.”

“That it would,” Brynjolf added, “It almost went off perfectly. Best to lay low for a while and maybe just send Brand-Shei a goat’s head or something as a warning.”

Maven seemed to be done talking as she began to turn away; Brynjolf was just about to let out a relieved sigh when Maven added, “And Brynjolf, I do recognize that woman…I’m sure the Thalmor would be very interested in knowing where she is. You shouldn’t entangle yourself with people who are only destined to die.”

Brynjolf felt his blood run cold as he looked towards a smiling Nahia. Maven had finally left, and Mercer’s presence was gone, and as Brynjolf watched Nahia from the shadows, he watched as a deep scowl fell on the Lass’s face and all he could feel was as though he let her down.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 

 

 

 


	8. Not Giving Up

Mercer Frey swore to himself as he entered the Thieves Guild’s cistern. He thought he was alone but then he heard the cool and sarcastic voice of Vex behind him when she laughed, “So…it appears the Mighty Dragonborn continues to win over the hearts of Riften.”

“Not now, Vex,” Mercer sighed out.

However, Vex wasn’t letting it go when she added, completely ignoring Mercer’s request, “You know Brynjolf will still want her to join.”

Mercer just grunted in response, he had heard Brynjolf’s and Maven’s conversation well enough. He did not want to get on Maven’s bad side, especially when the Guild kept running into bad luck after bad luck. Surely this couldn’t be because of him and his little secret. However, he didn’t like this new savior of Riften at all. She seemed to have a knack for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong and it sure as hell didn’t belong snooping around the Thieves Guild and discovering his own secret.

Vex had already walked away, because she didn’t like it when people ignored her—especially when she wanted to bitch to someone about something or someone. However, before Mercer could sneak away and figure out his Dragonborn problem, he heard Brynjolf’s voice, “Mercer, ya got a second?”

Mercer took a deep breath to prepare himself. He knew he was still playing a game, a dangerous one, but a game none the less. Brynjolf was well liked by everyone in the guild. In fact, he’d make a better Guild Master than he would, but Brynjolf didn’t want the title. But Mercer was smart enough to know that Brynjolf was not a man he could cross and come away unscathed...at least not yet…

“Make it quick, Brynjolf,” he replied a harsh tone. He knew he had to ‘get along’ with Brynjolf; however, he was still incapable of not showing his annoyance with the happy man that everyone seemed to love.

“She performed the tasks appropriately; wasn’t her fault the dragon attacked,” Brynjolf stated as he cut straight to the chase, “I want to offer her to become a full member of the guild.”

Mercer snorted in disgust before he argued, “Did she plant the ring on Brand-shei?”

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Brynjolf replied with a coy smile, “But she picked a lock and reverse pick-pocketed better than almost anyone I had ever seen.”

 Mercer eyed the man in annoyance, because of course Brynjolf knew that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation between him and Maven. It was another reason why he hated Brynjolf. Everybody else is this guild was dumber than a box of rocks most of the time—or drunk, that’s why Mercer always would send Brynjolf off on some job across Skyrim when it was time to raid the vaults. The man was smart enough to know that something wasn’t right with the guild; however, he just didn’t know the full extent to how bad it really was.

Mercer also wasn’t stupid enough to not notice that everyone around them were only pretending to do what they normally did. Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath at Mercer’s response.

He thought about it all carefully for a moment before he stated, “I’ll let her in on the condition of one more test.”

Mercer knew he had Brynjolf, and there was no way in hell the Dragonborn would be able to do this—nobody in the Thieves Guild now could do it. However, there was a twinkle in Brynjolf’s eye when he replied, “Challenge accepted.”

“She is to collect the three major debts that we are behind on,” Mercer demanded.

Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed as he disagreed, “Now wait just a minute Mercer. You can’t even collect Haelga’s debt. How do you except Nahia to do it?”

“Nahia,” Mercer finally spoke her name out loud. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Mercer had eyes and a fully functioning cock. If she wasn’t the Dragonborn, he would have already tried to have his way with her. Still she was nothing but trouble and Mercer knew that Brynjolf’s eyes were still on him so he cleared his throat and continued, “What goes on between me and Haelga is none of your concern Brynjolf. Those are my terms and if you can’t accept them then…”

Brynjolf held up his hands and only replied with a quick word, “She’ll do it.”

Mercer’s eyes narrowed as Brynjolf turned around to walk away and under his breath he muttered, “I’m counting on it.”

* * *

 

Nahia made her way back to the Bee and Barb after she went and sold the dragon’s bones and scales to the local alchemist for a very good price. Somehow on the small journey to the alchemist shop, she had also picked up two additional tasks from the locals of Riften. While she had already many people in Whiterun, Solitude, hell…even Windhelm…, the people of Riften were almost to a new degree of needing help. She supposed it wasn’t too out of the ordinary given that the Thieves Guild had such a strong presence in the city.

She let out a heavy sigh as she thought about a certain thief that had abandoned her earlier. She wasn’t entirely sure if she still wanted to join the Thieves Guild and change it from the inside out. Right now, after fighting the dragon, she just wanted to be home with her daughters and Lydia, who was like her own sister.

When Nahia pushed open the door to the Bee and Barb, her heart nearly stopped and her hand was already on the hilt of her sword when she heard the room yell, “DRAGONBORN!”

Her eyes widened and her hand relaxed from the sword handle when she recognized almost every member of Riften was cram packed into the Bee and Barb waiting for her as though it were a celebration. Then Talen-Jei stood on a table and shouted, “First round of drinks is on the house in honor of the Dragonborn saving Riften today! Cheers to our new friend!”

The various races of Riften all shouted out cheers of exclamation and their faces were all delighted as Keerava began to let the mead flow a bit…but not too much because it was Keerava after all. Nahia felt her hand being shook by every single person and saw Marcurio wink at her from across the room before Talen-Jei came up to her and whispered, “I’ve already prepared a hot bath for you and left several jars of your favorite wine in there. Keerava figured you would want to clean up first before you celebrated with everyone.”

Nahia couldn’t help but smile before she replied, “Thank you, Talen-Jei, you all didn’t have to do that.”

“And you didn’t have to save all of these low-lives, but you did,” Talen-Jei joked with her.

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh at Talen-Jei’s sense of humor. So instead of discussing the matter further, she decided to go slip away into that hot bath he spoke of.

As Talen-Jei distracted everyone with the round of drinks, Nahia quickly dashed up the stairs to sneak away to her room. As she made her way up to her room, she didn’t fail to notice that the woman who called herself Maven Black-Briar was sitting in a corner drinking and speaking to the man that was gruff with her the first morning. Nahia had finally met one of Maven’s family members earlier at the alchemist shop, her daughter, and while she didn’t let on that she knew anything about Maven, Maven’s daughter sure gave her an earful about her mother. Luckily one of the most powerful women in Skyrim did not see her as Nahai finished sneaking into her room and shut the door behind her. There was something about Maven Black-Briar that Nahia did not like at all and she could feel it in her bones that someday she would have to cross paths with her, but it wasn’t today.

Once the doors were closed, she let out a relieved sigh as the warmth of the bath filled the air and the sounds of the frivolity washed downstairs disappeared. Nahia carefully tied her door as she always did and was just about to strip down when she felt a presence behind her. Out of instincts she reached for her sword and spun around before she found the tip of the blade meeting Brynjolf’s neck.

The man held up his arms in surrender before he calmly spoke, “Easy there, Lass, I just wanted a word with you.”

Her brow arched, but she did not drop her sword when she replied coolly, “Oh, and were you going to say anything as I stripped down, Master Thief?”

A devilish smirk appeared on Brynjolf’s face before he teased her, “Normally I don’t like being called Master, but with you—I think I’ll make an exception. Also, how in the hell did you even detect me? Nobody has been able to do that except…”

But before he could finish, Nahia lunged past her extended sword arm and grabbed Brynjolf by the scruff of his neck before he quickly apologized, “Sorry, Lass! I meant no harm.”

The two stood in an unwavering stubbornness before Brynjolf surrendered, “I just want to talk.”

Nahia let out a combined sigh and grunt as she lowered and sheathed her weapon before she backed away, leaned against the wall, and stated, “Speak then.”

Brynjolf walked over to her dresser where her Velvet Lechacne was and began to pour a glass before he began, “First, I wanted to tell you that your skills today in the market place were even greater than I first realized. I underestimated you for a bit.”

“Oh?” Nahia spoke coldly as he took the goblet of wine and handed it to her.

Brynjolf frowned when he saw that there wasn’t a second goblet available for him, so he just shrugged his shoulders and then found the various poultices that Keerava left in her for Nahia’s bath. He couldn’t help but smirk as she chuckled under his breath, “She even warmed the cold heart of Keerava herself.”

“What do you want, Brynjolf?” Nahia asked him after she had smelled the drink.

“Well, I’m not in the assassins guild so you can be sure that is the untouched drink Talen-Jei made for you,” Brynjolf chuckled before he added a little more seriously, “Color me impressed, Lass, I want you on the team.”

Nahia made no movement and silence engulfed the room before she asked, “And why would I want to join a team full of cowards?”

“Cowards, eh?” Brynjolf asked with a rise to his brow, “What do you mean?”

He watched as Nahia swirled the contents in her goblet around before she replied, “I seemed to remember you disappearing the moment a dragon showed up instead of helping anyone like I asked.”

“Ahhhh, so that is why you are suddenly colder than an Ice Wraith towards me now,” Brynjolf teased, but then he could sense that Nahia was not in a joking mood before he added in a more serious tone, “Nahia, I couldn’t do what you asked earlier because you were being watched on if you would succeed.”

Nahia did not respond, because it seemed like a lame excuse. Then Brynjolf added, “I’m a Thief, not a Nord Warrior of Legend like the Dragonborn. I’ll never lie to you about who I am, but I am not a Savior and I’m sure as hell not a hero. You are, but that’s not me.”

“Is that your way of seducing me?” Nahia stated with a smirk, “I’ve never heard such sweet and honeyed words before.”

On that note, Brynjolf couldn’t help but chuckle a bit because he saw that Nahia’s shoulders relaxed. He was curious as to what she was thinking before he rebutted, “Believe me Lass, when I’m trying to seduce you with my honeyed words, as you put them, you will know.”

He tried not to smirk too much when she cleared her throat and took another swig of her wine before she changed the subject, “So you aren’t a hero, got it—then answer me; who was watching us?”

Brynjolf should have known that Nahia was cut from a different stock than most of the members of the Thieves Guild and she was quite clever. He ended up just taking a drink form one of the wine containers anyways before he replied, “Maybe I’ll tell you another time.”

When he could sense she was closing off again, he quickly added, “The main point is, I needed to make sure that it looked like you succeeded as much as possible which is why I went to deal with them. You had a lot of eyes on you today.”

“Oh?” Nahia asked, “And why did you need to make it look like I succeeded? I picked the lock and planted the ring…”

“On the wrong person,” Brynjolf laughed and before Nahia could make up a lie about how she didn’t know who Brand-shei was, he added, “And don’t tell me you didn’t know the difference between Madesi and Brand-shei—after all Marcurio informed me well enough that you had already helped Madesi earlier that morning. You are Riften’s lovely Nord Savior now.”

Nahia couldn’t deny that, but then she felt stunned when Brynjolf admitted, “Our guild has ran into some terrible times. It seems like if something can go wrong, it will.”

Nahia remained silent when Brynjolf added, “Having someone like you…I just feel like you can turn our luck around.”

There was a pregnant pause between them before Nahia finally asked, “And what makes you think the Dragonborn would want to help a bunch of criminals?”

Brynjolf got a devilish smirk on his face before he replied, “I have a few theories…”

Then before Nahia could spout something smart back off to him, he added with an even wider smirk, “And as I recall, Dragonborn, we had a deal that you failed to pay up on. I thought I’d play a different angle first, because I think you’d enjoy this line of work and it would make my life simpler if you just joined instead of me coaxing you in, but I can see you are a stubborn one so I’ll play against your honor.”

Her eyes narrowed at him before he added, “Remember, I now that you knew who Madesi and Brand-shei were, and you didn’t deliver on your end of the bargain, so I’m requiring additional compensation since I helped you find the old man.”

Nahia’s eyes remained locked on him before she let out a sigh and replied, “Fine, what’s next?”

Brynjolf gave her a wink before he asked, “How about handling a few deadbeats for me?”

* * *

 

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Have you ever just had one of those weeks where you’ve just been in a funk because of real life? That was me this week.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! <3 **


	9. Taking Care of Business...With a Twist

Nahia contemplated Brynjolf’s question. Her first task in Jorrvaskr, when she thought she wanted to be a full member of the Companions, was basically to be muscle to someone. However, she was curious as to who would owe the Thieves Guild money and why. Could she help these people in some way? Were they rich snobs now that belittle those less fortunate?

Finally curiosity got the better of her when she asked, “Deadbeats, huh? What did they do?”

Brynjolf smirked because he thought he had her when he informed her, “They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways.”

Nahia took another drink of her wine because her mind was swimming faster than a slaughterfish. After she took another sip, she remembered her first night in Riften and the woman who was trying to shake down the Redgaurd man and wondered if it was a similar type of situation, one where it sounded like the Thieves Guild completely set up someone.

Either way, Nahia felt like she belonged to Skyrim and to her, despite what Lydia might think, meant helping anyone less fortunate than her. She didn’t trust Brynjolf or the Thieves Guild, but right now they were causing more harm than good in Skyrim and she be damned if she let more harm come to people she cared about, or people who had done nothing wrong except get themselves caught up in an unfriendly guild.

Finally she replied, “Sounds good. Who are they?”

She could tell by Brynjolf’s expression that he thought he had won her over completely before he answered, “Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization."

She felt like her heart had stopped at the mention of Keerava. The Argonian had been nothing but nice to her. The other two she had not had the pleasure of meeting yet but if they were like Keerava, then they didn’t deserve this at all.

Nahia contemplated what Brynjolf said for a moment before she asked, “How do you want me to handle it or I am allowed to do it as I see fit?”

Brynjolf let out a heavy sigh as he stroked his stubble and admitted, “Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is that you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored. A word of warning though... I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business."

“What makes you think I would kill any of them?” Nahia asked slightly offended and in confusion.

Brynjolf realized the mistake he made, a little too late, before he tried to ease Nahia’s mind by lying, “Just some of our new recruits get overzealous sometimes. We don’t operate like the Dark Brotherhood.”

Her eyes narrowed at his response and Brynjolf hoped she bought it. The last time he saw her, she was covered head to toe in Thalmor blood. He had insinuated earlier that day that he had seen her, but the woman before him was skilled in the art of death and he wanted to make sure he was never on the receiving end of her blade…well besides for maybe trying to take a peep at her in the bath like a few moments ago. To see those glorious tits under that armor…he’d die a happy man.

“Fine,” Nahia finally agreed, “It’ll be done tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Brynjolf asked in surprise.

“Is that a problem?” Nahia sighed.

“No,” Brynjolf quickly stated, “It’s just that nobody has been able to collect the debt. How in all of Tamriel do you plan on doing it?”

Nahia tilted her head at him with a slight smile before she asked, “Aren’t Thieves kind of like Magicians? One never reveals their tricks.”

At that statement, he couldn’t help but chuckle before he agreed, “Aye, Lass…”

She nodded her head in agreement, because she really wanted to take a bath and get a good night’s sleep before she asked, “So where do I take the gold once it’s been collected?”

“The Ragged Flagon,” Brynjolf smiled, “I’ll be waiting for you there until Twilight. Do you need any details on the marks?”

“No,” Nahia replied flatly.

“Very well,” Brynjolf shrugged dismissively; however, Nahia could tell that he was upset that she didn’t seek his sage advice, “I will see you tomorrow then, eh Lass.”

Nahia didn’t move when the door closed behind Brynjolf. Instead she looked down into her wine and murmured to herself, “How in the hell am I going to do this?”

* * *

 

The Dragonborn woke up early the next morning, she figured she would speak to Keerava and Talen-Jei first. She didn’t know the other two so she figured playing a sympathetic ear to her new Riften friends might be the easiest solution before she tried the others.

As she made her way downstairs, she was relieved that it was just the two Argonians and no customers or Marcurio yet. They greeted her warmly and she knew she had a grim expression when she walked up to Keerava and stated in a sincere and honest voice to her friends, “Keerava, Talen-Jei, I’ve been informed that you owe the Thieves Guild money.”

Talen-Jei’s eyes widened in shock but Keerava snorted in disgust, “So what?! I’ve already told that fool, Brynjolf, that I’m not paying him a single coin! He drinks for free in here anyways!”

Nahia’s brows rose, but before she could say anything, Talen-Jei pleaded, “Keerava, please have some sense.”

Keerava swore under her breath but Talen-Jei continued to plead with his beloved, “With the rumors going around about how poorly the Guild's been doing, you’ve become much too bold. I'm not that foolish. The last thing we should do is start a war with them. We don’t know if the rumors are true or not!”

Keerava looked like she wasn’t going to budge on the matter so Nahia asked, “How much do you owe?”

The female Argonian was still being stubborn when Talen-Jei spoke up, “100 septims.”

Nahia let out a heavy sigh before she asked, “Surely that would be easy to do with how busy it is in here every night?”

Keerava and Talen-Jei looked sadly at each other before Talen-Jei whispered to his lover, “We can trust her.”

Keerava nodded her head lowly before Talen-Jei turned to the Dragonborn with his hand on his fiancé’s shoulder and let her know, “This is between us three, but Keerava has some family at a farm just inside Morrowind that we send money to regularly because they need it more than us.”

Just then Keerava burst out into tears before she began to apologize to her future husband, “Oh Talen-Jei, I’m so sorry! I want to pay it, I do, but I worry there won’t be any money for the kids.” Then Keerava looked down at the ring that Madesi had already made for them yesterday; Talen-Jei had proposed to her last night with it before she whispered, “I suppose I could sell this. I don’t want to lose you…”

Nahia was practically fighting back tears when she slammed her hands down on the counter and demanded, “LET ME HELP!”

“We can’t let you pay off our debt!” Talen-Jei argued, “Not after you helped me find the stones.”

Keerava blinked in shock before Nahia shook her head no and replied, “All the money will be yours and this way we won’t tip off Brynjolf or the Thieves Guild by coming of it another way. But what do you say we work out a deal and I work in here tonight…to help raise some of the debt?”

“Nahia, what do you mean?” Talen-Jei asked in confusion.

Nahia had no idea what she was getting herself into before she suggested, “What if I work the bar tonight? Not many people have ever been served a drink by the Dragonborn.”

Keerava and Talen-Jei looked at each other in disbelief, before Nahia added, “It’s worth a shot right?”

Talen-Jei looked at Keerava before the female Argonian nodded in agreement. Talen-Jei looked at her with a smile and stated, “Deal and I do believe you are right Nahia. We have a lot of Stormcloak supporters here and they will shell out lots of coin to get a drink from the Dragonborn’s hand.”

* * *

 

After Nahia, Talen-Jei, and Keerava worked out the details, Nahia moved onto her next target at the Pawned Prawn. Thankfully Talen-Jei and Keerava had told her a little about her other two targets, Bersi—owner of the Pawned Prawn, and Haelga—owner of Haelga’s bunkhouse. Keerava had a few choice words to say about that woman, so it sounded like she was going to be the most difficult to deal with.

Just as she was reaching for the door handle to the Pawned Prawn, she saw a Nord woman storm out of the little shop before the woman called out over her shoulder, “YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!”

Nahia stood still and blinked in surprise as the woman whispered a short apology before storming off to the main market. The blonde Nord took a steadying breath, because she had no idea how this was going to go, before she entered the dimly lit shop.

However, the atmosphere was quickly warmed up when a man called out to her, "Welcome to the Pawned Prawn! I have all sorts of interesting items for sale. Please, have a look around and I do apologize for my wife’s behavior a moment ago.”

Nahia smiled warmly at the man and the first thing that caught her eye was a piece of Dwarven pottery. She had seen many like that in some of the old Dwarven ruins she had been in, mostly to clear out bandits and what not; however, she never picked any of them up anymore because they weren’t worth more than 5 septims at the most, so it wasn’t worth hauling it to the nearest town to pawn.

Finally, so that she could get a good feel for the man, she stated to make small chat, “Your shop has the most unusual name.”

"Catchy, isn't it? In my youth I was a fisherman...I had a beautiful ship named ‘The Brawny Prawn.’ But the years have a way of creeping up on you. I ended up selling that ship to open this place. Seemed only fitting to name it after her. Well, changed it a bit I suppose,” the man replied before he added with a heavy sigh, “If I had been smarter, I would have kept my boat. Coming to this city was a big mistake.”

She deduced that this must be Bersi for sure before she asked in a naïve voice, “What’s wrong with Riften?”

The man scoffed, “Ha!  The question is, what isn't wrong with Riften? This city is corrupt. Rotten to the core. No one cares about anything except themselves and how much coin they can make off the misery of others.”

Nahia’s brows furrowed together, because maybe this was going to be more difficult than she thought. Then suddenly she got a brilliant idea before she began to plead with the man, “Will you allow me to help you then?”

A deep brown fell on his face before he asked, “I beg your pardon?”

She didn’t answer right away when she said, “You can ask almost anyone in Riften. I’m here to help.”

“Help with what?” Bersi asked slowly.

“I hear you owe Brynjolf money,” Nahia admitted.

"Wha... what? Oh, it's one of you people. So, Brynjolf doesn't even bother to show up himself anymore, eh?” Bersi replied in a raised voice, clearly agitated.

Nahia remained calm before she assumed, “I suppose you owe at least 100 septims or less?”

“What’s it to you?!” Bersi demanded to know.

Nahia looked around before she pointed to the Dwarven vase and stated, “If you have one of those, you must be doing pretty well. Why not just pay?”

“That urn is priceless!” Bersi yelled and Nahia saw desperation in his eyes.

She knew she had to calm him down quickly before she asked, “What if I bring you some more Dwarven artifacts the next time I come back into Riften for free if you pay your debt off AND I sell you the next set of Dragon bones I come across? Belethor is making a killing off of them in Whiterun.”

“Dragon bones?” Bersi asked in shock, “Wait…are you the…?”

Nahia remained quiet, but just had a small smile on her face as Bersi continued, “I saw the Dragon attack earlier and could hear the shouts of the Dragonborn outside of the city walls!! Is it you?!”

She couldn’t help but reach across the counter to pat the man’s hand and simply asked, without answering his question, “Do we have a deal?”

* * *

 

Nahia grinned to herself as she pocketed the 100 septims that Bersi owed and then began to make her way to Haelga’s. She was still smiling because Bersi did not wish her any harm or ill will. He knew he owed the Thieves’ guild money for their protection at not getting robbed, but the rumors were seeping in deep in Riften that the Thieves Guild was more or less non-existent.

As Nahia stepped into Haelga’s bunkhouse, she had to reach her hand up so as to not gag from the stench. It smelled worse than a regular tavern—like ale and sex. She assumed she was in the right place but there was no one behind the counter, so she decided to have a look around.

When she was peaking around the corner, her brows rose when she saw a statue of Dibella set up as though it were a shrine. She chuckled under hear breath when she said, “Guess Haelga is one of the Dibellan whores that Lydia warned me about.”

Then much to her surprise, she heard footsteps rushing towards her before a scratchy voice pleaded, “Please help! I'm going to lose my job at the Riften Fishery.”

Nahia looked over at the woman pleading with her and saw an Argonian that looked very ill before she asked nervously, “Uh, why might you lose your job?”

“My job at the Riften Fishery is in danger. The owner, Bolli, said that if I show up for work in this condition one more time, then I'm out. I don't mean to do this to myself, but I can't help it. I tried some skooma a year ago, and ever since then, I can't stop! If you could give me a healing potion, I could cleanse this poison from my body and get back to my life!” the Argonian woman pleaded again as she grabbed Nahia’s arms.

Skooma…the other thing that Lydia had mentioned about Riften. The look in the Argonian woman’s eyes broke Nahia’s heart before she nodded her head and reached into her pack and replied, “Sure. Here you are.”

As Nahia handed the woman a Health Potion, the Argonian popped the cork off it and downed it quickly before she stated, “Your kindness will never be forgotten. Here, take this. It's all I can offer for what you've given me."

The Argonian placed a silver ruby ring in Nahia’s hands, but before Nahia could state she couldn’t accept this, the woman darted off out of the Bunkhouse. The Dragonborn felt a deep frown on her face and turned back towards the Dibellan statue. Riften was full of broken people—it was such a stark contrast from Whiterun and Solitude—hell even Windhelm to a certain extent, that it made her feel a little powerless. However, instead of letting it get to her, she clutched the ring in her hand and made a vow, “I promise I will save this city.”

Suddenly, before Nahia could investigate the Bunkhouse further, she heard pleasurable screams coming from the double doors behind the counter; “BY DIBELLA, GODS BOLLI, YES!”

The Dragonborn felt her face instantly blush, because while she couldn’t remember if she had ever had sex or not—she sure as hell knew what was going on. Then some movement caught her peripherals and she saw a meek Nord woman who would normally look very lovely; however, Nahia couldn’t help but notice the extreme fatigue of the woman, especially around her eyes.

The woman cleared her throat before she spoke up, “I’m sorry about my aunt, it’s quite embarrassing…”

Nahia just nodded her head and asked, “Is your aunt, Haelga?”

The young woman just nodded before she introduced herself, “My name is Svana Far-Shield.”

“Nahia,” the Dragonborn replied with a smile before the two girls froze when they heard explicit pleasures coming from the room…

“FUCK YES, HAELGA, PUT THAT HORKER’S TUSK RIGHT THERE LIKE THE LITTLE DIBELLAN WHORE THAT YOU ARE…”

Nahia’s mouth fell open… _horker’s tusk?_

Then the Dragonborn’s attention was drawn back to Svana when the woman slammed a towel down onto a dirty table before she admitted, “By the Divines this is embarrassing. Just for once I want her to be taught a lesson!”

The sounds of ecstasy didn’t die down when Nahia walked over to Svana and answered the woman’s pleas with a smile, “Perhaps we can both help each other?”

* * *

 

Nahia grinned in amusement when she dropped another hundred septims into her pouch—that was two out of the three debts collected. Nahia and Svana had worked out a deal that Nahia would collect three Marks of Dibella from some of the men around Riften, one being Bolli that Nahia had the pleasure of hearing earlier, and Svana hid the Statue of Dibella saying that it was being held from ransom by the Thieves Guild unless Haelga paid her debt. Both plans worked perfectly and Nahia was glad that she could help Svana in some way. She had sat down and listened to the girl’s story and she was a victim like many others in Riften. The girl’s parents had died and then she had been sent off to live with her aunt, who didn’t have the best reputation for a young lady. Svana’s prospects had more or less disappeared the moment she had to move to Riften. Normally Nahia would not be one to slut shame a woman; however, Nahia didn’t hold a grudge against Haelga because she liked to sleep around. In fact, Nahia didn’t care who slept with whom as long as you weren’t forcing yourself onto someone or molesting children. People could do what they wanted with their bodies. What Nahia despised about the woman was the utter disrespect and mistreatment of her own family. When Nahia handed the Marks of Dibella to Haelga, for the first time Nahia suspected that Haelga felt remorse for her actions and Nahia hoped that things would change between the Aunt and Niece.

When Nahia walked back into the Bee and Barb, she saw Talen-Jei and Keerava anxiously preparing for the evening. Nahia darted up to them just as Talen-Jei asked, “How did the others go?”

“Good!” Nahia beamed at him, “I think we will be able to keep the Thieves Guild off of everyone else’s backs for the time being. Did you both spread the word today about tonight?”

Keerava still looked nervous, but Talen-Jei looked absolutely excited, “Of course! I think we will have a full house! There is even a travelling bard here for the night that is excellent with the lute. We will easily make the coin we need.”

“Excellent!” Nahia stated as she clapped her hands together, “Let me run upstairs and get ready!”

“Umm…Dragonborn…” Keerava spoke up shyly.

“Keerava,” Nahia smiled at her friend, “Please call me by my name.”

Keerava just nodded bashfully, “I put an outfit out for you in your room that might help bring in the coin easier…It’s up to you though!”

Both Nahia’s and Talen-Jei’s brows rose up before Keerava stammered out, “I-it’s just a suggestion! Plus it might not be comfortable working all night in your armor.”

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh before she turned around and darted up the stairs to get ready. When she got in her room and closed the door behind her, she saw the yellow and green dress Keerava had folded neatly on her bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had worn a dress, besides the party clothes at the Thalmor Embassy. She reached over and picked up the dress just before her mouth fell open at the skimpy ensemble before she whispered out, “Fuck…”

Nahia literally had to tuck her nipples into the low cut Tavern dress. If Lydia could see her, the Nord woman would fall over dead but not before she would try and kill every man who laid eyes on her. However, Nahia knew she was doing this for friends who had welcomed her into their home as she strapped two daggers under the dress on the inner part of her thigh. She supposed if anyone tried to get too frisky, she could always use the Voice on them.

She gave the dress one more smoothing out on her curvaceous form before she began to make her way downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she heard Marcurio’s voice ask Talen-Jei, “What the hell is this news around Riften about ‘The Dragonborn’ serving drinks for everyone tonight?”

Nahia’s eyes gauged the room and saw that Vulwulf and Louis Letrush were already there, but appeared to not have ordered yet. Keerava was pacing behind the counter as Talen-Jei was cleaning a mug and smirking, well as much as an Argonian could smirk, at Marcurio before her eyes met the Argonian male’s and he replied to Marcurio, “See for yourself,”  and nodded in her direction.

The Imperial, Breton, and Nord all turned to look at Nahia in her tavern clothes and Marcurio caught himself before he fell off the bar stool. Nahia knew she had to get into character quickly when she walked up to Vulwulf who looked like he was having a mild heart attack before she asked, “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“Uh…I…well…” Vulwulf was stammering about before he demanded, “THREE OF YOUR FINEST DRINKS!”

“That will be fifteen septims, please,” Nahia replied as she gave Vulwulf a dazzling smile.

The man practically spilled his entire coin purse as Talen-Jei quickly filled three drinks for Nahia. As she walked over to get the drinks from Talen-Jei, she winked at Keerava and whispered to her friend, “Only 85 more to go.”

* * *

 

Brynjolf rubbed his hands down his face as he made his way towards the Bee and Barb. All day his mind had been transfixed on Nahia. He had no idea where the Lass was. She said she would bring him the gold today and when she didn’t show by Twilight, he knew something was up…and of course Mercer looked smug as ever that she hadn’t arrived yet. Hopefully Keerava and Talen-Jei would have some answers.

He was completely lost in his own thoughts so much that he didn’t hear the VERY loud commotion coming from the Bee and Barb, then when he opened the tavern doors, he stood transfixed and mute like a mummified draugr. There…sitting on the bar with a lute in her hands an in an outfit that would be in Brynjolf’s dreams and masturbation fantasies for the next several days was Nahia singing…

_Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red,_

_Who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead_

Brynjolf watched in utter disbelief as the inn was flowing with meads, ales, and wines as Nahia continued to belt out…

_And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade,_

_As he told of bold battles and gold he had made._

His eyes must be deceiving him…Bersi, Svana, Balimund, Mjoll…hell even Grelka, were all there drinking, laughing, and cheering as Nahia sang…

_But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red,_

_When he met the shield-maiden Matilda, who said;_

As Brynjolf stood dumfounded, he didn’t see Marcurio approach him double fisting flagons…

_"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead,_

_Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"_

Brynjolf knew his mouth was slightly agape when Marcurio informed him, “By the Divines…isn’t she something?”

_And so then came clashing and slashing of steel,_

_As the brave lass Matilda charged in, full of zeal._

But Brynjolf couldn’t respond…he was still too…shocked…but then his blood ran cold when Nahia looked straight at him and gave him a smile so seductive that if she would have been wearing an amulet of Mara, he probably would have proposed on the spot, before she gave him a saucy wink and her eyes changed into an almost challenging glare before she ended the famous song with…

_And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more-_

_When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!_

And all Brynjolf could do was gulp.

* * *

 

**Hahahaha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write and re-writing some of the scenes compared to what happens in the game. Yes, if you are Riften (and you don’t already know this) go look under Haelga’s bed on the right side…there is a Horker Tusk under the bed…WTF?!?!?! Lol**

**Thanks for making this story so much fun to write!**

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! <3**


	10. Welcome to the Thieves Guild...Sort of

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy the latest update!**

* * *

 

Nahia couldn’t help but notice the sheer look of disbelief on Brynjolf’s face when she plopped the bag of gold in his hands. After her song in The Bee and Barb, she handed the lute back to the travelling Bard and motioned for Brynjolf to follow her outside. As she leaned against the wall in the dark, in-between the Black Briar Meadery and the inn, so that they could have some privacy without any guards catching them, she couldn’t help but study the thief across from her as he counted the coin. He was incredibly handsome but there was something else in his eyes that made her curious. What made him want to become a thief in the first place? Why was he harassing more or less innocent people to pay up? Did he choose this life or did it choose him?

Before her thoughts went further down a rabbit hole, Brynjolf looked up and laughed, “Well I’m impressed. Not sure how you managed to do it, but you appeared to have done it clean.”

Nahia didn’t respond, she just had a smirk on her face that made Brynjolf chuckle again, but before he could ask her to join him for a drink in the Bee and Barb, she asked, “So what’s next?”

He blinked in surprise before he asked, “You are still interested?”

He didn’t need to know that she secretly wanted to destroy the organization from the inside out, so she just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a coy smile.  However, she didn’t forget he owed her, “Don’t I get a part of the cut?”

“Aye, that you do lass,” Brynjolf smiled, “Here you go.”

She gladly accepted the coin and couldn’t wait to split it between Keerava, Bersi, and Haelga…well she would give it to Svana to give to Haelga. Then Brynjolf said, “In regards to your next assignment, how about you follow me and I’ll show you our full operation. I know our leader would like to meet you.”

Nahia looked down at her attire, because she was still wearing the scandalous tavern clothes that Keerava had picked out for her, and then she suddenly felt Brynjolf’s body move closer to her. She could smell his rich scent; mead mixed with the timber that surrounded Riften. She looked up to see him smirking at her before he added in a husky tone as he put one arm up on the building she was leaning on, “Don’t worry about how you’re dressed, Lass, I like this look on you.”

She arched one of her brows before she leaned into him a little, she felt his body stiffen slightly because he wasn’t expecting her to be so forward before she leaned in by his ear. She could feel one of his free hands gently touch her waist before she purred in a threating tone, “Don’t forget I could shout you all the way across Lake Honrich.”

He cleared his throat with a nervous chuckle, but quickly backed away. Nahia couldn’t help but smile in amusement because she saw the small amount of fear in his eyes before he relaxed when he saw her own expression. He continued to back away before he rubbed one of his hands down his face and replied, “You sure are going to make things interesting around here that is for sure.”

She gave him a quick wink before she stopped leaning against the inn and added, “Let me run upstairs and change and I will meet you back out here.”

Brynjolf just nodded and then watched Nahia as she walked away. He told her that he wasn’t a hero and that statement was proven true as his eyes went to her ass as she walked away. He smirked in the darkness as he awaited his new lass before he murmured, “Oh, she’s going to be a lot of fun.”

* * *

 

After Nahia had put on her regular fur amour, she met Brynjolf back outside. The party in the Bee and Barb was still going strong and she was glad that Keerava and Talen-Jei were bringing in so much coin tonight. Now everyone was so drunk, nobody even noticed she was missing.

“Ready, Lass?” Brynjolf asked her in the center of the market.

She gave him a brisk nod before she followed him. She was surprised when they didn’t head straight to the same entrance that she used to go to the Ratways, instead Brynjolf was leading her towards the temple of Mara. She gave him an interesting look before he chuckled and joked, “Don’t worry, Lass, I’m not taking you there to elope.”

“I didn’t figure, “Nahia retorted before she stated bluntly, “You don’t seem like the marrying type.”

“What?” Brynjolf asked in a shocked tone, “Why would you think that?”

Nahia shrugged as they continued on their path under an archway and into what appeared to be a small cemetery filled with Nightshade before she answered, “Well let’s see…Thief…liar…”

“Now wait just a second there, Lass,” Brynjolf stated as he stopped suddenly outside of a stone building with what appeared to be a crypt with an interesting design on it, “I may be a lot of things but a liar isn’t one of them.”

Nahia laughed in the cool night air before she begged to differ, “Make love like a Saber Cat! Buy my Falmer Blood Elixir!”

Brynjolf had a look on his face like he had been caught red handed before he smirked and asked, “Well now, have you ever tried my Falmer Blood Elixir?”

“Can’t say I have,” Nahia grinned in response as Brynjolf motioned for her to come into the small building with him.

“Well,” Brynjolf continued in a deep voice that made Nahia’s heart skip a beat, “How do you know then that you wouldn’t make love like a Saber Cat?”

She watched as Brynjolf pressed the circle in the center of the eye before the stone tomb began to roll away to reveal a staircase down into a cistern. However, she thought she’d play with him just a little more, because it was kind of fun watching him squirm from time to time, before she leaned her body into his and cooed, “Because I know I’d make love like a Dragon.”

She watched as his eyes widened at her playful response before he cleared his throat and asked in a lowered tone, “Your sentence there…you know you would make love like a Dragon or that you do?”

Nahia didn’t reply to the question, because she wasn’t sure how to answer. She had no idea if she had ever had sex or not, because of the huge gap in her memory of anything before Helgen. However, she was certain that if she took the aspects of any animal, then it would for sure be a Dragon and not a Saber Cat.

Instead she gave Brynjolf a playful wink before she asked, “So am I joining this guild?”

She could see that Brynjolf wanted to continue with their interesting conversation of her sex life, but he just shook his head replied, “Aye, follow me.”

What Nahia noticed first about the very large cistern they were in was all of the beds that only a few people were in and the ominous feeling that lingered in the air. She saw a few men practicing archery towards her right but most people were just standing around. She expected more wealth, but all of the beds were very simple and even the cupboards she walked by were nearly barren. Hard times indeed…

She followed Brynjolf and could feel every eye in the room suddenly fall upon her. She was glad she brought her weapons, just in case, because these people did not look happy to see her, especially the man Brynjolf was walking her towards that was leaning over a ledger. The Breton’s gaze sent chills down her spine, but she had faced dragons—she would not let this man intimidate her.

Finally Brynjolf spoke and broke the silence, “Mercer, this is the one I have been talking about. Our new recruit!”

She could hear murmurs around the room and then was somewhat shocked when the Breton, named Mercer, replied, “This better not be another waste of the Guild’s resources, Brynjolf.”

She arched her brow and it was Brynjolf that replied as he put some coin on the table, “Aye, it isn’t. She got the marks to pay up.”

Mercer snorted in disgust before he turned to her and rudely stated, “Before you and Brynjolf continue your little ‘friendship’ I am going to make something perfectly clear. Play by the rules and you walk away rich—break them and lose your share. No debates, no discussions—you do what we say, when we say it. Do I make myself clear, _Dragonborn_?”

Her eyes narrowed at the way he venomously spat out, Dragonborn. She looked over at Brynjolf, who looked a little appalled himself. She wasn’t surprised that this man knew who she was, after all…she did save the town of Riften from a Dragon yesterday. However, she was a bit surprised that he already seemed so against her.

However, she was not going to let this man walk all over her, so she merely gave him a polite smile and replied, “Of course.”

“Fine,” Mercer spat out before he nearly growled, “I got a job for you then, to prove just how good you are.”

She wanted to roll her eyes, because how many times was she going to have to prove this? She looked around the room and saw a bunch of people sitting around doing nothing, so why in the hell was she constantly being testing?

Then Brynjolf spoke up in shock, “Wait a moment, you’re not talking about Goldenglow are you? Even our little Vex couldn’t get in!”

Nahia could immediately sense that Mercer did not like to be questioned when he snapped back at Brynjolf, “Brynjolf, you claim this recruit possess an aptitude for our line of work. If so let her fucking prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson.”

She noticed that the room had gone eerily quiet again, as though everyone were listening to the conversation. Nahia wouldn’t say she knew Brynjolf extremely well; however, she had picked up a few of his quirks in their short time together and right now he looked both a mixture of pissed off and scared for her. Finally Nahia spoke up and said in a calm voice, “No problem, just give me the details.”

She watched as Brynjolf relaxed a bit before Mercer eyed her in annoyance and stated, “Brynjolf can give you the details.”

Nahia didn’t even nod at the insufferable man as he began to walk away. Then Brynjolf called out to him, “Mercer, aren’t you forgetting something?”

The Breton’s shoulders tensed. He didn’t even bother turning around when he said, “Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”

Nahia could tell that Brynjolf was holding his breath and then once everyone began to go back about their business, Nahia murmured to Brynjolf, sarcasm clearly lacing her voice, “The man is extremely charming.”

Brynjolf let out a heavy sigh before he replied, “Aye, but he’s a damn good thief.”

She didn’t see the need to respond before he added, “Let’s go talk to Tonilia and get you suited up before I walk you back to the inn—unless you want to stay here tonight.”

She gave him a look that more or less gave him an answer, before he chuckled, “It was just a suggestion.”

The two walked across the small archway over the water and towards what appeared to be another exit besides the one they had entered earlier. She could tell Brynjolf was thinking about something as they walked past some more barren cupboards when she broke the silence, “So tell me about Goldenglow.”

He took a deep breath as they entered a room that almost looked like a dead-end before he flipped a switch and a trap door was released and another cupboard was moved. He let out another sigh before he responded, “Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm in the middle of the lake outside of Riften; they raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house.”

“What’s the catch?” Nahia asked. Brynjolf had stopped walking so they could talk, before she continued, “And why couldn’t this Vex do it?”

“The catch is that you can't burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did,” Brynjolf informed her, “And Vex may be a damn good thief, but the estate has also hired a ton of well-trained mercenaries. She isn’t a fighter.”

Nahia wasn’t worried about the mercenaries and Brynjolf was finally about to continue their journey, but she asked another question, “Who is the important client we don’t want to upset?”

“Maven Black-Briar,” Brynjolf replied, “We had an arrangement with Maven. We kept an eye on Goldenglow Estate to make sure the honey kept flowing. If the workers had a dispute, we'd rough them up. If competitors tried to buy honey from Aringoth, we'd steal the shipments. In return, Maven allowed us to extort Aringoth and bring in a huge payout. Which reminds me, you don’t want to burn all five of the hives…only three.”

“Why not?” Nahia asked. She didn’t like the idea of working with or for Maven Black-Briar at all. The woman seemed to be involved in some shady stuff all over Skyrim. In fact, she didn’t really trust anyone she had met in the Thalmor Embassy, well…except for Razelan, he seemed like fun guy that didn’t want to be there either.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the moment when Brynjolf informed her, “If you burn all five of the hives, then she'd have to import honey for the Black-Briar Meadery which would cut into her profits—thus cutting into ours and her cooperation.”

Nahia didn’t need more information, or maybe she just didn’t care, as Brynjolf lead her into the familiar room of the Ragged Flagon. She immediately saw the man who more or less threatened her the last time she was down here just as Brynjolf announced to everyone, “Everyone, this is Nahia—our newest recruit.”

To say the crowd didn’t really seem to care was an understatement. She saw a beautiful pale blonde woman roll her eyes as she heard the barkeeper laugh. She could faintly hear Brynjolf asking a Redgaurd woman for some new member armor when a heavy accented Breton say to her, “Brynjolf, huh? Lemme guess. He plucked you off the street and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin' you which way is up. Am I right?”

Nahia could see a smile on the Breton’s face and Brynjolf in the distance when she replied with a smile, “Sounds about right.”

The Breton smiled wider when he introduced himself, “Name’s Delvin. I handle some of the jobs along with Vex over there.”

Nahia looked over to where Delvin nodded with his head, it was towards the blonde woman who was now eyeing her suspiciously. Then Delvin added, “Heard Mercer gave you a special assignment, if you get out of it alive, I’ll have some jobs available for you.”

The Dragonborn arched her brow but said nothing more just as Brynjolf walked back up and handed her a set of amour. Then he pointed at Tonilia and stated, “If you need anything fenced she’s your gal. Tonilia practically keeps the place running.”

The Redgaurd just held up her mug of ale and Nahia nodded in understanding. Then Brynjolf laughed, “And it appears you have already met the charming, Delvin.”

“Aye,” Delvin replied with a wink, “You found yourself quite the Thief.”

Nahia wasn’t sure if Delvin was trying to flirt with her, but watched as Brynjolf just shook his head in amusement before he pointed over to the blonde and said, “That’s Vex. She’s as mean as a viper snake, but really a softy we think.”

“Go fuck yourself, Bryn,” Vex snapped at the man.

Brynjolf just waved the woman off before he pointed to the man behind the counter and stated, “That’s Vekel the Man. He runs the Flagon.”

The barkeep nodded to her before Brynjolf pointed at the man guarding the entrance to the flagon and stated, “And that man there is Dirge, he’s kind of the bouncer down here when some of the locals wander in.”

The man looked at her with crossed arms and Nahia just replied dryly, “We’ve met.”

Brynjolf looked confused for a moment before a knowing glance got in his eyes then he asked, “So you ready to go?”

Nahia just nodded and she heard Delvin call out from behind her, “Good luck with Goldenglow!”

When Brynjolf and Nahia walked back into the main cistern, they were suddenly approached by one of the members that looked very familiar to Nahia. The man’s eyes lit up before he replied, “Dragonborn!”

The man before her was probably the first person, besides Byrnjolf and Delvin, that seemed excited about her being there, but with this man she at least knew why…it was the same man that she had saved from the Thalmor—Etienne.”

“Hello Etienne, how are you?” Nahia replied warmly.

She could see Brynjolf look at her curiously with her peripherals since her mannerism changed with the friendly face in front of her. Etienne gave her a pleasant smile before he replied, “Very well thanks to you, Dragonborn.”

“You can call me Nahia,” she replied with a dazzling smile.

“Nahia,” Etienne repeated with a since of amazement in his voice.

* * *

 

Brynjolf watched as the two caught up with each other. It was clear by their interactions that Etienne was smitten with the woman. Nahia didn’t seem smitten, but she sure had a way of wrapping people around her finger with her heroics. Her relationship with Talen-Jei and Keerava still seemed to be intact, even after the shakedown, so he was curious as to how she got Keerava to pay up.

He had finally had enough of Etienne’s puppy dog eyes when he cleared his throat and interjected, “Nahia, are you ready?”

She gave him a funny look before she replied, “It has been a very long day it sounds like I will have quite the challenge tomorrow before I head home.”

Brynjolf’s brows furrowed together and Etienne bid her a goodnight as the two continued on their way to leave the guild the way they arrived.

After they exited the secret entrance, Brynjolf asked, “You plan on hitting Goldenglow tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Nahia replied shortly, “I need to get back to Whiterun.”

“What’s in Whiterun?” Brynjolf asked with a nervous smile, “Don’t tell me the Dragonborn is married and needs to get back to her husband.”

Nahia didn’t want to divulge about her daughters just yet. Instead she just responded with, “Brynjolf, in case you have forgotten, I do have Dragonborn responsibilities. While the Thieves Guild might be the center of your life—it is not the center of mine.”

“All right, Lass,” Brynjolf replied as he held up his hands in surrender, “It was just a question. No need to get cold on me.”

When Nahia didn’t respond and continued walking towards the Bee and Barb, Brynjolf tried to lighten the mood with, “Well perhaps I will visit Whiterun sometime to come see you for once. It isn’t fair you always come here to see me.”

He watched in amusement as Nahia glanced at him with a somewhat annoyed and amused expression.

When they reached the Bee and Barb, Brynjolf asked, “So, is there anything else you need from me before you head out tomorrow to Goldenglow?”

“No, I have everything I need,” Nahia replied briskly.

“All right,” Brynjolf replied slowly and he didn’t know why…but he felt a little sad she didn’t want or need his help more.

Nahia was already turning around to leave when he ended their evening with, “And Nahia…good luck tomorrow.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded before she entered the still rowdy Bee and Barb.

After the door closed, Brynjolf looked up at the cloudy night sky and sighed. He got what he wanted, the Dragonborn to join the Thieves Guild, but something told him things were going to take an even darker turn before they got better.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 


	11. Very Loud and Clear

Nahia stood on the edge of the lake and gazed towards Goldenglow Estate. Brynjolf might have thought that she would be hitting Goldenglow during the day, but Nahia didn’t want to wait that long. Instead she waiting for Riften to die down and then snuck out while everyone was asleep. Not even a guard noticed her.

From what she could tell, there was a main entrance on a bridge that just screamed of an ambush and should could see at least a dozen mercenaries around the place. She supposed there would be more in a large estate like that.

Then as she stood on the edge of the lake, she began to strip down out of her new Thieves Guild armor and put it in a protective sack out of dragon scales that Eorlund had made for her. She stuffed everything of value inside of it and stuck her steel dagger between her teeth before she tied her pack around her back and dove into the lake to head towards Goldenglow.

* * *

 

When she stealthily emerged from the waters, she found a sheltered area to where she could get back into her armor without the mercenaries noticing. For some reason she was completely calm. When she was dealing with people or dragons, she always felt somewhat out of place. But for some reason, about to face a group of ruthless mercenaries that if they caught her would rape her, torture her, and either kill or try and a sell her into slavery, didn’t seem to faze her at all. It was as though this was second nature to her, which somewhat frightened her even more.

After Nahia put her amour back on and tied her sword on, she threw her bow and arrows on her back just in case she needed to use a few different tools and her shield over that. Finally, she put her new hood on, because she did not want her face to be recognized at all because she had a family to protect.

Once she was ready, all that could be heard were a few of the mercenaries grumbling. She could hear one drunk in particular complaining about a woman he had bedded that was now complaining at being pregnant with his child. She rolled her eyes at his sad plight as he began to sob over what appeared to be several tankards of ale.

She put the dagger back in her mouth and snuck up the rocks to where the beehives were. She figured if she could light these on fire it would cause a distraction that she could use to sneak into the actual estate and find the owner. She remembered that Brynjolf told her that she couldn’t burn the whole place down to the ground to try and get to Aringoth and that she could only burn three hives instead of all five because of Maven’s business.

There was something about Maven that Nahia did not like at all. While she had heard from several people that Maven was probably one of the most powerful people in Skyrim, Nahia just wanted to stay as far away from the woman as possible. While she could burn down three hives, she only needed one to start to do what needed done.

As she snuck behind the furthest one from the estate, she hid behind it and began to run her fingers together. While most Nords had to try extra hard at magic, she didn’t. She didn’t use it often, only her Thu’um, there were times like this where it was handy as a few sparks released from her finger tips and began to burn the hive. She didn’t wait to hear the men start to scream as she leaped back over the rocks to hide.

She could hear the mercenaries running towards the hives as she was getting further away from them and towards the main entrance. Once she reached the large wooden double doors, she looked over her shoulder and saw one of the morons attempting to put it out, but somehow he had caught another on fire. Either way, she wanted to get in and get out.

* * *

 

Nahia was thankful that there were several storage rooms that were easy to sneak into when the mercenaries began to exchange posts. There was a particular hot spot in the house where three mercenaries were and there was no way around them without being noticed. She watched them as they drank their mead while one of them joked, “Have you guys not been to Riften yet? You are missing out on many, many sexual depraved women.”

The Dragonborn shook her head in the shadows and Ahlam, from Whiterun, words went through her mind; _Men are all alike from Skyrim to Hammerfell_.

Nahia looked back towards the mercenaries and began to slowly sneak in the shadows closer as the man continued, “My first day there, I met the most beautiful Nord named Haelga.”

She wanted to gag on the spot, but allowed the man to continue his story, because the men were drinking just a bit more when he added, “She had me tied up on the bed and was riding me backwards harder than a horse trying to flee from a troll.”

The men were all laughing and asking for more details as Nahia quietly unsheathed her sword. However, the man spoke up drunkenly, “But she wasn’t even the best lay in town! There is this guy named Bolli and…”

“Wait,” one of the other mercenaries spoke up, “Isn’t he the guy that will come here and sell us fish?”

“Yep! That’s him!” the first man continued, “Well he has this Bosmer wife named Nivenor…well she…she was something.”

The third mercenary spit out on the floor and grumbled, “Fucking elves. Hate the lot of ‘em.”

“Aye,” the first mercenary continued, “I did too, until I met Nivenor. Why she likes it rough like the cunty little bitch she is. If you ever want to fuck and beat and elf at the same time…go visit her. Her husband even walked in while I was fucking her and just turned around and left! Fucking milk drinker! She may be a whore elf, but I don’t know if Sovngarde would even look as good as her tits bouncing up and down while I fucked her tight little Elf pussy.”

All of the men began to cackle and toasted each other for their sexual exploits just as the first mercenary added, “Thank you, thank you. However, while I was in Riften the last time. I got a little pissed off at the local inn. This Argonian wench kicked me out for grabbing her tail!”

Nahia was just about to strike, but froze when the conversation turned towards Keerava. Then her blood ran cold when the man began to cackle wildly before he said, “I think tomorrow night, I’m going to sneak into Riften and fuck her so that she understands that Skyrim belongs to the Nords and not to gutter trash like her!”

Nahia had had enough, especially after she had heard the threat against her friend, as she rolled towards the men and got behind the first one without any of them noticing before she took her dagger and sliced it across the man’s throat. She watched as the other two men’s eyes shone in fear at the sudden attack and her moves were flawless as she kicked the second man back out of his chair, and away from his weapon, as she took her sword that was in her left hand and pivoted quickly on her foot and slashed the third man’s neck.

The first and third men were gurgling in their own blood as the second one shouted at her as he tried to get back up, “I’LL CARVE YOU INTO PIECES, YOU LITTLE CUNT!”

She really hated that word as she switched her sword and dagger hand, kicked the man back down and then plunged her sword into his chest. She felt his life give away before she unsheathed her sword from his corpse.

As she began to walk away, she saw that the other two mercenaries finally bled to death before she whispered to them, “Despicable men like you don’t deserve Sovngarde.”

* * *

 

Nahia had made it all the way upstairs and past a few more mercenaries before she finally reached what she assumed was Aringoth’s room because it was the most difficult to get to. After she kicked the door open, she heard a man cry out for help. She held her sword ready as she walked around the corner and saw a male Altmer hunkered in the corner.

“Please!” the man pleaded, “Let us speak!”

“I’m listening,” Nahia replied as she kept her face hidden.

The Altmer slowly rose and let out a heavy sight before he groaned, "Worthless mercenaries. I didn't think Maven or Mercer would allow me to get away with this, but I had little choice."

“Aringoth,” Nahia stated in a low voice, “I just want the key to your safe.”

The man looked defeated before he yelled, "I can't. If I do, I may as well cut my own throat!"

Nahia showed the man her blade that was dripping with mercenary blood before she asked, “What makes you think I won’t?”

The man audibly gulped before he surrendered, “Fine. Take it! Once the new owner finds out I gave in, I'm as good as dead anyway."

Nahia’s brows furrowed together as he tossed her the key. From the sounds of it, Mercer and Brynjolf thought his man was acting out on his own so she tried to clarify, “New owner? What are you talking about?”

The man looked defeated and she watched as he picked up a golden bee statue and said, “I've already said too much. I gave you what you came here for, now go. Leave me in peace."

Nahia said nothing else and as she was turning to leave, she watched him pull out a small vial and drank the contents down. She had no idea what came over her when she reached out and yelled, “Wait!”

However, Aringoth let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground, instantly killing himself. Nahia reached down and picked up the small vial and smelled it was heavily laced with Nightshade and something else that Nahia wasn’t sure what it was.

She was about to leave when she saw the golden bee statue and she supposed that if the vault was a dead end she would need something to prove that she had been here so she grabbed it and put it in her sack and made her way down to the basement.

* * *

 

She only had to sneak past a few more mercenaries, luckily not having to kill any of them, as she finally made her way to the basement with the safe. She used Aringoth’s key to open it and sighed in relief when she saw a bag full of gold and a letter. She quickly grabbed it and scanned the document to ensure it was the right one but before she read it, her eyes were drawn to a peculiar symbol at the top of the letter…it almost looked like a cloaked dagger. Then her eyes scanned the rest of the document:

_Aringoth,_

_This document acknowledges the sale of the Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any_

Then Nahia flipped the page over…

_possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you’ll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._

_Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

“He sold it,” Nahia whispered as she heard a bunch of men running across the floors upstairs and screaming about Aringoth’s death and how they all needed to ransack the place and flee.

She quickly tucked her things away and looked around for an escape. She sighed in relief when she saw a little hole that appeared to lead to the sewers and knew she’d be able to find a way out.

Just as she snuck down into the smelly sewers and disappeared from Goldenglow Estate forever, the fifth beehive caught on fire from the incompetence of the mercenaries.

* * *

 

It was a little after dawn after Nahia got cleaned up in her room. She was still in her new armor, but removed the hood and managed to get all of the blood out of the leather somehow. After she finished packing her things, she headed downstairs and saw Talen-Jei who was sweeping and humming happily to himself.

Then to her surprise, Marcurio snuck up behind her and said, “Well, well, well, isn’t it the Mighty Dragonborn. Slayer of Great Beasts and Bard to Riften’s drunkards.”

 She couldn’t help but smile and laugh before she asked, “So I take it last night made a pretty good haul?”

Marcurio’s grin widened when he said, “I’m pretty sure Talen-Jei and Keerava could leave this Skeever Shit Hole of a City today if they wanted to and start a life somewhere new.”

“That’s good to hear,” Nahia replied with a warm smile as Talen-Jei waved to her before he disappeared into the storage room. Her smile then faltered before she looked at Marcurio with a serious expression and asked, “Marcurio, can I ask a favor of you?”

His demeanor quickly changed and normally the quick witted man refrained from his usual snarky comments when he replied, “What is it?”

“Last night, I overheard a mercenary talk about wanting to rape Keerava,” Nahia whispered.

Marcurio’s eyes narrowed, before he swore out and asked, “Where is this bastard?”

“Dead,” Nahia replied flatly, “And hopefully in Molag Bal’s domain now.”

Marcurio reached for her hand and gently stroked it. She was surprised that she didn’t flinch away but allowed the touch of another to console her before she continued, “Please keep an eye on this place for me while I am gone. I have to return to Whiterun before I travel to the other side of Skyrim soon. I can even pay you if you like, but for the next week or two—if you could…just please…”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he reassured her, “I’ll will make sure absolutely nothing happens to them.”

“Thank you,” Nahia smiled at him.

“Hey,” Marcurio got his regular grin back, “It isn’t every day that the Dragonborn owes you a favor!”

At that statement, Nahia couldn’t help but chuckle before she nodded her head in agreement. Then she grasped his hand back and stated, “If anything happens, send a courier immediately.”

“I will,” Marcurio reassured her.

She gave him a faint nod and ended her visit with him and said, “Please thank them for their hospitality and I will see them again in a few weeks.”

“Good luck, Nahia,” Marcurio smiled at her as she left the Bee and Barb.

* * *

 

When Nahia entered the secret entrance of the Thieves Guild, she felt like she could cut the tension in the air with a knife. She saw Brynjolf standing at the center of the cistern talking to Vex with his arms crossed and he was clearly agitated about something.

As she began to approach him, Vex gave her a dirty look before the woman haughtily walked away. Nahia had no idea what she had ever done to offend the woman, but that type of childish attitude was going to get old real fast. Then her eyes met Brynjolf’s and she stopped dead in her tracks because there was an anger in them that she didn’t think he was capable of.

Before she continued to walk toward him, he spat out, “You've made a mess of things and Maven's furious. I told you not to burn more than three of the hives! I've smoothed things over with her for now, but you can forget your cut."

“What are you talking about?” Nahia asked in confusion, “I only burned one, but I did see that one of the stupid mercenaries caught another one on fire before I went into Goldenglow. It’s not my damn fault that the place was crawling with incompetent and barbaric fools.”

Brynjolf looked taken aback by her defense and Nahia was tired and she was done with this when she threw a small sack that contained the Bee Statue and the Bill of Sale at him and said, “There you go. It seems like your _Guild_ doesn’t know much of anything.”

He looked at her in confusion before he opened the sack and whispered, “Well…well…Delvin has been looking for this little beauty…”

However, Nahia wasn’t in the mood when she snapped, “Read the damn bill of sale, Brynjolf.”

“Bill of what….?” Brynjolf asked as he reached back in and grabbed the letter and quickly scanned the document.

She watched as Brynjolf ran his hands down his face. She didn’t know if he was scared or completely shocked before he spoke, “Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out.”

“I’m sure he knew,” Nahia retorted, “Because he poisoned himself and is now dead.”

“He what?!” Brynjolf asked.

Nahia didn’t see the need to respond because she had been clear. Brynjolf took the hint before he added, “If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?”

“No,” she stated flatly.

“Damn,” Brynjolf sighed before he murmured, “I’ll need to find Mercer and catch him up on everything. Now I need you to go speak with Maven, she’s got a job for you.”

“No,” she repeated.

“No?” Brynjolf blinked in surprise.

Nahia could tell that everyone in the guild was very focused on their conversation before Nahia clarified, “I did what you asked. I got you payments that people in this very guild could not get and I broke into an estate crawling with mercenaries where one of your favorite little pets couldn’t even do. So how about you go do your own damn jobs now, because I kind of have to go worry about saving Skyrim right now and not whatever the fuck Maven Black-Briar wants…ok?”

“Nahia,” Brynjolf tried to calm her down as he took a step towards her.

However, Nahia took a step back and just said, “See you around,” before she turned and left the guild.

Brynjolf watched as his favorite Lass left and everyone was murmuring in surprise. He could tell that Etienne wanted to run after her, but Sapphire stopped him. He looked up at the cistern and saw the morning rays of light bleeding in as he whispered, “What have I done?”

* * *

 

Maven was furious as she slammed her door closed behind her and began to head downstairs to her secret room. How dare Brynjolf show up and tell her that his new recruit wasn’t going to show up and help her—especially after what that little bitch did at Goldenglow. Oh of course Brynjolf stood up for his prodigy and informed her that it was actually the mercenaries that burnt down the beehives. She already knew that, because she had personally hired several of the mercenaries herself and they had already told her. However, she didn’t want her own lack of judgement in hiring the right people to show so it was easier to blame this on…Nahia.

After she entered her dark room in the basement, she lit the candles with her magic and was at least pleased to see that Maul had obtained the skeleton bones and other ingredients for her. She now had everything for the sacrament as she knelt down next to the skeleton and scattered body parts and began to recite the words she had been rehearsing, "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

One way or the other…she would have this Nahia dealt with.

* * *

 

**So this chapter is pretty dark. I promise to lighten up the next one!**

**Also if you didn’t know this, break into Maven’s house and on the lowest level there is a locked room where you can see that she has performed the Black Sacrament. Also, it is my theory that the Dragonborn is the target because I remember playing through and being attacked (like at the very beginning of the game when I was on my way to Kynesgrove with Delphine) and was attacked by a Dark Brotherhood member. Not sure who else would have the balls in this game to do that besides Maven.**


	12. Assassin in the Dark

**I apologize for any typos in this chapter. I have been very ill this week and am on all sorts of meds… :/**

**Also, thank you to everyone for your support of this story! It has been a lot of fun to write and it’s really great getting to meet people from a new fandom. Thank you so very much!**

* * *

 

Nahia could barely keep her eyes open, and was ready to get the information she needed and head back to Whiterun, as Esbern gave her and Delphine a history lesson on Alduin’s Wall. She had spent the past week between Lakeview Manor and Whiterun with her family before she met up with Delphine and Esbern in Rorikstead—where they came across Alduin again. From there on out, things never seemed to slow down between fighting off dragon attacks, sneaking past hordes of Forsworn, and then a mix of dragon attacks with fighting the Forsworn. She was thankful when they finally reached the temple because she wanted to do nothing more than collapse on one of the empty beds.

She could tell that Delphine was about to collapse too. The woman took a poisoned Forsworn arrow in the shoulder and was extremely fatigued. Nahia and Esbern had already cleaned and dressed the wound, but Delphine still needed to rest.

Finally Esbern said, “So we just need to find this shout in order for our Dragonborn friend here to defeat Alduin.”

Delphine rubbed her hands down her face before she clarified, “You mean the Ancient Nords used a shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return,” Esbern added as he continued to remain enamored with the stone wall before him.

Nahia had never heard of a shout like this and only shook her head no when Delphine asked her if she knew. Finally she said, “I can go back to High Hrothgar and ask the Greybeards if they know anything.”

Esbern didn’t seem to mind so much, but Delphine swore again under her breath. Finally Esbern said, “I think that is enough for one night. We should all get some rest—especially you Delphine.”

The Breton already looked defeated and didn’t put up a fight or give any sort of snarky remark as Esbern helped his friend to one of the chambers that contained several beds. Nahia; however, remained in the main hall a little longer as she continued to stare at the depiction of Alduin being defeated before. She took a large breath at the heavy weight that was on her shoulders. She was the only living person who could defeat Alduin—it made her feel incredibly alone.

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up early and ate a small hunk of bread with some apple cabbage stew that Esbern had made for them. She was about to bid her goodbyes when Esbern said, “Wait Dragonborn…I found something last night that I believe you should carry.”

Nahia looked over at Delphine who nodded her head in agreement as Esbern uncovered a large katana. He smiled before he picked it up and handed it to her and added, “This is an old Akaviri Katana, be careful for it is still very sharp.”

The Dragonborn picked up the blade and it felt like the perfect extension of her arm when Esbern continued, “I looked in the old records last night and its name is called Dragonbane, quite fitting actually, and it was enchanted to do extra damage to dragons and then shock damage to anything else.”

“It’s perfect,” Nahia replied with a smile as she gave it swing.

“Yes,” Esbern agreed, “I thought you might like it. You are not as big as most female Nords but your mastery with a blade is quite unparalleled in my opinion. This sword will be light enough for your physique but deadly enough for your foes.”

“Thank you, Esbern,” Nahia smiled at the man. While she didn’t care too much for Delphine, Esbern didn’t seem like a bad guy.

He gave her a brisk nod before he finished with, “Good luck finding the Word of Power. I will travel to Markarth every other fortnight should you need to send a courier there to the inn. Please let us know if you need any assistance, Dragonborn.”

Nahia nodded before she shook hands with the man and gave a brisk nod to Delphine and left Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

 

Since Nahia was so close, she decided to checkout Markarth. The city was eerily beautiful but an utter mess like most of the major holds in Skyrim right now. Not only was there a rift between the people on whether or not the Imperials were right or the Stormcloacks, but there was an added in layer of the Forsworn mess and somebody named Madanach escaping the prison mines and wreaking havoc. Either way, she did what she seemed to do best and find the people that could use her assistance in the fullest before she began her adventure home to Whiterun that night.  However, before she completely departed the city, she looked over towards the stables where she saw Banning and the dog Vigilance he had tried to sell her when she first approached the great city. She couldn’t help but smile as she whispered, “Lydia is going to kill me.”

* * *

 

As she, her steed, and now the dog Vigilance, that was to be a present to Sofie and Lucia, began the slow trek back to Whiterun, she ran her hands down her face as her horse kept a slow and steady pace. Fatigue from the past few day’s adventures was finally starting to settle in and she wasn’t entirely sure if she was even going to make it to Rorikstead. She let out a fierce yawn before she finally murmured, “Ok, Midnight and Vigilance, let’s stop here for a few hours.”

The two animal companions didn’t seem to mind as Nahia lead them over to a safe area near a tree but was surrounded by the unusual stones on this side of Skyrim. She found the countryside here with all of its waterfalls and craggily mountains to be extremely beautiful. After she tied Midnight to the tree, she grabbed her rolled mat from her saddle bags and stretched it out on the ground. She found a few strips of venison jerky and gave it to Vigilance as she sat down on her furs and leathers. She was too exhausted to even light a fire and after Vigilance found himself a comfy spot in the grass, Nahia fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

 

Nahia woke with a start and was drenched in cold sweat. Thankfully she was in a more breathable armor tonight, but her dreams of the faceless man had returned. She hadn’t had one since before her first trip to Riften and wondered why tonight of all nights they would return.

When she reached her hand up to her forehead to wipe her brow, Midnight’s and Vigilance’s heads both jerked suddenly and Midnight neighed fiercely as Vigilance stood on all fours and began to growl.

Her instincts immediately kicked in when she reached for Dragonsbane and listened to the world around her. Midnight was still skittish but everything else was deathly silent; no torchbugs, no birds, no goats or foxes trotting by…someone was here.

Nahia didn’t move other than her silent unsheathing of Dragonsbane before she heard footsteps approaching her quickly from behind. She flung up her katana just in time, just before she spun around, as a hooded Khajiit in black and red armor attacked her with two black daggers drawn and laced with poison.

She had parried the blow, but the Khajiit was fast and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Nahia quickly jumped back avoiding the assault and as soon as she landed she had to block another deadly blow.

Midnight was whinnying like crazy as the Khajiit spat out, “Just die already!”

Nahia didn’t respond and was about to use her Dragonshout when Vigilance dove at the assassin and sunk his teeth into one of the Khajiit’s legs.

The Khajiit screamed in shock as Vigilance’s teeth sunk in further and was about to slash one her poisonous blades into the dog when it was Nahia’s turn to get the upper hand. She parried the blow that the Khajiit was about to land on Vigilance and knocked one of the blades out of the Khajiit’s hand.

The Khajiit bared her teeth at Nahia; however, but Vigilance and Nahia were stronger together and before the Khajiit could counterattack, Nahia plunged Dragonsbane straight into the Khajiit’s heart. Nahia looked into the woman’s shocked eyes before the assassin whispered, “Astrid…I have failed you…” then died.

Nahia pulled out her sword from the dead Khajiit and both Midnight and Vigilance finally relaxed before Midnight gave a wild snort. However, a deep frown was on Nahia’s face as she whispered, “Who is Astrid?”

She did what she hated to do to people, but she had no other choice; as she began to search the body for any clues, she reached into one of the stealthy pockets and found a folded note with a black hand on it that read:

_Your target is Nahia. You are to kill her by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed and somebody wants this poor fool dead._

_-Astrid_

“Great,” Nahia murmured to herself as she folded the note back up and put it in her own pocket. She would need answers to it, but if someone was sending assassins out after her then it was only a matter of time before they went to Whiterun. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed as she thought about Lucia, Sofie, and Lydia sitting around the fire reading and laughing as an assassin broke in and murdered them all.

She looked over at Vigilance who even though was calmer, he was still on alert with the dead body near them. She patted the dogs head and praised him for his help, “Good boy. Banning was right about you.”

The dog looked pleased before Nahia held out the note to him to sniff. Banning had informed her that he had been raising up war dogs all his life. While Vigilance might appear to be cute and loyal, he would still fight to the death for the people he was sworn to protect and that is what Nahia was now hoping on.

Vigilance sniffed the note before he let out a low growl. Nahia patted him again to let him know he did well before she spoke, “I have two daughters and a House Carl who will need that nose and your help for when I’m gone. Do you think you can do that for me?”

The loyal dog gave her a doggy grin before he barked happily in response. Nahia smiled and scratched behind his ears. Then at the thought of losing the only family she knew, she quickly rolled up her sleeping roll and readied Midnight. They would ride throughout the entire night to make it to Whiterun as quickly as possible. She needed reassurance that they were safe.

* * *

 

Nahia didn’t slow down as she dashed by all of the Whiterun guards who were shouting welcomes at her with Vigilance at her heels. It was nearing the time when Whiterun was slowly waking up and Nahia kept up her pace as she burst through Breezehome and was about to call out to Lucia, Sofie, and Lydia when she saw the three sitting at the table eating boiled cream treats and some sliced apples.

“MAMA, YOU’RE HOME!” both the girls shouted in excitement.

Nahia felt like her heart was about to explode with happiness and relief as the two girls came running towards her. The Dragonborn fell to her knees as the two girls lunged at her and wrapped their arms around her neck and began talking wildly about all the things they did while she was away.

As happy as she was, she couldn’t hold back the tears that began to fall from her eyes. Lydia knew something was up in an instant, but luckily the two girls didn’t seem to notice because Lucia breathed in excitement, “Mama, is that a dog?”

Vigilance barked behind her and Nahia quickly dried her eyes before she replied, “Yes, this is Vigilance. I picked him up in Markath.”

“HE IS SO CUTE!” Sofie squealed in delight as the two girls dashed over to the dog and began to hug him around his neck and pet him and give him kisses all over his face.

Vigilance looked quite happy and taken with the girls as her two daughters asked, “Can we keep him, Mama? Oh please, oh please!?!?”

Nahia just laughed before she replied, “Absolutely.”

The two girls began to dash about and ran to the room to make up a bed for Vigilance along with a watering and food bowl. The smile never left Nahia’s face as Lydia walked up to her and stated in a low voice as to not break up the girls’ excitement, “Are you all right?”

 Nahia didn’t want to keep secrets from the woman that was helping protect her family during her absence, so Nahia took the assassins note and handed it to Lydia. The House Carl’s eyes narrowed as she read the note, and whispered, “The Dark Brotherhood.”

“The what?” Nahia asked.

Lydia sighed before she continued their conversation in lowered voices, “I forget your lack of memory can be both a curse and a blessing. The Black Hand is the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. It’s a group of assassins. However, I do not know who this Astrid is.”

Nahia didn’t reply as she folded the note back up and put it in her pocket before Lydia added, “Of course your do-gooder ways would piss off someone who wants you dead.”

“Well that’s a silly reason for wanting someone dead,” Nahia scoffed.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders before she added, “Could also be because you are the Dragonborn.”

That seemed more likely, but Nahia supposed she would have to get to the bottom of it before Lydia pleaded, “Nahia, I know you are capable of just about anything, but if the Dark Brotherhood is now after you…what if they figure out about Lucia and Sofie? I’ll do everything I can but…”

Nahia clasped Lydia’s shoulder before she replied, “Vigilance will now be here too. He helped me fight off the first assassin. I will also speak to the Jarl and Kodlack about some extra protection until I can be here more after Alduin’s defeat. Maybe they will know who this Astrid is too.”

Lydia nodded in response before Nahia added, “I’ll send for Rayya. While not many people know about Lakeview Manor, I think it’d be best if you all were in the city’s walls.”

Lydia agreed to the plan and while none of them were happy that this was happening, Lydia knew that more lives were at risk if Nahia stayed home just to protect them. She knew she’d do everything in her power to protect the small family they had all become.

* * *

 

Nahia spent the day playing with the girls and Vigilance. However, she did take time to sneak away and ask for favors of extra guards, especially at night, near Breezehome and for the Companions to keep an eye out. Kodlak and the inner-circle all sniffed the note as well and promised to help while the Dragonborn was off saving the rest of Skyrim. Unfortunately, none of them knew who this Astrid was.

The Dragonborn felt a little bit of relief as she descended the steps of Jorrvaskr. Lydia had sent a Courier to ask Rayya to come to Whiterun for a bit because Nahia would soon travel to the Greybeards again in a few days to find the shout to defeat Alduin. She knew this next trek would keep her gone for a few weeks.

As she made her way home, she saw Carlotta and Mila approaching her on the steps near the central market. Mila began to giggle wildly whereas Carlotta looked more understanding before she spoke up and said, “Umm…Nahia…you might want to stop in the Bannered Mare before you go home tonight…”

“Um…ok...” Nahia replied a little unsurely because Carlotta was blushing a bit.

Then Mila giggled, “Your booooyyyyfriend is there.”

Carlotta tried to shush her daughter when Nahia asked in shock, “My what!?”

However, Nahia knew Carolotta would say no more as the Dragonborn quickly thanked them and changed her course towards the Bannered Mare. Who in the hell would claim to be her boyfriend? Her first thought immediately went to someone from the Dark Brotherhood already trying to lure her somewhere.

When she flung the doors open, the first thing she noticed was how the place was completely packed. Drinks were flowing and people were bent over in laughter. She looked over at Hulda behind the counter and was trying to make her way over when she heard the familiar voice of a man and his very distinct accent…

“And then I walked in and she was strumming a lute on top of the counter singing Ragnar the Red!”

Nahia looked up at the best room in the inn’s balcony and saw Brynjolf leaning over the wood grinning at her. 

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	13. Thief in Whiterun

**Hope everyone enjoys Brynjolf’s perspective. Sorry for the typos, I am still ill and recovering.**

* * *

 

**Several days ago…**

“What have I done?” Brynjolf asked as he continued to look up at the cistern after Nahia had just stormed off. Just when things were starting to turn around a little. He was wrong, he shouldn’t have just accused Nahia of not knowing what she was doing, but Maven had been pissed. He had to protect the guild, because they were his family. But Maven was one of the threats that could destroy it if she so desired.

Nahia was the goddamn Dragonborn of Legends and here he was making her his errand girl. She had every right to be pissed off at him. When he looked up he saw Vex smirking in the corner before she mouthed, “Told you so.”

He let out an annoyed grunt because ever since he first met Nahia, Vex had been even pricklier than usual. He knew that after their few hook ups here and there that she had gotten a little over attached. He had been clear from the start with Vex though that he wasn’t interested in any sort of relationship. The thought of marriage, children, and commitment made him cringe. It just something he had never desired. Now she seemed to be acting like a child because his attention was on another woman, one that conquered Goldenglow on her own.

He turned his attention back to the secret entrance and realized that Nahia was probably already long gone out of Riften by now and he couldn’t help but feel a dull ache settle in his chest. Then suddenly he felt his blood run cold when he heard Mercer’s voice from behind him, “Maven is pissed.”

Brynjolf sighed before he replied, “I know.”

“Seems your little prodigy is a bigger mess than the guild can handle right now,” Mercer stated in agitation.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Brynjolf defended her, “It was the damn Mercenaries that lit the place to the ground.”

“I don’t really give a fuck,” Mercer replied coldly, “Just fix the goddamn problem.”

Brynjolf didn’t need to say anything else, not that he could anyways because Mercer was already walking towards Vex. Vex was playing an interesting game and trying to butter Mercer up to her side. Despite the petty politics he was in right now, he was certain that he was going to fix the problem and get Nahia back to Riften.

* * *

 

Brynjolf entered the Bee and Barb and couldn’t help but look around just to make sure Nahia was there waiting for him. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it.

“She isn’t here,” Keerava spoke up from behind the counter, “So get the fuck out.”

Brynjolf rolled his eyes at the annoyed Argonian before he gave her his charming smile, “Now Keerava, is that any way to talk to your old friend?”

“You have never been nor will ever be my friend,” Keerava stated with certainty as she cleaned several of the empty flagons, “Now Nahia has returned to Whiterun, so be gone!”

“Thank you, Keerava,” Brynjolf stated flatly, but couldn’t help that his heart did a little somersault because at least he knew where she was going, “But I’m here to see someone else.”

Keerava’s eyes narrowed as Brynjolf walked past the tables and upstairs to meet with Maven.

Maven was sitting in her usual corner. A place she had picked out both for its privacy as well as its wide openness. It was the perfect place to have certain business meetings where you didn’t want someone to end up dead, but also didn’t want to be overheard.

As he approached one of the most powerful women in Skyrim, she didn’t even need to turn her head when she spoke up, “I thought you were going to send me your beloved prodigy.”

Even though the woman before him terrified him to some extent, he still had to play it like he was in charge. He gave her a quick reassuring laugh before he sat down opposite her and stated simply, “My apologies, Maven, she had other business to attend to.”

“Rarely am I told that my business is not more important, Brynjolf,” Maven replied in annoyance.

“Aye, that may be true,” Brynjolf agreed, “But dragons tend to trump everyone these days.”

“Or you are just protecting her, because you have some sort of obsession with her,” Maven fired back, “At least that is what the latest Guild gossip is. The first woman that Brynjolf hasn’t been able to seduce instantly.”

Brynjolf smirked and somehow refrained from clenching his fist at Maven’s observation before he admitted with a twist to the truth just a little, “I have no reason to protect her. The damn mercenaries are the ones who burned your hives down. She did what was asked.”

She didn’t reply right away and instead arched her brow in curiosity before she finally asked, “So how is the next job I need performed going to get done? Your Guild has more or less shown their incompetence with the exception of this Nahia, Mercer, and yourself.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed, “That is why I will be handling your next job personally to make sure it goes exactly how you need it to.”

“You?” Maven asked incredulously.

“I’m the best at what I do,” Brynjolf replied with cheek.

“Is that confidence I hear... or is it arrogance? Strange how often they're confused. You have to understand, it's been a long time since you’ve sent me anyone I can rely on,” Maven stated flatly.

“Nahia probably would have just told you to cut the crap and tell her what you want,” Brynjolf chuckled, “However, put your faith in me and I will take care of it.”

“Faith?” Maven laughed and Brynjolf felt his blood run cold, “I don't have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done and was it done correctly. There's no gray area."

“Then you won’t have a problem with me,” Brynjolf pointed out.

Maven took a deep breath before she agreed, “I hope not. This is an important job. As you know, my competitor, the Honningbrew Meadery, needs to be put out of business. However, I need to know how they managed to get the place up and running so quickly."

“Makes sense,” Brynjolf acknowledged, “So what do you need me to do?”

"Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius. He'll fill you in on all the details," Maven stated with a dismissive tone.

Brynjolf did not smirk openly but this was his chance. His chance to visit Whiterun without suspicion from the Guild or Mercer. He would find Nahia and apologize and get her back to the Guild.

As he stood up to leave, his mind was already racing at stealing a horse and getting to Whiterun as soon as possible. Then before he descended down the stairs, he heard Maven call out to him, “And Brynjolf, if you fuck this up in any way. I will see to it personally that failing me will be the last thing you ever do.”

Brynjolf turned back towards her and simply stated with a calm voice, “You can count on me, Maven.”

* * *

 

It was three days before he made it to Whiterun because Mercer didn’t let him leave right away. He knew he was already a day behind Nahia at the most as he left his horse at the stables in Whiterun. He had changed out of his Guild armor and into a fine tunic and breeches as to not attract unwanted attention form the guards. It had been a long time since he had been to Whiterun, but he remembered how skeptical the guards were of outsiders.

He was lucky that he entered the city with no problems, and not even a question as to why he as here. As he pulled his cloak around him, the first thing he noticed was the female blacksmith pounding some steel out on her anvil. He approached the woman nonchalantly and she didn’t even look up from her smithing when she called out to him, “"Got some good pieces out here, if you're looking to buy. More inside if you need something.”

“Actually,” Brynjolf grinned at the woman, “I’m looking for my friend and was hoping you could point me in the right direction.”

The woman dipped the steel sword into the cooling water before she asked, “Is that so? Well who is this friend?”

“Nahia,” Brynjolf stated with a smile still on his face.

“Ahhhh, the Dragonborn,” the blacksmith replied with a smile, “You’ve just missed her.”

Brynjolf felt his heart sink a little when he inquired, “Do you know when she will be back?”

“Hard to say with her,” the woman admitted, “But she did leave with the girls and Lydia, so they probably shouldn’t be too long.”

Brynjolf just nodded and added, “Thank you and could you point me to the Bannered Mare?”

The woman nodded and pointed the sword to the building at the very end of the market. Brynjolf gave his thanks again as he began the trek to the inn. As he walked towards the market, he couldn’t help but look around and wondered at where Nahia stayed or lived. What did the woman mean by girls and who was Lydia? He didn’t think the Dragonborn was attracted to women, but then he didn’t really know much about her. Then just like that he felt another pang in his chest at the thought of how all of these other people knew her better and admired her—and how she despised him probably now.

As he walked past the market, he couldn’t help but pick out a few things that caught his eye that he would steal later before he entered the dimly lit inn. After he had paid for the very best room for at least three days, he looked around for the man Maven wanted him to meet.

As he surveyed the room, the noticed two thugs for hire, a very inebriated bard, and an ill looking man sitting in the corner nursing a tankard of mead—almost like he was waiting on someone to show.

Brynjolf made his way over to the man who grumbled, “Can’t a man drink in peace?”

The man looked fidgety, like he was hiding something, so Brynjolf simply stated, “Maven said you're expecting me.”

The man’s eyes widened in relief before he ordered Brynjolf a tankard of mead too. After the Redgaurd hostess had served him, Mallus stated in a low voice, “I'm going to keep this short 'cause we've got a lot to do. Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is going to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard two weeks from today and we're going to poison the mead."

Wow Maven wasn’t kidding when she wanted to destroy the competition. Brynjolf took a swig of his drink before he asked, “You have the poison?”

The man smirked before he replied, “No, no. That's the beauty of the whole plan. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has been having quite the pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don't mix well, you know what I mean? Sabjorn has been hiring sell sword after sell sword to kill the damn skeevers but they just keep coming back somehow. They are closed down for now to fix the problem until the guard comes to taste to give it the clear."

Brynjolf watched as the man chuckled as he took a swig of mead. The man seemed shady as hell and he knew that if Nahia were doing this job, then she would decline it instantly. However, he had his own family to take care of when he asked, “And where do I fit in?”

"You're going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He's going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you're also going to dump it into the brewing vat,” Mallus smirked, “I’ve drawn a little map at which one Sabjorn has been using specially for this occasion.”

Brynjolf couldn’t deny that the plan was clever and Mallus added in a little quip about how he and Maven had been planning this for weeks. Finally Mallus stated, “The key thing for you will be in a week and a half’s time, you will offer your services. I’ll make sure Sabjorn doesn’t hire anyone else until then.”

“Why then?” Byrnjolf asked.

“That’s when he is going to bottle the batch he is brewing,” Mallus replied, “That’s when we need to slip in the poison.”

Brynjolf nodded before he asked, “This poison won’t kill the Captain of the Guard will it?”

The man shook his head no before he replied, “Not unless he chugs the entire thing in one setting. We can destroy the rest because nobody will taste it before the Captain.”

“Very well,” Brynjolf stated. He still had more questions, but he noticed that people were starting to glance their way and Mallus noticed it too.

“I’ll meet you back here in six days to discuss the job further. Until then, just lay low,” Mallus stated before he got up and waved goodbye to the innkeeper.

Part of Brynjolf had a bit of suspicion about this job. Something about it just didn’t seem right. However, a full week in Whiterun, possibly two, with Nahia was definitely worth it.

* * *

 

Brynjolf was pissed. It had been three days and still no sign of Nahia. However, he had done some investigating around the town in her absence. He now knew where she lived, found out that she had two adopted children, was somewhat a member of the Companions (that part was still a little bit blurry for him). However, he didn’t fail to notice that one day in the marketplace, the elderly woman Fralia Gray-Mane, tried to talk a man named Vilkas into buying an Amulet of Mara for the Dragonborn. Brynjolf felt a sting of jealousy of the man before he heard an even larger man, named Farkas, boom out in laughter, “Fralia, Nahia thinks Vilkas hates her guts!” He supposed that was a little bit of relief.

In fact, the entire stay so far was infuriating. He felt like half of the men here were no better than Marcurio, just fawning all over Nahia. He tried not to let it get to him, but how was he ever supposed to get close to her with all of these noble and honor bound men were throwing themselves at her and he was a thief.

Then finally, one night, he saw a dark haired Nord woman enter the city with two young girls with enchanted weapons attached to their hips.

He was lurking in the shadows when he heard the female Blacksmith, Adrianne, say, “Welcome back, Lydia! Sofie! Lucia!”

The two young girls began chatting wildly to the blacksmith and Brynjolf felt a lump in his throat before he whispered, “That’s her family…but where is she?”

Then his heart stopped when Nahia entered through the gates and waved at Adrianne. The two girls than ran up to her and hugged her closely before he overhead the woman, he was assuming was Lydia, say, “Nahia, you need to get some rest. You have to head out early in the morning.”

“I know, I know,” Nahia smiled.

He swallowed hard when he saw that genuine smile of happiness grace her lips. She looked so happy and at peace—unlike when she was at Riften. He disappeared into the darkness more, but not before he heard the two girls ask for Nahia, their Mama, to bring them back some presents.

* * *

 

The next morning as Brynjolf meandered around the small city of Whiterun, he first made sure that Nahia had disappeared to wherever it was she needed to go. Her last words to him had echoed in his mind the night before and he had fallen into a restless sleep, even when Saadia offered him some company that night. He had no idea what had gotten into him recently. Normally he would have had that Redguard bent over the railing and screaming so loud that the entire inn would have either seen or heard what was going on. Instead he laid in his rented room that night with his arm over his eyes replaying the look of disgust Nahia had in her eyes before she spat out, _“I did what you asked. I got you payments that people in this very guild could not get and I broke into an estate crawling with mercenaries where one of your favorite little pets couldn’t even do. So how about you go do your own damn jobs now, because I kind of have to go worry about saving Skyrim right now and not whatever the fuck Maven Black-Briar wants…ok?”_

Worrying about Skyrim was exactly what Nahia was off doing now. He couldn’t believe the level of admiration that she held in Whiterun, or Thane Nahia as he soon discovered with the Hoursecarl Lydia. He was relieved that she wasn’t attracted to women, but then from what he has gathered…she didn’t seem to be attracted to anyone.

 As he walked between the Grey-mane’s and the Battle-born’s houses, he couldn’t help but chuckle at how she had everyone wrapped around her finger—himself included. But he couldn’t let anyone know, especially people in the Guild.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of children shouting from behind him and before he could turn around he felt someone run into his backside. He turned around and saw one of Nahia’s children before him. She was a small blonde child that quickly stated, “Pardon me, Sir. We were playing tag.”

He gave the girl a warm smile before he replied, “That’s all right little Princess,” then he gave the young girl a bow.

She looked at him funny before she giggled and replied, “I’m not a Princess!”

“What?” Brynjolf asked in a surprised shock, “I thought with such a lovely dress and such a fine weapon you carry, you must be royalty.”

The girl continued to giggle before a little boy came up to them and stated, “Hey, I haven’t seen you before. Who are you?”

Brynjolf glanced over at the small boy who seemed like he was ready to defend Nahia’s daughter before Brynjolf stated, “My name is Brynjolf, from Riften, and I was in Whiterun to visit a friend.”

He heard the little girl whisper in the boy’s ear, “He thought I was a Princess!”

Brynjolf smirked before more kids ran up to continue their game of tag. Brynjolf turned to the little blonde girl and gave her another bow, “If My Lady has no further need of me, I shall let her continue her game of tag.”

The blonde giggled and the young boy harrumphed before an obnoxious little girl asked, “Who the hell does he think is a lady.”

“Lucia,” the little boy stated with narrowed eyes.

However, before more pointless questions were asked of him he slipped away to allow the children to continue their game.

* * *

 

It was now the day before Brynjolf would go to the Honningbrew Meadery and there was still no sign of Nahia. He and Mallus had met back up a few days ago and Brynjolf knew exactly what he needed to do tomorrow. After he heard the reasons why Mallus was interested in plotting against Sabjorn, he was even more cautious of the extent Maven would go to get what she wanted. He was certain that Nahia and Maven would be oil and water.

Brynjolf smirked to himself as he thought of his stay in Whiterun so far. He hadn’t had any trouble, even made friends with Farkas from the Companions, where he got a lot of juicy tales about Nahia. However, her children, Lucia and Sofie had the uncanny ability to keep running into him. One day he had even bought them apple pies to enjoy because they would not stop following him. He didn’t know if he was annoyed or happy by how much they seemed to be interested in him. It could also have been the fact that he now called them Princess Lucia and Princess Sofie and he was Lord Brynjolf. Either way, he figured he had this over Nahia whenever she returned.

He was up way too early for most of Whiterun. He liked strolling around before everyone was up and he had found it was easiest to sneak in and out of Whiterun unnoticed to observe Honningbrew and keep any potential sell swords away. Then when he started his trek towards the front gate, he froze in his steps next to Belethor’s store when the gates to Whiterun open and in strode Nahia with a dog at her heels as she made a beeline for her small home. It was one of the things that shocked him about her. She was the Dragonborn of legends and her home was more modest than his one in the Riften woods.

He watched as she opened the door with panic on her face before he heard Sofie and Lucia scream in excitement, “Mama, you’re home!”

He smiled at was probably a very joyous reunion and then felt that pang in his chest again. He had no idea what it was…it almost felt like he was missing something. However, he took a steadying breath before he continued to make preparations for tomorrow’s big event.

* * *

 

It was early in the evening when he had returned to Whiterun and saw that Lucia and Sofie had just reentered their small home. Then he smirked because he saw Nahia off in the distance at the market and she looked like she was headed for the Gildergreen, a tree she had saved no less, and he knew he needed to find a way to get her to come to the Bannered Mare on her own volition.

He smirked to himself before he whispered, “Oh this is going to be good…”

* * *

 

Brynjolf had more or less gotten the whole inn drunk and his plan seemed to be working perfectly. Carlotta was there with her daughter when Brynjolf began to talk to Mikael, whom he despised, if he had ever heard the Dragonborn sing for she was quite talented. When the man admitted no, Brynjolf took the opportunity and began to weave the tale of Nahia’s heroics in Riften and how he had been blinded by her mere beauty.

It was all going according to plan and when he saw Carlotta and her daughter leave, clearly uncomfortable with the very sexual overtones theatrics, Brynjolf knew it was only a matter of time…

Five minutes hadn’t even passed when he saw the front door of the inn open up and he continued his story, “And then I walked in and she was strumming a lute on top of the counter singing Ragnar the Red!”

He saw the beautiful blonde Nord he had been waiting on. Her face was confusion and then her piercing blue eyes immediately went up to him and he couldn’t hide his grin before he stated, “And here is the guest of honor now! Hit it Mikael!”

Mikael quickly grabbed his lute and began to sing…

_Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes!_

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


	14. Kind of Friends

**Still ill, but I really wanted to get this out there because I’ve missed Nahia’s and Brynjolf’s interactions. Please enjoy and don’t forget to leave a comment! :)**

* * *

 

Nahia was furious as she stealthily weaved in and out of the crowd to get to Brynjolf’s room, the same room she had stayed in Whiterun her first night in the city.  
  
The crowd was laughing and cheering as Mikael strummed his lute and finished the song about her. Then before she could kick the double doors to the room down, they opened to reveal a very smug Brynjolf who was holding a bottle of Black-Briar mead for her. His smug sexy appearance did not dissuade her as she knocked the bottle loose from his hand and tackled him to the ground before he even knew what was happening.

She was straddling him with a dagger at his throat before she asked in a low tone, “What the hell do you think you are doing here?”  
  
“Easy there, Lass,” Brynjolf choked out with a smile, “If you wanted to be on top of me so bad, you could of just asked because I would have readily obliged.”  
  
He could see in her eyes that she was not at all amused before she restated, I won’t ask again. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m on a job,” he replied in a more serious tone, “I saw you were back in town and wanted to get your attention.”  
  
“So the assassin wasn’t enough to get my attention?” she asked pointedly.  
  
“Assassin?! Now wait just a bloody moment!” Brynjolf defended himself, “I’d never send assassin after you! Are you alright?! Did you get hurt?!”  
  
Nahia froze, she could see the genuine concern in his eyes before she got off of him and replied, “I’m alive; which is more than I can say for the assassin.”  
  
After they both stood up, Brynjolf again asked her, “But are you alright?”  
  
“Why do you care, Brynjolf?” Nahia sighed out, “You show up here, tell stories about me to anyone who will listen and you expect me to believe you genuinely care? Was our last conversation not clear enough for you?”  
  
For the first time in his life, he realized his charming antics had genuinely hurt someone as he watched the most powerful woman tear up before him. Then before he could respond, she continued, “How dare you show up here and do this to me. I’ve got enough to worry about and I have children that live in this town. I don’t need your petty Guild’s bullshit when I’m trying to make sure that not every city and farm is burnt to a crisp because I’m the only one who can stop it from happening!”  
  
His hart panged at the thought of someone hurting Lucia or Sofie. On one of the days they were following him around, they let it be known that they were Nahia’s adopted children. Lucia’s mother died and her greedy Aunt and Uncle kicked her out of her home then poor Sofie was a child that lost both of her parents too. They were two very lucky girls now, and they sure knew it, because not every orphan would be adopted and by the Dragonborn no less. He could understand why Nahia was even more upset with him by his antics. He wasn’t in Riften anymore, he didn’t need to put up this facade.  
  
Finally he simply stated with his hands raised, “Nahia, I’m sorry.”  
  
Her eyes softened slightly before she sighed and nodded her head. He gave her a faint smile before he asked, “How about that drink now and you tell me what happened? Do you know anything about the assassin?”  
  
She felt nervous because she didn’t know if she should trust this man. She could tell he was studying her before he admitted, “I know you have two adopted daughters, Lucia an Imperial, who was kicked out of her farm by her shitty uncle and aunt, and Sofie a Nord who sold flowers in Windhelm after her Stormcloak father passed away. You all live in Breezehome with your Housecarl, Lydia.”  
  
She looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance before he handed her another bottle of mead and added, “Nahia, if I wanted you and/or your children dead, then I’d have done it while you’ve were away. I also wouldn’t have drawn so much attention to myself while here just to get you to come see me. Now everyone knows Lord Brynjolf from Riften is in love with Nahia, the Dragonborn.”  
  
She arched her brow and didn’t bring up the fact he just said he was in love with her, instead she asked, “Lord Brynjolf?”  
  
He smirked at her and offered her a seat on his balcony so they could hear the music and commotion below them before he replied, “Tis a nickname from two little Princesses I know.”  
  
She accepted the seat and just shook her head at him and made a note to talk to the girls about talking to strangers, especially men, in the future.  
  
When he took a seat next to her, they both opened their mead bottles before Brynjolf asked in a serious tone, “Now about this assassin. Did you get any clues as to who sent them? I have some connections that I could have investigate this for you.”  
  
She studied him for a minute and thought about what he had said. It’s true, he could have killed Lucia and Sofie while she was away and besides just being a thief, Brynjolf hasn’t truly done anything to make her question her safety.  
  
Finally she pulled out the note and said, “I found this on the assassin’s body. It was a Khajiit but that means nothing because I’m friends with all the caravan traders.”  
  
She watched him as he took the letter and unfolded it, then her blood ran cold with fear when she saw the color drain from his face and he murmured, “Fuck, Nahia.”  
  
“What is it?” She asked in a lowered voice.  
  
He ran his hand down his face before he responded, “I don’t know everything about the Dark Brotherhood, but thanks to Delvin, I know their leader is named Astrid.”  
  
“Would he know where I could find this Astrid?” Nahia asked bluntly—not really caring that it was the leader that wrote the note.  
  
“What?! Are you mad?” Brynjolf asked in anger and shock, “Someone wants you dead and you want to go find them?!”  
  
“Yeeeessss...” Nahia replied slowly before she asked, “Or should I wait for them to find me, Lucia, or Sofie?”  
  
He folded the note back up before he sighed and replied, “Aye, Lass...you’ve got a fair point.”  
  
After he took a drink of mead he clarified, “Delvin was a member of the Dark Brotherhood a long time ago. They might have switched locations or something I don’t know. I’ll ask him if he knows a way to reach them without giving away why I’m asking. Your secret will be safe with me.”  
  
“I’d appreciate that,” Nahia stated, “Since I don’t know who wants me dead, I’d prefer not many knowing I’m actively going to hunt this person down.”  
  
Brynjolf couldn’t help but take a long swig of his mead before he opened another bottle and laughed darkly and admitted, “You’re either the bravest person I know or the most foolish.”  
  
She smirked at him now before she took a drink and replied, “Would you just stand by and do nothing if your family’s lives were in danger?”  
  
Their eyes met in an understanding because she knew who his family was and he nodded his head before he smirked and replied to lighten the mood, “I would not and now my family includes you too.”  
  
She snorted in amusement before she started off, “I’m pretty sure I made myself clear about your guild.”  
  
“Aye, you damn near made everyone piss themselves,” Brynjolf laughed, “But to me it seems we are at another information exchange, plus...you’re one of the best damn thieves I’ve ever seen.”  
  
She gave him a confused look before she argued, “I haven’t stolen a damn thing on any of your jobs. So far all you’ve needed is someone who is good with words and a fighter. I didn’t even technically steal anything from Goldenglow, because Aringoth killed himself and gave me what I wanted.”  
  
Brynjolf chuckled at the assessment because it was true before he shrugged and replied, “All right, but your exceptional at sneaking.” What he left off though was a cheesy line of _‘because you’ve snuck into my heart.’_  
  
Finally she said, “I will do no jobs for Maven or steal from innocent poor people.”  
  
“Agree on Maven,” Brynjolf laughed before he added, “But Nahia, Lass, there are no innocent people.”

“That is true,” Nahia agreed, “While I do believe all mankind is ultimately evil and selfish, there are few that genuinely try to make the world a better place—those are the ones I do not want to steal from.”

Brynjolf smirked before he asked, “Give me an example of someone?”

“Balimund,” Nahia quickly responded, “He works in Riften of all places with his skill, he adopted a son, and he is a kind soul.”

Brynjolf rolled his eyes, because of course she would think of good ‘ol True Nord Balimund. Then he offered her another bottle of mead, because he noticed that she had run dry, before he teased, “True, Balimund has a good heart but is he really innocent?”

Nahia arched her brow and accepted the drink before she asked, “How is he not?”

“Lust, Lassie,” Brynjolf winked, “I happened to overhear he is quite taken with you for helping him with those fire salts. Is him lusting after you not evil?”

His grin widened when he saw the corner of Nahia’s mouth perk up in a smile before she leaned over and whispered to him, “Lusting after me is fine, most men do anyways.”

At her confidence, Brynjolf burst out laughing before she teasingly added, “You do too, does that make you evil?”

Together they took a drink of mead before Brynjolf smirked, “Aye Lass, I’m damn near a Daedric Prince.”

“Mmhmmm,” Nahia hummed before she added, “Actually as long as no man or woman actually acts upon their lust without my consent, then I don’t really care what they think about me.”

“Fair point,” Brynjolf mused in response as he began to stroke his facial hair before he asked, “Speaking of men in your lives, is there no Husband Dragonborn?”

“Smooth, Brynjolf,” Nahia laughed because she was actually enjoying herself. The mead had relaxed her nerves and she felt a little better knowing that she had a potential lead on the Dark Brotherhood—plus she liked how she didn’t have to be perfect around Brynjolf.

“Twas an honest question, Lass,” Brynjolf chuckled, “I’ve got to eye up the competition if there is any. I overheard in the marketplace that the brute named Vilkas is very interested in you. Why even the jewelry merchant was trying to sell him an Amulet of Mara.”

Nahia gave him an exasperated look and simply replied, “There is currently no man in my life.”

“Currently,” Brynjolf picked up on a key word.

Their eyes met in amusement before Nahia added, “It would be a sad world if there was no love, but I’m not sure my destiny is meant for that life.”

“And what life is that?” Brynjolf asked as he waved to Hulda to bring them some food.

“The life where I get to share my life with someone in that way,” Nahia admitted as the conversation turned a little serious, “How many men would be content to stay home or do their own thing while I am off fighting Alduin?”

“Alduin?” Brynjolf asked as he choked on his mead, “The World Eater?!”

Nahia blinked at him in surprise before she answered, “Yes, that’s why when I tell you the dragon attacks are more important it’s because the literal end of our world is at stake.”

“I think we are going to need more mead too,” Brynjolf sighed out. He had no idea and now it all made so much more sense to him. Then he looked at her—by the Divines was she beautiful. However, there was a deep sadness in her eyes from where the conversation was going before he asked, “Is that why you went away for a week and why you originally needed Esbern?”

She just nodded in response and then they grew silent for a moment as Hulda brought them two venison stews and another bowl of bottled mead to split. After the innkeeper went downstairs, Brynjolf finally blurted out, “Whatever you need, Lass…I’ll do what I can to help.”

Nahia turned to look at him and he couldn’t quite place her emotion before she smiled and simply replied, “Thank you, but I have a feeling I have always walked a path of solitude.”

He didn’t know how to respond as they ate the stew before she asked, “So what exactly are you doing in Whiterun? Besides a job for Maven.”

“I never said I was on a job for Maven,” Brynjolf smirked.

“You wouldn’t have come all this way for just me,” Nahia replied back with a knowing smile, “Plus you wanted me to do a job, that I declined, and now you are here.”

“I would have come all this way for you, Lass,” Brynjolf replied in a husky tone.

He watched as Nahia just shook her head, but a blush slightly coated her cheeks before he admitted, “There is some competition in the area that Maven wants removed, but I promise no one will get hurt.”

Nahia gave him a look like she didn’t believe him before she asked, “And when is this job?”

“Tomorrow I will do my first real part,” Brynjolf answered.

“Where?” Nahia asked.

“Well aren’t you a curious little thing,” Brynjolf laughed, “Or are you worried about me?”

“If it’ll help you answer my question,” Nahia teased, “Then yes, I am so very worried about you, Lord Brynjolf.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her wit before he simply stated, “I won’t tell you the details, but I’ll be at the Honningbrew Meadery. Lots of literal vermin to kill.”

Nahia had heard the rumors that skeevers were overrunning the place, it’s one of the reasons why Lydia stopped purchasing mead from there, so the story seemed to check out. Then before she could say anything else he replied, “I’ll be back by sunset should you want to eat dinner again. I’ll be in town for another week.”

“Another week?!” Nahia asked in shock.

“Aye, Lass,” Brynjolf smirked, “You will get to see me every damn day.”

“How delightful,” Nahia replied in a sarcastic tone.

“I thought so,” Brynjolf teased as he leaned back and downed some more mead.

* * *

 

Nahia was surprised by how much she was actually enjoying herself. She hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten until she heard Saadia tell Hulda goodnight. She and Brynjolf talked about lots of things; mostly thought about the guild and how all the different members joined and their reasons.

Finally Nahia stated, “I need to return home, it’s late.”

“Aye that it is,” Brynjolf agreed before he got a devilish smirk on his face and added, “But you could always stay here with me if you wanted. I could work out any kinks you have from travelling.”

It took everything in Nahia not to visibly shudder in excitement at his suggestion. Brynjolf had been the first man she considered a sexual relationship with since Helgen. There was just something about his voice, his appearance, and his humor that made her want to see at what he could do in the bedroom with that silver tongue of his. However, she would never tell him that. If she wasn’t sure how her path could cross over with a normal person, there was no telling at what it would look like if she began to fall for a thief will low morals. But either way, there was no denying that she found him completely handsome.

Instead of accepting his offer, she gave him a polite smile and simply stated, “Thank you for the offer, but I miss my own bed.”

“Well I could join you there,” Brynjolf offered again.

At his persistence, she couldn’t help but show the smile of amusement on her face before she added, “I don’t know how the Princesses would feel about that.”

“Ahhh, you have a point,” Brynjolf laughed as he stood with her, “Our first time should be in a very secluded area because I have a feeling you are a loud one.”

She nearly ran into the door by his forwardness before she asked, “And what makes you think that?”

“Let’s just say I’ve heard you shout,” Brynjolf teased, but amused by the fact that she didn’t immediately shoot down a potential future offer.

Nahia just shook her head and began to descend the stairs and to her surprise, Brynjolf followed her. She turned around and asked him when she reached the bottom, “Where do you think you are going?”

“I’m going to escort my family member home,” Brynjolf replied in a serious tone, “Especially after the letter you showed me earlier.”

She felt her heart flutter before she replied quickly, “Thank you, but you really don’t have to…”

“Humor me, Lass,” Brynjolf pleaded, “I know you could probably defeat even more people than me, but I do consider myself a gentleman.”

She could see the look of determination in his eyes so she just nodded her head and together they exited the Bannered Mare.

When the cool air hit her lungs, she couldn’t help but breathe in the wonderful smell of the night. The stars were shining brightly and she wished she could just lay out under them all night in peace—but with Dragons lurking about and now assassins, it was not the time to be simply stargazing.

Brynjolf couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He felt truly honored that she opened up to him tonight and that she trusted him enough to share some things with him. He was nothing…a nobody. But for the first time in a long time…he truly felt like just a common thief in her presence. And yet…she made him feel like more of a man than ever before. She was dangerous to him and if he didn’t watch himself, he would lose himself.

As they finally approached Breezehome, Nahia turned to him and stated warmly, “Thank you, Lord Brynjolf, for escorting me home.”

He gave her a playful smirk before he bowed and took her hand in his. He felt her whole body tense as he placed a firm and long kiss on her surprisingly soft hand before he replied, “Anything for my Queen.”

When he looked up, he was thankful he was wearing his fine clothes instead of his armor because his growing erection would have shown in an instant by the look Nahia was giving him. He watched as she struggled to swallow before she asked, “I thought I was your Lass?”

“Aye, you are that too,” he replied in a hungry hushed tone as he took a step closer to her. He gently brushed one of her golden strands back behind her ear before he added, “But you are many things to me Nahia—and with the guild right now…you are mostly a pain in my ass.”

He watched as her eyes quickly changed from lust, to shock, to annoyance, then back to humor before she playfully punched his shoulder and replied, “And you Brynjolf, are just another man who I can add to my list of people who will lust after me.”

“Touché, Lassie,” Brynjolf laughed before Nahia smirked at him and went inside her house.

After she closed the door behind her, Brynjolf couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the night sky and admitted to the Divines, “Yep, she’s going to kill me.”

After Nahia gently closed the door behind her, she gently leaned her head against it and whispered, “What is he doing to me?”

She knew without a doubt, she would get little sleep tonight as she thought about the interesting conversation she had with the silver tongued thief. 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when Nahia, Lydia, Lucia, Sofie, and Vigilance were all eating breakfast together before there was a knock at the door. Lydia and Nahia looked at each other in surprise because they had no idea who would be knocking so early. Vigilance seemed calm but alert, so Nahia decided to answer the door and was glad she still had a dagger on her thigh, just in case.

When she opened the door, shocked would be the word she was looking for, when she saw Mikael standing there with a letter in his hand. He cleared his throat before he stated, “Um, Dragonborn, Brynjolf left this for you before he headed out for the day.”

Nahia accepted the letter before she asked, “And why are you suddenly his errand boy?”

Mikael looked like a mouse caught in a trap before he replied, “Leeeet’s just say I lost a bet…Goodbye now!”

Then before Nahia could ask any other questions, Mikael stormed off. “That was weird,” Nahia murmured as she closed the door.

She went to open the letter but before she could open it, it was Lucia that asked, “Mama, are you Lord Brynjolf’s friend? The one he has been waiting on?!”

“Ummm…yes…” Nahia responded slowly because she wasn’t sure if she would label Brynjolf as a friend necessarily.

Lydia looked confused and was about to ask who the hell Brynjolf was before Sofie squealed in delight and asked, “Is he going to come over and visit now that you are home? Are you going to marry him?”

Nahia’s and Lydia’s mouths both fell open at the question before Lucia chimed in, “Oh my gosh that would be so wonderful! He would be the best dad ever!”

Nahia stood in shock before Lydia finally shouted, “Who the hell is Brynjolf?!”

“He’s a lord from Riften!” Sofie gushed.

“Lord from Riften?!” Lydia asked even more confused.

“He bought me and Sofie a pie one day!” Lucia added happily.

“What?!” Lyida asked in mortification.

Nahia knew she had to calm this situation down before she spoke up, “Lydia, Brynjolf is the man who helped me find my other friend from Riften.”

Lydia arched her brow at her before she nodded then Nahia turned to her two daughters and stated, “Now us three need to have a conversation about talking to strangers—especially men.”

* * *

 

After Nahia had given the girls a firm lecture about the dangers of talking to strangers and how there were bad men out there who would want to hurt them, there was another knock at the door and this time it was Vilkas asking if she knew who this Brynjolf was who had been staying in Whiterun. After she assured Vilkas that Brynjolf was indeed a “friend” and not an assassin, the overly gruff warrior left.

Once she got some peace and quiet, she finally got to open the letter from Brynjolf that read:

_My Dearest Lass,_

Nahia snorted at the sentiment and rolled her eyes before she continued reading…

_If you’ve received this, then I’ve already headed off to handle some business affairs. Upon my return this evening, I would very much like to treat you to dinner once more._

_Please meet me at the Bannered Mare at sunset._

_The Thief of Your Heart,_

_Brynjolf_

“By the Divines,” Nahia sighed out as she folded the letter back up. Yep…that man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

Overall, Nahia had a lovely day with her family, but no matter what she did…her thoughts kept turning to a certain thief. However, that night after she made sure her children were fed and cleaned, she decided to give in to some fun for a little bit and headed to the Bannered Mare to meet Brynjolf.

It was a little after sunset when she entered the Bannered Mare and it was packed as usual. She glanced up at the balcony and did not see Brynjolf. Her brows furrowed as she snuck past the crowd anyway to see where he was.

Her observation skills were on high alert, because she didn’t see him in the crowd and after she knocked on his door, she noticed it was still locked. She smirked as she whispered to herself, “Like he didn’t break into my room at Riften…”

Then she quickly picked the lock and let herself in. The room was dark and empty. She quickly looked around for any clues as to whether or not he had left. Why on earth would he send a note if he was just going to slip out? Then she saw it, his fine dress clothes packed away in the drawers and shaving utensils next to the wash basin.

Her heart began to beat faster because he should have been back by now…unless something went terribly wrong.

“Shit…” was the only thing she said as she dashed out of the Bannered Mare and towards her house to get into her own Thieves Guild amour.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


	15. Dampened Spirits Gone Horribly Wrong

Brynjolf’s head throbbed in pain. Where the fuck was he? Why was it so damn dark? Then he heard it, a squeaking scratching sound that made him look down.

“KEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!” the largest skeever Brynjolf had ever seen hissed at him.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Brynjolf yelled as his heart nearly leapt from his chest, but found he could not move because he was chained to the side of a stone wall.

As he jerked on the chains, he saw from his peripherals that more overly large skeevers were starting to come look at him. He was used to seeing skeevers from the Ratways, but never like this and never this size. Plus it didn’t help that he could feel blood run down his head. He was basically bait for them…but how the fuck did he end up here?

* * *

 

**Several hours ago…**

He had just made it to the Honningbrew Meadery and couldn’t wipe the smug smirk off of his face. Last night he had finally gotten closer to Nahia and she had opened up to him some. He still firmly believed that she was the key to unlock the hard times the Thieves Guild had fallen under; however, he couldn’t deny that this Dragonborn business was a little inconvenient. Despite who she was outside of Riften, he knew one thing was for certain—she was a woman; he was a man; and in Whiterun that is all they had to pretend to be. He could be Lord Brynjolf and she was his Queen.

He smirked to himself as he opened the door, because he wondered if Mikael’s letter had reached her yet, before he saw freshly dead skeever corpses everywhere. As he walked into the Meadery, he heard a man from behind the counter yell, “Can’t you see I have problems!? Get out of here?!”

Brynjolf got his best merchant’s face on because he knew he had to sell himself when he asked, “Is something wrong, my good friend?”

"Are you kidding me? Look at this place!” the man who Brynjolf was assuming was Sabjorn was screaming, “I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard next week! If he sees the meadery in this state, I'll be ruined!"

Brynjolf whipped out his black dagger and began to twirl it around with ease before he used his charming tone to say, “I might be able to help.”

The man eyed him curiously before he snorted and stated, “Oh really? And I don't suppose you'd just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you? I hope you're not expecting to get paid until the job's done."

“Sorry, that’s the only way I operate. But I am the best at what I do,” Brynjolf smirked.

Sabjorn let out an exasperated sigh and Brynjolf knew he had him when the man agreed, “Oh, very well. Here's half.”

Brynjolf gladly accepted the coin, especially since he knew he’d been taking a few extra items from this man later and all the mead he could drink once Mallus was in charge before Sabjorn added, “You will get the rest when the job's done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed."

The Second in Command of the Thieves Guild just nodded his head before he asked, “Do you have a more permanent way for me to clear the vermin than by just hacking them all to bits?”

The man nodded before he reached under the counter and answered, “I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good-for-nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin's nest, it should stop them from ever coming back. I’ve been trying to get a mercenary in here for weeks! I was even tempted to ask the Companions for help, but apparently they are all rather busy according to Mallus.”

“Well you know how heroes are,” Brynjolf joked, “If there isn’t some sort of glory or girl in it for them, then they hardly have the time.”

Sabjorn snorted in amusement before he eased up a little and replied, “If that is the damned truth then I don’t know what is.”

Finally Sabjorn handed Brynjolf the keys to the place and so he began his job just as Mallus and Maven had planned. However, what he was not expecting to find in the basement caves the damn madman who was proclaiming himself as the Skeever King…

* * *

 

**Present time…**

Brynjolf groaned as his head throbbed, just as more skeevers began to gather around him. He had no memory after being hit by a lightning spell. The chains around his wrists and ankles were tight and good quality locks. It would take him a bit to get out of here.

As he wiggled around, he suddenly felt his Nordic blood run dangerously cold when he heard a man’s voice say, “Look my children, our guest has awoken…”

Brynjolf stopped moving when he saw the man who had struck him with lightning step out from the shadows. Brynjolf took in the man’s appearance and it was pretty damn evident that the man had been living with skeevers for way too damn long. His hair was frayed at the ends, but balding on top, and his mismatched clothing ensemble couldn’t be missed.

The man walked over to his alchemy bench just before he murmured, “Such strange armor this man wears. He is not from Whiterun or Winterhold that is for certain.”

“Sir, I didn’t catch your name,” Brynjolf choked out because he realized his mouth had blood in it too.

The man flashed him an angry look before he hissed out, the skeevers even joining in on the hissing, “The test subject doesn’t need to know!”

“Test subject?” Brynjolf whispered out before realization struck him, “Now wait a moment! I have friends waiting on me that know where I am. I’m sure we can work out some sort of arrangement.”

“SILENCE!” the crazed man screamed, silencing all of the skeevers around him, “YOU TRIED TO KILL MY CHILDREN!”

“I didn’t realize they were YOUR children,” Brynjolf tried to use his charisma to calm things back down, “I was just on a job, but I’m sure we can find a nice safe place for you and your children. I won’t be the last mercenary hired to kill them…”

Searing white hot pain was what Brynjolf next experienced when he saw a shiv poking out of his flesh just below his clavicle and above his heart.

The crazed man had thrown it at him before he Rat King stated, “Subject is strong this is good, but how strong?”

Brynjolf could tell there had been something on the shiv, but he had no idea what, but he suddenly found it very hard to keep his head up. However, it jerked right up when the man stalked over and grabbed his manhood and gave it a firm tug before the crazed lunatic murmured, “Yes, very strong indeed. His milk will make my babies even more powerful.”

“Mi…ilk?” Brynjolf slurred out, “Now y-you w-wait. F-Fuck’s sake…”

* * *

 

Nahia had just tied a leather flap around her nose and mouth so that only her eyes would show in her Thieves Guild amour. It was dark across the plains outside of Whiterun. She was thankful for the extra protection of clouds that had rolled in as a light rain fell on her as she dashed across the open fields towards the meadery. Brynjolf should have been back ages ago and if she was overreacting then she could easily sneak away unnoticed, but something in her gut just didn’t sit right. She could feel it that something was wrong. Brynjolf was a lot of things, but if he said he wanted to have dinner with her, then she knew he would have done anything to be there.

As she approached the front door of the meadery, she held her ear up to the keyhole before she heard the commotion inside between two men, “MALLUS, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK HOURS AGO! NOW I MOST LIKELY HAVE A DEAD MAN IN MY BASEMENT TOO!”

“I’m sure he is fine, Sabjorn,” another man’s voice spoke up, “Let me go check and see if he’s returned yet.”

Nahia quickly moved away from the doors when she heard footsteps approaching her. She rolled and then nimbly leapt over a small wooden fence as she hid behind a small straw pile.

Her eyes narrowed as the door opened and closed, before she saw a sickly looking man who swore and began to stomp past her. Nahia knew this was her chance as she snuck up from behind the man and put a steel dagger to his throat before she asked, “Where is Brynjolf?”

She could smell, and hear, that the man just pissed himself before he stammered out, “H-he w-went into the b-basements early th-this m-morning, b-but has not returned.”

She remembered that Brynjolf told her about the skeever problem, but Brynjolf seemed more than adequate at killing some lousy skeevers. There must be something else going on here…“Why hasn’t he returned then? What’s the catch you are not telling me?”

She could feel the man gulp before he admitted in a calmer voice, “There is a lunatic living down there named Hamelyn who is doing experiments on the skeevers. He has killed every other person who has gone down there. Brynjolf is either dead by now or wished he was. Just take my key and go look for yourself! I thought the Thieves Guild weren’t supposed to harm their clients.”

Nahia felt cold fear and anger was over hear as she took the hilt of her sheathed sword and knocked Mallus unconscious and entered the meadery vat room in order to find Brynjolf.

* * *

 

Brynjolf fought against the chains as the crazed man licked his lips and eyed Brynjolf’s belt. Brynjolf knew the dangers of being a thief, but he hadn’t realized until now that he could end up in a situation like this. He felt shame as he remembered that first night Etienne was back and how the lad had woke up screaming because he thought the Thalmor were coming to rape and torture him again. No wonder the little lad thought so highly of Nahia, she had saved him from a living Daedra Prince pit. But now here he was as the poison, or whatever the hell it was, seeped into his system as the lunatic before him began to undo his belt.

“Yes, your Nordic milk will be strong,” the man whispered, “Maybe I’ll have a taste…”

It took every last drop of strength Brynjolf had to meet the man in the eyes and was just about to tell him to go fuck himself, just as his belt became unfastened, when Brynjolf heard the whizzing of an arrow.

Before he could even blink, the arrow found its home in the lunatic’s skull. It had pieced through the skull with such velocity that Brynjolf was eyeing a black arrow tip covered in blood right between the man’s eyebrows.

Brynjolf watched as the light faded from the crazed man’s eyes and the skeevers began to scream in agony, just as more arrows volleyed from a shadowy space Brynjolf could not exactly pinpoint. Then like a beacon of beautiful light, a woman in Thieves Guild armor stepped out from the shadows. He watched, but could feel his body starting to give, as the woman put her last arrow in the last skeever’s eyes before she ran up to him and asked, “Brynjolf, are you all right? Where are you hurt?”

He blinked in confusion by the sound of her melodious voice before he began to laugh. Which he shouldn’t have because it only hurt his shoulder more, as she released him from his chains, before he asked, “Nahia, my Lass, is that really you?”

“Yes, you moron,” she spat out as she quickly began to bandage his arm, but did not remove the shiv. She released him from his restraint and helped him stay stabilized against the wall before she asked, “Do you need help with your belt?”

He felt both high and drunk. He had done skooma before and even straight up moon sugar, but this was something else. He smacked his lips together because he was incredibly thirsty before he chuckled, “Y-you’ve just wanted my pants all along.”

“Huh?” Nahia asked him in confusion.

He thought he had been quite clear, what was she not getting about his seductive playful statement? He thought it was so funny he couldn’t stop laughing. But then he frowned when he felt her fasten his pants back up. This was going in the wrong direction. He wanted to reach out for her, but then he blinked in surprise when he saw Nahia looting the chest nearby that seemed to be full of potions, recipes, and a journal.

He watched as she stood back up before he blurted out, “He wanted milk.”

He heard her take a steadying breath before she replied in a sympathetic voice, “I heard, but you are safe now.”

He tried to grin at her, but he noticed his feet were now moving and she was walking beside him. He felt a warm smile on his face as he admitted, “Thanks to My Lass. Oh my beautiful Lass who has tits better than Dibella herself.”

“You’ve never seen my breasts, Brynjolf,” Nahia sighed.

He began to shake his head violently no as they entered a room full of meadery vats, before he pointed to his head and admitted, “In here I have, Lass, and they are big and beautiful and they love it when my mouth is on them.”

“All right then,” Nahia tried to change the subject, “Let’s get you out of here and to Whiterun so I can get whatever it is in your system out.”

“It’s looooove,” Brynjolf snickered which elicited another sigh from the Dragonborn.

Then finally he realized where he was when he shouted, “WAIT! I need to poison the vats so Maven doesn’t poison me!”

“What?!” Nahia asked in confusion as she stopped walking.

He then tried to point to one of the vats and with one eye closed he stated firmly, “Yep that’s the one! Help me up there!”

“Absolutely not,” Nahia argued, “You are bleeding everyone and people could die…”

“Lass, the only one who is going to die will be me because you either let me bleed out from our petty arguing or Maven slits my throat in the night,” Brynjolf pointed out very coherently.

He watched as Nahia’s eyes seemed to be debating everything before she nodded her head and stated, “I’ll do it, but you wait here. You’re likely to fall into the vat yourself at this rate.”

“That’s my girl,” Brynjolf grinned as he watched Nahia sneak away to do his job for him.

He was starting to feel very tired and just wanted to close his eyes for a minute when suddenly Nahia was back and commanded, “Don’t you dare close your eyes on me Brynjolf.”

“Whatever you say, Lass,” he replied with exhaustion clearly setting in.

He could see Nahia’s concern as she guided him out of the building and towards Whiterun. He saw Mallus stand from somewhere, where the hell did he come from, when Mallus held up his hands in front of Nahia and stated, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know he was still alive or that he would get hurt!”

Brynjolf looked very confused before Nahia spat out, “Silence! The job is done.”

Brynjolf watched as Mallus nodded his head but then a smile appeared on the man’s ugly face before he stated, “See you next week for the tasting, Brynjolf, if you live long enough.”

He wanted to say something smart ass back, but it was Nahia that stated in a voice that made Brynjolf whistle, “When Maven founds out you put her favorite pet in harm’s way, she might reconsider who runs this meadery.”

Mallus’s face went even whiter with fear before he bowed to them and stated, “My apologies.”

Then as Nahia continued to help him towards Whiterun, Byrnjolf finally managed to get out, “AND DON’T FORGET THE REST OF MY PAYMENT!”

Getting to Whiterun seemed to be taking forever. He remembered asking how Nahia knew Mallus wanted to own the meadery, but he didn’t remember the answer. He also remembered asking her if she’d show him her tits just once before he died. He didn’t remember that answer either, but his head suddenly throbbed a little more.

They were reaching the gates, and Nahia had just snuck them past a bunch of the guards, when Brynjolf asked, “Why did you come save me?”

He felt her body tense before she admitted, “You owed me dinner.”

He could see the amusement behind her eyes, even though most of her face was hidden like an assassin, before he joked, “I wish I would have offered you more than just dinner. I wonder what else you would have done to me on the way back to Whiterun.”

“Do you ever stop?” Nahia sighed out just as they appeared before Breezehome.

“With you, Lass?” Brynjolf asked, “Never.”

When she opened the door, there was suddenly a lot of commotion that Brynjolf was not ready for. His body began to give out more and more as he heard the woman he had figured to be Lydia yell something about bringing a bleeding man home.

Then his spirits picked up a bit when he saw Sofie and Lucia run out of the room and they both yelled in fear, “Mama, is Lord Brynjolf all right?”

“He will be fine,” Nahia reassured them.

Brynjolf figured maybe Nahia was a good liar, because he sure as hell didn’t feel fine. Then he vaguely heard Nahia giving commands to everyone as his body suddenly started to ascend some stairs. He then found himself in a small bedroom with his clothes being taken off and the last thing he remembered was saying, “If you wanted me naked in your room, all you had to do was ask…”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	16. A Thief out of his Comfort Zone

Nahia had just dumped Brynjolf’s mostly naked body onto her bed and after his sexual comment…he was out. She left him in his under clothes to cover his manhood; however, she knew she would have to inspect there since that psychopath was trying to do something to him. She knew she had to work fast because his body was covered in skeever bites and the shiv protruding from his flesh wasn’t helping the infection that was probably spreading. She had Sofie and Lucia boiling hot water and tearing clean linens for bandages while Lydia was going to go bang on the door of Arcadia’s shop for some potions and ingredients. She dared not go to Danica with him because the woman already had enough guards on her hands—plus his armor. She didn’t know why or how, but she knew that she could easily save him if she was quick enough. It must be one of the weird things about her past that her instincts remembered, but she did not…just like fighting…

After his examination, the worst injury appeared to be the shiv and she could tell that it had been laced with something when she bent over and smelled it. She faintly heard him groan before she examined his body fully for any skeever bites. He was lucky that they were not deep, but they were by far the nastiest that she would need to clean and treat quickly.

“Mama,” Sofie spoke behind her, “We have the hot water ready with linens. Here is a bowl to start you off with.”

“Thank you, girls,” Nahia replied quickly, “When Lydia gets back, have her bring up the entire pot and then get one of the spare pots out and boil some more. I’m going to need a lot.”

“Yes, Mama,” Sofie replied quickly and Nahia could tell that her daughter was sad as she glanced at Lord Brynjolf.

“Sofie,” Nahia stated warmly as her daughter began to walk away. The little girl turned to look at her and Nahia could tell that she was fighting back tears when the Dragonborn added, “I will save him. You have nothing to fear.”

Sofie smiled at her warmly and dried her eyes before she gave her a firm nod and continued with her tasks.

Nahia quickly began to wipe all the skeever bites out with the hot clothes and luckily the only thing Brynjolf could do or say was let out faint groans. She smirked to herself as she cleaned the wounds, because she knew that if he was awake then he’d probably be making comments about how she couldn’t keep her hands off of his body or if she’d like to take another peak under his underclothes. However, a small frown came to her face because she actually missed his bantering and then began to wonder about how this insufferable man had weaseled his way into her heart enough to make her care like this. Then her heart felt a pang because she wondered if she had ever cared for a man like this before and just couldn’t remember…

She had just cleaned the last skeever bite when Lydia returned. Lucia quickly ran up the extra potions and ingredients to her while Lydia grabbed the boiling water and Sofie put on another pot.

Nahia quickly thanked Lucia and asked her to wait downstairs as she grabbed some poison and disease cures. Lydia remained in the room to assist her as needed and the dark haired woman watched quietly as Nahia went for the shiv and slowly began to pull it out.

“Lydia, can you clean that wound and apply a good amount of pressure to it?” Nahia asked as she examined the shiv in the candlelight.

Lydia did as she was asked as Nahia examined the crude weapon. Her eyes narrowed before she stated, “It’s a very powerful nightshade and hawk’s egg concoction to drain the person of their stamina severely.”

“Who did this to him?” Lydia asked as she grabbed a new bandage.

“A very deranged man,” Nahia replied as she quickly found the cure and poured it into the wound and then force fed Brynjolf the rest of the cure.

Nahia could see the scowl on Lydia’s face as she began to medicate the skeever wounds with the cure disease ingredients and potions. She couldn’t help but start to grin because she could feel Lydia itching to ask a question, before she finally stated, “Lydia, just say what you are thinking. You know I won’t care.”

“Very well,” Lydia sighed out and wasted no time to rant, “I know you said that this was Lord Brynjolf of Riften, but Nahia I am not stupid and I recognize that amour from anywhere. He’s in the Thieves Guild. What have you gotten yourself into? Do you need help getting out? Did this man seduce you?”

At the last statement, Nahia couldn’t help but snort in amusement and accidently spilt some of the potion before she began to answer the questions in order, “I haven’t gotten myself into anything really. I owed Brynjolf a favor because he helped me find Esbern. He might be a Thief but he’s honest and nice enough. If he was truly a scoundrel, then I wouldn’t have bothered saving his life.”

Lydia arched her brow at the statement before Nahia continued, “I don’t need help getting out of anything, because I’m not in anything with them. While Brynjolf would love for me to join up fully, I don’t agree with how they do things. Right now our odd partnership has just been mutual. I was welcomed as a member, but then I kind of told them to go fuck themselves without really telling them to go fuck themselves.”

Lydia snorted before Nahia finally ended it with, “As for him seducing me, you can be certain that my post memory loss virginity is still intact.”

“Post memory loss virginity?” Lydia asked with a smirk.

Nahia laughed just as she finished dressing the last wound before she held her hand over the larger hole, where the shiv had been, and began to cast Healing Hands on it. Lydia waited patiently before Nahia examined her work and clarified, “I don’t seriously think I am a virgin at thirty winters, or at least I think I’m thirty winters, but since I have no memory of any man I had ever laid with, thanks to the very large gap in my memories before Helgen—I am thinking of myself as a virgin again for now.”

Lydia snorted out a laugh before she jested, “If I try and forget the men I have laid with since before last winter, can I too believe to be a virgin again?”

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh before she clarified, “I don’t believe I am a virgin, but whoever I lay with from here on out will be special in their own way because to me—it will be the first time.”

“First times suck though,” Lydia admitted, “I lost my virginity to a young soldier who I still don’t think knew which end of his cock should be pointing up. It was boring. It wasn’t until I slept with Avulstein that I knew what a real orgasm was.”

“Avulstein huh?” Nahia smirked as she gathered up all of the supplies and began to put them in a more orderly fashion and gathered up all of the bloody materials to discard.

“Yes,” Lydia smiled as she thought back at the memory, “He was exceptionally good with his hands.”

Nahia couldn’t help but glance at Brynjolf quickly, she supposed with his silver tongue and being a thief…he could be exceptional at foreplay.

Then just as Nahia thought the conversation about sex was over, Lydia asked with an amused expression, “You admitted that you have not slept with the man, but you did not clarify his attempts at seducing you.”

Nahia looked at Lydia before she replied with a smile, “No doubt your question alone is amusing him, if he can hear anything, and I can assure you—nearly everything that comes out of his mouth to me is a form of seduction.”

Lydia laughed in response before she smacked Brynjolf on the chest in such a way that nearly made Nahia shout to be careful before the Housecarl teased, “If you break my Thane’s heart, I’ll cut your dick off.”

“Lydia,” Nahia replied in both an amused and exasperated tone.

“What?” Lydia shrugged, “He had a right to know. No man will ever break the Dragonborn’s heart.”

“It’d make an excellent Bard song though,” Nahia pointed out.

“True, it would,” Lydia replied as she eyed Brynjolf suspiciously before the two women finished cleaning up the room and left him to rest in peace.

* * *

 

After Nahia got everything cleaned up and the blood off of her, Brynjolf’s armor, and the house thoroughly cleaned, Lydia made sure the two girls were tucked away safe and sound with Vigilance there to protect them.

Then Nahia asked as she pulled out her travelling furs that she normally slept on, “Were you able to get the message to Rayya?”

“Yes,” Lydia replied as Nahia changed into a large tunic to sleep in, “I sent it yesterday, so she either received it late yesterday or early today. She will most likely be here tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Nahia sighed out, “I would like to head out next week to speak with the Greybeards.”

Lydia nodded in understanding before she asked and pointed her eyes upstairs to Nahia’s room, “And what of him?”

“He will come with me,” Nahia replied flatly, “He can wait in Ivarstead while I meet up with the Greybeards and then I will take him the rest of the way. However, he needs to rest a few days before he does anything strenuous.”

“Is it safe to travel with him?” Lydia asked with concern in her voice.

Nahia couldn’t help but smirk before she replied, “One could ask the same thing of me, Lydia.”

Lydia huffed, clearly not amused, as she watched Nahia ascend the stairs with her mat before she asked, “Where are you sleeping?”

“In my room,” Nahia sighed, “If he wakes, he will not know where he is and might need additional healing.”

“He needs something all right…” Lydia grumbled.

“What was that?” Nahia asked in a high voice because she had heard Lydia well enough.

“Nothing my Thane,” Lydia replied in a sarcastic tone.

Nahia just shook her head with a smile before she entered her room. She glanced over at Brynjolf before she rolled her mat out on the floor. She made sure he had fresh water with a cup on her nightstand next to his bed in case he woke up thirsty.

She couldn’t help but study him a little, because normally the man had a smile on his face and was making jokes, but now he was clearly in pain and exhausted. It hurt her seeing him like this, but she could tell that the effects of the potions were working and that was a good sign.

After she laid down, her mind continued to wander about how she had found him—how happy he was to see her…and his damned comments. She rolled her eyes when she thought about how even though he was drugged and practically bleeding to death, he still asked to see her breasts. The man was impossible. She remembered how he had asked her how she knew how Mallus wanted to own the meadery. It hadn’t been that hard to figure out with what Brynjolf told her about the job, then Mallus’s comment about the Thieves guild. The owner wouldn’t pay someone from the Thieves Guild to clear out skeevers, but someone who had something to gain would. Just another way Maven’s influence was seeping in close to her home. No matter what though, she was glad that Brynjolf was here and that he was alive and safe.

* * *

 

Brynjolf could feel himself waking up. His body ached all over, but his mouth was as dry as a bone. He tried to slowly open his eyes and was thankful that there was only one very dimly lit candle in the room…but what room was it? Where the hell was he?

Then before he panicked, he recounted the night’s adventures. He groaned lowly when he thought about that skeever bastard he ran into and how Nahia swooped in and saved his miserable ass. How would he ever repay the Lass from literally being molested or worse? She kept finding ways to help him in some way or the other. Then his eyes widened a little more and he looked down to see soft furs covering him along with bandages on all of his wounds. It was times like these that he was glad that he was a hearty Nord because he gently eased himself up when he saw a pitcher of water next to him with a cup. Then before he reached for it, he froze when he saw blonde hair on the floor—Nahia.

He tried to swallow and it all sunk in more when he remembered how she had taken him to her house and how scared both Lucia and Sofie looked. She was too good for him that was for damn certain.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, even when he poured himself some water and slowly took a sip of it. She had brought him into her safe place to watch over him and he felt both angry and overwhelmed by it. She was the damned Dragonborn and yet here she was gallivanting all over Skyrim befriending lowlife’s like him. He didn’t understand her at all.

Then he froze when she made a little grumble and rolled over in her sleep so that she was now facing him. She was still in a deep sleep and he couldn’t help it when he murmured, “Cute.”

He felt his own face, and body, heat up a little at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. If he was feeling better, he’d want to do nothing more and pull her up into this bed with him and thank her thoroughly for her saving him.

However, just the thought of it immediately sent throbbing pain throughout his entire body and he quickly became fatigued. After he took a few more sips of water, he sat his cup back down on the dresser before he murmured with a slight smirk, “Just wait until I’m fully healed, my Lass.”

* * *

 

Nahia woke to the sound of her children laughing downstairs and Lydia trying to make breakfast. She couldn’t help but let out a fierce yawn and stretch and then her body froze when she heard the smooth voice of Brynjolf say, “Well Lass, I always pictured myself in your bed—but it never ended with you on the floor.”

She quickly rolled over to see the obstinate Nord sitting up smirking at her. She quickly sat up and quipped back, “I see your injuries didn’t affect your mouth at all.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf sighed, “Still feel like I’ve been ran over by a horse cart, but the mind and tongue are as sharp as ever.”

Nahia stood up and she could feel Brynjolf’s eyes on her every movement before she stated, “I need to check your wounds to see how they healed up.”

Brynjolf gave her a nod as she began to examine everything. She was glad that the shiv wound was completely healed up and when she pressed on it she asked, “How does that feel.”

She felt him stiffen a little before he replied, “Like I was kicked in the shoulder with no bruise.”

“That’s to be expected,” Nahia reassured, “While I mended the tissue back together, after cleaning it, it will still take a few days to get over the pain; no more than 3-4. Now let me check the skeever ones, those are what I was worried about more.”

He gave her a playful smile before he whispered out, “Make sure you check _everywhere_ , Lass.”

She gave him a curious look as she continued her inspection. She was thankful that when she checked over his manhood area last night that there was nothing wrong with it, but she knew that there was a really bad one on his upper left thigh. When she pulled the blankets back gently a ways, she completely froze when she suddenly found out that he had removed his underclothing. She could see the bastard’s grin widen as her blanket furs were the only thing between her eyes and his penis.

“You are really a pain in my ass sometimes, you know?” she asked with a sigh as she grabbed the cure disease ingredients and redressed the nasty looking one. She didn’t want to cast healing hands on it because if there was an infection under the skin she wanted to be able to see it.

He let out a low chuckle before he admitted, “I’m only this way with you, Lass. I want to be your pain in the ass.”

She gave him a look after she finished nursing him that made him laugh more before she murmured, “Should have let the skeevers finish you off.”

Then before he could make a joke about how he’d love to finish her off as a way of thanking her, there was a loud knock on her door.

“Come in,” Nahia stated warmly.

Brynjolf covered himself quickly just as the door opened to a wide eyed Lucia who began to ask before her eyes drifted over to him, “Mama, Lydia wants to know if Lord Brynjolf needs…BY THE DIVINES HE’S AWAKE!”

“HE’S AWAKE?!” he heard Sofie screech from downstairs.

Nahia smiled before she asked her child, “What does Lydia want to know?”

Then Brynjolf heard the sarcastic voice of Lydia below, “Does _LORD_ Brynjolf need any apple cabbage stew?”

Before he could even answer, Nahia replied, “Yes, he does. I’ll come down and get it so he can change.”

Lucia gave him a big smile and waved at him before she ran downstairs and then Nahia motioned towards the top of the dresser and added, “There is a white tunic and some soft pants at the top. You should wear something loose today and not the fine clothes you brought or your armor.”

He didn’t disagree with her. The thought of changing into his tight armor also sounded horrible. However, the question that was on his mind, that somewhat perturbed him was, “And why do you have a pair of men’s clothes here?”

He watched as her face grew slightly solemn before she admitted honestly, “When I escaped from Helgen, I had to scavenge for a bit because I literally had nothing. Gerdur in Riverwood gave me some extra clothes. They make a modest living and I couldn’t bear to take some of the things she tried to give me just because I helped her brother escape. Even though I make a living now, there are just some things I haven’t been able to give or sell away. Too many memories tied to them I suppose.”

He felt like scum even more at her admittance, because of course his mind went to something sexual first before she added, “I’ll come back in a few minutes with your food.”

“Thank you,” he finally managed to breathe out, “For everything, Nahia.”

She just gave him a nod and a warm smile before she closed the door behind her. He could hear the girls downstairs giggling in excitement that he would live and he felt even worse for acting like a selfish ass. Nahia was a mother for Divine’s sake and his first instinct was just to hit on her the moment she woke up even though she saved his goddamned life last night and nursed him back to health. He was nothing more than heap full of mammoth shit. 

As he rested his head against the wood wall behind him, he let out a sigh before he whispered, “I need to make this up to her.”

* * *

 

Nahia and Lydia were sitting in the chairs by the fire pit as Lucia and Sofie split another sweet roll with Vigilance asleep at their feet. Nahia was just about to get up and take the stew to Brynjolf when Vigilance’s head perked up and Nahia heard a creek in the floor boards just above the stairs.

Everyone turned around to see a dressed Brynjolf trying to ease himself down the stairs. Her eyes widened before she asked angrily, “What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Brynjolf tried to smirk, but then his face instantly went to a pained expression.

Lydia looked annoyed as Nahia got up to help him down the stairs before she stated sternly, “You need to be in bed.”

Brynjolf opened his mouth then immediately closed it because he just about made another sexual remark but then he remembered that there was children in the room and a very annoyed looking Housecarl. He could tell that Nahia could sense what he was about to do and she couldn’t help but smirk at him before she agreed, “Actually some fresh air and a change of scenery will do you a lot of good. Take my seat.”

He couldn’t even respond before he was guided to the chair, even closer to the angry Housecarl, as Lucia and Sofie handed him a bowl of stew with a spoon and began to ask him all sorts of questions; like how he was feeling, what was Riften like, did he like dogs and so on and so on.

He tried to eat between his responses to the girls and noticed that Lydia’s scrutinizing eyes never left him, whereas when he glanced at Nahia—she just looked completely amused.

He had just finished his stew when Lucia asked him, “Doesn’t that sound fun?!”

He blinked at the little girl and he realized that everyone’s eyes were on him. He had drifted offfor a moment, because he couldn’t really believe he was sitting in a house with children…just talking. There was no scheming, stealing, drinking, or anything really happening other than loved ones, plus him, talking to each other. He wasn’t used to it.

He cleared his throat before he asked, “Does what sound fun?”

Lucia tilted her head back and sighed before she asked, “A picnic for lunch! Mama was going to start reading us Kolb and the Dragon and teach us some letters.”

Then before he could respond, Sofie stated, “Awwww, I wanted Mama to read Thief.”

“That would be more fitting today,” Lydia murmured as her eyes narrowed at him.

He could hear Nahia snicker behind him, his Lass was finding this all way too amusing before he grinned at Lucia and replied, “I think that sounds like a lovely afternoon. I plan on being in Whiterun for the next week so we can spend every day reading.”

He couldn’t help but smile as Lucia and Sofie cheered in excitement and began to dash about to get things ready for their picnic. Then Brynjolf looked at Lydia and added, “I think Thief of Virtue is a much better tale than just Thief.”

The dark haired Nord just rolled her eyes before she stated, “A thief is a thief. Thieving is wrong.”

Lucia and Sofie both froze before the little blonde girl admitted, “But Lydia…I had to thieve to survive…”

Brynjolf smirked when Lydia looked defeated before he looked at the two little girls. He was about to tell them that there was nothing wrong with what they did, but then it was Nahia that stated, “Girls, Lydia is not judging you for surviving. If you hadn’t stolen to feed yourselves or to create warmth, then you wouldn’t be here and we all wouldn’t be a family.”

He could see the two girls start to look less ashamed before their mother continued, “What Lydia was disagreeing with was selfish people who steal for sport who just want other people’s wealth for themselves.”

“Yes girls,” Lydia chimed in, “I was talking about a bunch of lowlifes like the Thieves Guild in Riften.”

Brynjolf turned his gaze towards the dark haired woman before she continued, “Not innocent children who were trying to survive.”

Lucia turned towards him and asked, “Lord Brynjolf, do you know the thieves?”

He nearly choked on his stew and Lydia was clearly grinning from ear to ear and once again his Lass saved him when she asked the two girls, “Lucia, Sofie, what if I give you some money and you go pick out some delicious sweets from Hulda? I saw that we were getting pretty low and the good stuff.”

Brynjolf let out a sigh of relief when the girls’ minds quickly went to sweets instead of questioning him. As he watched the commotion, he couldn’t help but wonder if Nahia’s life was always like this…so loud…

Then just as the girls left, he was about to let out another sigh but a Redgaurd woman appeared at the door. Sofie and Lucia both seemed to know her as they told her quickly what they were going to go buy and then what everyone was going to do for the day before they waved bye to everyone with Vigilance at their heels.

The Redgaurd woman, Rayya, entered the small home before she asked, “Nahia, Lydia, I came as soon as I got the message. Is everything all right? Has there been another attack?”

Nahia gave the woman a faint smile before she replied, “Everything is fine for now. Nothing has happened since my journey back from Markarth; however, the girls know nothing about it.”

Rayya nodded her head and then her eyes turned towards him and looked him up and down before she asked, “Who the hell is he? Do you have another Housecarl from somewhere else?”

He barked out a laugh before Nahia eyed him and replied, “No, this is Brynjolf from Riften.”

“He’s a damn thief,” Lydia chimed in.

He watched as Rayya smirked before she asked, “Friends with Vipir the Fleet by any chance?”

Brynjolf grinned at the woman, he already liked her a lot more than Lydia, before he asked, “We’re very close. You know him?”

“Mmmmm,” Rayya replied as her eyes got distant, “He’s very good with his fingers. Dumb as a box of rocks…but very very good with his fingers.”

Brynjolf chuckled before he nodded towards Lyida and stated, “You’re already way more fun than this one.”

Lydia harrumphed before she objected, “That’s because I have standards.”

Rayya eyed the woman and Brynjolf could feel the tension in the room before Nahia laughed and added, “Yes, Avulstein is the epitome of high standards.”

Lyida’s mouth fell open before she stated in a mocked tone, “I take offense to that.”

Rayya just shook her head before she looked to Nahia and asked, “So can he be trusted?” as she motioned her head towards him.

Nahia gave him a nod before she replied, “Yes.”

“Good,” Rayya replied, “Lakeview Manor is coming along well. The entry and dining hall are complete, along with the cellar. I have begun preparations on additional bedrooms and would advise that perhaps we move the children there for the time being.”

Brynjolf watched the interaction but remained motionless. He had heard of Lakeview Manor, it was somewhere near Falkreath and knew that the Jarl there was trying to find a worthy seller of the land. It was one of the best areas to build next to the lake. However, he kept silent as Nahia added, “I have thought of that, but thought everyone might be safer in city halls. Balgruuf and Kodlak assured me they would provide extra guards and the companions that are here would check in regularly.”

“But guards can be bought,” Lydia pointed out.

“That is true,” Nahia sighed, “I will be here for this week and perhaps we can all discuss this later in the week. Rayya, we can get you an additional bed at Belethor’s.”

Lydia nodded her head before she added, “We can move the dresser out of my room to make room.”

Nahia smiled gently at the two before she said, “When I have to go to High Hrothgar next week, one of you can take my room—I won’t mind.”

Brynjolf tuned out the rest of the conversation as he thought about Nahia going to High Hrothgar next week. He knew she was the Dragonborn, that’s kind of hard to forget, but as he watched her talk to her Housecarls, he couldn’t help but feel like the out of place thing in her life. She was a fucking hero of Skyrim and he was the piece of skeever shit she had saved.

* * *

 

Brynjolf sat on a blanket outside Whiterun next to Nahia. It was a beautiful breezy day and he had been quiet since their day really began. Before they went on their picnic, Nahia rechecked his wounds and packed some medical supplies, but she decided that sunshine and fresh air would do him good.

He honestly didn’t know what the fuck to think because this was all too strange and wholesome for him. The woman next to him was literally teaching her adopted orphan children how to fucking read earlier. Now her Housecarls were teaching the girls how to fly kites as he and Nahia sat back together and watched.

Finally his concentration was broken when she asked, “Brynjolf, are you all right?”

“My wounds are fine. I’m just still sore,” he replied with a sigh.

She gave him a curious look before she reached into the overly large picnic basket that Lydia had packed and pulled out some spiced wine. He watched as she popped the cork and took a drink before she handed it to him with a smile and added, “That’s not what I asked.”

He gladly accepted the alcohol and began to chug it down. He could feel her eyes on him before she continued, “You know…I did save your life and have ways of making you talk.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as he took a breath and handed the wine back to her. He looked over at the girls flying their kite before he admitted, “This is all a bit much.”

“What is?” Nahia asked before she took a drink as well then handed him part of a snowberry crostata.

For one of the first times in his life, he didn’t know how to eloquently twist his words before he just admitted, “This, Nahia. You are a mother. You saved my life. You have people who love you. And I just want to constantly get in your pants.”

There was a brief silence between them as the breeze caught her hair and the Brynjolf could hear the girls giggle in the distance as they got further away.

Finally Nahia took another drink of wine before she smiled and added, “Don’t forget how you want me to become a thief.”

His eyes finally met hers and he could see the merriment in them before he replied, “Aye, that I do.”

Then she just shrugged her shoulders before she elbowed him and stated, “Just be yourself and be honest with me. That is all I ask of you.”

He looked down and smiled faintly before he replied, “I’ll always be a thief.”

“And I’ll always be the Dragonborn,” Nahia whispered back, “We can’t change who we are, but we can control how we treat each other.”

Their eyes met and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft pink lips. Her blue eyes were penetrating his very soul and her words rang true to him. He replied back in a low voice, “I think I can do that.”

“That’s all I ask,” Nahia smiled back.

“And don’t forget dinner,” Brynjolf laughed.

Then his heart nearly stopped when he heard Lucia yell in delight, “We are all going to eat dinner together?!”

He looked up to see Lucia and Sofie both anxiously waiting his response in anticipation, Lydia looked amused that he had gotten himself into this mess, Rayya looked indifferent, and Nahia…well his Lass gave him a saucy grin before she looked at her family and replied, “Yep, Lord Brynjolf owes us one.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**

**Looked up kite, because I feel like kites would be great for the Whiterun area and the things have been around since 5 b.c. so I figured, why couldn’t they be in Skyrim? xD**


	17. Complicated Relations

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and remember to comment!**

* * *

 

Brynjolf enjoyed one of the untainted bottles of mead after Sabjorn had been drug off by the guards of Whiterun. As he heard the man wailing as he was being dragged off, he went to the task at hand and tried to concentrate, instead of thinking about his past week in Whiterun, and get the information Maven had requested. Mallus didn’t give a skeever’s ass when he gave him free access to the entire meadery and the sickly man began to sing and murmur to himself as he cleaned up the mess that the skeevers had caused.

Brynjolf made it upstairs after he took a long swig from the bottle and found Sabjorn’s old room. The mead helped numb the pain he was still feeling in his body. While he had the sexiest healer he could think of in all of Skyrim, he still wasn’t completely back to normal.

As he scoured the room, he couldn’t help but grin because he figured Mallus wouldn’t miss things he didn’t know even existed as he grabbed some jeweled necklaces and rings that were laying out. Then after he had pilfered the lovely Honningbrew Decanter, that Delvin was sure to fetch a lovely price on, he found a note inside a dresser under a pile of clothes.

He examined it thoroughly before he unfolded it and read:

_Sabjorn,_

_Within the enclosed crate, you'll find the final payment. As we discussed, Honningbrew Meadery should now begin brewing mead at full production. In regards to your concerns about interference from Maven Black-Briar, I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to keep her assets and her cronies at bay. This is the beginning of a long and successful future for both of us._

His eyes glanced over the note again and his fist clenched when he saw the same symbol from the Bill of Sale Nahia had brought him from Goldenglow. This was too much to be a coincidence and Maven would most likely be even more pissed than she already was.

However, he knew he needed to get to Riften as soon as possible and deliver the news to Mercer and Maven. Plus, he finally felt able to travel and needed to get out of Whitern. He didn’t know what the small city was doing to him, but the citizens were starting to greet him like he lived there, Sofie and Lucia would run to the inn every morning to come see him, but he assumed it was mostly because he would buy them more sweets than their adoptive Mother allowed. Then there was Nahia…beautiful, gorgeous, ferocious, woman he wanted to fuck so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk—Nahia. He felt like Whiterun was changing him and he just wanted to crawl back into the sewer from where he came and disappear and let things go back to normal. He wasn’t one to settle down, but she made him start thinking things and questioning his life. He felt like he couldn’t process what the hell was happening to him and Nahia and her children were starting to get to him. Plus it didn’t help that he had Lydia and Vilkas constantly watching every little move he made.

After he waved goodbye to Mallus and stepped outside and let out an elongated sigh as the Hill of the Dragons came into view. Somehow, even though he desperately wanted to be gone, he still felt incredibly sad to be leaving.

* * *

 

Nahia could feel Lydia’s disapproval as she began to load her pack on her steed and Brynjolf began to load his things onto his own horse as her two daughters were bidding him farewell.

“You don’t have to do this,” Lydia grumbled in a whisper.

“Yes I do,” Nahia sighed with a smile, “You know I need to learn the shout to defeat Alduin.”

Lydia snorted, “You know that’s not what I mean.” Then she nodded her head towards Brynjolf and stated, “I meant travel with him.”

Nahia’s brows rose as Lydia leaned in close and whispered, “He probably even stole that horse.”

The Dragonborn couldn’t help but laugh before she replied, “Yeah, he probably did. I’ll make sure it gets returned.”

Lydia just rolled her eyes in exasperation as Nahia tightened the last strap. The Dragonborn then turned to her Housecarl, just as Rayya and Vigilance came out to say their goodbyes too, before she replied in a sincere voice, “Lydia, I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do for me—and for caring for me. I know being the Housecarl to the Dragonborn can’t be easy.”

She watched as Lydia’s face softened before she continued, “You know I have no memories of my past and you were the first person who became my family after Helgen and for that—I will always be in your debt and you will always be my sister.”

Lydia cleared her throat and tried to wipe what appeared to be a tear away before the Housecarl nodded and replied, “I will always have your back. Whether in this life or the next.”

“Same,” Nahia smiled as she clasped the woman’s forearm with her own.

Nahia then said goodbye to her two children, Rayya, and Vigilance. She watched in amusement as Brynjolf tried to say goodbye to Lydia and only received a cold stare whereas Rayya handed him a note and asked him to deliver it to Vipir.

Nahia was getting on her horse and watched as Sofie and Lucia wrapped their arms around both of Brynjolf’s legs to wish him a farewell. Lydia and Rayya were already turning back towards Whiterun when Lucia stated, “Take care of Mama, Brynjolf.”

“I will, Little Lass,” he chuckled but Nahia could tell he was very uncomfortable.

Then she watched as he got a curious look on his face just as Lydia turned around and called the girls to come with them. Brynjolf quietly asked Lucia a question then watched as Lucia whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened before he nodded, patted the girls on their heads, and mounted his own steed.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he trotted his horse up next to hers and asked, “Well, are you ready, Lass?”

She just nodded her head and waved goodbye to her family one more time and began the trek towards Ivarstead.

* * *

 

The two had just reached Ivarstead at sunset. To say that the journey was a bit awkward was an understatement. Brynjolf hardly said a word and every time Nahia looked at him, it was like he didn’t even know she was there. He had a far off look on his face as though he was lost in his own mind. She figured he got the information he needed for Maven today at the meadery, so she didn’t bring it up. However, his quiet disposition was almost disconcerting. She would have been certain that he would have been flirting non-stop but nope…just dead silence.

After they dismounted and tied up their horses, Narfi came up and offered to watch them for her as he usually did. Brynjolf was still lost in his own world, when she thanked the beggar and gave him coin for watching both steeds.

The only inn in Ivarstead was quite rowdy tonight and she was greeted by the usual boisterous banter from the people in Ivarstead as Brynjof quietly followed her.

“Wilhelm,” Nahia smiled, “Could we get a couple of rooms?”

The innkeeper smiled back before he sighed and replied, “I wish I could give you a couple, but we only have one room left. For some reason Ivarstead is quite popular tonight.”

She quickly glanced around the room and saw no new familiar faces before she replied, “One room is fine. Who are the other guests?”

“A couple of pilgrims,” he replied like it was no big deal, “Not sure where they ran off to though.”

After she paid, they followed Wilhelm into the largest room and she was thankful that it was a large enough bed that neither had to sleep on the floor. Well she supposed Brynjolf could sleep on the floor if he wanted to, but there was no way in hell she was. Especially considering that tomorrow she was going to climb the mountain then sleep on a damn bed of stone the next night.

After Winhelm left, Nahia had finally had it when she asked, “Brynjolf, are you all right?”

His emerald eyes looked at her, but before he could respond, Lynly Star-Sung barged into their room, closed the door, and whipped out a dagger. Nahia shoved Brynjolf out of the way before she kicked the dagger out of the bard’s hand and pinned her to the door.

“Lynly, what the hell are you doing?!” Nahia demanded to know.

Brynjolf’s eyes were wide from the sudden shock before recognition hit his face. He smirked as the woman struggled under the Dragonborn’s grasp before he mused, “Lynly is it? I thought your name was Svidi?”

“You and your guild can go fuck yourselves, Brynjolf!” Lynly replied as she tried to spit at him.

Then Brynjolf retorted with, “I’m sure Sibbi would pay good coin to know your whereabouts.”

“Why you ignorant ass!” Lynly shouted.

“Would someone care to tell me what in the hells is going on?” Nahia asked in annoyance as she kept Lynly pressed against the door so she wouldn’t strangle Brynjolf.

Brynjolf was about to open his mouth again, and Nahia could tell it was going to be some smart ass response, so she quickly looked at him and added, “No more intelligent quips. Just tell me what is going on.”

“He’s with the Thieves Guild,” Lynly spat out.

“I’m aware,” Nahia replied as Brynjolf stood there smirking, “But why come at him with a dagger just for that?”

“Lots of women come at me, Lass,” Brynjolf winked, “Just glad this time you were here to defend my honor.”

Nahia shot him a look that instantly shut him up before Lynly continued, “Because he’s in bed with the Black-Briars.”

The Dragonborn arched her brow, but loosened her grip, before she asked, “If I release you, will you tell me what is going on without attacking him?”

Lynly finally looked at her and nodded her head in agreement. After she released the bard, she asked, “What do the Black-Briar’s have to do with this?”

“ _Lynly_ here,” Brynjolf stated with a sarcastic tone, “Used to be the lover of Sibbi Black-Briar, Maven’s son.”

“And he’s a monster!” Lynly snapped at them.

“I’m not saying he isn’t,” Brynjolf interjected, “But nobody crosses a Black-Briar and gets away with it.”

Nahia glanced at Brynjolf, because he truly believed what he was saying and it was one of the most serious statements she had ever heard come out of his mouth. Lynly looked on the verge of tears before Nahia asked, “So what happened? There has got to be more to the story.”

Lynly looked at her as the tears began to fall before she admitted, “It’s true, Sibbi and I used to court. I was actually engaged to him but then one night…I found out that he had cheated on me with a woman name Svana Far-Shield. When I confronted him with the evidence of his betrayal, he threatened to kill me but not before he beat me and raped me. When my brother Wulfur found out what he had done, he confronted Sibbi and begged me to leave him. Then as what all Black-Briar’s do, he had my brother murdered for getting in the way.”

Lynly was now sobbing and Nahia was both shocked and concerned for the woman before her. Finally she cleared her throat and asked, “Where is Sibbi now?”

“Locked up in the Riften jail,” Brynjolf spoke up.

Nahia turned towards Brynjolf and added, “Maven wouldn’t just let her son rot in jail, no matter what he had done to someone else.”

“You are right about that, Lass,” Brynjolf replied, “He is sitting quite comfortably in there thanks to her connections, but also because he pissed her off.”

Of course, Maven wouldn’t care if her entire family murdered half of Skyrim, just as long as they didn’t cross her. Then Nahia looked at Lynly and asked, “Does anyone else know you are here hiding?”

“No,” Lynly replied honestly.

Then Nahia looked at Brynjolf again and made eye contact with him before she asked, “And will you keep your mouth shut about her being here?”

She watched as he took a deep breath before he replied, “Yes, but not without a price.”

“You can’t honestly believe him?!” Lynly asked in disbelief.

Nahia ignored the woman for a moment before she asked Brynjolf, “What’s your price now?”

He got a grin on his face before he laughed, “You really are the Champion of the People you know that? One day it’s going to get you in real trouble.”

“Just tell me what you want, Brynjolf?” she sighed out.

The smirk he gave her made her insides twist before he replied, “I’ll need to think about it.”

She rolled her eyes at his cheeky response before she asked, “Will you guarantee me that you’ll keep your mouth shut about her?”

Lynly was watching the interaction before Brynjolf raised his hands and replied seriously, “You have my word, Nahia, I will not tell anyone.”

Nahia nodded her head before she turned to Lynly and added, “Your secret will continue to remain safe.”

“How can you trust him?” the bard whispered back.

She could hear Brynjolf scoff before Nahia smiled at the woman and purred out a threat, “Because if he crosses me, he will learn a new meaning of the term Blue Balls.”

Lynly couldn’t help but laugh in amusement before she sighed in relief and stated, “I’ll trust you, Dragonborn.”

Nahia smiled at her before she added, “Brynjolf might be quiet, but the Black-Briars have connections everywhere. If you feel threatened, head to Whiterun and seek out Lydia. However, you’ll have to tell her something that only she will know about me so that she lets you in.”

“Oh?” Lynly asked just as Nahia leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed as Lynly smiled at the man before she added, “Thank you, Dragonborn.”

Nahia just smiled and picked up the dagger before she handed it back to the woman and asked, “Could you play Rangar the Red for me tonight?”

“Aye,” Lynly replied as she opened the door, “That’s a fine and bloody tale.” Then the bard looked at Brynjolf and noted, “I now have a face to go with Ragnar’s description.”

“Hmmm, that’s funny,” Nahia laughed, “I always pictured him too.”

Brynjolf didn’t look amused before he asked, “Can we get something to eat now?”

“Of course,” Nahia smiled pleasantly at him.

He sighed and shook his head before he teased, “You will be the death of me, woman.”

“I know,” she replied in an amused voice.

The two had a lavish meal thanks to Wilhelm and Lynly. Nahia was stuffed to the max with beef stew, a loaf of bread, applie pie, and all the ale she could drink. When Lynly brought out the stew, she may have “accidently” dropped Brynjolf’s first bowl of extra hot stew right into his lap. After that he had to go change, and Nahia did her best to try and not to laugh too hard, he came back out in a white tunic and black tight trousers. She was thankful that nobody else had hearing as well as her otherwise everyone would have heard her gulp.

When he sat down next to her, he gave her a coy smile, and she as fairly certain she had been busted for gazing at his physique before he asked, “So Nahia, are you going to tell me about this thing that only Lydia knows about you?”

She watched as he took a bite of his new bowl of stew before she smiled back and asked, “Are you going to tell me what Lucia whispered into your ear?”

He got a knowing smile on his face before he answered, “Someday I will yes, but now is not the time.”

“Hmmm,” she added, “Then someday I will tell you my secret too.”

“Touché,” he laughed before they clinked their new bottles of ale together.

Then he whipped his mouth and asked, “So what is the plan for tomorrow? Head all the way to Riften?”

She shook her head no before she replied, “I need to climb the mountain first to speak with the Greybeards.”

He gave a knowing nod before he smirked, “Want me to come with you?”

Her eyes widened in shock and she blinked a few times before she asked, “You? In a quiet place for mediation? That would be humorous.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Brynjolf asked in mocked hurtness, because Nahia began to laugh and could no longer drink her ale.

“Oh well, I’m not sure the Greybeards would appreciate your not so subtle jibes at wanting to bed me,” Nahia smirked.

“Oh thank the Divines,” he sighed in exasperation, “I was beginning to think you were daft about my advances.”

She rolled her eyes before she quipped back with an intoxicating grin, “And I was beginning to think you just wanted to bed me like almost every other male in Skyrim. The infamous Nord that bedded Skyrim’s hero.”

He could sense a shift at the ending of her last sentence and realized that perhaps she was wrongly pursued by many men. She had to have her guard up all the time before he smirked, “Ah, I’m not interested in the Dragonborn, just the woman under that armor.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as she blushed slightly before she changed the subject and offered, “You are more than welcome to come. I met many Nords on my trips up there. However, I do not plan to take my horse because of the icy stairs and the cold wind. It will literally be a climb.”

Brynjolf chuckled before he replied, “As exciting as that sounds, I think I will stay down here and wait for you. Lots of ale, a warm fire, and plenty of food sounds better than a blistering cold and snowy mountain with a bunch of sex deprived monks.”

It may have been because the two had had several drinks in their system before Nahia winked and replied, “But one of the first rules of survival in cold environments is to huddle together naked for warmth.”

She had made the jest right when he took a drink, so watching him choke for the next minute was pretty humorous. After he had cleared his throat he replied in a dead serious tone, “Nahia, any time you want me naked all you have to do is ask.”

“I’m sure you say that to all the lovely ladies, Bryn,” she sighed.

“Not since I’ve met you,” he replied in a husky voice that made her gulp again. He was glad she was at least considering some of his flirtatious offers.

The room suddenly felt unbearably hot and she was fairly certain her cheeks were bright red. Then she saw Lynly serving Tembla Wide-Arm before she grew serious again and asked, “Brynjolf, will you promise me to be careful with the Black-Briars?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Lass,” Brynjolf replied as he followed her gaze, “I’m smart enough to know who not to cross.”

The conversation still didn’t make Nahia feel better but she nodded her head and let it go for now before she changed the subject, “I’ll probably be gone before you wake up so I can make it there by the end of the day. I’ll stay the night and get the answers and head back down the following day. We can both head to Riften after I get what I need.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf replied, “Sounds like a plan.”

After they finished their food, Brynjolf added, “I have one more question before we tuck in.”

“Yes?” she replied.

“We only have one bed tonight,” Brynjolf smirked, “Seems your dream of getting to sleep with me will come true.”

She couldn’t hide the vixen like smile across her face before she slid closer to him and ran her hands up his thigh, excruciatingly close to his manhood before she purred, “We can share a bed but I expect nothing but gentlemanly conduct from you. If I so much as feel as you breathing wrong near me, you will regret meeting me.”

Her smile widened when she gave his thigh a firm squeeze and he let out a very low whistle before he whispered, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” she mused as she patted him and went back to her drink.

As the two continued their evening together, Nahia didn’t notice when a masked blonde female snuck into the inn and hid in the shadows watching every move she made.

* * *

 

As promised, Nahia woke up before dawn and quietly grabbed her things. Brynjolf was still sound asleep when she snuck out of the room. She smiled to herself as she left the inn, even before Winhelm was awake and when she stepped outside, to see Narfi still waiting by the horses, she gave him some bread and water before she eyed High Hrothgar and began her trek upwards.

She was relieved that she had made it up the mountain in such good time. Maybe the wild beasts of the land were starting to realize that this area was protected by her now as she reached the Greybeards sanctuary in the early evening.

After she opened the heavy doors to the temple, she wasn’t surprise to see Arngeir meditating in the main entry way. She gave him a nod when he acknowledged her and she cut straight to the chase, “Arngeir, I need to learn the shout that can defeat Alduin.”

His eyes widened in shock before he asked in a gruff voice, “Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?”

She had just climbed the whole damn mountain and was literally exhausted. So her normal tact was gone before she simply stated, “The Blades; it was written on Alduin’s wall.”

She zoned out when he went on a tirade about how the Blades were bad people. While she didn’t disagree that Delphine was a fucking snake in the grass, she rather liked Esbern.

Then when he made a comment about her being a puppet, she looked at him and asked, “Do I look like I’d be someone’s puppet?”

His eyes softened before he replied, “No, no, of course not. Forgive me, Dragonborn. I have been intemperate with you. But heed my warning; the Blades may say they serve the Dragonborn, but they do not. They never have."

“I don’t disagree with you, Arngeir,” she simply stated in exhaustion, “But I need to learn this shout. Can you help me?”

He gave her a nod before he admitted, “It is called Dragonrend. It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for dragons, and they poured all their anger and hatred into this Shout. When you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you become the Shout. In order to learn and use this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself.”

She thought about his words carefully before she replied, “Arngeir, I must already have evil in me—otherwise how would I know how to kill people the way I do with no memory of how I know how to do that?”

He came up and clasped her shoulder before he gave her some encouraging words, “Nahia, I have seen evil and seen what it can do to men. You are by no means evil. If anyone can harness the Dragonrend shout for good, it is you.”

She gave her Master a faint smile before he added, “You will need to speak with Parthuurnax, our Master, and he is the only one that could help you for we do not know the shout. Come, child, we must teach you a new shout if you are to reach the Throat of the World.”

* * *

 

It did not take long for Nahia to learn the Clear Skies shout before she made her way further up the mountain. The ice wraiths didn’t stand a chance, but she felt exhausted once she finally reached the top. She stood there in the silence panting as the snow whipped around here. Where in the hell was this Parthuurnax and why in the hell would he live up here alone?

Suddenly she felt dread in her core when she heard the cries of a dragon above her. She was barely in enough condition to stand, let alone fight a dragon up here alone.

She quickly readied her new blade as the dragon continued to circle. However, as it started to descend, she noticed that his dragon was much different than the others she had recently faced. Its wings were tattered, a horn broken, and several other signs of age.

She remained perched for battle as the dragon heavily landed on the ancient inactive word wall. Then her eyes widened when the ancient dragon seemed to smile at her before it spoke, “Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. What brings you to my strunmah... my mountain?"

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**

 


	18. The Ladies' Man

Brynjolf awoke and was startled by his unfamiliar surroundings. Soon realization struck him when he heard Svidi, aka Lynly, singing the Dragonborn Comes in the main dining hall. He lifted his head and winced in pain as he put his hand to his forehead. He had had quite a bit of ale and mead last night—more than Nahia since the woman was going up the damn mountain to talk to the Greybeards. He looked over and saw that her things were already gone and he figured she had snuck out just like she promised she would.

He let out a labored sigh because he had agreed to wait for her. Not that he had much of a choice with how sore his body still felt. He knew well enough how many bandits were lose around the roads of Riften. While he could easily handle a ruffian or two on his own, he was more concerned with the mob of bandits that sometimes met up to terrorize travels. He supposed that his pride would just have to settle for a bit and let his Lass help him. Not that he was complaining about her company, he was more concerned with getting Maven and Mercer the information that they needed quickly so they could figure out who this phantom person was that was thwarting all of the Guild’s plans.

After he put on his Thieves Guild armor, because he was tired of hiding who he really was, he stepped out into the main dining area to see only one or two people, plus Svidi and Wilhelm. After he found an empty chair by the large fire, Svidi walked up to him and asked with gritted teeth, “What can I get you?”

Without Nahia around, he thought he would poke the bear a little. He gave her his best smile before he cooed, “Besides your company? How about a tankard of mead and a bowl of stew? But perhaps this time it could not be spilled in my lap?”

Svidi just rolled her eyes before she stormed off to tell Wilhelm the order. He smirked to himself and then he felt a cold chill down his spine before a honeyed voice asked, “Is this seat taken?”

He balked for a moment as his eyes locked onto a beautiful blonde Nord with rich green eyes and a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing burnt orange fine clothes and had an amulet of Dibella around her neck. He shook his head no before he finally stammered out, “No, please have a seat.”

Her smile widened as she gracefully sat down next to him before she replied, “Thank you, I didn’t know if your wife would be joining you or not?”

Svidi had just walked back up with some drinks, both for him and the woman, and nearly dropped the stew in his lap. Not because she was clumsy but because she had been thrown off by the woman’s comment as much as he had. He blinked a few times before he chuckled, “Aahhhh, the woman last night was not my wife.”

He watched as the woman’s brows rose slightly, as Svidi left them, before she purred out, “Mmmm, good to know.”

He smirked as he took a long drink, to help with his hangover of course, and dug into his stew. He could feel the woman’s eyes on him so he quickly asked, “So whom do I have the pleasure of drinking with?”

“Names are powerful things,” she quipped back with a smile.

“Indeed they are,” he mused. The woman actually reminded him a lot of Nahia. Her mannerisms, the way she held herself, even her appearance for the most part. However, this woman’s eyes held a darkness in them that warned him to tread lightly. Nahia was a skilled warrior, but her eyes held a gentle spirit to them. This woman looked like a Saber Cat…ready to pounce on fresh meat.

After he took a bite of his stew he asked, “So, if you don’t want to tell me your real name—what can I call you?”

She took a drink of her wine before she replied with a smile, “Whatever you’d like.”

“Hmmmmm,” he decided to play a little with her flirtatious ways, “What should I call a beautiful, mysterious woman who saw me last night—but I did not see her, who won’t tell me her name?”

“Perhaps you did not see me because the woman you were already with had you ensnared with her own beauty,” the woman smirked as she sipped her drink, “She was quite fetching. Any man would be lucky to bed her.”

“Indeed,” he sighed in agreement as his mind wandered off to what his Lass was up to right now. But also he couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to between her legs. What other types of men had she been with before? How did he compare?

“But you aren’t together?” the woman asked as she placed her hand gently on his knee.

He was still eating his stew. While he would have normally enjoyed a romp with a beautiful and mysterious woman, with no strings attached, something was keeping him at a safe distance when he simply smiled, “Not in an official capacity. But I think she will come around to my charms before too long.”

The woman arched her brow at him and he could sense agitation as her stature quickly changed and she removed her hand from his leg. She gave him a cold smile and simply stated, “I can see my advances are unwelcome here. Have a good day.”

She got up so quickly that the chair scooted across the stone floor awkwardly. He was somewhat startled by the abruptness before he asked, “So you really aren’t going to tell me your name?”

She grabbed a pack that was near the front before she smirked, “I’m sure we will meet again,” and exited the inn.

His eyes narrowed before he returned to his meal. Something didn’t set right with him about what had just happened and he just hoped his Lass was safe and would return to him soon.

* * *

 

Nahia was annoyed as she finally reached the inn in Ivarstead the following night. Turns out Paarthunax was the leader of the Greybeards and was about as helpful as everyone else. He was a sweet old Dragon and she wasn’t necessarily agitated with him—she was more annoyed that she just didn’t have the answer right then and there. Now she would have to travel to Winterhold to seek out even _more_ answers and locate this thing called an Elder Scroll in order to learn the shout to defeat Alduin. She knew she’d need to write Lydia a letter to let her friend know where she was going now. She just hated that she was the target of assassins right now and couldn’t be home to protect her family. Well she supposed she could, but then her adoptive daughters would be said that she wasn’t out there saving all of Skyrim. And frankly it was only a matter of time before Alduin learned of her and would ransack Whiterun just to stop her.

She waved at Narfi as she walked past the homeless man before she entered the lively inn. She could see the drinks were flowing heavily and everyone was laughing and conversing after a long hard days’ worth of work before she saw Brynjolf sitting by the fire and staring deeply into it. She felt like butterflies were in her stomach slightly because rarely did she see his serious side. He was normally always so jovial and flirty. But now, when she knew he wasn’t trying to impress everyone—she felt like she could really see who he was…and she liked it.

She smiled slightly and snuck through the crowd before she purred in his ear, “Is this seat taken?”

However, the reaction that she got was not what she was expecting when his eyes flashed wide before realization struck him. “By the Divines Lass,” he stated, “You scared me to death!”

She arched her brow at him as Lynly waved at her from across the room, before she took the seat anyways and asked, “Brynjolf, are you ok?”

She watched as he waved to Lynly for a round of drinks before he rubbed his hand down his face and admitted, “It’s just yesterday someone else said that exact same thing to me. It didn’t sit right with me.”

She didn’t know how to take that as Lynly brought them some spiced wine that had been shipped in from Solitude. She watched as he took a large gulp before she tried to lighten the mood, “Was this other person a man or a woman?”

“Woman,” Brynjolf laughed, “Not that I haven’t had my fair share of men trying to tempt me.”

She tried to keep the mood light and was curious as to why a woman who had been trying to tempt him with her whiles indeed scared him instead; however, she simply teased, “Men have been interested in you?”

He snorted in amusement, “Of course, Lass, with a voice and body like this. How would I not tempt anyone with two good eyes or ears?”

She nodded her head in agreement to appease his ego before she sarcastically replied, “They’d probably be daft.”

He gave her an amused look before he agreed, “Aye, that you are right.”

She took a drink of her wine as Lynly took her dinner order. After they were alone again, Brynjolf looked at her and asked, “So did you find what you needed up there on the mountain?”

“Sort of,” she sighed out, “Really just more chasing down clues.”

She didn’t want to divulge too much. One because Paarthunax was a deeply guarded secret by the Greybeards and two, while she liked Brynjolf…there were still a lot of things about him she didn’t know. She trusted him more than Mercer, but Brynjolf was still a man who looked out for himself first. She wasn’t sure how they could ever be more than—well whatever it was that they were.

He nodded his head in understanding before he asked, “Does the clue chasing still take you to Riften?”

She gave him a flat look before she asked, “Do you not want me to be your personal escort anymore? It’d be somewhat amusing to hear a Bard song one day of the Master Thief who was robbed on his way home.”

Then his flirtatious smile returned before he shrugged and admitted, “I’d love my personal bodyguard to continue protecting me and all my goods. Why, Skyrim would fall to pieces if this piece of Divines were suddenly taken from it.”

She took a steadying breath at his inflated ego. She had so many things she wanted to ask him; why he was so quiet on their trip here, why was he so startled when she greeted him; who was this other person that scared him? However, she supposed he was a man that would open up if he wanted to, kind of like how she withheld information too. She supposed that maybe they just weren’t ready to trust each other yet. However, in the back of her mind…she couldn’t help but worry that maybe they would never be there.

Instead she simply smiled and they enjoyed their last evening in Ivarstead together.

* * *

 

The next morning they woke up early before everyone else and departed Ivarstead in hopes to be in Riften by early/mid-morning.

Nahia was content as they rode under the aspen trees in the early morning light. She had almost forgotten that Brynjolf was even with her when he asked, “Lass, why do you look so happy right now? Are you that eager to get rid of me?”

She chuckled at his banter before she took in a deep breath of the morning air before she exhaled, “No, it’s not that. This is my favorite part in all of Skyrim.”

Brynjolf looked around at the empty road before he asked, “What? Right here? This exact spot?”

“Not this exact spot,” she explained, “These woods. They are gorgeous.  I wish I could have a house out in these woods.”

He had a knowing smirk that she couldn’t place before he teased, “Do you know how many thieves and bandits are in these woods?”

She couldn’t help but smile, but he wasn’t going to destroy her fantasy, before she asked with a light sarcastic tone, “And how many do you personally know or have worked with?”

Touché, Lass,” he smirked, making her laugh, “Touché.” 

* * *

 

They arrived in Riften around 10 a.m. and Nahia knew she probably couldn’t stay long; however, she did have enough time to have Brynjolf rightfully pay for the steed he had “borrowed”. Lyida would be proud. However, she knew she needed a few supplies before her trek to Winterhold, and send the letter off to Lydia before she left. She also wanted to check in with Keerava and Talen-Jei just to make sure that nobody was bothering them.

As they walked over the bridge together towards the Bee and Barb, Brynjolf asked suddenly, “So, how long do you plan to stay here?”

She blinked a few times before she replied honestly, “I was hoping to be gone by Noon.”

She noticed his face looked a bit defeated before he asked, “Why so soon? Let me check in with the Guild first, then decide!”

Her brows rose because he wasn’t joking and actually seemed to care before she admitted, “Bryn, I can’t…Alduin remember?”

Realization hit his face before he nodded his head and then asked, “At least let me get you lunch before you leave?”

“I need to leave at Noon if I’m even going to make it to Windhelm tonight. I’d like to be in Winterhold tomorrow,” she pointed out. She wasn’t trying to be difficult, but she quite frankly didn’t have the luxury to be sitting around flirting with Skyrim and her family in danger.

He let out an elongated sigh, “Fine, just break this old Thief’s heart.”

She rolled her eyes before she nudged him back, “At least you can tell people it was the Dragonborn that broke your heart.”

He let out a low chuckle before he nodded, “Aye, that I can.”

When they reached the Inn, Nahia gave him a light smile before they stood there awkwardly outside the door. She could hear the commotion of the market, but all she could think about was how torn Brynjolf looked in that moment.

He rubbed his hand awkwardly through his hair before she realized that eyes were on them everywhere; Thieves Guild members; Maven’s minions, and the guards. Brynjolf was high up the food chain in the Thieves Guild and she knew he couldn’t risk his reputation—no matter how much he cared for her.

She gave him a faint smile and whispered, “It’s ok. We will see each other again.”

He nodded his head and she could see regret in his eyes before he whispered back, “Thank you again for saving me and taking care of me.”

She just nodded her head and whispered, “Goodbye, Bryn.”

“Goodbye, Lass,” he whispered back before she disappeared into the Inn.

As he made his way towards his Guild to let them know he was safe and to inform Mercer about the information he had retrieved, he couldn’t help but feel like it would be a long time before he would see his Lass again…and something in his gut didn’t sat right with that.

* * *

 

Nahia walked into the Bee and Barb and was quickly greeted by the warmest faces in all of Riften.

“Nahia!” Talen-Jei exclaimed, “You are back! It’s been quite a long time, friend. Can I get you your usual room?”

She smiled before she shook the Argonian’s hand and replied, “Glad to see you are doing well. I’d love to stay, but sadly I need to leave soon. Perhaps just some of your delicious Velvet Lachances to go?”

Talen-Jei gave her a toothish grin before he nodded and, “It’d be our pleasure.”

“Who’s here, Talen-Jei?” Nahia heard Keerava call from the back before Talen answered, “Just our most favorite guest, Keerava!”

The smile hadn’t left Nahia’s face as Keerava came running out from the back and greeted her as well. Just as the two females were catching up, she felt a clasp on her shoulder and then the smooth and arrogant voice of Marcuio state, “Well…well…well…look at what the Skeever dragged in.”

She turned to greet the sweet but pompous Imperial, “Hello, Marcurio.”

He gave her a smug grin before he asked, “And to what do we owe the pleasure of the great Dragonborn of legend here in humble Riften?”

“Just passing through,” she smiled back.

He rolled his eyes and then before he could jest with her further, Keerava stated, “Nahia, the Jarl’s men came by a few days ago and asked if I would deliver this to you.”

Nahia looked down to see a sealed letter with Jarl Laila Law-Giver’s insignia on it. She accepted the token before she opened it and read”

_Dragonborn,_

_Tales of your generosity and kindness surround my Keep. Accordingly to Jarl Balugruuf, you are quite the Thane in is hold. I’d be honored if you’d purchase property in Riften and become a Thane. Please come see me upon your return in Riften._

_Sincerely,_

_Laila Law-Giver_

_Jarl of Riften_

She reread the letter again before she folded it up and put it in her satchel. She supposed being Thane here would do some good; however, she couldn’t’ help but think about how this would probably hurt Brynjolf’s operation. After knowing the Thief, he didn’t seem like the type to steal from the innocent. But being under Mercer’s and Maven’s influence was still an issue. But maybe if she was here, she could help?

Her concentration was soon broken by Marcurio, “Sooooo, are you going to make honest people out of all of us and become a Thane?”

“How did you know?” she asked with a smile but doubt in her voice.

“My magic allows me to see things that mere mortals cannot,” he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes before she told Talen-Jei and Keerava that she’d be back, but not before she wrote a letter to Lydia and asked them to give it to the next available Courier. She could feel Marcurio’s eyes on her and then as she began her small trek to the Keep, his footsteps were right behind her. She smirked before she pointed out, “I don’t remember paying the 500 septims for your service.”

He caught up to her before he replied seriously, “And you don’t have to. Forgive me for eavesdropping, but you are going to Winterhold, correct?”

“Yeeeeesss…” she replied dryly because she didn’t like spies.

He let out a relieved sigh before he admitted, “Just please let me accompany you. I need to get out a stretch my magical arms a bit. Riften is great, but rather dull since you came in and saved everyone.”

She arched her brow at him before he corrected himself, “Not that that’s a bad thing!”

She rolled her eyes and simply replied, “Let me take care of my business here…then I will think about it.”

He gave her a smirk before he nodded and added, “You won’t regret it!”

She made no other sentiment as he ran back to the Bee and Barb and she made her way to the keep.

* * *

 

Nahia let out a deep heavy sigh because becoming a Thane took longer than expected. Unlike Balgruff, Laila was into more fanfare, so the whole event took sevreal hours longer than expected. However, if she left within the hour, she could still make it to Windhelm tonight.

Then one of Brynjolf’s last comments flashed in her mind before she went back to the Bee and Barb, about him getting her some lunch. She decided that if she swung by to see him and grabbed some lunch really quick then it wouldn’t be that big a deal since she was already behind schedule anyways.

As her feet deterred towards the secrete entrance of the Thieves Guild, she froze when she heard the moans of two people in ecstasy. Her eyes widened as she looked around and there didn’t appear to be anyone in the back courtyard area besides her and the statue of Talos. However, as she got closer to the entrance of the Thieves Guild she froze. Before her was Vex on her knees sucking Brynjolf off at the secret entrance.

She felt like she couldn’t move. Didn’t know what to think. Then Brynjolf’s eyes met hers and he gave her a smirk that made her want to punch him in the face—or kick his balls in. However, she didn’t have time to think about the ache in her chest at what she had just witnessed as she bolted past the Temple of Mara towards the Bee and Barb.

Her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it in her ears when she stormed into the Inn and saw her friends and looked at Marcurio and stated urgently, “Let’s go. Now.”

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	19. The Most Powerful Women in Skyrim

**Ok…so…do you ever have those days where you get home and have a glass of wine? Then you follow it up with another glass of wine because people are fucking dumbasses? Well…that was my day in a nutshell. So…I somewhat apologize for any typos. But at the same time…nobody pays me to write this shit. lol**

**Please make sure to comment, because I am DYING to know your reactions on this chapter in regards to the Brynjolf twist. ;D**

**Thanks everyone, because writing Skyrim fanfiction is just so much damn fun.**

* * *

 

Mercer smirked as he watched Nahia’s horrified face witness shock and horror. The little Dragonborn Bitch had no idea it was him thanks to the Face Sculptor. He had planned this ever since Mallus wrote Maven about how Brynjolf was getting a little too chummy with the infamous hero of Whiterun Hold and fucking savior of Skyrim. Brynjolf had finally pissed him off to the point that he needed to be taught a lesson—and what better lesson than to break the only woman he had ever had true feeling’s for heart? It was ingenious.

Then just as she stormed off, and oh how he loved the pure anger in her yes, he felt like the first part of his plan had gone perfectly. The only thing that would probably make him happier was to force himself on her and see her utter defeated when he dominated her tight little cunt with his thrusts. Then just the mere thought of it, had him spilling his seed inside of the all too willing, and quite frankly pathetic, Vex’s mouth. The little tramp was all too eager to agree to his plans to watch the downfall of Brynjolf’s little pet.

Now that he had spent himself in her sloppy mouth, he pulled out and fastened his trousers back up before he grunted, “Do you think it worked?”

Then the blonde that was hiding in the shadows appeared before him before she laughed darkly, “Oh yes…yes I think it worked quite well.”

“Good,” he smirked.

Then Vex ruined the moment when she opened her stupid fucking mouth and snorted, “Good, now maybe that bitch will finally leave all of us alone.”

Mercer glanced at the Dark Brotherhood’s leader, Astrid, before he snapped at Vex, “Shut your goddamn mouth and speak of this to no one. Or otherwise, you will be the next target of our little friend’s guild.”

Vex looked at him like she wanted to smart off, then suddenly Astrid’s blade was at her throat before the dangerous woman ran her gloved hands through Vex’s pale hair and purred in a threatening tone, “Now, now, now…it was Vex wasn’t it?”

Mercer smirked as he saw fear engulf Vex’s eyes before the thief whispered out nervously, “Y-yes.”

Astrid kept stroking Vex’s hair in such a loving manner, even though he knew Astrid could snap Vex’s neck like a fucking twig, before she calmly stated, “Then be smart here. You are beautiful and you are even more beautiful when you keep your trashy mouth shut. Do you follow?”

Vex meekly nodded her head in understanding before Astrid placed a simple kiss on the woman’s cheek and gently soothed her, “Good. Now be a dear and run along.”

Vex gave him a quick look and before she disappeared below the secret entrance and then Astrid added, “And Vex…if you tell anyone about what happened—let’s just saying being fucked by a werewolf transformed is a very painful experience.”

Vex didn’t need to be told anything further as she tried to quickly get inside of the guild. After he and Astrid were finally alone, he asked, “How long do you think we have until Brynjolf gets done talking with Maven?”

“He should be done with Maven any moment, so you better get your ass back to your house and I’ll send that butcher to fix your face,” Astrid smirked at him.

Mercer couldn’t hide his amused look. Brynjolf had stopped by the Guild not long after he first got into town and was acting like a whipped puppy. The look didn’t suite the man. Luckily the normally suave Nord left to go speak to their biggest patron and would be gone for the time being. They knew thanks to Maven that Jarl Laila was going to make the do-gooder Dragonborn a Thane, so they had little time to implement their plan. It was all too perfect.

He was suddenly brought back to his surroundings when Astrid pressed her lithe body up against him and ran her finger up his chest. She smirked at him before she admitted, “You know…this look is kind of doing it for me…”

“Aren’t you a married woman?” he chuckled darkly—not that he cared at all.

She licked her lips before she shrugged her shoulders and her green eyes met his before she replied, “Perhaps…but this face is the first one who has scorned my advances in a VERY long time. It’ll be a fun little fantasy now. Watching me tie you up, fucking your face, and then cumming like the little wanton Bitch that I am.”

Mercer quickly tipped the scales and pressed Astrid up against the cold stone entrance before he whispered in her ear, “I don’t need this face to give you a good fantasy. I’ll do that with my normal one.”

Her laughter was dark and slightly unnerving before she agreed, “I’ll be at your place soon. But first I need to speak with our dear friend, Maven.”

He smirked before they parted ways and Astrid recomposed herself before she walked out and began to head to the Bee and Barb. Finally…finally she had found Nahia and she smirked in the shadows when she saw the blonde exit the Bee and Barb with a mage at her heels. Yes…her plan was coming together all too well.

* * *

 

Brynjolf was sitting across from Maven in her special area upstairs and watched as she read over the letter he found at the Honningbrew Meadery. He thought he faintly heard a commotion downstairs but he kept his attention on the powerful woman across from him.

Maven finally let out a heavy sigh before she threw the paper down and grumbled, “This doesn't tell me much. The only thing that could identify Sabjorn's partner is this odd little symbol."

He nodded his head in agreement before he smiled slightly and admitted, “The only thing really helpful is this little symbol. It’s the same one Nahia found at Goldenglow.”

Maven arched her brow at him before she pointed out, “You seem to be quite fond of this…Dragonborn.”

He suddenly felt Maven’s intense gaze on him as though she were studying him like one of her daughter’s bird experiments before he shrugged it all off and casually stated, “She’s good for business.”

“Hmmmm,” Maven snorted with an annoyed tone, “I fail to see that. Either way, I’ll speak with Mercer about this letter. Whoever this mysterious marking represents, they'll regret starting a war with me.”

He nodded his head because he could tell Maven was done talking before she threw him a large bag of coins. He got up to leave before she ended their pleasant conversation with, “And Brynjolf…if I were you, I wouldn’t get too attached to this _Nahia_. Being the Savior of Skyrim isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

He felt his heart clench at the threat but knew he needed to pick his battles wisely. Maven wasn’t one to be trifled with as he nodded and left the inn.

Maven watched the handsome man leave. She hoped that Mercer’s and Astrid’s plan had succeeded while she kept Brynjolf occupied. When she had received that letter from Mallus it had pissed her off even more than the little blonde Nordic bitch already had. Now she had wrapped one of her favorite thieves around her finger. Involving the Dark Brotherhood, or Astrid, was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

Then as though she had been summoned on the spot, Astrid was smirking before her and took a seat.

“I take it everything went according to plan?” Maven asked in her dry voice.

“Like a beautiful spell,” Astrid smirked as she slid her finger across the icing of a nearby sweet roll.

Maven couldn’t hide her own amused smirk before she asked, “And our other plan?”

Then Maven saw it, the cold blooded look of a killer, before Astrid smirked, “It appears our Dragonborn is heading North. I have sent a letter to my husband to lead the assault and capture her beggar bastard children. Everything is in motion.”

“Very good,” Maven said in relief before she pointed out, “Astrid, do you know what happens to people who fail me?”

“I could say the same to you,” Astrid smirked back.

Then the two women laughed and toasted over the demise of everyone’s favorite Nord. However, Maven would love to know what it was exactly that made Astrid hate Nahia so much. Maven had hated women and men before, but there was something different about Astrid’s eyes. She supposed that only time would tell.

* * *

 

Nahia stood at the edge of the snowy land looking towards the floating glaciers with Marcurio at her side. They had travelled to Winterhold to gain the knowledge of how to find an Elder Scroll, only to be told by the College’s librarian that they needed to find a crazy old fool named, Septimus Signus.

“Well…” Marcurio chuckled, “I know your Nodic-like body might fare better than mine…buuuut I’m not sure I’ll survive swimming in that water to get to the glaciers. Unless you warm me up on the other side?”

She couldn’t hide her amused smile. She had really enjoyed travelling with Marcurio. He had been enjoyable and a very powerful companion to have. On their way to Winerhold, they were ransacked by wolves and bandits at the same time and Marcuio singlehandedly destroyed all with lightning bolts. She remembered standing there in shock at not being the person who saved everyone. He had just winked at her and stated, ‘ _Told you I was worth every septim_.’ She had rather enjoyed someone else being the “hero” for once.

She then turned to look at him and could see he was being his usual sarcastic/charming self but was also quite serious. She gave him a faint smile before she replied, “I will do this part alone. Just make sure to have a VERY warm fire tonight when I get back…and food…and preferably a nice bottle of wine.”

He chuckled before he gave her a handsome smile, “I wouldn’t do anything less.”

She nodded her head, then began to prepare for her swim over. She didn’t know what kind of man she was going to face—or even if he was still alive. However, she began to prepare like she did before she ransacked Goldenglow.

She tried to ignore the dull ache in her chest that was left by Brynjolf. Every night she dreamt of what she saw him and Vex do, then the nightmares returned of this unknown man mocking her. She had startled every damn person in Candlehearth Hall—including Marcurio when she awoke with a dragon shout. She knew that Marcurio was intelligent enough to realize that something had happened between her and Byrnjolf because he never mentioned the loathsome thief once since they began to travel together. However, she felt like if she acknowledged the dull ache she constantly felt in her chest, then it would keep her from accomplishing the much more important task at hand.

She could feel Marcuio’s eyes on her as she stripped down into her undergarments and packed them away securely in her dragon scale bag. She could tell he was torn between making a very innuendos suggestion or asking her what the fuck she was doing. So instead of letting his very sarcastic mouth say anything, she stood up, tied the bag on her back and winked before she stated, “Make sure that fire is plenty hot and there is plenty of food and drink when I get back.”

She watched as his mouth fell open before she dove into the icy cold waters that awaited her. 

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!!! :D**


	20. Blackreach and Beyond Riften

**So…I took quite a few liberties with this chapter, but it was a lot of fun, lol.**

**Please let me know what you think!! ;D**

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!” Marcuio swore as Nahia bolted the door behind them in the abandoned Dwemer building.

Blood was pouring out of his side from a Falmer blade that was most likely poisoned. She looked around and saw copious amounts of alchemy ingredients and a stone bed before she instructed, “Lay your ass down!”

He was still trying to be funny and began to do as he was told, but not before he joked, “See...I knew it was only a matter of time before you got me into bed.”

She couldn’t hide her amused smile. She had really enjoyed traveling with him. He was very witty, an incredible mage, had quite the inflated ego, but was overall a softy. After she had gotten the information she needed from Septimus, who was bat shit crazy, they made their way to Alftand and somehow kept avoiding trap after danger after Falmer. The ruins were nothing but a death trap. Now they were in the infamous Blackreach, that most people (according to Marcurio) thought was a myth.

She dared not light a fire due to the Falmers in the area and quickly stepped over the skeleton in the room to investigate the alchemy ingredients. They only had a few health potions left and was relieved that they still had a couple of cure poisons. As she assessed what she needed to do, she snorted in annoyance and plucked the odd colored Nirnroot out of its soil because the sound was driving her crazy and she just needed to think. She couldn’t remember the last good night’s sleep she had and could feel fatigue sitting in desperately. If she had been more alert, she could have stopped the Falmer from stabbing Marcurio.  

She ran back over to him and grabbed things out of their shared pack before she pulled out one of the potions and commanded, “Drink this. Now.”

“I’ll be fine, he tried to argue,” As he gasped for breath, “We don’t know how much further we have to go.”

She wasn’t taking no for an answer. He had become more than just an ally in their excursions now. He was a true friend. She felt like she didn’t have many of those and she wasn’t going to lose him as she uncorked the bottle, straddled him, and forced the liquid down his throat.

She smirked as his defiant eyes started to water up from trying not to cough. But once he had drank it all down, she grabbed the remaining potion and dumped part of it in his open wound.

“You are a real Bitch sometimes, you know that?!” He coughed at her in a loving annoyance.

She continued to smile before she got up and headed back to the alchemy station, “You know you love it.”

She could hear him chuckle slightly before he admitted, “Aye that I think I do.”

She grew silent at the serious tone in his voice. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed how the further away from Riften he got the more serious he grew and the more serious he grew towards her. Then the dull ache in her chest returned when Brynjolf’s face flashed in her mind. She didn’t want to admit it the past two weeks, but what she had witnessed him doing had really hurt her. But she had more important things to worry about, she was the Dragonborn. However, she felt like every fleeting moment she got, her mind returned to the red haired Nordic bastard. She knew she should have known better than to get close to someone who stole for a living. What honor was there in that?

But even as she thought those words, something in the back of her mind made her think it was all a misunderstanding. He wasn’t a bad guy…However, her concentration was quickly broken when Marcurio asked, “You’re thinking about him again aren’t’ you?”

She just finished grinding together the health potion out of the daedra heart and saber cat eye she found and put it in the empty cure poison bottle. She knew Marcurio wasn’t stupid, but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to tell him what she saw Vex and Brynjolf doing, but apparently she had muttered his name on one of the nights she had awoken from a nightmare.

After she had finished pouring the ingredients, she went back over to him and simply handed him the potion and commanded, “Drink.”

He let out a labored sigh and accepted the potion. He drank it slowly before he cleared his throat and added in a serious voice that made her get goosebumps, “Nahia, I don’t know what happened between you two—nor do you have to tell me. Just know I’m here if you need to talk. From what I know about you, a lot of people admire you; all the way from Riften, Windhelm, Winterhold, and every little goddamn town on the way.”

She glanced at him before he smiled slightly and admitted, “But you don’t get close to many people. He got in, I can see that…and it’s ok to feel sad for a loss or whatever it is. And yes, I realize I am saying this in the scariest place in all of Skyrim, but I think we are safe for a bit.”

She took a steadying breath and thought about what he had just said. She had been pressing her emotions down the past few weeks in hopes that she wouldn’t crack, but the truth was…she felt like she was beginning to and it pissed her off that it was bothering her.

Finally Marcurio grabbed her dirty hand and simply replied, “And just so you know, I’m not going anywhere.”

She felt her aching heart slightly skip a beat as he reached her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She honestly didn’t know what to think. He was a very attractive man. But could she really be with someone when she had feelings for another? And there it was…what really pissed her off. Marcurio was right. Brynjolf got in and she wasn’t sure what to do.

She didn’t say much as Marcurio examined his wound before he casted a healing spell on himself. She was glad he was going to be alright and then he finally smiled at her, “Nahia, you need to rest. You haven’t slept since we’ve entered the Dwemer ruins. This place seems pretty safe. Let’s get caught up on our sleep.”

She was afraid to sleep though. There were Falmer, dwemer mechanisms, chauruses, and all sorts of dangers. What if she shouted in her sleep and alerted all of their enemies to their location?

His brow arched at her, and it annoyed her that he probably knew what she was thinking. She was exhausted and it was harder to hide her facial expressions. Then he smirked and added, “You are so damn stubborn. It’s a good thing I’ve been saving these.”

She turned towards him and watched as he winced a little from the movement before he pulled out some specially bottled Velvet LeChance. Her eyes widened before Marcurio grinned, “These make you sleep better right?”

“Yes…” she replied with hesitation.

He continued to look smug as hell before he patted the empty spot on the stone bed next to him and added, “I thought so. I asked Talen-Jei to bottle a few before we left. How about you eat something a drink these? I will keep watch and if I hear you start to make strange sounds, I will wake you. Deal?”

She blinked a few times as she thought about his offer. She really had no reason to doubt him or his intentions anymore. So she decided to give in and took a seat next to him on the bed.

Their shoulders were touching as he first handed her the drink and commanded with a grin, “Drink.”

He was just mocking her now, since she was ordering him around earlier, but listened to him as he pulled out an apple, their last loaf of bread, and some dried meat. Then he added, “I want you to eat a little something too. Don’t want to get you so tipsy that you take advantage of me.”

She snorted and nearly spilt her drink because she was so tired before she asked, “Aren’t you the one taking advantage of me? Plying me with wine and food—forcing me to get into bed with you?”

“You came to bed willingly,” he mused before he pointed out, “However, the wine part is true.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. Here they were in one of the most beautiful and creepy places in all of Skyrim…just them. They could die tomorrow or have this stone house be attacked by Falmer but she was glad he was here. The thought of being here alone…felt horrifying.

After she took a large drink, she looked at him—really looked at him. He could feel her gaze on him and she felt like she could see the years of existence on his face and she found herself wanting to kiss him.

His dark Imperial eyes met her light Nordic ones before he huskily asked, “Is something wrong?”

“N-no,” she suddenly stuttered out.

A slight smirk appeared on his face before he reached in and gently kissed her cheek. Her eyes closed from the touch and then he whispered in her ear, “If you don’t get some rest soon, I’m afraid I won’t be able to let you sleep.”

She giggled slightly because that’s how she got when she was beyond exhausted and nodded her head in agreement. She handed him back the food she couldn’t finish as she topped off her wine. Talen-Jei’s wine instantly made her feel at ease before she turned back to Marcurio and began, “Umm…You don’t have to do this…”

He looked at her in confusion before she asked, “But will you hold me?’

His eyes softened and there it was…the ache in her chest began to dull and he nodded before she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes in slumber for the first time in days.

Marcurio sat there in the Dwemer house in shock as he held Nahia in his arms. His body and magic were healing the wound and poison so he was only a little sore, but he wasn’t going to turn her away. Not that he could even if he had wanted to. She had been pushing herself too hard the past few days and needed rest.

He noticed the day they left Riften that she was pissed about something. Not that she would say what, but sometimes she was an open book. She was quite the conundrum. She could be cold as stone or soft as a sweet roll. It had taken her to the College of Winterhold to really ease up and then he realized that Brynjolf was the reason for everything. It didn’t really surprise him, he had heard through a drunken Sapphire that Brynjolf had gone to Whiterun. It was only natural that the two grew close. Even he could see they had they had an undeniable chemistry. However, Nahia didn’t seem like the type to easily forgive and this was his chance to show her that he could have her back in a way that the infamous Thief from Riften never could. Hell, he’d face Alduin with her.

As he held the Nordic beauty in his arms, he made a silent vow to her that he’d follow her through whatever danger she faced and would only leave her side if she asked it of him.

* * *

 

It didn’t take much for Brynjolf to pay off the guards to keep them away from the Snow-Shod farm. He dared not tell Nahia the other day, but when he asked Lucia where her farm was that she and her mother had previously owned, she admitted it was Snow-Shod farm. He had been so stunned because he remembered the lovely Imperial woman who had ran it before Leonara and Addvild, her name was Laurentia—apparently Lucia’s biological mother. He should have guess Lucia was her daughter though, she had a striking resemblance to her late mother. Over eight years ago…he had bedded Laurentia after a drunken night at the Bee and Barb. She was an intense and kind woman. Left her homeland because of an abusive man her parents married her off to and offered to run Snow-Shod farm. He had no idea that she had ever had a child. It was just a one night stand, nothing more nothing less. They both enjoyed a night of companionship and moved on. However, knowing Lucia’s age…he couldn’t help but wonder…was she his daughter?

Right now he couldn’t think of that, and he supposed he would never learn. Laurentia could have bedded other men around the area besides him. But what he could do was help Lucia get the money she rightly deserved by her Aunt and Uncle kicking her off her farm.

As he snuck closer, the last light of day finally disappeared and he could hear Leonara let out a content sigh before she stated, “My darling, you've made me the happiest woman in all Skyrim."

He heard Addvild chuckle before he responded, "It brings me joy to hear that, but what possessed you to say that so suddenly?"

Brynjolf remained hidden in the shadows as he snuck closer. Then just as he pulled out his ebony dagger, “I've already lost a family, and we're about to start a new one. I don't want that to happen again."

He froze as he watched the woman and man move closer together before the woman ran her hands over her stomach. He couldn’t hurt a pregnant woman, not that he was going to kill them, but he was going to rough the husband up a bit…But how dare she act like everything was fine when she was the one who had turned away her niece and left her to be a beggar.

Then Addvild soothed his wife, “My sweet Leanora, I will never let anything happen to us. I promise."

That statement was it. After what he knew these two did to Lucia, they didn’t deserve happiness. Brynjolf smirked as he stepped out of the shadows and asked in a threatening tone, “Is that so, Addvild? Word on the street is, you bullied this farm away from a little girl.”

Leanora gasped as Addvild jumped in front of his wife to protect her; however, Brynjolf just stood before them with his hood up so that they could not recognize him. Then Addvild yelled, “WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! GUARDS! GUARDS!”

Brynjolf chuckled darkly, “They won’t hear you, Ladd.” Then Brynjolf turned to a petrified looking Leanora and asked, “So you don’t want anything to happen to your new family you are creating, but you had no problem turning away your flesh and blood already by kicking your sister’s daughter out.”

Leanora’s eyes widened before she asked, “How would you know that?!”

“I have ways of getting private information,” Brynjolf smirked.

Then Addvild pointed his pitchfork at him before he yelled, “Get the hell out of here!”

“No,” Brynjolf replied, “Not before you pay for your crime.”

Leanora’s eyes flashed with anger before she spat out, “We did nothing wrong! My sister was a fucking whore who got impregnated by a damn thief no less!”

Brynjolf hesitated for a second…his heart was pounding loudly before Leanora continued, “She ran away from home when my father married her to the handsomest land owner around! But was she happy?! No! She had to run away and then get herself knocked up from a drunken one night stand!”

Brynjolf’s eyes narrowed before he asked, “Did you not know he beat her?”

Leanora’s eyes widened at his question before her tone grew dark and Addvild put his arm around her, “Of course, because after she ran away. My parents gave me to him. He raped me, impregnated me, then when he found out I was pregnant he kicked my stomach until I miscarried. Then I ran away to find my sister.”

“Then why the fuck would you say these horrible things and kick your niece out if you knew what kind of man she was married to?” he asked in shock and disbelief.

Leanora’s eyes grew cold before she spat out, “Because my whore sister had everything I wanted after I had arrived. She escaped the brutality of our husband, had a beautiful child, and all I had was the memory of a dead baby. That is until I met Addvild, who promised me the future I always wanted if I just did one thing.”

“Which was?” Brynjolf barely whispered out.

“Poison my sister and take this farm,” Leanora admitted, “She didn’t deserve it after whoring herself out anyways.”

Brynjofl couldn’t hold back anymore. The rage he felt for all the troubles Lucia had gone through because of these two was too much as he knocked the pitchfork away and punched Addvild straight in the face...breaking the man’s nose. He vaguely heard Leanora scream as she tried to pull him off of her husband, but Brynjolf wasn’t letting up as he beat the man bloody and screamed, “How could you do that to Laurentia and Lucia!?”

Then he heard Leanora gasp before she asked, “H-how do you know my bastard niece’s name?”

Brynjolf froze before he got off the man who was lucky to still be alive before Leanora asked, “Are you the bastard’s father? That armor you are wearing…”

He didn’t know what to say. The story did match up. The timeline matched up. He knew he didn’t need to answer to these murderers, but he had not proof other than their confession that they had murdered Laurentia. Even if he had the Riften guards arrest them, the Jarl was likely to let Leanora go because of her condition. However, he wasn’t going to allow them to remain at the place they had stolen from his daughter.

Finally he answered them, “Pack your things and leave here by dawn. If you are still near Riften or at this farm, not even Talos himself with be able to save you.”

Leanora bent down by her husband who was gasping for air before Brynjolf disappeared in the night.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**

**Just adding more twists…:D Hahahaha!**


	21. I'll Guard You, and All You Own, With My Life

Arnbjorn stood outside the city of Whiterun. His temper was flared even more than usual as the full moon was approaching and he could feel his body hunger at the urge to turn; however, he had a special mission from his wife that he needed to follow. He could not deviate from her well-constructed plan. Astrid had instructed him to kidnap Nahia’s adopted children, but not to harm them. He wanted to rip their throats out after what their cunt of an adopted mother did to his wife all those years ago…But for now he’d obey. Soon they’d have their revenge.

He growled to himself as he paced around one of the nearby farms. He had remembered living here all those years ago and how simple minded everyone was. He could rip all of their throats out in a matter of seconds. But in order to stay in disguise, he had paid a simple traveler to get some information on the children. Apparently the guards and even the Companions were on high alert because Nahia knew assassins were after her.

He had already ambushed Nahia’s home near Falkreath and killed her Housecarl Rayya, but not before he had forced himself on her. It had been a long time since he had been with a Redgaurd woman and the way the woman screamed and tried to fight him off, it had turned him on so much that he had transformed while he was still inside of her—killing her instantly. But then his mood darkened upon his arrival to Whiterun. He spat in disgust when he smelt Vilkas one night. He couldn’t get any closer or they’d pick up his scent—especially Skjor. Skjor would definitely remember his scent. Those fucking do-gooder heroes weren’t going to get in his way. Even if he had to go strangle Kodlak himself.

So in order to get the job done and get in and get out, Arnbjorn made a deal with an old enemy of the Companions—the Silver Hand. He’d be able to get the children out and Arnbjorn would help the Silver Hand filter into the city and attack Jorrvaskr. Then he smelled the blood of a murder, the man’s stench was almost as bad as his own, approach—Krev the Skinner.

Krev stood beside him as the sun set and smirked, “My men and women are ready to assault when you are.”

Arnbjorn just nodded his head before Krev asked, “There is something different about you. What exactly do you have against The Companions that you would help us ransack Whiterun to get revenge on them?”

Arnbjorn stood taller than the man and then he discarded his cloak to reveal his Dark Brotherhood amour. Krev’s eyes widened in fear and all Arnbjorn stated, “Make sure you do your part or we will come for you.”

He could hear Krev swallow before The Skinner signaled for his men to begin the raid. Arnbjorn smirked because he knew he’d make his wife proud tonight.

* * *

 

Lydia had just finished plating up the salmon and leeks for dinner as Lucia plucked on a lute in front of the fire while Sofie read a book. The Nordic Warrior threw Vigilance a venison chop as the loyal mutt watched the two children play quietly. It had been about two weeks since they had last heard from Nahia. Lydia knew that if Nahia could she’d be home or send a message; however, something felt off in the pit of her stomach. Something told her that Nahia was in trouble and she was doing her best to hide it from the girls. Sadly on days like today, she felt like she wasn’t doing a good job at hiding her own despair, because the girls didn’t even feel like going outside that day. Then yesterday, Braith had pissed Lucia off so Sofie punched her in the face. Tensions were very high and it didn’t help that Rayya had to return to Lakeview Manor yesterday to take care of the next load of shipments. Hopefully she’d be back tomorrow. Perhaps the two of them could think of something to cheer the girls up. Gods she was partially even wishing that Brynjolf would randomly appear since the girls loved him so much. Just something to take all of their minds’ off of Nahia’s very apparent absence.  

Finally she called for them to eat their dinner, “Girls, come eat before your food gets cold.”

She watched as Sofie let out a sad sigh and Lucia stopped playing the lute. The little blonde girl looked at her and asked sadly, “Do you know when Mama will be home?”

Then before Lydia could answer, they heard several screams in the streets of Whiterun. Vigilance had just finished his chop and then looked at the door and began to let out a feral growl. Both girls looked petrified and Lydia quickly ordered them, “Get to your mother’s room, hide, and bolt the door. Don’t you dare come out until I say so!”

Lucia and Sofie grabbed each other’s hands and quickly ran up the stairs and did what they were told. Lydia quickly readied her sword and shield after she had locked the front door to their home and Vigilance remained poised and ready to strike.

The screams only got louder and Lydia’s first thought was that the Stormcloaks or the Imperials were finally taking over the city. That was until she heard the scratching outside their home.

Vigilance’s growls grew more intense and then her eyes widened when she saw the lock begin to turn.

“Fuck,” she swore as the door flung open to the tallest man she had ever seen—in the Dark Brotherhood Armor no less.

“She isn’t here!” Lydia yelled out the man as he looked around the room, “Now leave at once!”

The man took a step inside and Vigilance didn’t hold back as he bolted at the man with a fearsome bark only to be kicked across the room into the cabinets. Lydia winced as she heard several bones crack, but she dared not look to see if the dog was ok. She could feel her body start to tremble. She knew in her heart that she had never faced a warrior like this before. She was outmatched.

His cold blue eyes looked at her before he gruffly stated, “I’m not here for Nahia.”

Then as he took a step closer, she readied her blade and shouted, “DON’T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!”

She could see what looked like hunger in his eyes before he growled, “Such a beautiful woman. It’d be a shame to kill you. Just hand over the two brats and you’ll be free to live.”

“Fuck off,” she replied darkly as she assessed his prowess, hopefully she could hold him off until the Companions got here. She knew he’d be slower with the large battle-axe on his back.

He gave her a grin that oddly reminded her of the first time she sparred with Farkas before he replied, “I warned you.”

She lunged for him and then she realized her mistake…he wasn’t slow at all. Somehow the man had already dodged her and unstrapped his axe and sliced it across her back. She let out a fearsome scream as the cold steel sliced through her amour and flesh.

Pain, fear, and panic flooded her system as the two little girls she was protecting flashed in her mind. She could feel her body begin to shake from shock as the man darkly laughed above her. She had to get up. She had to protect them. She swore to Nahia. She swore to her sister—the Dovahkiin, that she’d protect everything that belonged to her. She couldn’t let her down. She couldn’t let her new family down.

“Hmmm…you’re almost more fun than the Redguard was,” he mocked her.

Lydia let out a pained cry before she asked, “W-what do you mean?”

She had no idea why he was allowing her to try and stand and in that moment she knew he could easily kill her as tears began to run down her face. She was no match for him.

He smirked at her before he divulged, “I believe her name was Rayya. She put up quite the fight, but you…you fight for another reason.”

Her vision was beginning to blur from the blood loss and she could feel the slick floor beneath her from the pool now around her feet before she pleaded, “Take me, but don’t hurt them.”

“Yes,” he said with a voice that made her shudder, “You fight for your family. Do not worry, the two girls will not be harmed…yet.”

The threat made her lunge at the man one more time as she let out a fearsome battle cry…then her world went dark.

* * *

 

Lucia and Sofie were hiding under the table in their Mama’s room. Lucia was holding onto Sofie as the brunette wept in her arms. Sofie whispered, “I wish Mama were here.”

Lucia tried to console her sister before she whispered back, “Lydia and Vigilance will protect us. The Companions will come and save us too.”

Sofie just tried to nod her head before they heard the downstairs door open. They could hear the commotion and Vigilance barking before a loud crash. The two girls tried not to let out a pained cry for their furry friend.

Lucia tried to hum and rock Sofie in order for them to stay calm, but it wasn’t working. They could hear everything…they could hear Lydia losing the fight and knew that Rayya wasn’t coming back to save them either. Then there was silence.

Sofie began to cry harder as she admitted, “I want Mama!”

Lucia couldn’t hide her own tears anymore. She wished so desperately for her Mama and then the doors were kicked open so hard the table above them broke and both girls began to scream. Lucia readied her wooden sword and stood in front of her shaken sister and yelled, “STAY BACK!”

Then her eyes widened when she saw a man that was even taller than Farkas before her. The man grinned at her and simply stated, “If you both come quietly you won’t be harmed.”

Lucia’s arm was shaking fiercely as she held the enchanted wooden sword at the man and then Sofie pulled hers out too. Tears were streaming down both girls’ faces before Lucia cried out, “When our Mama finds out what you have done, you will be a dead man.”

The man’s grin disappeared before he took a step closer towards them. Both girls swung their swords but he grabbed them and instantly shattered them with his strength. Lucia was ready to kick him but then her eyes widened in fear when his hand was suddenly on the side of head and knocked it into her sister’s. She tried to keep her eyes open as they both fell to the ground. Sofie was immediately knocked unconscious but Lucia struggled to keep her eyes open.

Then she felt the man effortlessly hoist them up over each of his shoulders as he walked out of her Mama’s room. It was hard to focus on anything and if she could have cried out for help she would have; especially when she saw Vigilance’s broken body on the floor in the kitchen and then Lydia…

Lucia felt her silent tears fall for her friends and her eyes finally closed with visions of blood painting their home.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review.**

**This was a bit darker. I took some liberties again since in this story, Kodlak is still alive and Nahia refused to be turned into a werewolf. I just figured the Krev quest wouldn’t have been triggered yet.**

**Please let me know what you think!!!**


	22. Tomorrow is Never Promised

**Forgive me for any typos. It’s been a very long work week. Hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday.**

* * *

 

Brynjolf made good on his threat. The next morning Leanora and Addvild were long gone. He’d work out some sort of arrangement with the Snow-Shod’s and get this farm back to Lucia somehow. He knew that she was more than happy now with Nahia as a mother and a home, but he still felt like it was the right thing to do—especially since he didn’t even know until recently he had had a daughter and that she was his. As he made a sweep through the farm, didn’t fail to notice the Gold Diamond Necklace that had been left on one of the dressers—it had belonged to Laurentia and he would make sure that Lucia received it back.

As he ran his hands down his face, he couldn’t help but think about what kind of man he was turning into. Nahia had him thinking about other people, he was now a father…and the father to the adoptive child of the woman he was falling for no less. His life had began to change ever since Nahia walked into the Bee and Barb.

A faint smile spread across his face as he thought of his beautiful blonde Nord. He hoped she was all right. He had eavesdropped on Keerava and Talen-Jei a bit last night and they hadn’t heard anything from Marcurio since Nahia and he had departed from Winterhold. He was a bit annoyed that the Imperial bastard had snuck off with her, but on one hand he was glad that such a powerful mage had her back. He knew that whatever was between them would still be there when she came back. He just wished that he could be the one by her side. But he knew his duties were here with the family he had chosen. Perhaps soon Mercer would discover the means of the symbol and they could get their luck turned around. Nahia had helped them some. They were getting more requests, but it still wasn’t enough.

As he snuck back down to the sewers and into the Ragged Flagon, he saw Delvin drinking his morning mead and slapped his friend on the back and asked, “What’s up old man, any news?”

Delvin gave him a faint smile before he whispered, “You tell me, Bryn.”

Brynjolf wasn’t entirely sure at what Delvin was implying. Surely he hadn’t found out about Leanora and Addvild. He had made absolutely certain that he was not followed. Finally he waved to Vekel for an ale before he asked, “What are you implying there, Delv?”

After Vekel sat down another round of drinks, Delvin nodded his head over towards Vex and gave him a wink. Now Brynjolf was more confused than ever. While he supposed tall blonde Nords might now seem to be his time, but he and Vex hadn’t done anything between the sheets in years.

Then Brynjolf turned back to Devlin and whispered in confusion, “What?”

Delvin just gave him a lecherous grin and wagged his eyebrows before he retorted, “All right, keep your secrets.”

Brynjolf slowly took a drink of his ale and the odd smirk never left Delvin’s face. Brynjolf then glanced over at Vex who gave him an odd look too before she quickly turned away and told Tonilia she was going on a job.

The second in command just scratched his head and figured whatever was going on in the Guild would come out eventually. He just wasn’t sure what the hell it was.

* * *

 

Mercer had just snuck back into the Guild. Everything was going according to plan. He had just received word from Maven that Astrid’s plan to kidnap Nahia’s children had succeeded. Maven had also heavily compensated the Face Sculptor to find work elsewhere in Skyrim for the time being. They didn’t want anyone revealing what they had done. Not until Nahia laid under him with her legs spread would he ever reveal his true plan.

Then as he studied the Guild’s dwindling wealth, he looked up to see Vex stalking towards him. If the blonde Nordic bitch didn’t watch herself, then she’d soon find herself at the bottom of Lake Honrich. He had only included her in the plan because the woman seemed to have a grudge for Nahia—probably because Vex used to be Brynjolf’s little pet—that was until Vex let money and power consume her.

“Mercer, we need to talk,” she whispered after she had stalked up to him.

“No, we don’t,” he snarled back at her in a low voice so that nobody would overhear.

Her eyes narrowed at him before she snapped back, “You know…Brynjolf is a lot of things, but one thing he is not—is stupid.”

Then before he could ask her what the fuck she was talking about, the blonde was waving goodbye to her Guild mates to go on a job. Mercer looked around and no one seemed to know about everything that had been going down, but he knew eventually—he’d have to put a knife in Brynjolf’s side.

* * *

 

They had found it—the Elder Scroll. The pair wasted no time heading back to Ivarstead so Nahia could read the Elder Scroll at the top of High Hrothgar. Marcurio noticed she kept dodging very specific questions about High Hrothgar. Like why she had to read it there…and at the very top; she was quite closed off about it. Despite her standoffishness, he was closer to her than ever. They had rested for at least a good day before they ventured out of the safe Dwemer home they had found. But their safety was very fleeting. He couldn’t believe the vastness of Blackreach and all its dangers. The damn place even housed a dragon…but they had made it through—and they stunk enough to prove it. However, despite everything he felt honored that she had sought him out for comfort. Not just that first night in the Dwemer home, but every night since he held her while she slept and he helped keep her nightmares away.

* * *

 

Nahia let out a relieved sigh once they finally reached the Vilemyr Inn and jumped off of their horses. They had somehow made it there just before sunset. She’d get a few hours of sleep in before she headed up the mountain…alone. There was no way she was going to let Marcurio come with her. She had seen Alduin before; many times… If she lost Marcurio—well…she wasn’t sure her heart would be able to handle it. She couldn’t have done Blackreach without him and she wasn’t sure how that made her feel. She was supposed to be invincible, right? So why did she suddenly have this feeling that if she got too close then everything would be torn away from her?

After Narfi came to look after their horses, Marcurio smiled at her and stated, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I desperately need a bath. Actually I do know and you need a bath as well…”

She couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement. They hadn’t truly bathed since Winterhold. She knew how bad he smelled so she could only imagine how poorly she smelled too. She gave him a smile before she replied, “Lynly and Wilhelm will take good care of us.”

“Then tomorrow, Alduin,” he whispered to her.

Her eyes looked at him and she could see that he was going to put up a fight with here right here and now if she were to suggest otherwise. Then a pain crept into her heart once more, because she knew what she was going to have to do tonight…and she didn’t like it. She wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive her, but she couldn’t lose him. She knew she had to face Alduin alone.

When they entered the Inn, the rowdy townsfolk were on their first rounds of drinks and Lynly waved at her as they made their way to the counter. She let out an elongated sigh as Winhelm jested, “Wellllll, Nahia…you look like you’ve been through a few skeever nests.”

She smiled at the man but not before she replied, “That would probably be one of the nicer places I have been recently.”

Winhelm laughed at her joke, only she wasn’t joking, before she added, “We really need a room—and a tub.”

His brows rose before he admitted, “Well we only have one room for the night and it’ll take us awhile to get you a tub heated…”

She put a large sum of coins down that they had gathered in Blackreach before she quickly stated, “One room is fine and just the tub. We can fill and heat it.”

“If you insist…” he replied with uncertainty to how they were going to do it.

It didn’t take long and while Winhelm got the tub, Lynly put a lot of food and drink in their room so they would not have to leave again. Nahia knew she looked like she was about to collapse at any second as she watched Marcurio use his magic to fil the tub with ice and then heat it with fire.

She uncorked some wine bottles for them and handed him one. He gave her a faint smile before he stretched and yawned, “I can wait out there until you are done.”

After he took one of the wine bottles from her, she took a step closer to him. Her heart was beating sporadically but if she was going to die tomorrow…she wanted to live tonight before she whispered, “Stay…it’s big enough for both of us…”

“Nahia,” he smiled at her warmly as though he knew what she was thinking, “Nothing is going to happen to us tomorrow.”

She was still somewhat sleep deprived as she blinked back a few tears, but then she felt the warm touch of his lips on hers and everything else seemed to fade away. She could feel the power of his magic pulsating as her own power mingled with his and she moaned into his embrace. He was everything she needed in that moment.

It didn’t take long for them to start shedding their clothes and neither put up a fight when they pulled away and she threw sprigs of lavender and snowberries in the bath to get rid of their awful smell. She didn’t want to make love to him smelling like a damn Falmer. However, as she quickly prepared her part of the bath, she could feel his eyes on her—admiring her form. Likewise though, she couldn’t help but glance at his elongated, tan member that was now hard and ready for her. Even though she didn’t remember every having sex before, instincts were definitely kicking in.

She shuddered when she felt his hand slide up the inner part of her thigh and he groaned, “By the Divines, you are even more beautiful under all of that amour.”

She let out an involuntary moan when his magical fingers brushed against her wet core. She bit her lip before she practically lunged at him again and began to passionately kiss him. She felt his manhood press against her before she panted between kisses, “Marcurio, we need to bathe…”

She felt him smile against her lips before he grumbled in agreement, “You are right. We smell worse than a nest of trolls.”

She giggled as his kisses grew passionate again then suddenly she found herself pushed in the bath. When she came up from the water and coughed from some of it going down her throat, she saw him doubled over laughing. She was glad that even though they were getting more physical that he was still the same man. Then she spit a piece of lavender out of her mouth before she teased, “Marcurio, don’t make me shout you across the room.”

His dark eyes met hers before he grinned even wider and leaned over her and replied back with the sarcasm she loved so much, “Oh the great Dovahkiin—going to show her might huh?”

She arched a brow at him as he gently kissed her head before she pulled him down into the water with her. She laughed harder than she had in ages as he swallowed a bunch of water and they splashed a bunch all over the floor—Lynly was going to kill her…

Just as he came up, he was about to smart something else off when she glided over to his side of the tub and pressed her breasts against his bare chest and purred, “Marcurio…”

She watched as he gulped when her hand began to trail along his body underneath the water before she whispered, “I know you are an expert on Nordic history…”

He cleared his throat before she grasped his manhood firmly as he tried to reply, “Why yes…y-yes I am…”

She smirked at him before her lusty eyes looked at him and asked, “How are you in Nordic pleasure spots?”

Her smirk widened as she gave him a nice tug. His head rolled back slightly as she began to wash him. Then he leaned back up and captivated her lips with his once more before he replied with his usual smirk, “Most Nords have the same as us Imperials…”

She arched her brow at him before he groaned, “But you, Nahia, I plan on making you cum so loud that you use that Dragon Voice to bring the entire Inn down.”

Her womanhood clenched in anticipation and after that—she gave into the most powerful mage in all of Skyrim…

* * *

 

Nahia woke around 3 a.m. still embraced in Marcurio’s arms. She looked up at the sleeping man and could not remember ever feeling this good—or how good he made her feel until just a few hours ago. They had done it in just about every position and he was right…it took everything in her not to shout in her Dragon Voice. She was fairly certain the entire inn had known what they were doing, but she didn’t care. As she rode him into Oblivion, she had never felt more beautiful and safe. Which is what made what she was about to do all that worse.

After she carefully put on some of her amour and grabbed her sword, she felt tears run down her face as she transcribed two notes. One for Lydia and her daughters and the other for Marcurio. She and Paarthurnax were about to face Alduin alone and she didn’t want any of them to know that she didn’t love them…but she couldn’t risk losing any of them. She’d give her life for them a thousand times over so that they might live and have happy lives. Even if she couldn’t be a part of it.

Once she had finished her letters, she took a steading breath and looked over at the sleeping man. The tears hadn’t stopped as she whispered, “Goodbye, Marcurio,” and sat one of the letters on the nightstand for him to see when he awoke. Hopefully she would see him tomorrow…

As she quietly closed the door to their room behind her, Lynly came out from downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her before she smiled, “My oh my, Nahia…you gave that man quite the ride.”

Nahia couldn’t help but laugh before she asked, “You heard that, huh?”

Lynly gave her a cheeky smile before she retorted, “I’m pretty sure everyone in Ivarstead heard you two.”

A deep blush was apparent on Nahia’s face before Lynly asked, “So what has you up and all armored before the day has even dawned?”

Nahia took a steadying breath so that she wouldn’t cry again, before she admitted, “I have something to take care of on High Hrothgar. Could you please give this letter to your daily courier?”

“Of course,” she replied quietly in her thick accent before she nodded towards the room where Marcurio slept, “And him?”

“I should be back tomorrow…” Nahia tried to smile.

“Should…” Lynly whispered as though she knew.

Nahia nodded her head and couldn’t help it when a tear streamed down her face before she whispered, “Tell him…tell him last night meant everything to me…should something happen.”

“Aye, Nahia,” Lynly nodded as though she understood.

Then before Nahia lost her nerve, she re-secured the Elder Scroll and left to go face Alduin.

* * *

 

Marcurio awoke with a deep stretch. He hadn’t slept that well in ages. Nahia was a gift from the Divines that was for certain. Gods he was in love with this woman.

There was a smile on his face as he laid there with his eyes closed. He was going to go buy and Amulet of Mara for sure. He never wanted to lose her. The fact that she, the Dragonborn, chose him to comfort her, make love to her, stand by her…it meant everything to him. He’d go up against every Daedric Prince for her just to be with her. She gave him purpose and he’d love her until the day he died.

Then he reached over to pull his Love closer when he felt the cold emptiness next to him. His eyes sprung open and when he didn’t see her, he shot up and immediately looked at where her pack was supposed to be.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted as he threw the blankets off of his naked body. Then as he turned to put on his clothes, because he knew…he just fucking knew that she went to face Alduin alone, he saw a letter on the nightstand next to him—and it was addressed to him.

He tried to fight back tears as he ripped the letter open and read:

_My Marcurio,_

_By the time you read this, I hope to already be at the top of High Hrothgar. I know you are probably furious with me and I cannot blame you for that. I just hope that you forgive me should I return alive._

_I know what I am doing is selfish, but the thought of losing you, my children, Rayya, or Lydia is too much for me. You have gotten in closer than anyone I can remember. You know I don’t remember my past, but something tells me that I am a broken person and I can’t lose the people who are holding me together and that includes you._

_Thank you for being there for me and loving me despite my flaws. Should I not return, know that I loved you and I wouldn’t trade last night for anything._

_Love,_

_Nahia_

“Fuck!” Marcurio shouted as he folded up the letter and quickly grabbed his clothes. Tears were now streaming down his face before he sobbed, “Why does she have to be so stubborn!”

After he grabbed his things, he quickly ran out into the main hall and saw the woman named Lynly who looked worried before she shouted, “Marcurio, wait!”

“NO!” he yelled back at her, “I have to go help her!”

He faintly heard her call out to him again, but he was shaking with rage and fear. He couldn’t lose Nahia either. He wanted to be with her, meet her children, and be her companion in every way possible.

As he stormed outside, he saw that her horse was still there. He remembered that she said the slopes were slippery for horses’ hooves so he took off running towards the steps of High Hrothgar as he prayed to the Divines that Nahia would be safe.

He felt blind with worry as he bolted towards the mountain. Then he froze when he reached the first steps and saw a slender blonde Nord descending the mountain in her Thieves Guild amour.

“Nahia!” he shouted as he ran towards her. He noticed her hood was drawn and Dragonsbane was not on her hip as it usually was. Instead there was an odd shaped Daedric looking dagger.

He shouted her name again as she approached him before he put his arms on her shoulders and shouted, “Don’t you ever run off like that without me again! What in the Divines were you thinking?!”

Then his heart froze when the woman looked up and he saw green eyes glaring at him instead of Nahia’s cool blue ones. The woman grinned before she cooed, “Sorry, my name is Astrid,” then she sliced the dagger across his throat.

* * *

 

Nahia winced as she descended the final steps of the mountain. She had cried more than her fair share of tears after Alduin got away. She was now bloodied, bruised, and felt utterly defeated. She had failed. The only bright side in all of this was that she could get Marcurio and take him to Whiterun to meet her family. How she missed them all and while she would convince Balgruuf to let her use his keep as a trap, she’d get to be with the people she cared about.

When she reached the last step, she let out a relieved sigh when she saw the Inn come into sight. She smiled faintly because she knew she was probably in for a deep lecture from Marcurio. Hopefully the fact that she was still alive meant something to him.

As she began to cross the bridge, she saw Narfi run towards her as he yelled, “Dragonborn!!!”

She froze at his frantic state before he approached her with a panicked breath and began to chatter wildly, “NARFI SAW IT! NARFI SAW IT ALL!”

She tried to calm the man down before she gently asked, “Saw what, Narfi?”

“THE WOMAN!” Nafri yelled, “THE WOMAN WHO LOOKED LIKE YOU!”

Nahia froze because she didn’t know what that meant before Narfi continued, “HER EYES WERE EMERALDS THOUGH! SHE KILLED HIM! SHE SLIT HIS THROAT!”

Fear washed over her before she whispered, “Who?”

Then her mind began to sink further when she saw a courier and Lynly running towards her yelling. She had no idea what was happening as Lynly began to sob before her and Narfi was yelling about how a blonde slit Marcurio’s throat then it all got worse when she opened a letter from Jarl Balgruuf that read:

_Dragonborn,_

_Jorrvaskr was attacked. I am sad to inform you that Lydia has been murdered and your children are missing. Please return to Whiterun as soon as possible._

_-Jarl Balgruuf_

Nahia stood motionless for a moment. She could hear and feel the people around her asking her if she was okay or what they could do. But everyone…everyone she loved was gone. Then Lucia’s and Sofie’s bright faces flashed in her mind and she realized that her children…they could still be alive.

Then something inside of her snapped…

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

**I gave the inn a basement, because it is weird that the inn keepers and stuff are always just up there awake…like all the damn time.**

**So yeah…dark chapter again…sorry/not sorry.**


	23. The Dragonborn Comes

Sofie and Lucia huddled together after the large man named Arnbjorn threw them into a corner of a cave that had a single pelt for a bed. The two sisters were terrified of him, but he kept everyone else away. The man named Skinner wanted to use them as play things, or at least that is what Lucia heard, and then Arnbjorn ripped the man’s throat out with his hands. Now they were in a new location with lots of bandits.

Sofie looked at her and whispered, “Do you know where we are?”

Lucia shook her head no because they had both been gagged, bound, and had sacks over their heads while they travelled. Nobody knew where they were and their Mama might not even know they had been taken yet.

Lucia watched as Arnbjorn spoke to one of the female bandits. She looked over at them after he handed her a large sum of gold. She wished she could hear what they were saying. At one point in the trip, Lucia had overheard something about a Dark Brotherhood needing to meet up to capture Nahia—while she and Sofie were the bait.

Then Sofie asked, “Lucia, do you think Mama will find us?”

Lucia didn’t know. Lydia was dead; Rayya was dead; Vigilance was dead…she just didn’t know.

However, she looked at her scared sister and faintly smiled before she replied, “Yes, she’s the Dragonborn.”

She could see tears well up in Sofie’s eyes and the bandits began to drink and shout about how they’d be the ones to kill the infamous Dragonborn. Then Lucia watched as Arnbjorn left the cave. A sinking feeling welled up in her. While she had no doubt that Arnbjorn would kill them should they try and do anything, he hadn’t touched them in any inappropriate way. However, Lucia wasn’t naïve. Having been a beggar and travelling alone throughout Skyrim, she had come across many men who were interested in little girls. So far she had managed to escape every time, Sofie hadn’t been so lucky as a little girl in a city full of Stormcloak soldiers. No matter what, she’d protect her sister from ever having to go through that again.

She could feel Sofie shaking violently as the female bandit came up to them and threw a single piece of cheese and a loaf of bread at them.

Sofie continued to shake but Lucia looked at the woman and simply stated, “Thank you, but it’ll be difficult to eat with our hands bound.”

The Breton bandit smirked at them before she undid their bindings and replied, “You little girls are handling being captives very well.”

Sofie said nothing as they both shared the small meal. It had been a few days since they ate so they didn’t turn it down. Then Lucia simply stated, “Our Mama will come for us.”

“Yes…the Dragonborn…” the woman smirked.

After Lucia took a bite of bread, several of the other bandits started yelling and then they heard one of the ale bottles smash into the side of the cave before a drunken Nord male yelled, “Adette! What the fuck were you thinking aligning us with the Dark Brotherhood?!”

The woman near them turned towards the rabble and simply stated, “Would you have rather I let all of us be murdered on the spot? Do you know who that is? That is Arnbjorn—the one rumored to be a werewolf who used to be a member of the Companions…and the last time I checked, the moons were full.”

Sofie began to tremble again but Lucia watched the interaction. If a fight broke out, this was their chance to run. She leaned in close to her sister and whispered, “When I say go, be ready to run for the exit.”

Sofie looked at her and nodded as they watched the commotion before them. The drunken man scoffed at Adette’s words before he smarted off, “I don’t give a fuck who he is! Let’s hunt him down now and take the girls ourselves!”

Lucia watched as the crowd looked torn. Not every man was a pedophile and Adette looked disgusted as she drew her sword and stated, “You’d have to come through me first, Kjorn.”

“I’ve been waiting to overthrow you for months now, stupid Breton whore!” Kjorn yelled, “GET THEM!”

Lucia’s eyes widened as the group began to fight. She looked at her sister and yelled, “Go!”

Sofie didn’t hesitate as they got up and began to bolt for the exit; however, their small chance of hope was short lived when Kjorn swung his mighty axe and lopped off Adette’s head. Sofie screamed in horror as the head hit them and while confusion was still rampant in the cave, Kjorn came up to them and snatched Lucia by the back of her head and grinned, “Now…be good little girls and come with me.”

* * *

 

**The day before…**

Nahia flung open the doors to Breezehome and gagged on the spot. The smell of blood still lingered in the home and she ignored the guard that was standing behind her, pleading with her, to go and see Jarl Balgruuf and Proventus Avenicci. Apparently they had already hired someone to clean up the house, but they weren’t entirely done yet.

“My Thane, please,” the guard begged her, “The Jarl insisted you go see him right away.”

She knew that whatever evidence that might had been left was now gone—due to the fact that Avenicci and Balgruuf were trying to help. She let out a pained sigh before she slammed the door to her first home closed and began to storm up to the keep.

The guards kept a healthy pace from her and the people of Whiterun seemed to know to stay back. Braith didn’t even make one of her usual smart ass remarks. Then as Nahia stomped past the Gildergreen, she saw in her peripherals Vilkas coming towards her. She swore to the Divines that if he so much as gave one of his usual disapproving lectures, then she’d break every bone in his werewolf body.

“Nahia!” he called out to her, but she didn’t slow down as she began to climb the steps to Dragonsreach.

He reached out and grabbed her arm and in less than a second, Vilkas found himself on his back with nearly everyone in Whiterun watching warily as the Dragonborn held a knife to his throat and shouted, “WHAT?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE NEED RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND, VILKAS? GOING TO LECTURE ME ABOUT HOW I WASN’T HERE TO PROTECT MY OWN FAMILY?!”

She could see his werewolf side wanted to put her in her place, but then his softer side that both Kodlak and Lydia claimed he had, began to shine through. He took a calming breath before sympathetic eyes looked at her and he replied, “No. Kodlak and Skjor are both dead as well.”

She removed the blade from his throat but didn’t help him up; however, she did allow him to continue to speak, “By the time I got to your house, I found Lydia.”

She could no longer look at him and instead focused her eyes and the billowy clouds that often hovered above Whiterun as he added, “We have a funeral prepared that we can discuss at a later time for all of them. You should know that I did find your dog, barely alive. He is with Danica now at the temple.”

Then for the first time since she left Ivarstead, she felt a small glimmer of hope. Not all of her family was lost.

She nodded and then continued her trek up the stairs before Vilkas added, “Nahia, if you need any of us to go with you to track your children down, we will. Kodlak believed in you—and I will too.”

She didn’t look back. She needed to find her children. She needed to focus on something other than the fact that she had lost a woman who was like a sister to her and a man that made her feel safe and loved. Right now she had to keep going and if anyone stood in the way of finding her children, then she’d cut them down and make them regret ever meeting her. Not even the threat of Alduin would stop her from finding vengeance.

After she flung the doors to the massive hall open and stalked up the wooden steps, she could hear Irileth snap at the guards to stand down and Balgruuf rose from his throne to greet her. His eyes looked worried and as though he hadn’t slept for days when he stated, “Nahia, you got here so fast!”

“I rode through the night,” she replied in a monotone voice, “Who was the dumbass that started to clean up the house? Was there any evidence left?!”

“Nahia,” Balgruuf tried to speak, “You wouldn’t have liked what you saw.”

“ENOUGH!” she snapped, “WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CHILDREN?!”

She knew she was normally put together. She was closed off from a lot of people, as Marcurio liked to point out. So the fact that she had literally snapped at the Jarl of Whiterun made people very nervous. However, it was Irileth that spoke, “Nahia, we’ve done everything to locate the man that took your children, who killed Lyida—and apparently Rayya as well.”

Nahia’s blue eyes turned towards and it felt like another dagger had gone through Nahia’s heart. She had no idea about Rayya…she had instructed Lynly to send letters to both Rayya and Iona, her new Housecarl in Riften, now she knew Rayya would not get the message. Somebody was going to pay dearly for messing with her family.

Then for the first time since knowing the gruff Dunmer, the woman looked sympathetic before she added, “I instructed the cleaning of the house to begin because one of my guards saw the man who took them and he recognized the armor—it was Dark Brotherhood. I asked the same to be done to your stead near Falkreath—apparently the blood was worse there…We are so very sorry, Dragonborn.”

“And why didn’t your guard stop him?” Nahia asked in a dark tone in response to how one of the guards recognized the armor of the man. Something told her that blood everywhere didn’t bother her. She had killed enough since Helgen to know that something about her past meant she had almost lived and breathed gore.

Irileth took a steadying breath before she admitted, “He tried but then more bandits in line with the Silver Hand flooded into the city. Many suffered that day.”

Nahia looked around at the room of people who first gave her a real chance. None of it was their fault, but she was filled with so much rage that she felt like if some of it didn’t get out then she’d explode. She could feel hot tears stream down her cheeks before she asked, “Are there any leads at all?”

“No,” Irileth stated, “The Companions went after the Silver Hand, but apparently the Dark Brotherhood had already turned on them. The trail has gone cold…”

“Fuck!” Nahia spat out. Her body was shaking and she didn’t know what to do before she asked, “Where did the Companions go to find the Silver Hand?”

“Gallows Rock,” Irileth informed her.

Nahia would pin Vilkas’s ass to a door. She knew he could pick up a scent, so why didn’t they pick up this guy’s?

Finally Nahia turned her eyes towards Balgruuf and simply stated, “After I find my children, you will help me capture a Dragon in Whiterun.”

Then as she turned to leave, because she needed to find Vilkas, after she visited Vigilance, she heard Balgruuf laugh in an unsure manger before he replied, “I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you trap a dragon in my palace.”

“I didn’t stutter,” Nahia snapped back at him.

Irileth somewhat smirked at Nahia’s backbone whereas Proventus went on his usual paranoid tirade. She turned to leave again but not before she stated in a dismissive tone, “Fine, let Alduin consume all of you.”

Then before she reached the end of the tables, Balgruuf shouted back to her, “Nahia, I will do it! Alduin’s return means there are dark times ahead…You’ve done so much for us—I just ask for one thing in return…”

She didn’t turn back around to look at him before she asked in a sharp voice, “What?”

“Ulfric and General Tullius are both just waiting for me to make a wrong move. Do you think they will sit idle while a dragon is slaughtering my men and burning my city? No, I can't risk weakening the city while we are under threat of enemy attack. I'm sorry,” Balgruuf seemed to plead with her.

She briefly glanced back at him and stated, “Leave it to me.”

Balgruuf gave her a nod before she continued walking and added, “Be ready for a summit with the Greybeards after I find my children.”

“Of course,” Balgruuf sighed lowly as the Dragonborn kicked the doors open to his palace and left.

Nahia wanted to go whip Vilkas into submission for letting a trail grow cold; however, instead of doing that she went to the temple of Kynareth to visit Vigilance. The dog was a loyal friend to her daughters and she could only guess at what he had tried to do to protect her family. The tears continued to stream down her face as Lydia’s, Rayya’s, and Marcurio’s faces flashed in her mind—she felt like an utter failure that she couldn’t save them. She shouldn’t be alive—and she shouldn’t be the Dragonborn either…

After she opened the door to the temple, she immediately heard Danica shout, “NAHIA!”

Then she heard the whimper of Vigilance as he laid on one of the beds. Nahia ignored the priestess as she ran over to the furry companion and saw how he was bandaged almost from head to foot. She began to sob harder before she whispered, “I’m so sorry, Vigilance.”

The dog gave her sad eyes as he tried to lick away her tears. Then Danica stated behind her, “I can’t heal him further. I’ve done everything I can. But…one thing that is odd—he won’t open his mouth wide enough for me. Every time I tried to pry it open to pour some medicine down his throat, he tried to bite me.”

Nahia’s eyes met Vigilance’s before the dog opened his mouth and dropped a piece a red and black armor in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she could hear Danica swear in amazement behind her, then Nahia picked up the scrap of armor and asked, “Vigilance, does this belong to the man who killed Lydia and took Sofie and Lucia?”

Vigilance barked in reassurance. Nahia ignored Danica when she looked in Vigilance’s eyes and asked, “Can you track him?”

Vigilance gently wagged his tail before he barked again. Tears of relief began to fall harder as she told Danica, “Bring me a potion!”

The priestess nodded and did as she was instructed as Nahia used one of the spells that Marcurio had helped her perfect on the rest of Vigilance. The wounds were heading and then Danica came back with a potion that she was finally able to give the dog.

Nahia smiled for the first time since she had found out about everything that had happened when she removed the bandages to see Vigilance back to his old self. She gave Danica a large amount of gold and then took the scrap of armor and looked at Vigilance and stated, “Lead the way to this asshole.”

* * *

 

It was early one evening in the Bee and Barb as Brynjolf sat at a table alone enjoying a few Cliff Racers—that he now had to pay for in full thanks to his sweet Lass. The Inn was packed and Sapphire and Etienne were also enjoying a drink, but at another table. He noticed that Etienne kept giving him disgusted looks and he assumed it was because it was obvious that Etienne had a crush on Nahia, even if the lad wouldn’t admit it. However, Brynjolf wasn’t going to stoop to some young man’s game. Nahia would eventually be his, but he knew the Nordic woman was well worth the wait.

But speaking of Nahia, her new Housecarl, Iona, was at the bar getting a drink from Keerava. Of course Nahia would buy Honeyside. Brynjolf couldn’t even count the times he had broken into that place for hook-ups and he supposed he’d get to again now that Nahia owned it. However, when he tried to speak to Iona the woman was beyond serious about her duties and didn’t even care that he knew her new Thane better than she.

Then as he finished another round, a courier burst through the doors and yelled, “I’m looking for Keerava and Iona!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing but Talen-Jei was the one who spoke up, “This way.”

Keerava and Iona both looked worried as the courier quickly delivered his letters and then handed Keerava a large sum of gold. Byrnjolf’s gut wrenched in pain, surely this didn’t mean that Nahia was…

Even Etienne was standing in worry as the two women tore open their letters and then Keerava began to sob before she threw herself into Talen-Jei’s arms and wept, “Marcurio…he’s dead…”

Byrnojlf’s eyes widened as Iona skimmed her letter and shot up from her seat and slammed some septims down and began to storm out of the building. He didn’t know what to do other than to follow the woman out into Riften and he yelled, “IONA, WAIT UP! IS IT NAHIA? IS SHE HURT?!”

The woman didn’t slow down before she spat out, “Stay the fuck away, Thief.”

Something inside of him snapped when he thought Nahia’s life might be in danger. He dashed towards the woman and kicked her down before he held his ebony dagger to her throat and stated in the most serious voice he had ever had, “Listen here, you defiant little bitch. Is Nahia alright?”

Iona looked mortified but Brynjolf held her in place before she admitted, “Nahia is fine. As you overheard, Marcuio is dead—someone murdered him…Lydia…and kidnapped her children.”

His body went cold and numb. He was relieved that Nahia was alive but then his immediate thought went to Lucia and her bright happy smile appeared in his mind. She was kidnapped…

Then while he was distracted, Etienne grabbed his shoulder and flung him off of Iona. The woman took the opportunity to run off and then when Brynjolf hit the side of the rails, Etienne spat out, “Just who the fuck do you think you are after what you did to Nahia?!”

Brynjolf was brought back to reality and looked around to see Etienne standing over him with an approving Sapphire behind him. He looked back at the clearly pissed Breton before he snapped, “What the fuck are you talking about, Etienne?!”

“Nahia was starting to like you! Everyone could see it,” Etienne said between clenched teeth, “Then you had to go and act like your slimy self!”

“Wait just a minute!” Brynjolf objected as he tried to stand, only to be slammed back down by Etienne.

He was fairly certain he heard one of his ribs crack by the force of Etienne’s power before Brynjolf coughed and asked, “What the fuck do mean? What is it that you think I did?!”

However, it wasn’t Etienne that answered but Sapphire in her harsh voice, “Oh let’s see here Bryn…maybe the fact that you were openly letting Vex suck you off in front of our secret entrance.”

Brynjolf’s eyes widened in shock before he asked, “What now?”

* * *

 

Nahia could feel a primal part of her, that often times scared her, take over her body as she and Vigilance stood outside of a cave that the people in Whiterun called Swindler’s Den. She had Bjorlam park his carriage a few hundred paces away, because once she found her daughters—she was going to take them to Solitude. Falk Firebeard owed her a hefty favor and she was going to cash in on it to keep her daughter’s safe. She had to believe they were alive—otherwise she wasn’t sure how she was going to go on. The rest of Skyrim be damned if she couldn’t save those closest to her.

She looked down at Vigilance who was growling lowly and staring away from the cave. She could hear a large commotion going on inside the cave but something told her that the man who had taken her daughters wasn’t in there. But she’d kill every last person in there to find out what had happened to them and where they were.

Finally, she let out a sigh as she readied her weapons and admitted, “Vigilance…in there—I might not be the Nahia you have grown to known.”

She didn’t really know why she was talking to the dog the way she was, but it helped her in some way admit that she wasn’t entirely sure as to what she was to someone. The dog whimpered slightly before he licked her hand—as though to assure her that nothing she could do would ever make him question her.

She felt some tears go down her face before she whispered, “Let’s go.”

The dark presence she had felt ever since Helgen, the same presence that gave her the nightmares about the faceless man, she allowed to take over her. That presence was going to keep her and Vigilance alive and reign down a mighty vengeance for anyone who dared cross them on their mission.

She could feel it, as though it were her second nature, consume her as she approached the cave and saw two bandits outside talking frantically with each other before they saw her and drew their weapons and shouted, “DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!”

She didn’t even have time to exhale as she readied her ebony bow and put an arrow between each of their eyes. They dropped like torchbugs before her as she stepped over the corpses and entered the dimly lit cave.

* * *

 

“NOOOO!” Sofie screamed as Kjorn threw them back into an enclosed area that must have been where he slept.

Lucia stood in-between her sister and the man and yelled, “GET BACK! ARNBJORN WON’T LET YOU TOUCH US!”

Kjorn smirked at them as he began to undo his belt, “Shut it you little, cunt! I have men hunting down that werewolf now.”

Lucia didn’t know what to do. Sofie had just wet herself and then Lucia saw a wine bottle, grabbed it and threw it at the man’s head.

Kjorn screamed as it shattered across his face and Lucia grabbed her sister’s hand and yelled, “Come on!”

Then before she could get any further, she felt leather strips hit her back and she and Sofie fell hard to the ground. She heard Kjorn behind her, with his face all bloodied, “You fucking Imperial, you’ll be the first I fuck.”

In that moment, Lucia finally felt defeated and could faintly hear Sofie screaming in horror. Lucia felt tears running down her face as they tried to crawl away to safety. Then Lucia sobbed, “Sofie…sing the song that Lydia taught us…”

Kjorn hadn’t gotten to them yet because of the brawl still commencing below them. The man now had an iron arrow in his thigh but he wasn’t slowing down his hunt for them.

Sofie sobbed, “Lucia…”

“Please,” Lucia pleaded, “Your voice is so beautiful…it’ll give us hope—just like Lydia said it would…Close your eyes and sing for me…please…”

As the two girls bled and hid in a corner, Sofie nodded and began to sob harder as she tried to sing…

_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior’s heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Arts_

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It’s an end to the evil of all Skryim’s foes_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_

_You’ll know, you’ll know the Dragonborn’s come_

Lucia was sobbing in defeat when Kjorn grabbed her ankle and was about to pull her towards him. She tried to scream and her sister broke her song to try and save her to only be kicked back.

Lucia was crying as she pleaded, “Please keep singing!”

Sofie didn’t want to and then her sister’s eyes widened in hope and shock when a blonde woman jumped up behind Kjorn and put a blade through the bastard’s heart. Lucia was shaking in disbelief before tears began to stream harder from her face and Vigilance ran up to them and began to give them dog kisses.

She could see her Mama had been crying and both girls lunged towards the fearless woman and their dog. Lucia could hear her Mama whisper, “You’re both alive…I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Lucia tried to steady her breath as Vigilance licked their hands to reassure them. She had almost given up hope and now she was here. She had saved tehm. Then Vigilance let out a low growl in his throat. She looked up and saw that all of the bandits that had been fighting each other had ended their disagreement and were now all looking at them…weapons drawn and ready to strike.

“Mama…” she whispered as to alert her mother of the danger.

She felt sad when her Mama pulled away and told them, “Girls, I want you to hide in your spot over there, close your eyes and cover your ears…Vigilance will protect you while I get us out of here.”

Sofie immediately did as she instructed; however, Lucia grabbed her Mama’s arm and stated, “I can help.”

She watched her Mama give her a faint smile before she reassured her, “Lucia, please do as I ask. No one will ever harm you again—I swear. I will protect you.”

Lucia could hear Sofie crying and she could see in her Mama’s eyes that she was in pain. She nodded her head and went by her sister who latched onto her as Vigilance stood in front of them, ready to protect them. Then Lucia asked her sister, “Will you keep singing? I think it will help Mama.”

Sofie kept her eyes closed and covered her ears as Lucia pretended to close their eyes when her Mama readied her sword and faced the thirty bandits that were remaining.

Then Sofie’s ominous song echoed throughout the silent cave…

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

_naal ok zin los vahriin_

_wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

Lucia watched as her Mama effortlessly dropped into the mixture of bandits and took three of them out instantaneously. She felt Vigilance smack her with his tail, because she was disobeying, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it; her Mama was normally so gentle. She knew her Mama was the Dragonborn, but she wasn’t entirely sure as to what that meant until she saw her Mama use a shout that knocked the rest of the bandits back off of their feet and continued her justice on them.

Sofie’s voice continued to rise above the commotion and it filled Lucia’s heart with hope…

_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior’s heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

The bandits were screaming and trying to run away, but her Mama wasn’t letting them escape. She either put arrows in the back of their heads or lopped them clean off all together. Lucia knew she should be scared, but her Mama never hurt good people. However, there was something about watching her Mama defend them and protect them that made her weep. Her Mama was angry at the thought that something had happened to them. She knew her birth Mother would be proud at the woman who had adopted her and Sofie…and she was sure Sofie’s birth mother would approve too as Nahia protected them and didn’t let anyone cross the line she had drawn with her sword.

Then one bandit had managed to hit her with an arrow right under her collar bone, but her Mama was still going…

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

_naal ok zin los vahriin_

_wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

Finally only one man remained and her Mama looked like she could instantly kill him too before she asked the last bandit, “Who put you up to this?”

The man lunged for her, but her Mama knocked the sword out of the man’s hand, pivoted and put a large gash in the man’s back.

The man screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and her Mama with no emotion asked again, “Who put you up to this?”

The man began to cry and tried to crawl away. She watched as her Mama walked over and slammed a dagger down into the man’s hand so hard that he couldn’t’ pry it from the ground. The man screamed so loud that Sofie even stopped crying and opened her eyes to see what was happening.

Lucia held her arms open for her sister as they watched their Mama interrogate the last bandit. Vigilance now noticing it was safe, jumped down and began to growl at the man and nipped at his face as a threat.

The man finally admitted, “The Dark Brotherhood! A man named Arnbjorn!”

Nahia looked up at her daughters and Lucia nodded so that her Mama would know that the bandit was telling the truth.

Then Nahia asked before she used her foot to dig in the dagger in further to the man’s hand, “And who hired Arnbjorn?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” the man screamed, “PLEASE, HE JUST SHOWED UP HERE! HE TOLD ADETTE THAT HE NEEDED A PLACE TO STAY UNTIL HIS WIFE MET HIM!”

“Who is his wife?” Nahia asked calmly.

“I DON’T KNOW, PLEASE!! I SUBMIT!” the bandit screamed.

Lucia tried to think about everything that happened and everything she heard Arnbjorn say to the Skinner and other people. Then she remembered that the Skinner said something about a woman…black berry…? Black something…

Then it was Sofie who spoke up, “He was working for the woman who sells mead.”

Lucia watched as her Mama’s eyes widened before she looked up at them and asked, “Maven Black-Briar?”

That was the name. Sofie nodded her head before she admitted, “A man named the skinner said her name to Arnbjorn—and a woman named Astrid was coming for us.”

Lucia watched as the man beneath her Mama pissed himself before her Mama leaned close to him and stated, “I will let you live, if you deliver a message for me.”

The man nodded before he begged for his life, “Yes, please! I’ll do anything you say!”

Then before her Mama could say what she needed, Lucia’s eyes widened as a 7 foot werewolf entered the cave.

Sofie and the bandit both screamed in fear, but Lucia was too afraid to say or do anything. She had seen a werewolf once before in the woods outside of Riften.

Her mother rose with her blade drawn as she faced the snarling werewolf. Sofie buried her face into her chest as Vigilance began to bark and growl wildly. Then her Mama asked, “Vigilance, is this the man that took them and killed Lydia?”

Vigilance barked as though he were answering, then Lucia’s eyes widened further when the werewolf transformed into a naked Arnbjorn.

Their Mama motioned for Vigilance to go back to the girls just as Arnbjorn smirked and asked, “Nahia, do you really not recognize me?”

Lucia looked at her Mama who looked confused before she asked, “Did Maven put you up to this?”

“And Astrid,” Arnbjorn chuckled darkly, “You at least remember her right?”

Her Mama gave nothing away before Arnbjorn continued, “Your housecarls were quite magnificent women. The Redgaurd really put up a fight before I killed her.”

Lucia couldn’t believe the speed at which her mother attacked Arnbjorn. However, Arnbjorn wasn’t like the bandits and was able to somehow block her Mama’s attack. The man had grabbed a nearby axe and parried her blow.

He was about to make another snide remark when her Mama regained her footing, ducked and sliced the back of his knees.

Arnbjorn screamed in agony, “YOU BITCH!”

Then her Mama used a Dragon shout again and flung the man back before he slammed him into a wall—breaking his spine in several places. For the first time since Lucia had encountered Arnbjorn, he looked genuinely afraid as her Mama landed in front of him with her blade and asked, “Is Astrid your wife?”

He tried to pick up a weapon but then her Mama lopped off one of his hands. He screamed in agony as she pointed her bloody blade at his throat and stated, “I won’t ask again.”

“How can you not remember?!” he growled at her as he tried to transform.

However, her Mama was not going to give him the chance as she took her blade and executed him on the spot. Neither Sofie nor Lucia moved. Lucia felt like normal girls would be scared at what their Mama just did, but they were not normal girls. They had been through more than normal ones. Then for the first time since they were taken from Whiterun, Lucia let out a relieved sigh and began to sob. They were finally safe…

But between her tears and Vigilance’s kisses, she watched as her Mama took Arnbjorn’s head and tossed it in front of the bandit and stated, “Give Maven this message—the Dragonborn Comes.”

* * *

 

**Wheeeewwwww…last dark chapter for a bit at least, lol.**

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**

**Sofie’s song choice is from a pretty good Youtube video I found called The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah. Please check it out because it is both eerie and amazing!**


	24. Reunited in Solitude

Nahia knew she looked like death incarnate as she, Lucia, Sofie, and Vigilance walked through the gates of Solitude. They hadn’t stopped once because Nahia wanted to get them to the most protected city in all of Skyrim as fast as possible. Blood coated her armor, but her daughters didn’t care as they held onto her closely. She couldn’t imagine how terrified they must have been and she felt like an awful parent. But by the way they clung to her now, she knew that they loved her and she loved them.

As they walked through the city, she was grateful that at least no one was being executed today—unlike her first visit to Solitude. The stars were coming out though and her girls eyed the city in amazement. She couldn’t hide her smile when she heard Lucia state, “Sofie, maybe we could become bards.”

Sofie nodded her head in agreement but Nahia was focused on danger. Until she had dealt with Maven, and this woman named Astrid, then she knew she was unlikely to find any sort of rest. She could hear the guards murmur about her appearance as they approached the Blue Palace, but she didn’t care.

Her children were ecstatic to be inside of a palace and as they ascended the steps to Jarl Elisif’s throne, everyone in the court froze at her disheveled appearance. She liked Elisif, even if she was a bit of a ditz, but Falk had her respect more. The man’s mouth fell open as he ran over to her and asked, “Nahia, by the Divines—what has happened to you!?”

Her children held onto her closely before she inquired, “Is that home still for sale?”

“Why yes…” Falk replied in a stunned voice.

She let go of Lucia’s hand for a second before she held out the required gold and stated, “I’ll take it—tonight.”

Elisif approached them and asked, “Falk, what’s going on?”

Nahia looked at the fair Jarl who was still so naïve in so many ways before Falk admitted, “It seems you have a new Thane to name, my Jarl.”

Elisif looked at her then her children before she smiled warmly and stated, “Then by my right as Jarl, I name you, Nahia, Thane of Solitude—I shall notify the guards at once.”

Nahia nodded in appreciation before Sybille approached them as well and simply stated, “You smell like blood."

She couldn’t help but smirk because she knew exactly what Sybille was, not that Sybille would harm her, and she just found it somewhat amusing in a dark way. Then she turned to Falk and simply stated, “I need to speak with you in the morning, but for now I’d like the key to my new home.”

Falk nodded as he handed over the key and replied, “I’ll come over in the morning with your new housecarl and have your house prepared.”

“Thank you,” she replied as she motioned for her children and Vigilance to follow her. She could feel fatigue start to set it—and a deep sadness that she would just have to bottle up for now. Now that her children were safe, there were little reminders everywhere that she’d never be able to speak to those she lost ever again. It was starting to weigh down on her.

As they made their way to their new home, and past the Bard’s college, Nahia unlocked the door and the four of them entered. It was very large and the girls helped her light the candles so that they could see better. They were all very quiet as they found the tub downstairs and Nahia began to fill it with water so that they all might get clean finally before they had a light dinner and went to bed.

Then it was Lucia that finally admitted, “I miss Lydia and Rayya…”

Sofie nodded in a sad agreement and Nahia could hold back some of the tears that began to fall down her face as she used another spell that Marcurio taught her and admitted, “I do too…”

* * *

 

Brynjolf listened in shock as Sapphire informed him that she had witnessed the event of supposedly Vex giving him a blow job. Brynjolf pulled the two off the main streets in Riften before he growled at them, “Sapphire, what in the actual fuck are you talking about? When did this supposedly happen?!”

“A few weeks ago, the same day you and Nahia showed back up,” Sapphire replied in her monotone voice.

“Yeah—why else do you think she stormed out of here so fast with Marcurio?” Etienne snapped at him.

Brynjolf didn’t have time to placate the love sick fool next to him before he looked back at Sapphire and admitted, “It wasn’t me! I’m not even interested in Vex.”

“Brynjolf,” Sapphire sighed, “You are a terrible liar—and I know what I saw.”

Brynjolf didn’t know what the hell was going on. He didn’t do that. If it wasn’t him, then who was it? Then Sapphire added, “By terrible liar, I mean I know you aren’t lying now.”

“What?!” Etienne asked in shock.

Sapphire just shrugged her shoulders before she admitted, “Just look at him, Etienne, his head is practically spinning as he thinks about who could have done it and how.”

Etienne looked at him in disbelief before Sapphire smirked, “Plus, it is kind of obvious—especially since the Face Sculptor has suddenly disappeared from The Ragged Flaggon.”

Brynjolf’s eyes widened in amazement before he realized what Sapphire said was true. Then he asked, “Where did she go?”

Sapphire let out a sigh before she admitted, “Not really sure. I didn’t ask since everyone has been so tense with everything and Maven being pissed that there is some person out there trying to sabotage her plans. Little Vex might know though.”

“Or she’s in on something…” Brynjolf sighed out as he ran his hands down his face before he asked, “What exactly did you see?”

Sapphire looked up at the night sky before she recounted, “Delvin and I were walking back to the Guild when I saw some blonde who looked like Nahia hiding near the statue of Talos, then I saw you and Vex come up from the Guild door and she started going down on you. Then Nahia showed up and saw it all.”

“Fuck!” Brynjolf spat out. His Lass now probably thought he was really a lecherous bastard.

Sapphire seemed to know why he was so pissed, but Etienne still looked like he was ready to stab him. Who the hell would do that to him? Was Vex being blackmailed? Who was this blonde woman? Then for some reason the blonde woman from Ivarstead flashed in his mind. She had reminded him a lot of Nahia, but why would she interfere? Plus that was quite the stretch that some stranger had some elaborate scheme to tear them a part. Who did he know that would want them to not be together?

His eyes widened in realization at what Delvin had meant the other day. Then he looked at Sapphire and asked, “Does anyone besides you or Delvin know?”

“Me,” Etienne pointed out.

Brynjolf rolled his eyes before Sapphire admitted, “Etienne is the only one I told—Divines only know about Delvin. He is kind of a gossip.”

“Shit…” Brynjolf swore.

The three stood in silence before Brynjolf finally stated, “I’m being framed for something I didn’t do. But why?”

“My guess…” Sapphire smirked, “Not everyone likes the change Nahia is bringing to Skyrim and you two were getting rather close. People are calling her your pet.”

Brynjolf snorted in amusement at the thought of Nahia being someone’s pet. The woman was a force of nature he would never be able to tame.

Then Etienne finally spoke up, “It’s pretty obvious Maven doesn’t like her. I don’t trust her, Maven that is, and I don’t think she means well for the Guild. She’s in deep with the Thalmor and while I was being tortured by them, they talked about her and her connections a lot.”

“Lad, that’s a pretty ballsy comment to make,” Brynjolf stated, “She controls most of Skyrim.”

“Until Nahia and this other person began to sabotage her,” Etienne pointed out.

Brynjolf sighed before he admitted, “Aye, you have a point. But I don’t know if the face sculptor can also sculpt a cock perfectly…so it had to have been a man…I think.”

“She has a lot of male minions though,” Sapphire added, “Could have been any of them.”

He had to admit they both had excellent points. He also knew from Nahia that the Dark Brotherhood now had it out for her. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought that the Dark Brotherhood now had Lucia or Sofie. As he looked up at the night sky, he finally stated, “This stays between us three. We don’t know the mastermind behind all of this’s true intentions. I don’t want either of you getting killed because of Nahia or me.”

The two nodded before Etienne asked, “What do you plan on doing?”

“First, lay low and act like I know nothing,” Brynjolf admitted, “Second, find Nahia, help save her children, and figure out who this lying bastard is that is trying to ruin my good reputation.”

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his charm, but Brynjolf didn’t care. Someone was trying to come between him and his Lass and he’d sure as hell find out who and make them pay.

* * *

 

The next morning, Brynjolf walked into the Ragged Flagon and was glad that only Vekel and Delvin were around. He sent the Divines a small thank you before he walked over and took a seat next to his old friend.

Delvin gave him a grin before he motioned for Vekel to bring them a round of morning meads and asked, “So what can I do for the best damn thief in all of Skyrim?”

Brynjolf smirked at his friend before he tried to play it casual, “Nothing at the moment. Any jobs?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Delvin smiled, “Apparently Nahia’s fame is even bigger than our own.”

Brynjolf remained quiet before Delvin added, “If you can leave today, I need you to go to Solitude since Nahia ain’t around to take this job personally.  One of the Thanes, Erikur is lookin' to run some kind of a shill job. Now, he's not exactly goin' to welcome you with open arms, but keep your cool. Do this job right and we've just made an important friend out there.”

He had no qualms with this. It’d give him an excellent excuse to leave Riften and go search for Nahia without raising suspicions of whoever was trying to sabotage him.

After he took a sip of his mead, he decided that he no longer wanted to ask Delvin about his past in the Dark Brotherhood. Until he knew for certain who it was that betrayed him, he was going to keep his mouth shut. While he didn’t think it was Delvin that Vex was sucking off—especially after the information Sapphire had given him, he still didn’t know who he could trust and who was in on the scheme.

Then after he took a drink, Mercer walked in and immediately saw him before he stated briskly, “Brynjolf, I need to speak with you.”

Delvin’s back was to Mercer and Brynjolf could see Delvin smirk a little in amusement before Brynjolf replied, “Aye, be there in a second.”

It didn’t take long to finish his drink and then Delvin nodded to him, “Good luck and make us proud with Erikur.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf smirked as he smacked his friend on the back and went to find Mercer.

As he walked into the large cistern, he was thankful that not many people were there. He just didn’t like the idea of a member of his family out to get him—nor did he really want to run into Vex. He had half the mind to pin her to a wall and question the shit out of her, but he knew when she was backed into a corner that she acted like a Sabercat. No, he’d continue to gather evidence before he made any sudden moves.

After he approached Mercer who was standing at his table, his leader admitted, “So…according to my sources and thanks to the letter you found at the meadery, I think a way to locate this person who has been pissing off Maven is to go speak to our old friend Gulum-Ei.”

Brynjolf scoffed in amazement, “I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last septim...but he's no mastermind.”

“True,” Mercer agreed, “But he is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can figure out our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with. I’d prefer to find this person sooner than later, Maven is growing impatient with us.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed, “Delvin just asked me to take care of a job in Solitude as well. I’ll be able to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Excellent,” Mercer replied in a dismissive tone that made Brynjolf start to question the man and his intentions.

“Anything else you need?” he asked him.

“No,” Mercer replied shortly.

Then as Brynjolf began to walk away Mercer added, “Actually Brynjolf, if you see our dear Dragonborn friend—I’d like to recruit her for a special job once we find this contact.”

Brynjolf felt this blood run cold and didn’t look back at Mercer, because he knew his face would give him away, when he replied, “Aye, I’ll keep an eye out for her.”

Brynjolf was pretty good at following his gut feeling. He didn’t want to doubt Mercer, they had been friends for years. But Mercer seemed pretty indifferent regarding Nahia when he had introduced them and first told him about her. Then Mercer always seemed to hold him back from helping her. He just couldn’t believe his Guild Master would betray him—not after everything else that had happened recently.

Then as he left the secret exit, he let out a relieved sigh that he’d be getting out of Riften for a bit and would hopefully find Nahia, Lucia, and Sophie.

* * *

 

**Several Days Later…**

Maven was sitting in her home relaxing and sipping some of the wine that Elenwen had sent her. She loved her life and the power she had accumulated over the years. Nothing made her happier than using her power to crush her enemies and hopefully any day now, she’d hear news of Nahia’s demise. The Dragonborn was such a damn do-gooder and she couldn’t wait to be rid of the annoying bitch. It was such a shame that Brynjolf had grown so fond of her. Brynjolf was a good man. Too kind for most of the men she bedded, but he was a damn good thief and she suspected very good with his hands. She supposed after Nahia was done away with that Brynjolf would need someone to console him. She’d bide her and then let him warm her bed for a while. While everyone else seemed to be enthralled with Nahia, Maven wasn’t buying it. The Dragonborn was a mountain that she knew in her soul that she would never be able to conquer. Perhaps if Nahia wasn’t so bent on doing good deeds all the damn time, they could have worked together more cooperatively; however, she knew she’d never win her over.

Just as she took another drink there was a loud pounding at her door. Anger welled up in her as she snapped, “Who would dare to bang on my door as though it were some cheap brothel!?”

She slammed down her goblet of wine before she unsheathed her Dwarven dagger and opened the door to find a furious Astrid.

“Astrid, what is the meaning of this?!” she demanded to know as the barbaric Nord stormed past her.

“Arnbjorn was nowhere to be found!” Astrid yelled back, “After he left Gallows Rock, he sent a note saying he was going to some place named Swindler’s Den, but when I got there he wasn’t there—just nearly thirty corpses.”

Maven remained silent before she stated, “Sounds like you have a problem, not me.”

Astrid pulled out her dagger before she said between clenched teeth, “Don’t mess with me, Bitch.”

“I will do whatever I please,” Maven retorted with a calm voice, “I have twenty men guarding my house at all times. Do you really think they didn’t see you or won’t come storming in here the moment I snap my fingers?”

When Astrid said nothing, Maven mocked her further, “You might be the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, you common whore—but I _run_ Skyrim.”

She could see Astrid’s anger growing before the unthinkable happened and a man collapsed in front of the doorway that Astrid did not close and wheezed out, “MAVEN…I NEED TO SPEAK WITH MAVEN!”

“By the Divines, man,” Maven stated in disgust as the man bled everywhere.

Astrid moved aside as the man pleaded at her feet, “Please, I need to speak with Maven—it’s about the Dragonborn.”

She immediately froze, as did Astrid, when she asked, “Well, what is it? I don’t have all day.”

The man gulped and when he realized he was speaking to the actual Maven Black-Briar, he placed a large burlap sack in front of her that was also covered in blood before he whimpered out, “I was told to deliver a message to you.”

She looked at Astrid because there was no way she was going to sully her hands with a bloody bag. Astrid rolled her eyes, reached for the bag and opened it. She watched the blonde closely and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly afraid when Astrid let out a pained cry and dropped the bag. She felt her stomach lurch a little when a white haired head rolled across her wooden floor and reached her feet.

She felt like she could barely whisper out, “What was the message?”

The man cried at her feet, “The Dragonborn comes.”

* * *

 

Nahia stepped outside to breathe the fresh evening air. She felt like she was barely holding it together the past few days with everything going on. Iona had shown up, along with her new housecarl—Jordis. Their new home in Soitude was set up perfectly and beautifully. She had spoken to Falk about some of what her children went through and he had promised extra security—even Imperial Soldiers to keep her family safe. But even then it didn’t relieve this gut feeling she had. Balgruuf and the Companions had promised to help her too—and that ended up with two of her friends dead, her children kidnapped, and then Marcurio…there was no-one to blame but herself for his death.

The sun had just gone done and her two children were helping Jordis prepare some pheasant, potatoes and leeks for their dinner while Iona helped improve some of the house’s defenses. However, Nahia knew she had to get outside for a minute while everyone was safe. She was cracking. Every night she dreamt about Marcurio, Lydia, and Rayya and how she couldn’t save them. It was crushing her and it only got worse when she got a letter from both Lynly about Marcurio’s burial and Irileth about Rayya’s and Lydia’s. It was all too much to take in right now.

She had no idea where she was really walking as her eyes lost vision and her body began to tremble. Luckily there was no one really out to see her finally fall apart and she realized that she had collapsed right in front of the Hall of the Dead…wishing that her pain would just go away. She wanted nothing more than to feel the abyss of nothingness in that moment. Feeling nothing would have been better than the gut wrenching feeling that she failed the people she loved.

Her heart stopped slightly when she heard the voice of Styrr, the Elder in the Hall of the Dead that she had helped during the Potema incident, gently clear his throat before he asked, “Nahia, child, are you alight?”

No. No, she wasn’t. But she couldn’t bring herself to find the words as broken sobs finally fully escaped her lips. The man said nothing more as she began to break in every way and dry heave from the pressure that was finally releasing from inside of her.

She felt him kneel down beside her before he whispered, “It’s alright, child. Let it out.”

She didn’t know what to say as she let out a pained wail and hunkered over in front of an old tombstone that no longer hand a name. She was angry. Angry at herself; Alduin; this woman named Astrid, Maven; and even Brynjolf. Right now she just wanted to fade away and let the darkness consume her.

After several minutes, she tried to wipe some of her tears, and now snot, away before she whispered, “You once told me that darkness was drawn to Solitude—can the same be said for people?”

She felt his gentle and withered hand touch her back before he replied in a serious tone, “Arkay is watching over you, child—of that I have no doubt. I do believe darkness is drawn to people, but I don’t think it is how darkness is drawn to Solitude.”

She remained quiet before he added, “Some people are beacons of light and hope, I believe you fall into this category, and those who cannot possess that light themselves covet what you have. So instead of trying to be better, they try and snuff your light out.”

She felt tears well up in her eyes even more before she admitted in barely a whisper, “Two women who were like family to me, and a man I was falling in love with, all died because of me…”

She felt his gentle hand rub her back again as her panic attack worsened. Styrr remained calm and when her breathing started to regulate again, the elderly priest commented, “Nahia, I have no doubt that any of those people would have gladly given their life for you. Arkay protects those in death with good hearts. Do not be troubled—their souls are at peace.”

She didn’t know what else to say as she remained there in the graveyard. Styrr asked her if she’d like a cup of hot tea, but she wasn’t interested and instead she remained outside. At night Solitude was always so peaceful with the torchbugs and the light breeze.

She appreciated the fact that Styrr didn’t linger after he said a prayer for her departed friends but she still couldn’t find herself wanting to move from the small cemetery. Nobody hardly ever came down this way. She could be at peace here and cry without anyone knowing. She knew if her children saw her breaking down like this then they’d cry too and it’d only make her cry harder knowing that they were upset that she was upset. However, she knew she’d need to get back soon or they’d come try and find her.

Then her heart stopped when she heard the voice that always seem to melt her heart, “Lass, are you alright?”

She looked up to see a very concerned Brynjolf who was now kneeling before her. His green eyes were filled with worry and sadness. The anger she had been feeling in her heart towards him ever since she saw him in Riften with Vex seemed to melt away when he reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Tears welled up in her eyes more and she didn’t know what came over her when she lunged herself into his arms and let it all out.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**

 

 


	25. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

**Sorry this chapter took a few weeks. Life just was really being a Bitch in September. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 

Brynjolf had never seen Nahia like this as he witnessed the strongest woman he had ever met completely collapse in his arms. He held her close and breathed in her scent; right now it was a mixture of lavender, a home cooked meal and salt. However, he didn’t have time to dwell on that when he gently embraced her. His heart ached at what she might have recently gone through and part of him was afraid to ask the results of the tidbits he knew.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, nor did he care, until fear seized his heart and he had to ask about his daughter—but not just Lucia, he cared for little Sofie as well. Both girls were too kind and sweet for his thieving ass. By the Divines he hoped his mind had gone darker than reality when he pulled Nahia away briskly to see her piercing blue eyes and asked sternly, “Nahia, what’s wrong?! Please tell me Lucia and Sofie are safe?”

Her eyes widened in realization and then he saw a flash of fear in them when he heard the voices of two small girls shout from somewhere, “Mama! Dinner is ready! Jordis is waiting on us!”

He recognized their voices in an instant and relief instantly washed over him. She had saved them. Of course she did, his Lass could do anything.

Then he felt his body being dragged to the shadows and the cries of the children were drowned out. There was a blade suddenly at his throat and his Lass looked at him with eyes that made him want to piss himself.

He quickly held up his hands and calmly tried to state, “Easy there, Lass, I’m on your side.”

She pushed the blade in a little further into his neck and he knew without a doubt he was bleeding now, but he also knew that if she really wanted to kill him then she would have.

He could hear Lucia and Sofie still searching for her, but Nahia didn’t take her eyes off of him when she asked, “Why did you ask if they were safe?”

Realization struck him. They hadn’t communicated since she had dropped him back off in Riften. She expected he was a lecherous fool, according to Sapphire, and he somewhat was but not in the way she thought. Plus not everyone would know about her children being kidnapped.

He kept a calm demeanor before he replied, “A courier arrived in Riften, and I may have jumped Iona for some information when I saw Keerava weep about Marcurio.”

His Lass eased the blade off of his throat a little but then before she could interrogate him further, two girls’ shrill screams of joy echoed from behind her, “LORD BRYNJOLF!!!”

Nahia gave him an unamused look and he gave her his dashing smile before he peered around her and saw Lucia and Sofie perfectly safe, maybe a little bruised, but safe and beaming up at him. His grin widened before he spoke to them, “Well, if it isn’t the two cutest Princesses in all of Skyrim!”

Nahia’s back was to her daughters so they didn’t see the threatening glare she gave him, but he didn’t care because he was not the person who orchestrated their kidnapping nor did he know who it was. If he ever found them then he would make them pay dearly for hurting his biological daughter and her step-sister. He was completely on their side and under their enchantment.

He watched in his peripherals as Nahia stepped back a little and before her daughters could run over and greet him with a hug, she held out her arm and stated firmly in a voice that made both girls halt, “Brynjolf, did you have anything to do with their kidnapping?”

He watched as fear appeared across both of the girls’ faces and tears begin to well up. It nearly broke his hardened thief heart. He took a steadying breath before he replied honestly, “No, and if you know who did and haven’t already given them a thorough lashing, then I will join you when you find them.”

Nahia’s stance did not let up, but the two young girls let out a sigh of relief. However, his heart nearly stopped when Lucia blurted out, “Thank goodness, when Mama finds Maven it’ll be nice to know you are there too.”

His eyes met Nahia’s and he didn’t know what to do…what to say. Then Nahia said in a sweet voice towards her daughters, “Lead the way home, girls. Brynjolf can join us for dinner but I need to have a word with him first.”

He could hear the girls cheer, but his eyes never left his Lass. When the two young girls were a safe distance away, she put her arm down and motioned for him to follow her. When they were side by side, he let out a labored breath and asked her in a hushed voice, “Maven did this?”

“Apparently,” Nahia whispered back, “And the Dark Brotherhood.”

“Shit…” he swore out in anger. Then his mind was spinning as he saw the large bruise on the side of his daughter’s face. The worse images flashed in his mind before he asked, “Were they? Did anyone…?”

He glanced over to see his Lass’s eyes study her daughters before she whispered back, “Someone named Arnbjorn in the Dark Brotherhood kept them from being raped. He left and a man was about to…I got there in time and slaughtered them all—except one…he sent a message to Maven for me.”

He didn’t say anything as he studied the woman next to him. He knew Lydia and Marcurio were both dead…then knowing that she had saved her daughters in the nick of time…no wonder she was sobbing a lone where nobody could see. She had to be brave right now. She was not only the Dragonborn, but a Mother and friend to these people. Then Mercer’s face flashed in his mind. Did he know about this? Was he in on the kidnapping? Maven was their biggest client. How could she do this? Then he berated himself in his head for thinking he could trust Maven. It was foolishness like that that got Gallus killed.

But most of all he felt sick…he looked at her and simply asked, “What do you mean sent a message to Maven?”

He realized they were now standing outside one of the finest homes in Solitude, quite the step-up from her house in Whiterun, before she finally added, “You and I have much to discuss—but later.”

“Aye,” he replied as she saw Lucia beaming at him up the steps, “That we do.”

When he entered the refined home, his eyes immediately went to Iona and the woman he assumed was Jordis eyeing him with their weapons drawn. Sofie and Lucia both froze before Nahia spoke, “You can put those away; he is a friend.”

“Friend?” Iona spat out, “He’s a bloody thief!”

The two young girls’ eyes widened before his Lass defended him, “If he were a threat he’d be dead. I won’t ask you to put those away again. He is a guest in my home.”

The two women looked hesitant but did as they were commanded, then he felt like his heart had actually melted when Lucia spoke up, “He’s not a thief anyways! He’s a Lord of Riften!”

Jordis gave him a flat stare and when he tried to smile, Nahia actually began to chuckle for the first time in what he imagined was a long time. Her two daughters looked at her and she couldn’t stop laughing before she smacked his back and stated, “Lord of Riften, indeed. I think this calls for some of our best Spiced Wine.”

He carefully watched the interactions that unfolded before him, but he could see Nahia was at ease as she locked the door behind them and Jordis went to fetch some bottles of Solitude’s best Spiced Wine from downstairs and Iona began to plate up an extra plate for him.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the sweetness of Lucia calling out to him, “Lord Brynjolf, sit between me and Sofie!”

“Pleeeeeeease!” Sofie begged.

He couldn’t’ really read Nahia’s face but decided to play his role of Lord and bowed before the princesses and replied, “Of course, my little Lasses.”

The two girls cheered as Iona rolled her eyes and went to grab another chair for their unexpected guest. He said nothing as the two little girls waved him into the seat next to them and Nahia served up another plate of food for him. It almost felt like it had in Whiterun all over again, but instead of Lydia and Rayya…by the Divines…

His brows furrowed together as he thought about the Steward of Nahia’s home and when he met his Lass’s eye he mouthed the woman’s name. He saw a pained look and she shook her head. That was all he needed to know. Not only had she lost Lydia and Marcurio—but Rayya as well…

Jordis returned shortly and uncorked their first bottle of wine. After his glass had been filled Nahia raised a glass and chuckled, “To Lord Brynjolf of Riften.”

* * *

 

That was definitely one of the most peculiar dinners he had ever been a part of. While Lucia and Sofie were happy to see him, everything was a lot less jovial than it was in Whiterun—and rightly so. Nobody really said much of anything until Lucia asked him to tell them a story about Riften so he used his charms and told them a tale he had known about Gallus. Obviously none of them knew the old Guild Master’s name and after all his story was “fiction” so he didn’t really mind. But it worked because it took their minds off of their own current sadness and that was good enough for him.

After they had eaten, Jordis and Iona began to clean up and he noticed Lucia let out a fierce yawn. He smiled slightly. He still couldn’t believe he was a father and then Nahia spoke, “Ok girls, it’s time for you to go get washed up and go to bed.”

Then Sofie let out a fierce yawn and then argued, “But Brynjolf just got here…”

“If it’s alright with your Mother, I’ll come by and see you girls tomorrow too,” he smiled before he messed up the little Nord girl’s hair, “Besides, I have presents for you both—but you’ll have to do what your Mother says if you want to get them.”

The two little girls didn’t need to be told twice as they began to race each other up the stairs and Nahia called after them to let them know she’d check in on them soon.

After the children had closed their bedroom door, Iona asked sharply as she eyed him with scrutiny, “Nahia, is there anything else you need?”

“No, thank you,” she smiled at her two Housecarls, “Brynjolf and I will speak in private.”

Iona gave him a smirk that almost made him fearful for a second, but then he saw Nahia grab another bottle of spiced wine and nodded towards a side door. He followed her after nodding to the two Housecarls. Both women seemed rather serious in their positions compared to Lydia and Rayya, but he supposed they were all on high alert.

When he stepped outside, he could smell fresh flowers and felt the cool night air on his face. The view she had here was quite amazing. Then he saw two chairs, one of which Nahia motioned for him to sit in. He could hear laughter and instruments in the distance—Solitude was much different than Riften.

She uncorked the wine bottle and took and intense swig. He almost made a comment about how he could have grabbed some goblets but he could tell she was in no joking mood before she asked, “Why are you here, Brynjolf?”

Straight to the chase… “I’m here on a job.”

“For Maven?” she quickly asked.

“No,” he replied, “We found someone who lives in Solitude that might know the meaning of the symbol that you found at Goldenglow and the one I found at the meadery. While I suppose it is somewhat tied to Maven, Mercer still wants to know who is fucking with us.”

She was watching him carefully and it was his turn to say something. He was growing irritated that she was treating him so distant, but he supposed she would after the events that led them to here before he stated, “Look, I know you think you saw me do something, bu—“

“You mean Vex sucking your cock?” she asked vulgarly and in a flat voice as though she had no emotion about it.

“Yes,” he replied, “But it wasn’t me.”

“I saw you with my own eyes,” she pointed out before she asked sharply, “Are you calling me a liar?”

“No!” he responded before he snatched the bottle of wine away from her and took a swig himself. Her brow rose at his boldness before he added, “Someone framed me.”

She scoffed before he asked, “Did you ever hear of someone called the Face Sculptor?”

Her eye narrowed, because she had heard it from the guards. After she nodded her head he continued, “Well…she used to have a permanent set up in the Ragged Flagon. But ever since you left Riften with Marcurio, she’s been missing.”

Nahia motioned that she wanted the bottle back before she asked him, “What are you trying to say exactly?”

“Someone stole my face,” he laughed, “Quite literally.”

“And you have proof?” she asked.

“Delvin and Sapphire apparently saw what you did too,” he sighed out, “Sapphire believes me. After I tried to rough up Iona for some information on you, Sapphire and Etienne let me have it. That’s when I found out about all of this.”

“So if it wasn’t you,” Nahia laughed because it did sound completely absurd, “Then where were you?”

“Most likely still talking to Maven about the job I did in Whiterun—I remember hearing a commotion downstairs and didn’t think of anything of it until I was travelling here. I supposed you were pissed and grabbed Marcurio,” he admitted because he had nothing to hide.

She nodded slowly before she also asked, “And why would someone do that? That’s kind of sick.”

At her slightly drunken honesty, he couldn’t help but smirk before he looked deep into her eyes and admitted, “Probably because they knew we were getting close. Too close for someone’s liking. After all you have a nickname now.”

“Huh?!” she asked with a sight hiccup from the shock.

“Yes, apparently you are my lil pet—my prodigy,” he smirked at her.

His heart began to lift a little as she burst out laughing. The Nahia he knew was still in there. That was good.

She took another swig of wine before she handed the bottle back to him and asked, “Your pet, huh?”

“Indeed, Lass,” he laughed and accepted her offer for a drink.

She found that all to be quite humorous. He was just glad to see a smile back on her face, but he knew they needed to continue with the serious stuff. Normally he’d be the first one to jump and change the subject—especially when “feelings” were involved. However, he saw the strongest woman he had ever known having a complete breakdown earlier.

He took a steadying breath before he began, “Nahia, as much as I’d love for you to actually be my pet. I think we need to think about who could have done this.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she scoffed.

“Well I have no doubt Maven has a certain level of involvement, but she was most likely with me at the time,” he pointed out.

“Did you not ask Vex?” she asked in annoyance.

“No,” he admitted, “One, I don’t know if she was blackmailed; two, besides discussing it with Sapphire and Etienne, who clearly adores you, I’d rather play the ignorant card a while until we figure out more.”

She remained silence but nodded her head in agreement before he added in a serious tone, “There is something important I need to tell you; however, if you can…I’d like you to tell me everything that happened after you left Riften. I don’t want you to feel alone.”

“Alone?!” she asked sarcastically, “I’ve been fucking alone ever since I woke up bound and gagged by the damned Imperials! Now I’m trying to save this stupid plane of existence and what happens?! That bitch organizes the kidnapping of my children and some other sadistic bitch that supposedly looks like me killed Marcurio!!”

He remained quiet because it was obvious she needed to vent. It pained him. Oh how he wanted to hold her and tell her they’d get through it. He dragged her into the Thief’s life and Maven…he felt like it was his fault and he was going to get her out of this mess. One way or another.

“Then this prick named Arnbjorn kills Rayya and Lydia!” Nahia sobbed out in anger, “Anyone I get close to dies and Alduin escaped!”

He reached out for her hand and his heart lurched a little when she shuddered before he pointed out, “Your children are alive; you are alive; and I am here to help.”

She allowed him to continue to rest his hand on hers before she pointed out, “I thought you came here for your contact.”

She gave him a glance and there was a slight smirk on her face. He couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle before he nodded, “It may not have been the only reason—I stopped by Whiterun first because I was damned determined to find you after the news I heard. Talen-Jei and Keerava are worried too.”

“They told you that?” she asked in shock.

“No…” he sighed, “Just observation after the news about Marcurio.”

He saw how she flinched at the mage’s name. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then she whispered, “It’s my fault he’s dead…it’s my fault that all of them are dead…”

He didn’t really know what to say. Sure he and Marcurio had their differences but he didn’t want to see the guy brutally murdered…and apparently by someone who looked like Nahia…The woman he met at the inn in Ivarstead immediately flashed in his mind. But why the hell would a random stranger do that? Plus he had no proof.

Then his heart nearly stopped when she continued, “I left him. I was afraid he was going to die when I went to face Alduin. I left him after we made love and then that bitch killed him because I wasn’t there to protect him.”

He felt the pang of jealousy rise in him. He wasn’t the jealous type but Nahia was one of a kind. Not just because she was the Dragonborn, but who she was—strong, beautiful, and selfless. Not many Nords were like that, or women in general, these days.

But as he remained quiet, he knew he couldn’t blame her. For all she knew, Vex was getting him off and he liked it. This whole thing was fucked up. When he saw that her eyes were staring off in the distance, obviously thinking about the late Mage, he cleared his throat and stated gently, “Nahia, I knew Marcurio a bit longer than you.”

Her blue eyes turned to look at him before he chuckled a little and added, “If he got to make love to you before he died—then I’m damn certain he died a happy man…no matter how he went.”

She faintly smiled before he tried to take her mind off of things and stated, “Now…tell me everything that happened after Riften.”

* * *

 

Hours went by. They even had to get more wine and the music and jovial sounds of Solitude died away as Nahia recounted her tales with Marcurio; from the college at Winterhold, the Dwemer ruins, and Blackreach. He was thankful she hadn’t been alone through that. Then the part of Alduin escaping, needing to capture a dragon in Whiterun, and then finally finding out her children had been kidnaped.

His head was spinning from both the alcohol and the tales of her adventures before she solemnly continued, “When I asked Arnbjorn if Maven put him up to this, he said and Astrid…then he acted like I should know him and her.”

His brows furrowed together before he asked, “What do you mean?”

She shook her head in exasperation before she whispered, “I don’t know…I remember nothing of my past, but something tells me—that man knew me…knew who I was. This isn’t the end of it, especially since I sent his head in a sack with a message for Maven.”

Wine shot out of Brynjolf’s nose at her statement as Nahia’s drunken gaze just took another sip. “Mother fucker that burns,” he choked out before he asked, “By the Divines, Nahia!!! You did what now?”

She still had the bottle to her lips, by the Nine they had drank too much, because she began to giggle before she stated, “I cut his head off and told the messenger to give Maven a message for me.”

“Which was?” he asked with wide eyes.

Nahia was laughing into the wine bottle making it have a whistling sound before she stated, “The Dragonborn Comes.”

He didn’t know whether to start laughing or to start crying, so he simply sighed, “Oh fuck…”

She chuckled again before she shrugged her shoulders and then stated firmly, “I’m going to kick her ass!”

“You will do no such thing!” he drunkenly rebutted, “She has minions everywhere!”

“Well I can’t back down now!” she argued, “I cut a guy’s head off!”

He leaned back in his chair. Yep, his head was defiantly spinning before he grabbed the bridge of his nose and tried to calmly state, “We need a plan.”

“I’ve got one!” she drunkenly argued.

He arched his brow at her and waited before she took another drink of wine and admitted, “I’m going to go kick her ass…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he groaned; his Lass was a stubborn one. Then he tried to cut her off to only find a blade suddenly pointed at him before he asked, “And what about Alduin?”

“I’ll kick his ass too,” she retorted nonchalantly.

“Fuck me…” he sighed.

“Maybe another night. You probably can’t get it up after all that wine,” she stated in a matter of fact tone.

His mouth fell open at her bluntness, but before he could respond that he damn well could still get it up for her and he’d fuck her right here on this table before them right now if she disagreed, she changed the subject and her voice grew serious, “Alduin needs to be dealt with, I have to speak with Tulius and Ulfric and get them to agree to a summit on High Hrothgar.”

He let out a low whistle and admitted, “You don’t have it easy, Lass. What about your kiddos?”

Her brows furrowed together before she admitted, “I don’t know…it’s why I’m hesitating. I’m terrified that if I leave without them, then this Astrid will come straight for them.”

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in him, actually he was fairly certain it was, but he suddenly blurted out, “Do you trust me?!”

She gave him a blank look before she shrugged her shoulders and replied, “I guess…”

He nodded his head and thought _‘Hey, that’s good enough’_ before he added, “I’ll protect them while you do the summit and capture the dragon at Whiterun!”

She blinked a few times before she turned cold, “No.”

“Why?” he asked, because he wanted to protect Lucia as much as she did.

“I don’t trust Mercer,” she admitted, “He’s in bed with Maven.”

“Well technically I am too,” he scoffed, “But I have a job to do here that may take some time. I would never let anything harm them.”

“Why?” she asked again even more coldly.

He took a deep breath before he pulled out the gold diamond necklace he had been carrying around before he admitted, “Because Lucia is my biological daughter.”

He studied Nahia carefully. Her emotions, thanks to the alcohol, were actually apparent for once. First shock, then fear, then anger. He quickly held up his hands before he admitted, “I have no intention of taking her from you, but I will die to protect her.”

“How are you her father?” she asked in shock again.

“Nahia, I thought you knew how sex worked,” he smirked at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him before he admitted, “It was a one night stand many years ago. Do you remember asking me what I asked her before we left Whiterun?”

She looked up at the sky before she nodded her head yes. He replied, “I grew attached to your girls so I asked Lucia who her aunt and uncle were that kicked her off of her farm. When she told me…I knew what farm and I knew, or had known, her mother. Let’s just say I paid the aunt and uncle a little visit and if Lucia wants her farm back she can have it. This necklace once belonged to her mother—it has her name engraved in the back.”

He watched as Nahia tried to process it all then he added, “Nahia, I have no intention of telling Lucia unless it’s ok with you. However, I think for now it’d be wise if we kept it between us?”

“Why’s that?” she asked in a whisper.

“Remember when I said I wanted to play ignorant?” he asked before he continued, “If people find out that my child’s adoptive mother is the Dragonborn, they will think we are even closer than what they presume. If we keep that between us until we find these bastards and deal with all of them, then I think it’s safer for Lucia. I don’t know who in my Guild family I can trust right now.”

She studied him for a good long moment before she sighed and agreed, “You’re right.”

He nodded his head in agreement before he added, “So now you know why I will die protecting both of your children. They are safe with me.”

He could see Nahia studying him for a few minutes before she finally accepted his offer before she asked, “So how do we want to take these fuckers down?”

* * *

 

**Three Days Later…**

She and Brynjolf had stayed up until dawn working out the details of their plan. He would watch over her family while she dealt with Alduin, but not before she sent another message to Maven, and tried to win over Mercer, because according to Brynjolf Mercer had a job for her. The thought of the last task officially gave her the creeps, but Brynjolf was certain that if he’d help Maven, then he needed to go to. However, Bryn was convinced Mercer knew nothing but wanted to earn his trust to divide Maven’s resources even more. They’d gauge his allegiance without getting too close.

That night with Brynjolf had meant more to her than he’d ever know. She hoped one day she would be able to tell him just how much—but right now she just couldn’t. Part of her felt like it’d be betraying what she did have with Marcurio, but knowing, or she supposed learning, that Brynjolf wasn’t responsible for what she had witnessed in Riften rekindled something deep in her. Then finding out that he was Lucia’s biological father and knowing he wasn’t going to push the subject until things were dealt with, meant so much to her. Maybe he wasn’t the selfish, self-absorbed asshole she had first thought it was. The thought put a smile to her face. But before anything could transpire between them, she needed to deal with Alduin because Skyrim wasn’t going to save itself.

She had already spoken with Tullius before she left, which was no fun at all. The man was a pompous asshole. She liked Rikke, the woman had good principles. It was a damn shame this war was tearing good people apart. Her daughters and housecarls weren’t too happy that she was leaving so soon either; however, when she told Lucia and Sofie that Brynjolf would be staying in her room to watch over them, the girls soon forgave her—especially when Brynjolf showered them with new wooden swords, dolls, dresses, books, and sweets. He was clearly the “fun” parent.

But now she had to execute the next part of their plan and as she stood outside The Palace of the Kings she let out a heavy sight because she was about to deal with her second pompous ass of the week.

Just before she reached for the handle to open Ulfric’s large fort-like palace, she heard, “NAHIA! IS THAT YOU?!”

She turned to see Ralof beaming at her and waving. She smiled at the man who helped her escape Helgen before she replied, “Ralof, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” he smirked as he caught up with her, “You here to join the Stormclocks?!”

She let out a hesitant laugh before she admitted, “No, I am not. I need a favor from Ulfric.”

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Ralof sighed in disappointment before he added, “I suppose he does owe you after you saved some of his best soldiers from a dragon.”

“Suppose so…” Nahia said quiety.

Then Ralof gave her a gentleman-like bow before he pointed out, “I was about to go get my next orders from him and Galmar. Join me?”

She gave him a nod and together as friends they entered the ominous palace. She didn’t necessarily hate Ulfric. It was a little hard to hate someone after they helped you escape an unjust execution; however, his common disregard for anyone other than a Nord pissed her off. She supposed if he ever got too out of hand, then she’d have to put him in his place because she doubted anyone else was capable since he could use the Voice too.

As they walked closer to the throne, she could hear Galmar Stone-Fist, who she only met briefly after she helped rid Whiterun of their serial killer, say to Ulfric, “"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer."

“He’s a true Nord,” Ulfric replied gruffly before his eyes met hers, “He’ll come around.”

“Don't be so sure of that!” Galmar argued with his leader, “We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun."

Nahia’s brow rose slightly because Galmar still hadn’t seen her and if that barbaric man thought he could hurt Balgruuf then he’d soon see her fury. Ralof was looking slightly nervous, but Ulfric just smirked because he saw her before he asked, “And what would you have me do?”

“If he’s not with us, he’s against us!” Galmar spat.

“He knows that…they all know that,” Ulfric replied and Nahia wanted to squirm in disgust as his eyes roamed over her, “Isn’t that right, Dragonborn? Come to join our cause?”

Galmar’s eyes widened and he turned to see her and Ralof. She knew her face probably did not look amused so she simply cut to the chase, “No, I have a message from the Greybeards and would also like to make you pay up on the favor you owe me for saving all of your men.”

Galmar never liked her and he was about to smart something off to her. She’d love for him to touch her just so she could knock him on his ass. However, Ulfric began to chuckle before he asked, “It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens and back to our bleeding homeland. What do they want?"

“To negotiate a truce until the Dragon menace has been dealt with,” she simply stated.

"I have the greatest respect for the Greybeards, of course. And the dragon attacks are a growing plague. But the political situation is still delicate. Not all the Jarls are fully committed to supporting me as High King. I can't afford to appear weak. I can't agree to this unless Tullius himself will be there," Ulfric delicately informed her as Galmar swore.

She didn’t have time for this petty pissing contest. She rolled her eyes and simply stated, “Well it’s a good thing I got his stubborn ass to agree to it before I got yours.”

He gave her a smirk before she added, “And even if I hadn’t, I’d kick your ass all the way up to High Hrothgar so that I could deal with Alduin—fuck this petty war.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in fear and shock before Ulfric whispered, “Alduin the World Eater?”

She gave him a brisk nod before he motioned to Jorleif to go fetch them some wine. She stood still as he got off his mighty throne and motioned for her to have a seat with all of them at the long table. After Jorleif had some of the servants bring them some food and he poured them a drink, Ulfric asked, “When do we need to head there?”

“Immediately,” she replied shortly, “After you and I make a quick stop in Riften.”

Galmor asked briskly, “What the bloody hell for, Dragonborn?”

Her eyes never left Ulfric when he jested, “Do we need to make a stop at the Temple of Mara? The Dragonborn Queen would be quite fitting serving next to the High King. Nothing would ever stand in our way.”

Ralof choked on his drink and since her friend took a drink and lived, or wasn’t immediately drugged, she knew it was safe. She made no comment and took a long swig before she finally replied, “That is not the reason—besides you and I would never work Ulfric.”

“Why’s that? He asked in an amused tone as he plucked a snowberry from its branch.

“Because I like to be on top,” she whimsically responded, “And you don’t strike me as the type who would be obedient.”

Now it was Galmar’s turn to choke on his wine. Then before Ulfric’s flirting could continue, she stated firmly, “Jarl Laila Law-Giver is loyal to you.”

“Indeed she is,” he replied before he added, “And I hear you are her newest Thane.”

“Yes, but even being a Thane has its limits,” she confirmed before she took another sip of wine.

His brow rose in curiosity before he inquired, “What exactly is it you are needing?”

She took a deep breath before she simply stated with no fear or hesitation, “You and a few of your best men are going to come to Riften with me to watch me kick Maven Black-Briar’s ass.”

Ulfric’s eyes never left hers but she faintly heard Jorlief drop a platter of food behind them and Galmar was swearing so loudly that she was fairly certain even Sovarngard could hear the commotion.

* * *

 

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

 


	26. Patience is a "Virtue"...or a Real Pain in the Ass

**Thank you, everyone, for being patient on this chapter. Life has been difficult, but hopefully some stress will ease up soon so I can write more.**

* * *

“Nahia,” Ulfric sighed across from her, “Do you realize that Maven is probably the most powerful woman in Skyrim?”

“I’m aware,” Nahia stated flatly, “But the bitch kidnapped my children and I barely got there in time before a man tried to molest them.”  
  
Ralof choked on his food and Ulfric look disgusted. Galmar just swore again before he demanded to know, “And what would you have us do?! Storm Riften and put her in her place?!”  
  
“No,” she replied, “I will deal with Maven. I just need Ulfric’s help to not get arrested.”  
  
When Ulfric said nothing, Galmar chimed in again, “This is madness!”  
  
“Dragonborn, you know I respect you,” Ulfric sighed out and the weight of the war was finally apparent on his face.  
  
“But?” she asked.  
  
“But Maven has spies and people everywhere. If she wanted to fund the Imperials, we’d lose,” he told her.  
  
She knew this might happen so she used the other strategy she knew she had, “Ulfric, are you aware that I broke into the Thalmor embassy?”  
  
Ralof barked out a laugh and even Ulfric couldn’t hide his amusement when he replied, “I heard someone gave them a thrashing—should have known it was you.”  
  
She looked at him and simply stated in a serious voice, “Maven was there. She backs Elenwen and if you think she doesn’t then you’re a damn fool,” then she tossed the leather journal she found there at him and added, “You should have this; I got it there.”  
  
Galmar stopped eating to try and see what the journal contained but she could tell Ulfric didn’t want anyone to see it. His face went pale before he looked at her and hid the journal away in his furs. Then he motioned for their goblets to be filled because he was in quite the predicament…as was the Dragonborn.  
  
After they both took another drink, he asked, “Do you have proof of her treachery?”  
  
“My daughters,” she stated.  
  
Ulfric shook his head no before he clarified, “That’s not enough. You need physical evidence or an eye witness before you go accusing Maven of something like that.”  
  
Her brows furrowed together because she wanted justice before Ulfric added, “Dragonborn, I believe you that she did what you claim; however, she has many Jarls on her side. If you go in and kick her ass without evidence, they will likely turn their gaze from me and focus on the tyrant Dragonborn who abuses her might.”  
  
“And then who would defeat Alduin?” she argued.  
  
“I’m sure they’d let you finish that,” he smirked, “Then throw you in a Thalmor prison because you scare people—or at least that’s what Maven would use against you...fear.”  
  
She was annoyed. The man was actually making logical sense.  
  
“Can we compromise?” He finally asked, “Kicking her ass might not be the best course of action.”  
  
“What did you have in mind?” She sighed, “Because the only real eye witness I had got his head lopped off—then I sent it to Maven as a threat.”  
  
Ulfric’s brow rose and she could practically hear Galmar beating his head into a wall before she clarified, “It was me or him.”  
  
She left out the part about how Arnbjorn knowing her. She trusted Ulfric, to an extent, but not that much. That little tidbit she needed to research on her own.

“I will go to Riften with you,” Ulfric stated as she rose her brow, “But you will not attack Maven openly. Instead I will demand an audience with Jarl Laila and ask for all of her prestigious Thanes to attend as well.”

Everyone was silent, including Nahia, before Ulfric added, “I will state how anyone who had any sort of connections to what happened to your children are no friends to Skyrim or the Stormcloaks and if I find out who was behind it, they will join Tulius with their head on a chopping block.”

She thought about his offer. On one hand it would be a way of calling Maven out without alerting every one of her treachery until she had more solid evidence against the woman. If she could locate this Astrid, then she might be able to have more proof.

Then before she could reach a conclusion, Ulfric added, “Nahia, I know how your Dragon blood must boil at being patient especially when someone has endangered the lives of your adoptive children. However, you came her to discuss Alduin too, correct?”

“Yes,” she replied flatly as she downed her goblet of wine.

Ulfric nodded before he continued, “Hear me out, but if you attack Maven and then go off and face Alduin…what will happen if you are gone for weeks or get injured? Does Maven strike you as the type of laying low?”

Damnit…she knew he was right…

“No,” he stated, “She’s a survivor and has gotten where she is because she is ruthless. While you may be the Dragonborn of legend, you Nahia have a weakness and it shows.”

Her eyes narrowed at him before he smirked, “A conscience—one in which Maven most likely is aware of and will exploit your weakness in any way she can. So to beat her, you must find her weakness.”

She slowly took a sip of her wine after Jorleif refilled her goblet as she muttered, “Or I could just kill her and be done with it.”

“If Maven has an inkling that you know what she did, she has already been scheming as to how she will survive in some way. Even if you kill her she can still punish you after her death,” he pointed out.

A deep scowl was apparent on her face but Lucia’s, Sofie’s, and Brynjolf’s faces all appeared in her mind. Someday she would make Maven pay fully for her crimes, but Ulfric was right and damn she almost hated that just as much.

She looked at the man she had almost died at Helgen with and asked, “So how is your plan a compromise?”

He smirked at how she was at least considering his offer before he answered, “You get to see Maven squirm but she lives—for now.”

She let out a deep sigh before Ulfric threw out there, “But if you help me win the war, I’d gladly take Maven’s head for you.”

The gesture did make her smile but she wasn’t ready to get into bed with Ulfric—figuratively or otherwise. For now she needed to remain neutral, especially with Alduin still out there. For now…she needed both Ulfric’s and Tulius’s cooperation.

However, she knew this was as good an offer as she was going to get so she simply ended the discussion with, “I will abide by your plan for now. Be ready to leave for Riften at dawn.”

The Bear of Markarth nodded in agreement, “At dawn.”

* * *

Nahia felt agitated as she walked next to Ulfric with his guards surrounding him. She would abide by the plan they had agreed to for now, but something told her it still wasn’t good enough. She noticed everyone in Riften was eyeing them in a mix of awe, shock, and in some’s eyes…fear.

Just as they were walking through the market, Nahia could feel a heavy set of eyes on her. When she looked to her left, she saw Mercer Frey eyeing her with his typical scowl at the stone entrance to the Temple of Mara. She really hated the man, but she would trust Byrnjolf for now and try to make some sort of rapport with the bastard. She decided to give him a faint smile and a wink. She watched his facial expression change completely for half a second in shock before it went back to his scowl. Then her attention turned toward Jarl Laila who was standing next to her steward on the steps in front of the keep. Both of her sons were there, along with Asgeir Snow-Shod and Maven.

Somehow Nahia could sense that under Maven’s calm exterior visage, her eyes told a different story. It was the same look dragon’s had right before Nahia finished them off.

The Dragonborn’s eyes didn’t leave Maven when Laila raised her arms and stated, “Ulfric, your courier arrived just an hour ago. We already have a feast in preparation for you. But what do I owe to this glorious visit and with the Dragonborn no less? Has she taken your side in the war?”

The marketplace came to silencing halt. Everyone was eager to hear how Ulfric was going to respond. She could see him glance over at her, but her eyes were still not leaving Maven’s. She wanted to watch the look on the woman’s face when Ulfric revealed his part of the plan.

“No, the Dragonborn has decided to remain on neither side in the fight for she follows the wisdom of the Greybeards,” Ulfric began to say in his pompous voice.

If Nahia could have rolled her eyes then she would have but she waited for the man to continue, “Instead we come here in hopes to help the Dragonborn with the dragon menace, but also because a grievous act has befallen upon her while she was defending the lands of Skyrim and our people.”

She watched as Maven’s hands flexed and Nahia could feel more eyes than just the townsfolk on her now. They were being surrounded.

“Apparently someone dared kidnap her adopted children while she was on a quest to help defeat Alduin!” Ulfric barked out.

“By the divines!” Laila exclaimed as she came down the steps further, “Do we know who did this? Are the children safe?!”

Nahia could see Maven reaching for her dagger, and apparently so did Ulfric, because he quickly stated, “No.”

Nahia watched Maven’s confusion and hesitation before Ulfric continued, “Nahia found the bandits and saved her children. But none of them knew exactly who had hired them. It was all well-hidden.”

Laila looked uneasy and Maven remained frozen before Ulfric added, “Nahia and I are on our way to meet with Tulius about Alduin,” which elicited several murmurs from the crowd before the Jarl of Winhelm continued, “But we come here to ask a favor and to make a declaration. Anyone who knows of the treachery needs to report it to their Jarl, no matter which side of the war. Nahia is attempting to save our very souls and whoever did this is no friend of Skyrim and needs to be brought to justice!”

Murmurs began to ripple through the crowd and Maven removed her hand from her dagger. Nahia could still feel the eyes on them and then Laila declared, “By the Divines, should I find out who did this they will suffer severely for attempting to hurt a Thane of my court!” Then finally saw the satisfaction in which Ulfric had described when Laila turned to her steward and Maven and stated, “I am putting both of you on this. We need to sniff out any treachery. Forget about the Thieves Guild for now. This is our top priority.”

“As you wish, my Jarl,” Anuriel replied with a slight bow.

Nahia couldn’t help the slight smirk that appeared on her face when Maven had to spit out the words, “Of course, Jarl Laila.”

“And of course,” Ulfric said with a slight smirk as he too looked at Maven, “Maven Black-Briar, you have so many connections. I’m sure if anyone could get to the bottom of this, then it’d be you.”

Laila, obviously completely oblivious to the true meaning behind Ulfric’s words nodded her head in agreement before Ulfric threw in, “Because everything that the Thalmor are capable of with torturing people, I’m sure we can come up with more painful and humiliating ways for this low-life before they die.”

Nahia watched Maven gulp slightly before the powerful woman finally turned to Ulfric and nodded. Then finally Ulfic stated, “Now enough of that, Jarl Laila a feast is most called for before the Dragonborn and I continue upon our journey.”

“Very well,” Laila responded with a lighter tone, “Please follow me.”

Ulfric’s guards shuffled around and joined the ranks of Riften’s guards and Nahia could hear Galmor let out a relieved sigh and then Nahia felt the eyes that were on them disappear, except for two pairs—one still belonging to Mercer…but the other she was not sure of. Then Ulfric leaned over to her in a whisper, “See…wasn’t that fun?”

She couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle as Maven’s back was now to them before she jested in a hushed tone, “Indeed it was.”

Ulfric grinned at her in such a way that she couldn’t help but point out, “Ulfric, if I didn’t know any better—I’d say you were quite the sadist.”

“Takes one to know one,” Ulfric mused.

She hummed at his words and simply stated, “Perhaps.” She had an inkling that she wasn’t a sadist. She never tortured the people she killed. Just simply did away with them. But watching Maven squirm was rather satisfying.

“To make things more interesting,” Ulfric whispered to her, “You should sit across from her or next to her at the feast.”

Nahia smirked and decided that is exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Mercer had watched the chain of events in shock. The Dragonborn knew that it was Maven…why this sudden façade?

Then he smirked as he continued to listen to everything and he watched Maven, the most powerful woman he had every met besides Astrid herself squirm. Nahia was toying with her prey. He had underestimated the woman.

He felt a slight chill behind him as he watched Ulfric and Nahia enter the keep before he stated, “I thought you might watch the show, Astrid.”

The Dark Brotherhood Leader stood next to him and simply stated, “That was very unlike her.”

His brow arched at her observation before she added, “She knows it was Maven…why act like this?”

“Maven is powerful,” Mercer snorted, “Nahia playing Skyrim’s Savior will win her the hearts of everyone until she finds a real way to defeat Maven.”

Astrid remained silent, but Mercer could tell she was on edge. He’d love to know how Astrid knew Nahia, but he supposed he’d find out in time.

Then Mercer said, “I think it’d be wise of us to keep Maven at arm’s length for now.”

“Agreed,” Astrid stated in a worried voice, “We know she is aware of Maven, but us…we could still be a secret.”

Mercer nodded his head in agreement, but could tell Astrid was hiding something. He no doubt suspected she knew more than what she was currently letting on. But besides his woes with the woman next to him, Byrnjolf was clearly love-struck, but something made his gut wrench a little. He was starting to think Brynjolf’s hunch on Nahia was right.

When the commotion of the market started to go back to normal, Astrid finally stated, “I’m going to lay low for the time being.”

“And no doubt mourn your husband,” Mercer couldn’t help but throw in.

He heard Astrid pull her Daedric dagger from its hiding spot, but he was just as swift as her when he pulled out his dwarven sword and parried her blow that was headed straight for his rib cage.

He could see the look of despair in her eyes before he asked, “What exactly did Nahia do to you? How do you know her?”

“None of your fucking business!” Astrid seethed between clenched teeth before she shoved back and eyed him from a safe distance.

Mercer kept his blade out before Astrid stated, “You’ll know where to find me if you need me.”

Mercer didn’t say anything else as the Leader of the Dark Brotherhood disappeared.

He turned back towards the keep and arched his brow. He had no idea of Brynjolf had found Nahia before she travelled here. But he supposed he would find out soon enough.

* * *

The festivities were still going when Nahia took the opportunity to sneak out for some fresh air—and to find Mercer. Maven had kept a strong distance away from her throughout the party and rarely made eye contact. Nahia really wanted to corner the woman but she couldn’t do that without an audience. However, Nahia made sure she and Maven had made eye contact when Nahia stabbed a haunch of venison. The woman had nearly fallen out of her chair and Ulfric nearly choked on his goblet of wine because he found the whole thing so amusing.

Nahia knew that this would also most likely be her last chance to visit Riften for a while, so after she made a quick visit to the Skeever slime known as Mercer Frey, she’d go visit Keerava and Talen-Jei. No doubt they had heard the commotion and knew she was now in town.

As she made her way to the secret passage way, she saw the shadow of a man near the statue of Talos. She froze before she stated, “You can come out now.”

She watched as the shadow took a step into the twin moons’ light and saw Mercer with what appeared to be a smirk on his face.

They both remained where they were before he asked, “I take it Brynjolf gave you my message?”

“Yes,” she simply stated, “How can I help the Guild?”

He scoffed at her and she wanted to smack him before he motioned for her to follow him away from a guard that was headed their way to patrol the area.

“There is no need for such formalities,” Mercer tried to soothe his tone.

She could tell being nice was out of character for him as he continued, “You clearly need to save all of our _souls_.” Then he snorted again before he murmured, “If we even have them.”

She remained silent and they hid in the shadows as a lone guard who was oddly enough humming _The Dragonborn Comes_ to himself walked past them. Then finally he sighed and admitted, “As you probably know, Brynjolf is going to be in Solitude to sniff out an old contact. I have reason to believe that this old contact is working with this new person who is becoming a real pain in my ass.”

Nahia remained silent and gave nothing away in her facial expressions. She could tell Mercer was annoyed that he couldn’t get a read off of her before he continued, “When we find out who this person is, I want your assistance in helping me deal with them. You seem like you can handle yourself.”

Her brow arched at the comment before she asked, “Basically you want me to kill them?”

“We,” Mercer corrected, “We still don’t know if this is the work of a single individual or a group, so I think it will require both of us.”

She just nodded her head before Mercer asked, “Does that sound agreeable?”

“Of course,” she replied. For now it seemed simple enough—until she found out more information about this person as well.

“Good,” Mercer huffed, “Now I’ll let you get back to your feast and saving Skyrim.”

She said nothing in response to this tactless comment and instead watched him disappear into the secret entrance. She was glad that the creepy feeling that someone watching her was gone, so she began to make her way to the Bee and Barb.

So much had changed since she was last there—Marcurio still being alive as the major one. She felt Keerava and Talen-Jei had a right to know what had happened since they had almost been like a family to him.

She took a deep breath before she pushed the doors open to the inn. Familiar faces were everywhere and when everyone turned to look at her, silence broke out before cheers erupted from within.

“NAHIA!” the crowd exclaimed and she saw Keerava from behind the bar begin to tear up.

As she made her way over to the Argonian couple, several people patted her and gave their condolences for her children.

She simply thanked them and continued to make her way to her friends. As soon as she reached the bar, Keerava pulled her into a deep hug and greeted her in her raspy voice, “Oh Nahia, child…I am so sorry.”

That was all Nahia needed to hear as she hugged the woman back and let a few tears fall because Keerava’s hug felt like home.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**

**I know we all wanted (MYSELF INCLUDED) for Nahia to kick Maven’s ass…but it just didn’t feel right yet in this moment. I promise you though, Maven will pay! xD**

 


	27. Sovngarde

Nahia’s head was throbbing from spending all day in negotiations between two of the most stubborn men she had ever encountered in her life. She felt lucky that at least they had somewhat of a peaceful resolution but she had lost her temper during the negotiations when Ulfric was demanding Markarth and Tulius Riften—especially when Tulius admitted that Maven would take over for Laila. At that point Nahia had no more patience and told them.

Both men agreed for minor holds and not a major one and Tulius also agreed to help with the “investigation” on Nahia’s children. Neither Ulfric nor Nahia admitted to who was behind the kidnapping but Tulius, especially Elisif, were both willing to help in any way that they could.

Nahia stood with the Greybeards as everyone began to leave. When there were only a few remaining, she felt Balgruuf clasp her back before he stated, “Nahia, my men and I will be ready when you are.”

She turned towards his kind face and simply nodded her head before he added, “And thank you for this. I’m not sure Whiterun could have handled an attack in your absence.”

“Of course, Jarl Balgruuf,” she replied simply, “Give me a few moments to speak with the Greybeards and then I shall escort you back to Whiterun. I wish to summon Odahviing as soon as possible.”

She remained quiet as Balgruuf thanked the Greybeards. She couldn’t help but snort a little because the true leader of Skyrim was clearly before her eyes. Perhaps after Alduin had been dealt with she could broach Jarl Balgruuf on the subject. But today was not the today.

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see a fuming Delphine. Nahia couldn’t help but roll her eyes as Delphine stormed towards her. She saw that Esbern remained hesitant when Delphine sneered, “We know about Paarthurnax!”

“Know what, Delphine?” Nahia sighed externally but in her mind she was anxious as to what the conniving bitch knew.

“The dragon,” Delphine replied with a touch of venom in her tone, “that the Greybeards have been protecting for all these years.”

Nahia’s eyes narrowed but she gave nothing away. She could hear that the Greybeards had suddenly stopped talking and turned their gaze towards them when Delphine continued, “He was the right hand of Alduin. He committed atrocities so infamous they are still remembered, thousands of years later. HE MUST DIE."

Had everyone in Nahia’s life suddenly lost her their minds? Did everyone really think they could keep pushing her until she finally snapped?

Nahia could see the fear in the Greybeards’ eyes and now Nahia had no more patience to give when she replied to Delphine, “Delphine, if you ever step foot on this mountain again, or any member of the Blades, I will cut you down myself.”

Nahia could see the disapproving look in Arngeir’s eyes, but what else was she supposed to do to protect Paarthurnax? Delphine needed put in her place.

Esbern quickly got the point and gave her a simple bow, but Delphine couldn’t resist when she snapped at Nahia, “You are either with us or against us from here on out!”

Nahia took a step towards the Breton and simply stated, “Then let’s take this outside and I will shout you off this mountain and be done with you.”

 “Delphine, enough!” Esbern snapped at his longtime friend before he stated toward Nahia, “Good luck with Alduin, Dragonborn. We shall await your return.”

When Nahia remained motionless, the two Blades members quickly left. Balgruuf let out a low whistle before he stated, “Perhaps we should wait a bit before we also climb down the mountain, eh?”

At the obvious statement, Nahia couldn’t help but laugh before she nodded her head. Then Argngeir walked up to her and asked, “Dragonborn, may I have a moment of your time in the council room?”

Nahia could feel like a lecture was soon about to happen but she nodded her head and followed the elder to the council room. When the two were alone, Argngeir finally stated in a firm tone, “"Now you see why I've warned you against the Blades! Bloodthirsty barbarians!"

She had already received a lecture from him earlier about brining men of war here and even her patience was wearing with her friend when she simply pointed out, “I am not going to kill Paarthurnax, he is my friend. I do not want to kill any dragon but only do so when forced and Alduin is forcing my hand.”

Arngeir remained quiet so Nahia continued, “Is it true what they said? Was he really Alduin’s ally?”

Arngeir let out a heavy sigh before he nodded his head and admitted, “Yes. But understand, during the days of Alduin's rule, all dragons were his allies. There was nothing else they could be. If not for Paarthurnax, Alduin could not have been overthrown. It was he that first taught men to use the Thu'um."

“I understand,” Nahia sighed before she admitted to Argneir, “I do not know what darkness was inside of me, I cannot judge Paarthurnax. I will not be his executioner.”

Arngeir’s eyes softened before he replied, “There is a deep wisdom in you, Nahia. I believe you will be a legend for many ages to follow.”

She simply gave him a weak smile before she finished their conversation with an extended hand, “Thank you, Arngeir for teaching me so much. Should I not return, please know that I died doing what I thought was right.”

He gave her a bow and then the halls murmured her ancient name before she and Balgruuf made their way to Whiterun.

* * *

Brynjolf had just washed his face in the basin of water that was in Nahia’s room. He had been laying low in Solitude since she left and earlier that morning, he had received a message from his Lass that was very cryptic but he knew that she was in fact leaving Whiterun to find Alduin once and for all. Hopefully she would be home to them soon.

He had already handled things with Erikur and sent a letter to Delvin to inform him that they now had an ally in Skyrim’s finest city. However, with Gulum-Ei he needed to take his time. The slippery Argonian would disappear completely if Brynjolf was too obvious. It was as though the Argonian knew someone was following him though because he kept disappearing and Brynjolf couldn’t figure out where in Oblivion he was escaping to. But then again he wasn’t trying overly hard because he did not want to leave Sofie and Lucia gone for long. While both Iona and Jordis seemed like capable warriors—so did Lydia and Rayya.

He let out a heavy sigh because he didn’t mind protecting the girls, he just wasn’t used to the lavish life of a Thane apparently. Nahia’s room in Solitude was extravagant but as he looked at the empty bed, he couldn’t help but think about how good Nahia’s naked body would look under him. It had been too long since he had been with a woman, but Nahia wasn’t just any woman. Oh how he wanted her to be his in every way possible. He wanted her to play his pet in many many ways.

Everyone else in Proudspire Manor had gone to bed hours ago and while he hadn’t had to resort to this since he was in the summer of his teen years, he was about to reach into his leather pants to take care of his need for his beautiful Dragonborn when he heard the screams of one of the young girls.

His cock immediately went flaccid when he yelled, “SOFIE, LUCIA, HANG ON!”

He grabbed his dagger and threw on a tunic shirt and darted into their room. When he entered, he saw Sofie lighting a candle and Lucia sobbing in her bed.

“Girls, what is it?!” Brynjolf asked as he looked around the room for danger.

Sofie looked sad and Brynjolf could hear the two Housecarls running up the stairs to assist when the brunette admitted, “Lucia had a nightmare.”

Brynjolf let out a somewhat relieved sigh that nobody had broken into the home and sat his knife down on the table before he replied in a gentle tone, “Is that so?”

His eyes went to his biological child who had her knees tucked up under her with her head buried down sobbing. When the two housecarls reached the room, Brynjolf waved them away before he pulled a chair near Lucia’s bed and asked, “Do you want to talk about your bad dream?”

Lucia shook her head no as Sofie sat on the edge of her sister’s bed. The housecarls waited a moment before they nodded their head towards Brynjolf that he had this before Brynjolf asked Lucia, “How about a sweet roll?”

Lucia even shook her head no at that.

“Well your Mother will not believe that you turned down a sweet roll while she was away,” Brynjolf tried to jest with the girl.

“Mama isn’t coming back…” Lucia began to sob.

Brynjolf tilted his head sideways and then looked at Sofie who was looking down at the ground before he asked in a more serious voice, “Lucia, what makes you say that?”

“In my dream…she isn’t there to save me,” Lucia sobbed harder.

He took a deep breath before he scooted the chair closer and put his hand gently on his daughter’s back and stated, “Lucia, your mother is the strongest and fiercest person I have ever known.”

Neither girls said anything so he continued, “There is nothing she wouldn’t do to protect you. She will always find you.”

Lucia still didn’t want to look up so Brynjolf asked, “What if I told you a story about how brave your Mother is?”

“Really?” Sofie asked and Lucia couldn’t help but lift her head up a little.

“Oh yes, my little princesses,” Brynjolf smiled, “It’s a story about how your mother saved the lost city of Riften and it all begins with her walking into a tavern called the Bee and Barb.”

* * *

Nahia collapsed in a corner of a room near what she believed would be an exit out of the Skuldafn temple. She had no idea how much time had truly passed after Odahviing had dropped her off. On her flight to Skuldafn, she had conversed with the dragon and found him to be quite humorous. She hoped that there were others like him and that somehow after Alduin’s defeat they could all co-exist.

However, for right now she knew she needed to rest. Her body was sore and tired. She just needed to catch her breath before she continued. When she first entered the temple, she had collapsed from exhaustion. It didn’t take long for the night terrors of the faceless man to return and before she could stop herself, she shouted awake and alerted close to twenty draugr of her location. She had now fought her way through the temple and before she opened another door, she felt the cool rush of the outdoors through the cracks and knew that she must be closer to the eerie light that she had seen from the sky when Odahviing left her.

She was covered in a mixture of her own blood, dragons’ blood, and draugr grime. She had narrowly missed a poison dart that had been set off by one of the draugr’s heads that she had cut off and realization hit her that she really might not return home.

A deep sadness crept into her heart and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face but no cries escaped from her lips. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and the images of Lucia and Sofie smiling at her lightened her soul. A distinct memory of her daughters with Lydia and Rayya appeared in her mind as they stood outside the city walls of Whiterun in the tundra as the wind blew through their hair. It was one of the most peaceful memories she had as she heard the sounds of their laughter echo in her mind.

At the thought of her fallen sisters, she clutched the hilt of the sword that was still in her hand and whispered to herself, “I will make it through this.”

The vision was all she needed as she stood once more and prepared herself for whatever evil awaited outside of the large double doors. As she took a deep breath, she pushed them open and not even half a second later, she heard the sound of not one but three Draugr Deathlords screech as they began to dart towards her.

Her strength was not what it was at the beginning of her journey to Skuldafn as she looked around and saw part of a ruined tower. She began to dart towards it quickly and smiled in relief when she saw some stairs down. She jumped just in time as one of the Lords shouted in its unnatural voice, “ _Fus Ro Dah_!”

She fell and hit the creaky wooden floors beneath her so hard that it nearly knocked the breath out of her. She tried to stand quickly because she could hear them rushing toward her and then as she was about to round the door to the edge of the cliff that overlooked where Odahviing had dropped her off when she heard the whizzing of an arrow and it landed in the back left of her shoulder.

She cried out in pain but continued down the rickety side because if she could get them all down here and somehow lined up, she could shout them off the cliff. It was a wild chance, but she’d rather fight one on one than all three at once.

She left the arrow in her shoulder for now, because she didn’t want the droplets of blood to give her away as she crouched down and hid from their line of sight. She closed her eyes briefly to catch her breath but there was no rest for her as she heard the Deathlords searching for her in floor above her.

The large brutes were powerful, but stupid when she could hear them starting to get confused and back to their usual march. She peered around the corner and saw a vase precariously sitting on the edge of the slope and quickly knocked an arrow and shot at it.

She heard the Deathlords screech again and quickly hid. She listened carefully as one set of the footsteps began to march down the wooden planks, closely followed by a second one. She kept another arrow knocked as she took a steadying breath and readied her thu’um. If she could just wait a few more seconds…

Then she heard all three of them out there. She quickly jumped in front of the first one and before they had time to shout at her, she yelled with all of her force, “FUS RO DAH!” and sent them flying down into the valley below.

She panted heavily in hopes to catch her breath as she tried to look at the arrow in her shoulder. It was an ebony arrow so thankfully the tip was small. She sat her dagger down on the stone ground and used flame magic to heat the blade before she grabbed the arrow and ripped it from her shoulder and then placed the dagger on the wound entrance to cauterize the wound.

She couldn’t help but let out a pained cry from the sensation and once it was sealed, she used frost over the wound to keep it from dangerously burning or scarring.

As she sat there on the edge, overlooking the valley, she pulled out her water flask and took a long swig before she pulled out one of her last health potions. She couldn’t sit here for long but she couldn’t help but notice how peaceful this place was, well except for all of the draugr and dragons, as the snow fell from the heavens. Her eyes wanted to close and to take it all in, but if she closed them—she knew they may never open again. So instead she stood and continued on because she missed her family.

* * *

Nahia’s body was trembled in fatigue as she reached down and grabbed the Dragon Scepter from the pile of ash near some sort of weird shrine. Two dragons lurked above her and she wondered as to why they were not attacking—instead they seemed to eye her with a curious intent. As she walked towards where the Dragon Priest had originally been, she placed the scepter back in and watched as the eerie glowing light shot up once more and an abyss opened up. She had no idea why, but somehow she knew that this was the only way to Alduin. As she looked back up at the dragons, she couldn’t help but smirk as she plummeted towards the light.

* * *

Lydia let out a heavy sigh as her goblet was refilled by Kodlak in Sovngarde.

“What troubles you, child?” Kodlak asked her.

She looked around at all of the ancient heroes of legend and eyed three in particular who were talking wildly off in a corner about everyone’s current predicament. One of them being Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, who was Lydia’s idol when she used to read stories of the ancient Nord heroes. She always thought Golden-Hilt referred to her honor and bravery, plus her golden head. The beautiful war maiden that was a deadly adversary to evil. However, after hearing the songs of revelry in Sovngarde, she soon found out that Golden-Hilt was an innuendo for how many men knew of the color of the patch of hair in her loins.  Lydia did not find Sovngarde much to her liking until Kodlak found his way through the mist and to the hall. This was supposed to be where warriors came who were honorable, yet she did not feel that way. Especially with the man she had met upon her arrival. Not much was known about him, except that his name was Alarke and he a lot of questions about Nahia. But that wasn’t so unusual, most people here were curious about her.

But now Alduin was outside of the hall absorbing the souls of every soldier lost in the haze and Lydia felt no honor sitting in that hall when she had died failing at her duty.

When she did not reply to Kodlak, he spoke honestly, “Lydia, we cannot help that it was our time to pass. Nahia would not want you sulking away for eternity. You will see her again.”

“I failed her, Kodlak,” Lydia admitted, “Those children trusted me and I failed them all.”

Then before Lyida could snap at him further about her shame, she heard one of the three, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt shout, “At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal—just speak the word and with high hearths we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."

Everyone in the hall grew silent, even Jurgen Windcaller for once, and turned to see what the commotion was about.

“By the Nine,” Kodlak whispered with a smile on his face as a familiar blonde, who was not a glowing spirit like the rest of them entered the hall.

Lydia dropped the mead from her hands and immediately rose. Nahia was standing in Sovngarde and looked like she had fought all the Daedric princes themselves by her appearance just to get here.

The three warriors ran up to her but then Nahia’s eyes finally fell towards her. Lydia began to run towards her sister in arms and Nahia ignored three of the most famous Nords in history as she shouted, “LYDIA!”

Lydia could actually feel her spirit begin to feel at ease as Nahia fell into her arms.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

**Next Chapter we finally find out why Astrid hates Nahia so much…xD**

 

 


	28. Twins

Lydia held Nahia as the bravest woman she had ever met began to weep in her arms.

“Lydia, I am so sorry,” Nahia sobbed, “It was my fault. It was all my fault.”

Lydia knew that she was on a completely different plane of existence now and as she held her best friend, her sister in arms, up—she finally realized the truth. Here she had been blaming herself in paradise and had yet to consider how Nahia felt.

The former Housecarl quickly shook her head before she looked at Kodlak who was faintly smiling at them as though he knew exactly what was happening. Lydia then held Nahia up and stated, “Nahia, it was my choice to serve you. I would not change anything. Serving you, knowing you…it was the greatest honor of my life.”

Then the best friend she had ever known, looked at her with her piercing blue eyes before Lydia continued, “My biggest regret was that I was not strong enough to keep Lucia and Sofie safe.”

Then Lydia watched as Nahia’s defeat started to lift before the Dragonborn replied, “They are safe. I found them in time.”

Lydia closed her eyes in relief before she whispered, “I had no doubt you would.”

Then before their conversation could continue, Felldir approached them and stated, “Forgive me Dragonborn with your reunion, but we must counsel with one another. Alduin's mist is more than a snare—its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak.”

Lydia couldn’t help but smile as she saw the look of annoyance on Nahia’s face. Normally Nahia was very good at hiding her emotions from people, but after living with and serving the infamous Dragonborn, Lydia knew the few things that would always send Nahia over the edge quick. But then Lydia realized…what did it cost Nahia to get here? How is she even here and still alive?

When Nahia turned to meet the other three ancient Nords, Felldir continued, “With our four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle”

Then Hakon added, “Felldir speaks wisdom. The World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist! Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe.”

Lydia wasn’t blind in the after-life, nor did these Nords she had once admired had any right to speak so flippantly to the greatest Dragonborn in history. Lydia could see the wounds all over Nahia, and the exhaustion. Then when Gormlaith was about to add in something else that was stupid, Lydia shouted at her former heroes, “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!”

Gormlaith eyed her with a threat before Lydia barked, “Nahia is the most powerful Dragonborn that has ever existed. No wonder you all failed before! You do not recognize when to rest!”

Felldir remained quiet, but Lydia knew that Hakon and Gormlaith wanted to cut her down, yet Lydia had nothing to fear when she continued, “What did it cost for Nahia to get here to us? Can you not see that she is still mortal? That she needs food and rest?!”

Gormlaith was about to smart off when Kodlak added, “My friend speaks true.”

Lydia watched as the Gormlaith and Hakon began to back down, because very few in Sovngarde could match Kodlak’s wisdom and respect—even though he was a newer hero of Sovngarde. Then the former leader of the Companions added, “Give the Dragonborn a moment of peace, feed her—let her replenish her strength with the food and drink of Sovngarde.”

Felldir looked between the two different groups and Lydia didn’t fail to notice that Alarke was watching them like a hawk from across the room.

Then finally Nahia raised her hand before she looked at Lydia and Kodlak and admitted, “I have no time to rest.”

Lydia looked at her former Thane curiously before Nahia continued, “Maven Black-Briar was behind the kidnapping of my children. The longer I am away, the more likely chance she will strike…or the Dark Brotherhood.”

Lydia saw Alarke flinch in the distance and before anything else could be said, Gormlaith yelled, “To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted.”

Lydia watched as Nahia took a deep inhale, in hopes to regather in her fading strength. Then she and Kodlak exchanged worried glances before she reached out for Nahia and stated, “I am coming with you.”

“Lydia…” Nahia stated with worry in her voice, “He could devour your soul!”

“He will not,” Lydia stated with certainty.

She saw the look of worry in her friend’s eyes before she continued, “I know this because I will be by your side. You fight on a completely different level when you are trying to protect one you love.”

She watched as Nahia’s eyes widened before realization hit in and Lydia added, “If I am by your side, not only will I help you defeat Alduin—I will keep you alive because you look like you are on the brink of death itself.”

Nahia’s eyes softened before she nodded her head in agreement and then the five of them went to face Alduin—the World Eater.

* * *

Nahia’s energy was fading fast, but with her fallen sister by her side…she knew she could defeat Alduin. Luckily Felldir had grabbed her and whispered, “Use your bow and stay back. Your friend was right, you are on the brink of death. Do not push yourself, Dovahkiin.”

The four with the Voice had just attempted a second time to Clear the Skies, when Alduin chuckled from somewhere, “Ven Mul Riik!”

Harkon shouted, “Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?”

Nahia’s breath was becoming more and more sporadic. She needed rest…to eat. When was the last time she had eaten a real meal and not stale bread and moldy cheese?

“Stand fast! His strength is failing!” Gormlaith unknowingly shouted in her arrogance, “Once more, and his might will be broken!”

Then Felldir tried to give her strength when he added, “His power crumbles—do not pause for breath!”

Nahia closed her eyes and with the others she shouted, “Lok Vah Koor!”

Then Nahia watched as Alduin came into sight. Her head was whirling from fatigue and Lydia stood by her side and stated firmly, “Remember, you will always have my sword…and my shield.”

Nahia couldn’t help but smile as the three warriors of legend readied their weapons. However, none of them seemed smart enough so Nahia quickly mustered some strength that was still in her and shouted, “Joor Zah Frul!”

Alduin screeched in agony and Nahia knocked one of her ebony arrows and sent it flying towards the great best of legends. The heroes attacked but Nahia knew for some reason that she was the one who needed to continue to use Dragonrend. Lydia had stayed true to her word. She helped block anything that Alduin threw at them and the wyrm was growing more and more frustrated as he took an onslaught of painful blows.

Then he’s piercing red eyes locked onto her and he growled, “Dovahkiin! I will drink your blood today.”

Nahia had barely half a second when she pushed Lydia out of the way and the two women dodged behind a larger rock to hide from Alduin’s fire breath. His roar continued and Nahia could even see that in even Sovngarde his breath could practically melt the flesh off of one’s bones.

Nahia faintly heard Gormlaith yell some sort of Nordic nonsense and then Alduin turned on the other blonde and snapped, “I will kill you again, female. You are as insignificant as an Orange Dartwing.”

Hakon yelled in agony as Alduin pinned Gormlaith to the ground with his claws. Nahia jumped up and then watched as Alduin knocked back both Hakon and Felldir. She could see Tsun in the distance, in addition to the other heroes of legend. She snorted in amusement. Some heroes not even helping.

She felt like she could feel everything around her. The unearthly wind against her skin, the wound from where an arrow had hit her, the warmth that remained from Alduin’s fire breath. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her from the large hall.

She couldn’t let Alduin escape again. She took a large breath and couldn’t help it when her eyes closed. When her lids shut, she was in a very familiar place…one of the few places where she was truly accepted with no memory of who she was or where she had come from as she stood before Arngeir and remembered his tutelage.

_“So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age,” he stated in awe._

She remembered in particular one of the very snowy mornings on top of High Hrothgar and she was looking down on Skyrim when Arngeir stood next to her.

She had had asked him what it had meant to be Dragonborn. She didn’t know. She had no memories of her ancestors, her past…all she knew she was a Nord and her first real memory was of a huge black dragon trying to attack everyone at Helgen.

_Arngeir had smiled faintly before he replied, “Dragons have the inborn ability to learn and project their Voice. Dragons also are able to absorb the power of their slain brethren. A few mortals are born with similar abilities—whether a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down through the centuries. What you have already learned in a few days took even the most gifted of us years to achieve. Some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need.”_

Then Nahia felt Lydia’s hand on her shoulder and her eyes re-opened. Alduin was about to destroy Gormlaith forever when Nahia mustered her strength and used nearly every drop in her to shout, “FUS RO DAH!”

The great wyrm lost its balance and Gormlaith was able to free herself as Nahia darted towards Alduin at an inhuman speed. She could no longer hear what her comrades were yelling as Alduin’s ruby red gaze locked onto her.

He was about to open his mouth and unleash hellfire on her, but she lunged up and landed on his head and unsheathed Dragonbane. She watched as fear finally set in on the World Eater’s eyes and guilt washed over her. Even though she didn’t want to admit it…Alduin was kin.

Tears began to fall down her face, because she had to do this…for Lucia, Sofie, Brynjolf, Lydia…for Skyrim.

Then she whispered, “You brought this upon yourself,” and plunged her sword in the back of his skull.

Before she knew it, she was thrown from Alduin and landed with a hard thud on the ground near him as she heard Alduin shout something incoherently. Lydia was by her side in a flash and Nahia could feel blood starting to run from her head from where she landed as Alduin’s body began to glow.

She readied herself to absorb his soul. But then the most peculiar thing happened…instead of absorbing it, his presence shattered into hundreds of pieces.

She remained silent and then watched as even those pieces suddenly disappeared, as though he had never existed.

Then Lydia breathed, “You did it…”

Nahia then saw the three heroes of legend, plus Tsun, rushing towards her but she could no longer keep her eyes open and let the darkness take her.

* * *

Her sleep was restless. Maven and the Dark Brotherhood plagued even her exhaustion. She had no idea how long she was out for, but she opened her eyes to see that she was back in the great hall of heroes with Lydia sitting protectively by her side.

It didn’t take long for Lydia to realize that Nahia was now awake and trying to sit up. She could see revelry going on in the main hall, she assumed because of Alduin’s defeat, but Lydia seemed to have sequestered them off to a side hall where a few people quietly ate and drank; including, Kodlak, Tsun, and a man Nahia had no idea who he was.

“Nahia, you are awake!” Lydia beamed at her.

“How long was I out?” Nahia asked gruffly. Her body was in so much physical pain, but she needed to return to Skyrim. But that was another problem…she didn’t know how.

“Maybe thirty minutes,” Lydia admitted as she tried to help her friend up, “Time is difficult to keep track of here.”

The two women then heard a loud shout from the large hall. Nahia rolled her eyes as Gormlaith and Hakon began to fuck on the large table with everyone cheering them on.

“Does this happen often?” Nahia asked in concern.

“No,” Lydia replied, “According to Tsun it only happens once every hundred years. Something very large has to happen to get the heroes riled up. Guess today was the day.”

“Speaking of Tsun,” Lydia added, “He can send you back to Skryim. He suggested you do not dally. Other mortals that have accidently found their way here became lost.”

“Very well,” Nahia stated and then a sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach. She would not be able to see Lyida again after this day.

Lydia seemed to know what Nahia was thinking when she said, “Nahia, you need to leave. It is not your time to be here. Plus, your Motherly duties can now take precedence in your heart with the World Eater gone.”

Then before she could say anything, the man who she did not recognize was upon them and interrupted, “Nahia Halvorson, I must speak with you.”

Nahia’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but Lydia snapped at the man, “Alarke, what did you just call my Thane?”

“I used her surname,” the Nord stated.

Nahia studied the man closely there was something vaguely familiar about the man, but she couldn’t place where she knew him. Also, despite his golden aura, she couldn’t fail but notice his piercing blue eyes. Just like her.

Finally she stated, “I do not even know my surname, how would you know?” she asked frankly.

“Because I am your father,” he admitted with no hesitation.

“Lies!” Lydia stated as she drew her sword and pointed it at the man.

Nahia said nothing, did nothing, and simply stated, “Prove it.”

He smirked at her and asked, “Do you have dreams about a faceless man?”

Even Lydia’s sword faintly began to lower before the Housecarl snapped, “How would you know she did?”

“Because I know the man she dreams of too,” Alarke answered, still not frightened at all by Lydia’s blade.

“Who is he?” she asked.

“His name was, Serhan,” Alarke admitted, “He was your master, your trainer. He is dead by my hand. However, when you were younger…you often dreamed of him.”

Nahia said nothing as she processed the information. Why would she dream about a dead man? Then before she could say anything else, Alarke continued, “Your mother, Nora, began to train you and your twin sister with Serhan. What she told me when we wed was that she was a former member of the Dark Brotherhood. However, I did not find out until later how active she still was. It wasn’t until it was too late that I discovered that they wanted to make you, Nahia, the Listener. I did not see how hard they had pushed you.”

Nahia knew she needed to sit down but she felt she couldn’t move. She had a twin? Her mother was in the Dark Brotherhood?

Then Lydia asked, “What in Oblivion is the Listener?”

Alarke didn’t turn his gaze from Nahia when he simply stated, “The Listener is the leader of the Black Hand and the most powerful member of the Dark Brotherhood beside from the Night Mother herself.”

Lydia’s blade now completely lowered when Nahia asked, “My twin’s name is what?”

She watched as a crooked smile appeared on his face. Nahia couldn’t give a Skeever’s ass about the Dark Brotherhood or its politics. She wanted to know one thing.

“Astrid,” Alarke admitted, “The only real difference between you is she inherited her mother’s eyes and you inherited mine.”

“That’s the woman who sent an assassin after you!” Lydia snapped at her.

Alarke for the first time actually looked concerned before he stated solemnly, “So my beautiful daughter, it was you that the Glenmoril Coven spoke of. I should have known. You had such a tender heart even though your blade was the most skilled I had ever seen.”

“If you did not know my mother wanted me for the Dark Brotherhood, then why did you agree to allow me to be trained?” Nahia simply asked, “What prophecy do you speak of?”

“I was gone frequently with my own job,” Alarke admitted, “Knowing my wife was helping pass down ways for our two beautiful daughters to protect themselves seemed smart enough to me.”

Nahia and Lydia remained silent and then Alarke asked, “Please have a seat, you are clearly fatigued and this will take some time to explain.”

* * *

Nahia sat in silence as she listened to Alarke talk about a life Nahia could not remember. Her mother had apparently been a member of the Dark Brotherhood and had told her father that she was done with that life, but then when Nora gave birth to two twin girls, it was considered an omen of death. Nora took her daughters to the Glenmoril Witches who then read the girls’ fates; one would follow the footsteps of her mother and the other would be the Dark Brotherhood’s doom. Then in order to prevent the prophecy from coming true, Nora had Serhan train the two girls starting from the age of five until twenty. She wanted them both baptized in the blood of assassin-hood.

Alarke then admitted how one night, he had overheard Serhan discuss taking Nahia for his wife. It was then he realized just how cruel of a master Serhan really was and why Nahia would have terrible nightmares. Alarke then decided that enough was enough and in order to try and save his daughters, he killed both Serhan and Nora. When he tried to save his daughters from the life that his wife had insisted upon, Astrid rebelled against him and had slit his throat, but not before she had admitted to also killing Alarke’s brother Karli.

Nahia sat stunned about learning about her past, she knew that she was at least in her thirtieth winter, so what about the other ten years? What happened in all of that time?

Then Lydia asked bluntly, “How in Oblivion were you granted permission into Sovngarde?”

Alarke faintly smiled before he replied, “I fought in the Great War and Tsun granted me sanctuary here for also killing a great evil who helped train many young people to be murderers.”

“Serhan?” Nahia asked.

He looked at her with pity before he added, “And Nora.”

Nahia saw Tsun rise in the distance, she knew she needed to leave. She had so many questions, but knew she didn’t have enough time to ask them all. Then she asked, “Where was I when you killed Serhan and Nora?”

“Your mother had sent you to the Temple of Dibella already to prepare for Serhan,” he admitted, “Against your will and wishes.”

“Wait, if Serhan was Nahia’s trainer since she was five,” Lydia objected, “How old was he?”

“He was twenty five winters old when he started training Nahia,” Alarke admitted, “He was the same age as I was.”

Nahia didn’t know what to say. It was a lot to process and she only had more questions now. She felt sick to her stomach. It was almost too much.

Then Alarke asked, “Earlier you said something about Astrid trying to kill you? I find that unlikely, you both were so close. She loved you.”

Lydia scoffed at the man’s ignorance before Nahia looked at her father and stated simply, “She sent an assassin after me; then she helped with the kidnapping and almost raping of my adoptive children.”

Nahia knew that if Alarke wasn’t glowing his golden hue then his face would have been as pale as snow. Then Nahia rose and simply stated, “I did not know I had a sister or a blood family. I have no memory of these events or people you speak of. However, this Astrid is no family of mine. She will be coming for me again after what I did and I will cut her head off and feed it to the nearest Dragon.”

Lydia’s brows peaked in interest before Nahia looked at her former housecarl and admitted, “Arnbjorn, the man who killed you…he was Astrid’s husband and I cut his head off and sent it to Maven Black-Briar.”

 Instead of being fearful, Lydia smirked and stated, “You avenged Rayya and me. I’m sure whatever afterlife Rayya is in, she would be as honored as I am now.”

Nahia just nodded her head. It would have been nice to see Rayya and Marcurio. However, neither of them were Nords and probably went to their own afterlife. Wherever they were, Nahia hoped they seemed as well off as Lyida.

Then Alarke stood quickly and stated, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you have to carry this burden.”

She honestly didn’t know what to say to the man. Perhaps if she had her memories she would feel sentimental. But she didn’t know if he was telling the truth. However, she remembered Arnbjorn and how he seemed surprised that she could not remember him…or Astrid. A sickness crept into her stomach because some of it was most likely true. How much? Why would Astrid want her dead though?

Then finally Lydia clasped her shoulder and stated, “Nahia, it’s time.”

She turned to look at her real sister and stated, “I will tell the girls I saw you and that you are happy.”

Lydia smiled faintly before she bowed and replied, “Tell them I love them—and to not eat too many sweet rolls.”

Alarke looked like he had so much he wanted to say, but instead chose to respect Nahia’s time with Lydia. Then Nahia clasped Kodlak’s arm as well before the former leader of the Companions stated, “Next time you are in Whiterun, check in on my pups.”

She nodded at him and then the large Tsun was before her and boomed, “Nahia, you have done a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting.”

“Thank you, Tsun,” Nahia stated as she clasped his forearm, “Lydia said you could send me back though?”

“Indeed, but before you go, take this boon from Shor, My Lady; a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. _Nahl...Daal...Vus_!” Tsun’s words of power echoed in her mind.

Then Nahia looked past Tsun at the “heroes” of legend and then she enquired, “Does that include Lydia?”

“If you desire,” Tsun laughed.

Nahia turned to her sister who looked like she was about to weep until Nahia said, “Then I shall be seeing you again.”

Lydia bowed once more before Tsun boomed, “Return now to Nirn…”

* * *

Darkness enveloped her once more. Her mind was racing from everything she had found out. She needed to get home to Solitude…

Then when her vision cleared, she felt the cold air of the Throat of the World around her and in the sky and on the mountain were at least twenty dragons waiting for her. Surely this would not be her end…not after defeating Alduin…

But then Nahia saw Paarthurnax and Odahviing there. They were her buffer and protection as the other dragons began to shout, “Alduin mahlaan Sahrot tur qahnaraan Alduin mahlaan Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid Alduin mahlaan Thu'umii los nahlot Alduin mahlaan Mu los vomir!"

Nahia was not foolish, the dragons could sense her weakness. She was probably close to death itself but Paarthurnax and Odahviing kept close eyes on their fellow dragons. She remained motionless as the dragons roared and circled the mountain before the loss of Alduin and her victory really set in.

Then she looked at Paarthurnax who had remained with Odahviing. The elder Dragon then stated, “So, it is done. _Alduin dilon_. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

She could sense the sadness in his voice. She knew Paarthurnax loved to talk, but she was fading when she began to walk away. She needed to get to the Grey Beards and get some potions when she simply stated, “I told you I’d stop him—and I did.”

“And so you fulfilled your destiny, which you once said you did not believe in,” Paarthurnax chuckled slightly before he leapt off of the word wall, “Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um."

Suddenly she collapsed the ground. Pain rippled through her body and then Odahviing landed in front of her. She knew if he wanted to, he could eat her right now. Instead he looked at her with a curious eye and admitted, “I wish the old one luck in his…quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's ‘Way of the Voice.’ As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um.”

Then Nahia suddenly felt herself scooped up and her eyes began to darken once more as High Hrothgar came into sight.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	29. Scoundrel's Folly

Nahia’s body ached as though it were completely on fire. She immediately recognized the terribly hard bed she was in, even before she opened her eyes…she was with the Greybeards.

She tried to steady her breath so that she could lean up because she needed to get back to Solitude quickly. Then when her eyes fluttered open, she saw Master Arngeir reading by the candlelight.

He must have sensed that she was awake because his eyes immediately darted over to her. She saw what appeared to be amazement in his eyes as he quickly closed his book and helped her sit up. “I can see it in your eyes –you’ve seen the land of the gods and returned,” he stated before he asked, “Does this mean... it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?"

She let out a heavy sigh before she replied, “I suppose.”

He looked at her quizzically before she admitted, “I went to Sovngarde…but I did not absorb his soul. I’m not sure what it means. I just know for our lifetime, it is done.”

Arngeir nodded his head as he contemplated her words before he added, “Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragon-kind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the gods to decide. You have done your part.”

“Indeed,” Nahia replied, “Speaking of which…I need to leave. I need to return to Solitude.”

“Dragonborn,” Arngeir stated in a firmer voice, “You must rest. Einarth was barely able to heal you in time—you were on the brink of death itself.”

She knew he was right, but she didn’t have the time. She’d rest in Solitude, but she couldn’t before she saw that her daughters were safe. Then she looked at her Master and admitted, “Arngeir, I always try and follow your wisdom. But believe me…I just can’t now…”

A deep silence fell between them before he stated, “I see a change in your eyes. An awakening of sorts.”

She nodded her head grimly and admitted, “I found out some about my past.”

When he said nothing, she added with tears in her eyes, “It was as I feared…dark.”

Arngeir let out a heavy sigh before he stated with a slight smile, well smile for Arngeir, “Nahia, you've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill.”

“What if fate has another plan for me though?” she whispered in sadness.

“Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you,” Argneir coached her, “Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you…No one can take that away from you. Not even Alduin could. We, the Greybeards, do not see evil in you. You are a beacon of light in one of Skyrim’s darkest times.”

“Thank you, Master,” she stated before she added about his advice, “I will do my best.”

“Good,” Arngeir replied before he reminded her, “Also, you have a friend waiting for you outside.”

She gave him a curious look before he added, “We are not used to hosting other Dragons besides Paarthurnax. Your friend is waiting at the Throat of the World.”

“Odahviing is still here?” she asked and then when she tried to move too fast, the room began to spin and luckily Arngeir caught her before her head hit the stone bed.

“Yes, he’s been waiting close to seven days now,” he admitted.

“Seven days?” she asked in horror.

“Yes, you were unconscious for the first three, completely,” Arngeir informed her as he lead her out to the courtyard where the other Greybeards were, “Then around day four your eyes began to move again and your fever broke.”

“Shit,” she whispered and the Arngeir gave her a disapproving look for her swearing. She just countered his look with one of her own. Could he really blame her for swearing after she just saved the fucking world?

After the other Greybeards bowed to her, she simply looked at Argngeir and stated, “I might not be back for a while.”

“I understand, Dragonborn,” he replied, “Your children need to come first now.”

She nodded her head before she added, “Thank you for everything you have done for me.”

“It was an honor to serve you, Dragonborn,” Arngeir rebutted, “You were a most excellent pupil.”

She gave him a faint smile, and while he was still helping her stand up, she summoned Odahviing and hopefully she would be in Solitude by dawn.

* * *

She was amazed at how fast Odahviing was across Skyrim. She was afraid she would have to strap herself onto him because of her fatigue, but Odahviing promised her he would carry her safely and would not let her fall. It was interesting to trust a dragon so completely. Then her heart ached a little at the loss of Alduin. It was a complex feeling. She had slain a brother of her blood. If only he had not wanted to enslave the whole world.

It was before dawn when Nahia asked Odahviing to land far enough from Solitude so that he would not get hurt. Once she had jumped down, he eyed her curiously before he asked, “Dovahkiin, are you certain you can make the rest of the journey alone? You are not fully healed.”

“I will be fine, thank you Odahviing,” she smiled but knew he was right to worry, “I bought a horse in Solitude a while ago and the stables are just around the corner. I will ride it the rest of the way up.”

Her smile widened when he let out an almost annoyed growl then she added, “Please be aware and warn any other trustworthy Dragon that there is a group of dragon hunters known as the Blades. They wanted me to kill Paarthurnax—so they will not show any mercy if given the correct opportunity.”

He nodded his head in understanding before he chuckled slightly. She tilted her head to the side because watching him laugh was quite amusing before he stated, “You are a very interesting Master, Dovahkiin.”

“I’d like to think of us as friends more so than me being your Master,” she smiled.

“An interesting concept…” Odahviing hummed, “Not one many dovahes are used to. However, I will relay the message accordingly.”

She gave him a nod and then thanked him once more before the giant dragon leapt from the ground and went sailing off into the horizon. Then she turned towards the Solitude stables and knew she quickly needed to get on a horse before she collapsed.

* * *

The sun had finally peaked up in the distance as she stood outside of Proudspire Manor. She figured that Brynjolf and the others would have the place completely locked down and that they were not even up yet. Then her eyes widened when she heard Brynjolf on the porch plead, “Please girls, you need to eat something this morning. You barely touched your dinner last night.”

“I miss Mama,” Sofie whispered back.

“I know, Little Lass,” Brynjolf replied, “But your Mother wouldn’t want you starving yourselves.”

Nahia felt like a knife had been plunged in her heart, then before they could say anything else, she found whatever strength she had left and bounded up the stairs to see Brynjolf, Lucia, and Sofie sitting at the outside table with sweetrolls and some apples. Vigilance was at the girls’ feet with an equally dissatisfied look.

She smiled at the sight of her family and then replied, “No I would not want you starving.”

She watched as Lucia’s and Sofie’s head whipped around, just as Brynolf’s did. Tears were blocking her vision and she dropped to her knees just as her daughters screamed in delight, “MAMA! YOU’RE BACK!”

They came running over to her and flew themselves into her arms. She winched from where they hit her injuries but she wouldn’t trade this feeling in the world. They showered her with kisses and began to talk wildly and asked her all sorts of questions. All she could do was smile as tears ran down her face and then she looked at Brynjolf who was standing there in amazement and he whispered, “Welcome home, Lass.”

“Thank you, Brynjolf,” she whispered.

He nodded his head just as Jordis and Iona ran out to see what the commotion was about. Nahia kissed both of her daughters on the head before she looked at all of them and stated, “I defeated Alduin, but it took a lot out of me. I will need to rest for a few days before I am myself again.”

They all looked a little concerned before Nahia motioned to her large pack and said to Iona, “In there you will find many valuables to barter with. I will need a good supply of health and stamina potions from Angeline’s.”

“Of course, my Thane,” she nodded and then took the pack from Nahia.

Then she looked at her to Housecarls and added, “I also need to send letters to all of the Jarls and General Tulius that Alduin is no more and thank them for allowing the truce to take place.”

Iona nodded her head and stated, “There are supplies inside. Jordis and I can draft the letters and then get your seal of approval before we give them to a courier.”

“Thank you,” Nahia whispered as she tried to stand before she found that she had no energy to do so.

She saw worry in Lucia’s and Sofie’s eyes just as Brynjolf quickly stated, “I’ll help you, Lass. Let’s get you to your room.”

“Thank you,” she replied before she looked at her daughters and reassured them, “Don’t worry, I am just tired. But I believe Brynjolf was right, you two need to eat your breakfast.”

“Yes, Mama!” both girls stated in glee.

Jordis said she would wait outside with the girls while Iona ran to Angeline’s and Brynjolf helped Nahia to her room. When they were finally alone, Nahia asked, “Did everything go ok while I was away?”

“Yes,” Brynjolf replied as they reached the stairs, “Nothing suspicious happened.”

“Good,” she whispered.

Then Brynjolf stopped before he just scooped her up into his arms.

“What are you doing?!” she asked in shock.

“This is easier, Lass,” he said with a smirk before he winked at her.

She was honestly too tired to object as he carried her up the stairs and into her room. He sat her down on a nearby chair before he pulled a water basin closer to her and poured her some fresh water.

She watched everything he did carefully before he admitted, “You need a bath. You smell like dragons and death.”

She thought about it and it had been awhile since she bathed. Then Brynjolf added, “I’ll go downstairs with the little Lasses and ask Jordis to help you.”

“Thanks, Bryn,” she sighed as she began to clean her face in hands in the small basin. Then she looked at him and admitted, “Brynjolf…after I get some sleep—you and I desperately need to talk.”

“Just talk?” he smirked at her.

She didn’t know if it was just her fatigue but she chuckled a bit before she jested, “Unless you like having sex with a woman who just lays there…then yes…just talk.”

His smile widened before he pulled out a Velvet LeChance from a cupboard in her room. Her eyes widened before he replied in a husky tone, “Nahia, the day you and I finally go at each other—I want you to come at me with all that Dragonblood you got in you.”

Even with her extreme fatigue, she had to clench her knees together slightly before he added, “I was saving this for you since I know it is your favorite.”

She graciously accepted it and then Brynjolf continued to amaze her with his…wholesomeness…when he stated, “We can talk later tonight. You should bathe and then sleep. You don’t just smell like death but you don’t look like yourself. The little lasses and I were going to go to the market today anyways. I’ll make sure that Iona or Jordis brings you some stew for lunch and then at dinner we can talk.”

She just nodded her head as Talen-Jei’s magical alcohol began to relax her completely. Then when Brynjolf turned to leave the room, she finally stated, “Bryn…”

He turned to look at her before she whispered, “Thank you for everything.”

He smirked at her before he replied, “Anything for my, Pet.”

* * *

The day went more or less how Brynjolf had stated. After her bath, Iona had returned with potions. Nahia took a few and then munched on a sliced apple that Jordis had cut for her before Iona helped her into some clean linens and trousers.

She finally slept somewhat peacefully and only awoke when Iona brought her some venison stew. After she ate lunch, she drank another potion and laid down and slept until she could smell the aroma of chowder cooking downstairs. Even though she could feel that her body was still not completely back to normal, she suspected she would need another day or two in bed…perhaps a little longer from where the arrow pierced, she really wanted to go downstairs where she heard a commotion.

As she slowly eased herself down the stairs, she heard Lucia say, “Brynjolf, do you think Mama will like the presents we got her?”

“Aye, that I do,” she saw him smile at his biological daughter.

Her heart tugged at the sight, because she knew that someday they would need to tell Lucia the truth. But Brynjolf was right…they couldn’t do that until the threat over Nahia’s head with Astrid and Maven was clear.

She knew she had surprised them again when she took a seat next to Brynjolf and said towards Lucia, “I’m sure I will love any present from you.”

“Mama!” Lucia and Sofie cried again as they ran over to her and hugged her a lot gentler than this morning. She looked over at Brynjolf who smirked and she assumed he must have had a talk with them.

She patted her girls’ hair before she admitted, “The food smells so good and I have missed you all so much that I didn’t want to wait up in my room.”

The two girls held onto her and then Brynjolf stated with a smile, “Girls, why don’t you go get the presents?”

The two girls looked up at her in excitement as they took off running up the stairs. Iona and Jordis both chuckled as they continued to make dinner. Nahia then looked at Brynjolf who was smiling at her before he asked, “Want some wine?”

“I’ll take a small glass,” she smiled back.

He nodded and then watched as he uncorked some of Evette’s wine and poured her a glass. When he sat down next to her, he gently took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze before the two girls came running back up to their mother.

She looked at Lucia and Sofie who were hiding something behind their backs. Then suddenly she saw a bouquet of lavender and juniper berry crostata in the other. A large smile appeared on Nahia’s face before she accepted the gifts from her children and stated in a kind voice, “These are wonderful!”

Sofie and Lucia both looked quite pleased as they took their seats at the table just as Iona and Jordis served up some dinner.

As the complex family sat around the table, Nahia found that she wasn’t talking much and just listened to everything she had missed. Lucia talked to her about the Thalmor she saw the other day; Sofie talked about wanting to be a bard and how she saw a performance the other day. It was all quite relaxing and for the first time in a long time…she felt normal.

* * *

It was late when Nahia and Brynjolf tucked in Sofie and Lucia. The two young girls could barely keep their eyes open when Brynjolf carried both girls up in his arms, as Nahia leaned against him for balance.

She had just pulled a blanket up under Sofie’s chin when Vigilance came and laid between the two girls. After she blew out the candle, she heard Sofie whispered, “Mama, I am glad you are home.”

“Me too, Sofie,” Nahia whispered as she kissed her daughters head goodnight, “I will see you in the morning.”

The little girl nodded her head and quickly drifted off into sleep. Brynjolf reached his arm out to her again and after he closed the door to the girls’ bedroom he asked, “Where do you want to talk?”

“On the balcony,” Nahia whispered, “For days I was trapped in a very large ruin with no light or stars.”

He nodded and then scooped her up again. She arched her brow and he simply smirked, “Faster this way.”

“Mhmmm,” she hummed as he carried her outside.

After he gently sat her down in the chair, she couldn’t help but admire the moons that were out and the thousands of stars in the sky. It made her think of Arngeir’s words and she took a deep and steady breath to calm herself.

Byrnjolf had pulled up a chair next to her. She noticed that he was much more forward with her as he draped his arm behind his chair and let out a sigh and admitted, “Nahia, for a while…I too doubted you were coming back.”

She felt caught off guard by the admittance before she put a hand on his thigh and put her head on his shoulder and replied, “For a while, Bryn…I wasn’t sure I was going to make it back at all…”

“Tell me everything, Lass,” he stated in a low tone.

And so she did…

* * *

She had no idea how many hours had passed. She told him about visiting Ulfric, scaring Maven in Riften, speaking with Mercer, delegating on High Hrothgar, capturing Odahviing in Whiterun, travelling to Skuldafn, fighting hundreds of draugrs, being in Sovngarde, seeing Lydia, defeating Alduin, meeting her father, and finally…learning that Astrid was and is her twin.

For the most part Brynjolf remained quiet except for a few questions here and there for clarification. Then when she got to the part about Astrid he murmured, “Fuck, Nahia…that’s a lot to take in.”

“I know…” she whispered as he pulled her closer.

His scent was comforting and she didn’t feel the need to say anymore before he admitted, “We will need a plan, but I think it can wait a few days while you heal. I won’t leave your side, Lass.”

She looked at him in amazement before she asked, “What about your job?”

He let out an almost growl before he admitted, “Gulum-Ei has been a slippery little bastard. Now that you are here I will be able to sneak away more and pinpoint where he is going. Mercer wanted me to confront him, but I know the moment I get somewhat close the Winking Skeever that damned Argonian will spot me in an instant and take off.”

Nahia thought about what Brynjolf said just as she noticed he began to rub circles on her shoulder before she looked up at him and asked, “What if I approached him?”

He balked at her and she could see that a lecture was about to come on before he scolded her, “You just got back! You can’t risk yourself like that!”

“I didn’t mean tomorrow,” she whispered because she didn’t want him waking anyone with his agitation.

He seemed to realize his mistake when she put her hand on his chest and asked, “What if you catch me up on what you’ve learned tomorrow and then we give it a shot when I can walk by myself?”

She could see he was still agitated with the idea and then she added, “Besides, both of us will be better together.”

“I have no doubt in the bedroom, Lass,” he jested, “But this mission is dangerous.”

“More dangerous than Golden Glow or Honningbrew Meadery or defeating Alduin?” she smirked.

He gave her a flat look, because he knew that she had saved his ass in Whiterun before he let out a defeated sigh and agreed, “All right, but I have a condition.”

“Hm?” she inquired.

“You follow my orders exactly,” he stated.

“Hmmmmm,” she responded as her eyes narrowed, “That kind of sounds like a deal breaker…”

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met,” he whispered in a growl.

She turned to look at him just as he did her. Her eyes went to his lips and then his eyes. Being in his arms made her feel safe and as though they were going to get through everything.

Then she simply replied, “You wouldn’t like me any other way.”

She saw that his scowl turned into a faint smile before he pulled her closer and sighed, “Aye, Lass.”

* * *

A few days had passed and with each day, Nahia was getting stronger and stronger. Iona and Jordis got the letters out to the Jarls and to Tulius. She had been surprised when she found out that Jarl Elisif and Falk Firebeard wanted to come visit. Nahia was glad that she could dress herself now and put on a fine pair of Radient Raiment attire as she greeted her guests on the balcony, since it was such a lovely day. However, as nice as thankful as Jarl Elisif was, Tulius was the opposite—and a pompous ass. He couldn’t even bother to write her a letter of thanks back, or visit. Instead he had Legate Rikke send her thanks. She really hoped that someday Elisif would see that she was better off without Tulius.

It was nearing day five of her visit home and Brynjolf was right, there was nothing but peaceful silence in Solitude. It made her wonder what Astrid and Maven were up to and she knew the peace wouldn’t last long. However, she wanted to help Brynjolf first because perhaps the two things were somehow interlocked. She didn’t know why…but she felt as though she needed the Thieves Guild to find her answers.

Brynjolf had been tracking Gulum-Ei more frequently now that Nahia was back, even though he still didn’t stay away long because of how bed ridden she was the first few days. He noted that Gulum-Ei’s habits were that every evening, just before sunset, he would slip out of the Winking Skeever and disappear. Tonight Nahia was finally strong enough and would help Brynjolf. She had already informed Iona and Jordis that she would be going out and Brynjolf would be hiding outside of the Winking Skeever to track Gulum-Ei.

Brynjolf had been completely invaluable to her. While he still jested about their unrequited love for each other. He was never once inappropriate with her—whereas many people might have taken advantage of her weakened state. He was nothing but a gentleman. She also didn’t fail to notice how her daughters truly respected him. Someday, she knew she’d need to thank him properly for everything he had done for her.

Her partner in crime was already off hiding after Nahia slipped into some a little more enticing for Gulum-Ei. Brynjolf didn’t know about this part of the plan, so seeing his face would be rather amusing as she slipped on some low cut fine raiment clothes and a cloak where she hid a few daggers up her sleeves.

Jordis and Iona were making dinner for the girls who were playing with Vigilance just as Nahia left their manor, but promised to be back with Brynjolf to tuck the girls in for bed. The cool evening air felt good on her skin as she made her way to the Winking Skeever, turning a few of the guards’ head along the way. One practically jumped at her and stammered out, “Anything you need Dovahkiin…I mean anything.”

She just gave them a flat look and continued walking. However, she couldn’t help but smirk when she felt a pair of eyes on her from somewhere…she tried not to let her amusement show too much because she could practically feel his anger with how she was dressed before she pushed the doors open to the Winking Skeever and was hit with the rambunctious night life of Solitude.

The lights were warm in the tavern as Lisette strummed her lute and Corpulus Vinius served the guests drinks with his children. Then Nahia saw him…Gulum-Ei alone in a nook giving everyone a threatening glare who got too close to him.

She got a saucy smile on her face before she sauntered up to him and pointed to a chair and asked, “Is this seat taken?”

The Argonian looked shocked for a moment before he scowled at her and hissed, “Yes.”

Nahia ignored him and took the seat anyways. She knew if she lingered for long then someone would begin to sing the Dragonborn Comes, they’d ask her to make a speech or something…she had to be enticing and direct.

She smiled at the nervous Argoninan before she put a hand on her chin just as Gulum-Ei stated rudely, “I have no business with you, wench. Try to find a different man to pay for a night with you—just go away.”

She smirked at him and simply responded, “That’s not a very nice thing to say.” She remembered what Byrnjolf had warned her about, _“There are thieves and then there is Gulum-Ei. No honor, no code at all. He'd shake your hand and stab you in the back at the same time,”_ and would heed his warning. However, she wasn’t one to be pushed around or be called names before she stated firmly, “I believe you and I have some business matters to discuss.”

Gulum-Ei eyed her curiously before he replied, “So, what do we have here? Hmm. Let me guess. By your scent, I'd say you were from the Guild. But that can't be true, because I told Mercer I wouldn't deal with them anymore.”

Her smile never faltered as she easily pulled out one of the daggers and began to twirl it on the table before she answered, “I’m here about Goldenglow Estate.”

She could see his eyes widen in fear for half a second before he lied, “I don’t deal in land or property.”

She let out an annoyed sigh, because of course he was going to play hard to get, “You can drop the act now...Gajul-Lei.”

This time she knew she got his attention when he began to stammer, “Oh, wait...did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies. I'm sorry to say I know very little about that...bee farm, was it?”

She looked at him flatly, “You acted as a broker for its new owner.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't be expected to remember every deal I handle,” Gulum-Ei seethed at her before he threatened her with, “Now be gone you fucking cunt or you will regret meeting me.”

Gulum-Ei suddenly found that a dagger flew past his head and nicked a scale off his cheek. The entire crowd in the Winking Skeever didn’t even notice because of how fast she was. His eyes widened in fear before she threatened him, “Give me the buyer’s name or I will skin you scale by scale and give you as a gift to Taarie and Endarie so they can make some lovely bags out of you.”

She could see she was getting to him and he tried to argue, “Mercer wouldn’t be pleased. You kill me and your only contact with the East Empire Company is no more.”

“I don’t think so, Gajul-Lei,” she smirked back, “I can be very persuasive. I hear Vittoria Vici is having a wedding soon. I’m sure the Guild can help her have the most remarkable wedding…for the right price of course.”

Gulum-Ei swore because she had him. Vittoria hardly shut her damn trap about her wedding. The woman would do anything, I mean anything, to make sure it was the most elaborate affair in all of Skyrim. Plus, Nahia could tell that Gulum-Ei wasn’t used to someone like her in the Guild. She intimidated him.

“All right,” he growled out quietly, “I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed.”

“Did she say why she was doing this?” Nahia asked curiously, but in the back of her mind…she couldn’t help but to think that maybe she had an ally now in taking down Maven.

“Not at all. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm on the job. I'm sure you understand,” Gullum-Ei pointed out, “However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being directed at Mercer Frey.”

Nahia hid her inner satisfaction well. Now she knew she definitely had an ally out there somewhere. Instead she simply asked, “That’s it? No name or anything?”

“In this business we rarely deal in names; our identity comes from how much coin we carry,” he gave her a toothy smile.

She didn’t smile black and simply replied, “I think you are a liar.”

She could see the flare of anger in his eyes before he spat out, “Look, that's all I know. I never promised you I'd have all the answers. Now, since our transaction is done, I'll be on my way."

She thought about it for a moment and knew that Brynjolf was already in place. She gave him a faint smile and then motioned that he was free to leave. She had a sinking feeling that Brynjolf would need help but she allowed the rude Argonian to pass.

After she waited a few moments, and before she could be asked to join in the revelry, she snuck out of the Winking Skeever. There were still plenty of guards around but no sign of Gullum-Ei. She couldn’t feel Brynjolf’s presence anymore either. She looked over at Noster Eagle-Eye who was standing in his usually spot, so she quickly went up to him and asked, “Noster, did you see an Argonian leave a few minutes ago?”

He nodded to her with a smile, because she had helped him find his helmet when she first came to Solitude, and replied, “Indeed, my Lady, he went through the front gates.”

She smiled at him warmly and threw him a bag of gold that contained a hundred septims. His eyes widened in appreciation and she winked, “Thanks,” before she quickly began to head towards the main gates.

She faintly heard him say, “Thank you! Divines bless your kind heart!”

* * *

Brynjolf was hunkered low and shadowed Gullum-Ei as the Argonian lead him straight towards the docks and into the East Empire Company Warehouse. He had no idea how Nahia did it, but he could tell Gullum-Ei was incredibly anxious. Something went down between the two, but Bryjolf couldn’t let the chance of finding Gullum-Ei’d hidden storehouse or operation go undiscovered.

The master thief didn’t fail to notice the danger shadow mark as he entered the warehouse. He didn’t know who put it up, but it was foolish to ignore the warnings. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he soon saw why. There were dozens of heavily armored wardens everywhere and they simply ignored Gullum-Ei as he strode past them.

He swore to himself as he quickly jumped up on one of the shelves and began to plan how he’d get around all of the traps and dangers.

The warehouse was no easy task for Brynjolf. At one point he thought he had been spotted, but then he made his way up to a small house-like structure. He smirked as he began to pocket much of the loot. He’d take a quick respite, fill his pocket with gold, and then enter the strange room where he saw Gullum-Ei slip into.

His smirk widened when he saw a shipping map laying on the table. His mind immediately went to Delvin and he murmured, “Well, well, well…he will love this beauty.”

Then his heart nearly stopped when Nahia’s voice was behind him and asked, “Who will?”

Even though he knew it was her voice, fear still had surged him for a minute and he rounded on her with his ebony dagger drawn. She did not have a weapon drawn and stood there defenseless before him. Then he quickly got angry when he saw she was still in that same scandalous dress, and no fucking armor, before he continued to point the blade at her and asked, “Nahia, what in bloody Oblivion are you doing here? You could get hurt!”

She smiled at him and jested back before she came over to look at the map. His eyes immediately went to her cleavage as she teased, “I got to this point a lot faster than you it seems…so I think I’ll be fine.”

He gave her a flat stare and finally put his blade away before she asked again, “Who would want this map?”

“Delvin,” he sighed, “With it we can see the trade lines and where to strike.”

He noticed that she studied it curiously before he rolled it up and stuck it in one of his pockets before he asked, “Now, are you going to tell me what you are doing here and dressed like that?”

“I didn’t like some of our friend’s answers, so I decided to tag along,” she admitted with a smile, “As for the outfit—I didn’t have time to change.”

“What did he say?” Brynjolf asked before he added, “And I don’t care if you didn’t have time to change! You were on death’s door earlier this week, Nahia. Stop putting your life in danger and put some damn amour on.”

She gave him an amused smile which annoyed him more before she replied, “A woman who hates Mercer bought it. He supposedly doesn’t know her name, but I think he is lying.”

Brynjolf’s brows furrowed and then Nahia turned to leave the little house and threw back, “I’ll remember how for once you asked me to put on more clothes instead of take them off. Now let’s catch up to him before he slithers off again.”

He ran his hands down his face in defeat before he muttered, “She really is going to be the death of me.”

* * *

Brynjolf and Nahia had tracked Gullum-Ei to what first appeared to be a dead end in Brinewater Grotto. While Brynjolf was still annoyed that Nahia didn’t put on any extra amour, he soon realized how she didn’t need it—especially against the riff-raff in this joint. When Gullum-Ei told the men around them to attack, Nahia dropped them as quickly as plucking the wings from an Orange Dartwing.

As Nahia and Brynjolf stood in front of a cowering Gullum-Ei, the Argonian pleaded, “Now, there's no need to do anything rash...This isn't as bad as it seems. I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please...he'll have me killed!”

Brynjolf could see that Gullum-Ei was clearly more terrified of Nahia then of him so she simply shrugged and replied, “Mercer doesn’t have to know.”

Brynjolf arched his brow, because he wasn’t sure what kind of game Nahia was playing when Gullum-Ei willingly admitted, “Her name is Karliah…”

Brynjolf felt like his heart had stopped. Nahia looked completely unfazed, she had no idea the significance of the name, then Brynjolf asked in a gruff voice that jerked both Nahia’s and Gullum-Ei’s heads towards him, “Where is she now?!”

“I don't know,” Gullum-Ei admitted sincerely for the first time, “When I asked her where she was going she just muttered ‘Where the end began.’” Then the Argonian handed a paper to Nahia and stated, “Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive.”

Nahia took the paper and then Brynjolf couldn’t take it anymore. He thought Karliah was dead. Then he pinpointed a quick way out and triggered the fake door to open before he stormed through it, knowing that Nahia was on his heels. As he stormed past several fat horkers, he couldn’t help but wonder if everything he knew about the guild had all been a lie…

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	30. Dangerous Games

“Brynjolf, are you all right?” Nahia asked in concern as they exited the grotto.

Brynjolf didn’t know how to respond. How could Karliah still be alive? Why was she coming back now? Why did she hate Mercer so much? Was it because he knew that she had killed Gallus? None of this made a damn bit of sense!

Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to his Lass staring at him with concern in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh just before she asked him, “By your reaction…I take you know this Karliah?”

He nodded solemnly before he admitted, “Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus.”

“And now she is after Mercer?” Nahia added.

“So it would seem,” he replied solemnly.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the snow was starting to fall a little and his Lass wasn’t wearing proper clothing. While she was a Nord and the cold didn’t affect her as much, her body had still gone under huge amounts of strain the past few weeks. He needed to get her home.

He took a steadying breath before he added, “Let’s head back home.”

He could see that she was still studying him and when she took his arm, she asked, “Bryn, how are you handling all of this? It has to be…unnerving.”

“I’ll admit, Lass, it’s quite the shock. After all these years…” he tried to say, “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

Nahia nodded and allowed Brynjolf to escort them back to Solitude. She might have overexerted herself a little, but then she remembered what Lydia had said about how she fights harder when she was trying to protect someone that she loves… Of course she found Brynjolf handsome ever since the moment she stepped into Riften, but love? Then she gave him a sidelong glance. His face was in a deep scowl as he processed the new information about Karliah. She wanted to know more, but it was evident he wasn’t ready to talk about it. But as she looked at him…really looked at him…Lydia’s words made more sense. She did love him.

* * *

When they reached Proudspire Manor, it had stopped snowing. Then Nahia looked at Brynjolf and stated, “I promised the girls we’d tuck them in again.”

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. They hadn’t said anything the whole way home. When they walked in, Iona and Jorids were cleaning up the kitchen area. Then Jordis stated with a faint smile of their return, “They are upstairs in their room.”

“Thank you, Jordis,” Nahia replied warmly as she and Brynjolf went up the stairs to tuck the girls in to bed.

Brynjolf was following close behind her clearly distracted. Then when they reached the door that was slightly cracked, Nahia paused so quickly that Brynjolf ran into her. He was about to ask her what in Oblivion was wrong when they overhead Sofie ask her sister, “Lucia, do you think when Mama gets better that Brynjolf will leave?”

Nahia felt a pain in her chest when Lucia replied, “I hope not…I’ve never had a father.”

Nahia could feel Brynjolf’s body tighten behind her. It only got more heartbreaking when Sofie added, “I miss my Papa a lot. He was really nice. I like Brynjolf too. Do you think he’d want to be our father?”

Nahia couldn’t look at Brynjolf. Just being with her because she was the Dragonborn was a lot to ask, then protecting the children on top of that…she just assumed until she met Marcurio that she’d always be alone. The idea of being with Brynjolf was nice, but she knew that she, Sofie, and Lucida didn’t really fit into his lifestyle. Then before her heart broke further, she spoke up and pretended like they had heard nothing, “Lucia, Sofie…we are back!”

She heard the girls gasp in excitement and then suddenly the door was flung open. The two girls’ grins were wide as Nahia and Brynjolf entered the room. She could tell that Brynjolf was even more torn with everything now so Nahia tried to speed up the bedtime rituals.

After they had bid the girls goodnight, she watched as Brynjolf was about to storm down the stairs. She quickly reached out for him and grabbed his armor. She didn’t fully realize how much energy she had exerted that day and the moment she used her strength to grab him, she felt it slip away. She was just about to fall but then he quickly caught her. Their eyes met before he let out a heavy sigh again and then looked at her with pained eyes, “Nahia, what are you doing? I just need…I want…”

“Please,” she pleaded as he held her, “You’ve been there for me—let me be there for you.”

“I don’t think I will be much company,” he admitted with sorrow.

Brynjolf always had a cool and calm exterior it seemed, but Nahia could see his vulnerability tonight—just like she had in Whiterun. She simply nodded her head and replied, “Elisif sent me an entire case of Firebrand Wine. I have personally never tried it before. Maybe it’s my turn to sit and listen while you drink and bitch.”

She could see the gears in his head turning before he looked at her with an amused expression and asked, “Firebrand Wine, eh?”

She nodded with a smile before he sucked in a breath and admitted, “It’s been many years since I’ve had some of that…and to think it came from the Jarl herself.” Then he simply scooped her up and added, “All right, Lass…let’s go get some goblets and this wine.”

She was glad that he didn’t completely shut her away and then she smirked and practically moaned in his ear, “Or we could act like real members of the Thieves Guild and drink it straight from the bottle.”

They had just reached the entry way and she watched him inhale sharply before their eyes met and he whispered, “What are you turning me into, Lass?”

Then without overthinking anything, she placed a kiss on his cheek before she replied gently, “Nothing that wasn’t already in you.”

Her stomach did a flip when his eyes looked at her lips. Her eyes began to close and he was leaning in closer to her but then they both froze when Iona cleared her throat. The two grown adults turned to see the scowling Housecarl of Riften glaring at them.

Then the Nordic woman asked, “Is there anything else you need, My Thane? Even though you look quite taken care of.”

Brynjolf than sat Nahia down gently as she stammered out slightly embarrassed, “N-no, I’m good. Thank you, Iona.”

The woman kept her daggered eyes locked onto Brynjolf as she descended the stairs to join Jordis in their room. Nahia and Brynjolf both remained frozen for fear of being reprimanded before Nahia broke the silence with a giggle and whispered, “Sometimes she scares me.”

“Aye…me too,” he admitted as she pointed to the case of wine.

Brynjolf went over and grabbed two bottles while Nahia put some bread, cheese, and apples on a platter and they went out to the porch together. The stars were as beautiful as the night before but they were out early enough that there was still some music in the distance from the Bard’s college.

Once again Brynjolf pulled his chair closer to her before he uncorked the first bottle and stated, “Lass, you can be the first to try. After all, you saved all of Skyrim. Apparently this is your reward.”

Nahia smirked slightly before she added, “I may have been given some jewels too. I just didn’t tell the thief about them…”

Brynjolf’s eyes widened in shock as she chuckled then snatched the bottle of wine out of his hand and took a swig. A swig in which she soon regretted. While the wine itself was fine, it had a burning effect like too much spice that she was not prepared for.

The master thief barked out a laugh at her discomfort before he jested and sat next to her, “Guess that’s what you get from keeping things from me.”

“Guess so,” she replied as she handed him the bottle so he could have a drink.

After he sat down next to her, it didn’t take him long to put his arm around her and take a large swig of wine. With everything she had been through recently, and after talking with Lydia, Nahia didn’t want to feel guilt or shame about what she was feeling…so she gently rested her head on Brynjolf’s shoulder and pulled herself closer to his warmth. She knew Marcurio wouldn’t want her punishing herself for what had happened.

She could feel that he was shocked by the sudden display of affection from her but then she smiled slightly when she heard him let out a content hum and draped his arm down on to hers and began to rub soothing circles with his fingers.

They remained quiet as he drank most of the first bottle. She didn’t mind. Sitting here quietly with him was rather nice and a way for her to relax and let her guard down a little. Very rarely did she feel safe enough with someone to where she could just give into the moment like she was with him.

* * *

After a long while Brynjolf finally spoke up, “Nahia, I don’t know what to think. The Guild has always been my family but even before you turned up…things weren’t going well. Ever since you joined I feel like we are getting closer to finding out why and are actually getting contracted jobs again, but learning that Karliah is still alive. I don’t know what to think.”

Nahia didn’t say anything and then Brynjolf added with his voice laced in agitation, “I think there is something going on inside the guild. I just keep thinking about all of the weird things that have happened; Etienne getting kidnapped and integrated by the Thalmor; Vex giving some man who stole my face a blow job; The Face Sculptor is just completely missing…Just none of it makes a damn bit of sense.”

In her mind she was screaming it was because of Mercer and Maven. They were low lives who only looked out for themselves. Then Brynjolf sighed and admitted, “I think you are right about Mercer…”

She felt truly shocked for a moment before he added, “There is just too much stuff and he is too close to Maven to not know. Then Gullm-Ei’s remark about ‘where the end began’…He’s hiding something.”

Then Nahia stated, “Now that he knows it is this Karlia…he will want me to go with him to wherever this place is and help kill her.”

“Fuck,” he swore in agitation before he admitted, “I’m not ready for us to go back just yet. I’ll send word to Mercer about the success…but I’m just not ready. We need a plan to discover the real truth.”

She nodded her head in understanding before she added, “Honestly, I’d like to go to Markarth before I go back to Riften.”

He looked a little surprised before he asked, “Why on earth would you want to go there, Lass?”

“A few reasons,” she admitted but smiled at his endearing term for her, “First, I’m not a Thane there yet. If I want to overthrow Maven, I need to become just as strong as her.”

He chuckled a little and let out a low whistle before he jested, “That’s a dangerous game, Lass, but if anyone can do it—it’s you.”

She nodded her head in agreement before she added, “I also want to go because of my father’s comment about the Temple of Dibella. It just didn’t sit right with me. Maybe there is someone in Markarth who knows something more than what I do.”

“That’s a fair point,” Brynjolf sighed before he asked, “So are you just going to run about all of Skyrim again without me?”

She looked at him and she thought she could see actual worry in his eyes before she shook her head no and replied, “Absolutely not, I wanted all of us to go together. If I get another Housecarl, there will be even more protection for Lucia and Sofie. I don’t want us to part, Bryn...”

Brynjolf sat there stunned before she added, “You are also Lucia’s biological father. Besides myself, nobody will protect her as well as you. Also, with everything that has happened, I need someone I can trust. I think when you write your letter to Mercer, maybe you could throw in how I helped here because we ran into each other and the fact that you are coming to Markarth with me before Riften.”

“That will make him suspicious…” he admitted grimly, “Unless…there is a guild job that needs handled in Markarth.”

She watched as a smirk appeared on his face before he informed her, “Right before your return, I got a letter from Tonilia. She wants to strike up a deal with Ri’saad. I can use that as the reason to go there besides just being your shadow.”

“Good,” Nahia sighed in relief.

He nodded his head in agreement before Nahia’s brows furrowed. Brynjolf looked at her curiously before he pointed out, “Lass, you’ve got the face of a strategist. What’s on your mind?”

“That map you found,” Nahia began to say, “Is that how Maven gets a lot of her mead around?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Brynjolf admitted but he was unsure as to where this was going.

A deep smirk appeared on Nahia’s face before she began to reveal what she was thinking, “Brynjolf, you said you are questioning Mercer.”

He nodded his head in agreement before she continued, “What if Karliah had the right idea but it just wasn’t executed well enough?”

“How so?” he asked because he didn’t know where she was going.

“One of the ways I can beat Maven is by becoming her direct competition and I know of a few Argonians that make much better alcohol than Maven Black-Briar. Plus…the Khajit like me a hell of a lot more than Maven I am sure. They could help transport Cliff Racers, White-Gold Tower, and my personal favorite…”

“Velvet Lechance,” Brynjolf smirked before he asked in shock, “Wait, you aren’t seriously considering this are you?”

She smiled and admitted, “I now have a small fortune thanks to both Blackreach and Skuldafn to fund this. Maven needs to pay and as much as I despise Ulfric, he was right about how to take her out. I have to beat her at her own game.”

“And what about Astrid?” Brynjolf asked with worry in his voice.

“If she shows herself, she’s dead,” Nahia stated with certainty, “If she continues to lay low, I have no doubt Maven will reveal where I can find her.”

Brynjolf took a deep inhale. He and his Lass were playing a dangerous game. Astrid and Maven were the two most powerful females in all of Skyrim—next to his Lass. But if anyone found out what they were up to…He wasn’t sure they’d make it out unscathed.

He looked at her and simply stated, “We have to play it smart and careful.”

She smirked at him and whispered, “And only trust each other.”

He nodded his head in agreement before he admitted, “We know we can’t trust Maven or Astrid and Mercer is most likely in cahoots with Maven. It’s just us, Lassie.”

Nahia felt her heart skip a painful beat. While what they were going to do was incredibly dangerous, some might say stupid, she didn’t feel as scared as she probably should have. Being there with Brynjolf under the stars just made her realize how important it was that she protect the people that she loved.

* * *

Astrid laid on her bed in the sanctuary. It felt cold and empty without Arnbjorn by her side. She slept with a few of the men in Falkreath to ease her loneliness, but nothing seemed to work. It was all Nahia’s fault. Her damned do-gooder sister; adopting the orphans of Skyrim and giving them homes. She would make her sister pay for defiling Arnbjorn’s body that way.

It had been a few weeks since Nahia made her stance in Riften. For her sister not having her memory, the cunt was still as clever as ever. It’s one of the ways in which she despised her sister most. Her restraint when there was a better way to do something always made her a good leader. It’s why Serhan loved Nahia more. It didn’t make sense…Astrid had always willingly given her mind and body to Serhan—yet he was obsessed with Nahia. Nahia got everything—for fuck’s sake she was even the damn Dragonborn now. It wasn’t fair. It felt as though Sithis was punishing her for being loyal and wanting to be the best leader the Dark Brotherhood had ever seen.

Her self-deteriorating thoughts were then broken when she heard Nazir’s voice call out to her from the edge of the room, “Astrid, it appears we have a visitor.”

“What?” she snapped as she stood up from her bed, “How would anyone know of our location?”

The Redgaurd male had an unamused expression on his face before he replied in a dry tone, “You just better come look…”

Astrid was even more annoyed now as she followed Nazir into the main room. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a jester dancing around with a large wooden box near him. Who was this fool?

Then the jester did a jig and in the shrillest voice she had ever heard come from a man, he spoke to her brothers and sisters, “But the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely...punishment?”

Festus was of course the first to speak up, he honored Dark Brotherhood traditions and rituals above all, “I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence, Sir Cicero, here signals a welcome return to tradition.”

Astrid’s heart nearly stopped. The Night Mother? Surely not…But if it is true…then that would make this fool her Keeper. She had waited many nights as a child to hear her mother say that she would someday be the Listener. But of course…her Mother wanted Nahia to be the Listener. It infuriated her once more. She had worked hard to build up the Dark Brotherhood in Skryim after her mother and Serhan nearly destroyed it. She wouldn’t let some dead corpse take away her leadership.

“Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn our Lady's favor. Cicero is most pleased!” Cicero exclaimed with a smile.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course this buffoon would also refer to himself by his own name. She took a step towards the jester and said in a cool tone, “You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper.”

Cicero practically wept in appreciation before he shouted, “"Oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

“But make no mistake. I am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?” she practically growled at him.

She could see an almost murderous look in his eye when he replied, “Oh yes, Mistress. Perfectly! You're the boss.”

Then the jester looked at all of them and rubbed his hands together before he creepily stated, “Now if you will excuse me. Cicero is given the honor to oil the Night Mother.”

Then in a deep voice that made Astrid shudder in disgust, Cicero practically growled, “I love oiling her in all of the _hard_ to reach places.”

She looked at Nahzir who looked thoroughly disgusted before she walked over to him and whispered, “What do you think?”

He crossed his arms and admitted, “I don't like mimes, minstrels, thespians, acrobats, jugglers, troubadours or tumblers. Flutists give me a headache. I particularly hate jesters. As a rule, I'm also not crazy about the corpses of old women. For the Night Mother, I'll make an exception. But you, Astrid, are the mistress I serve.”

She gave him a smile and a nod then replied, “Keep an eye on the place will you? I’m going to head into Falkreath for a bit.”

“As you wish,” Nazir replied.

* * *

Astrid was feeling tipsy after about five tankards of mead. With every drink she missed her husband more and more. She missed his strength, the way he used to fuck her roughly with his werewolf strength. Now she had to settle for average mortals. If she had one more drink, then maybe Bolund would play the part to quench her thirst tonight. She wouldn’t mind tying his rude mouth up with some leather strips before she ass fucked him with one of her strap-ons. He seemed like the type that would enjoy it with wall of façade of bravado he spouted. Stupid fucking male Nords. Mnay of them didn’t know what true pleasure was. But she did…she did thanks to Serhan.

She was just about to have another drink when in walked a familiar blonde Nord, Vex. Their eyes met and when the cold Nordic woman walked over to her, Astrid spat out, “What do you want, cum slut?”

She could see in the bitch’s eyes how much the member of the Thieves Guild hated her before Vex pulled out a letter and handed it to her, “It’s from Mercer. He didn’t trust a courier.”

“And he should trust you?” Astrid questioned as she snapped the letter away from Vex, “Did you open this?”

“I did not,” Vex growled at her.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her and simply stated in a low voice, “If you are lying, I will strip you naked and publically humiliate you before I end your pathetic life.”

Vex said nothing and then when Astrid examined the letter, she was certain that it had not been tampered with. It somewhat disappointed her. She really wanted to kill someone. Instead she let out a heavy sigh before she opened the letter from Mercer and read:

_Nahia lives. I received word from Brynjolf that she will be in Markarth with him before they return to Riften. If she were to not make it back, I think it would benefit us both. She is getting more and more powerful with every damn person she helps and she is smart enough that she will figure out who really killed Gallus._

Astrid snorted at the obvious statement from Mercer before she read the last line…

_Nahia and Brynjolf are too close. Maven suspects they have some sort of romantic relationship. If Brynjolf doesn’t make it back either, it will be of no real loss to the Guild._

Astrid quickly burned the letter before a deep smirk fell on her face. Her sister is turning into quite the little slut herself. Already moved on to a new man? She couldn’t let that happen…

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

**I thought it’d be fun to play on how Astrid seems like a paranoid lose cannon…**


End file.
